The Daughter of the Lost god
by Felicity Hartington
Summary: While the Titans and the gods clash and fight, things are going on in Camp Half Blood, things that should have been left alone... My other book has been added to this one, The Godly Wars.
1. Chapter 1

Pan's Kin

My life was simple regardless at to what anyone else says. Life was like a perfectly planned out schedule, one school, two homework help with Jake, and three bed. I liked my life but something peculiar always happened to me, I got the sensation someone was following me. I was different in some ways yes, but wasn't everyone?

I was born at St. Ruth's hospital on the small island, Orcas Island. It was off the cost of Washington. My mother was a gardener, always had been, she owned a local green house where the islanders could stop by and take care of their plants and work freely. My little brother Jake was born from a different father then mine. But yet like my dad he left Mom to defend for herself.

My mother was born in England always speaking in a slight English accent. She had blond hair that was wavy, but she had a pixie like face. Her teeth were straight and white but the most puzzling thing about my mother was her eyes, anyone could see they were hazel, but if you looked close enough you could see they had strands of green in them. She could make a dead plant come alive within a few days. And she grew the most impressive plants.

At age sixteen I was developing qualities my mother had. She was amazing with plants I was semi-good with them but I wasn't like her at all. I loved animals they always seemed attracted to me, which sometimes made me think of myself as Snow White. She always had animals on her shoulders or birds singing along with her. But unlike her I just had wild rabbits let me pet them or feral cats hold them.

But the most intriguing thing happened to me when I was taking a history test. I loved history sometimes I pictured myself behind a desk with hundreds of books reading them of our culture and other world countries histories. But the question was a bonus, since Greek mythology was a few months back it was a difficult one.

_*Bonus Question* _

_ was the Greek god who influenced wild places and animals? Circle on of the following: _

_ A. Daniel Smith B. Samuel Adams _

_ C. Benedict Arnold D. Pan _

I knew who each of these people were, so I circled Pan, what Greek god would want to be named after a thing my mother used to make omelets. I thought about the question on the test for awhile, it stuck in my mind like super glue. I thought how familiar it sounded. _Well you idiot, a few months ago you did a unit on Greek philosophy! _I thought, I shook my head. My only friend was a girl named Ashes. Ashes? I questioned it as well. I walked out of my classroom and into the cafeteria.

Ashes was seated with her boyfriend, Fleen. Fleen was a boy who no one like, for one he had about six piercings injected in his lips. He wore a another one above eyebrow and one in his tongue. I hated looking him in the face, it made me shudder. Ashes on the other hand was a bright colored girl it seemed. She had bright brown eyes that always seemed to be smiling, she had black hair that hung down to her hips, she always wore a grey head band in her hair. Her clothes were always bright colors like yellow and pink. I sat down at the table and watched the two of them. It was like watching a beautiful macaw hit on a pigeon.

"Hey Pen." Ashes said she smiled and took Fleen's hand.

"Hey Ash, how do you think you did on Mrs. Redrick's history test?"

"Um let's see… I got a F." She smiled.

"How do you know?" I looked at her shocked.

"It was easy as pie Ash how could you flunk it?"

"Um let's see I'm dyslexic."

"No your not, your smart as the renaissance professors in the 1500s." Fleen stated, he kissed her hair. She smiled and put her head on his shoulder, I was abhorred by the seen, and had to turn away. The freak was so into her it was creepy. And the compliment was not faltering at all, renaissance professors weren't that smart as Fleen said 1500s in Europe, didn't the plague start there because of dull witted sanitary conditions. Ug, honestly I was sick of Fleen. That wasn't even his real name it was Douglas! Instead it sounded like a male genital organ.

"Excuse me, but I'm new here I was wondering if you could show me around?" A voice said behind me, I whipped around to see a boy standing there behind me. He kind of looked elfin, he had a Red Sox cap on and blond messy hair. His eyes were icy blue. I hadn't even noticed, light footed, much? I smiled warmly,

"Sure, I'm Penelope Rondervin, what's your name?"

"Rodney Oakly, excuse me but you have the greenest eyes I have ever seen." I sighed and nodded, green. I hated the color, which made me hate my eyes. They were like a tree in full bloom with glimmering green leaves, but only my eyes were that green at midnight. I thought my eyes were a mirror of a dark forest at midnight.

"Yeah they are pretty green." I said, but I gritted my teeth. He giggled as if I had made a joke we only knew.

"My next class is Trig." He said suddenly changing the subject.

"So is mine, Rodney why don't you take a seat."

"Ok," He said sheepishly and sat down. He avoided eye contact with Fleen, but talked to Ashes with forced enthusiasm. "Yes my old school was in Seattle, but I figured you know I can go to whatever school I want." I nodded, annoyed with him. Who did he think he was? Hslf the kids here were able to afford whatever they wanted, but Orcas Island wasn't a place where there were giant shopping malls left and right. We were isolated in a pristine forest, with gorgeous oaks and maple.

I got up out of my seat and left the cafeteria, I was so fed up with both Fleen and the new kid. I pushed open the girls bathroom door, and saw Jordan Piety and Mirah Myers were in there too. They whispered in each others ears and smiled as if they shared a dirty secret. I rolled my eyes and fixed my long brown hair. It hung to my stomach, I guess that's why Ashes and I got along so well because we were both so different but kind of looked alike.

Then what happened next it was so confusing and happening so fast, like in the eye of a hurricane. So silent and quiet, but so quick its deadly when its over. The Earth shook and screams let loose I jumped, it seemed as Hell had broken out behind its unbreakable iron bars. I ran to the cafeteria and saw Ashes and Fleen gathering in a corner, the rest of the other kids were too. But then I saw what they were scared of. Rodney, was taking a fight with some kind of giant monster.

Rodney had in his hand a sword appeared to be made of some kind of bronze. He was seriously doing some dangerous stunts and rebellious back flips, ducking and jabbing into the monsters gut. I looked at the monster and saw it was a odd looking thing, it was like a giant flying bat, but it's claws were large and fearsome looking. I gasped as I it was foaming at the mouth and saliva dripped onto the ground. It'd wings were blood red and it had created a giant hole in the cafeteria wall. This created light to pour out from the outside world.

I ran to help Rodney, he looked at me with the corner of his eye. And stabbed the monster in the neck. It screamed in pain as a thick stream of pink liquid ran from it. He laughed cynically and I backed away. But knew I needed to help him if no one else would. Rodney kicked his messenger bag over to me.

"Front pocket!" He screamed, I realized his bag had a secret pocket in the front and knew what he was talking about. I unbuckled the buckles and pulled out a glimmering sword that was made of the same bronze as Rodney's. I ran to the monster and saw it had a good amount of pink liquid surrounding it, Rodney was pretty good at this whole, how to kill a monster, thing. I jabbed my sword at its foot, and the minute it saw me, a realization came to its eyes. It opened its mouth and leaned down to swallow me. But as it came down with a opened mouth I held my sword straight up, stabbing it in the back of the neck. My sword poked right through its neck, up through the soft nerve issue which should have been up in the brain. Red blood fell upon me, but the monster still cried and this time it knew it only had one chance at me.

But it wouldn't kill me, not if I had a say in this. I felt a powerful force in my head, and then closed my eyes and felt something snap in my brain and a picture came to mind. I saw a vine with a strong root planted upward in a invisible ceiling and I pulled down on it. Making something outside of my brain scream. I was disturbed by this and quickly opened my eyes and saw the monster lay dead on the tiled cafeteria floor. I gasped and saw a vine with its branches wrapped around its neck and snout. I screamed, when I saw myself glowing a soft green light.

Rodney looked at me in awe,

"It's true." He whispered his eyes were wide and he bowed. His cap fell revealing two stubby little horns. My jaw dropped to the floor. I closed my eyes, _count to three and it will all be over. One. Two. Three. _I opened my eyes, and my eyes widened everything still in place.

"Ug!" I stomped my foot and the dead vine that was on the monsters neck wrapped around my leg. I screamed, "Get off me!" It gently let go and slid back into place. "Rodney, you have a lot of explaining to do." Rodney nodded.

"Come on your no longer safe." He gripped my hand and pulled me out the door and to the parking lot where my Oldsmobile was parked. He took one glance at it and shook his head. "We need something faster, a plane."

"The nearest airport is about twenty miles away, and you haven't told me anything yet!" I sanpped.

"Shut up, I'm thinking." He started to pace, and then stopped. "You." He smiled. A glint came in his eye that scared me.

"Me?"

"You."

"Me?" He became annoyed with my replies.

"Penelope you can do extraordinary things with the gifts your father gave to you."

"Ok? My father? You know my father! Wait no my father he's gone." I knew little of my father, my mother had always said he was a handsome man who had caught her heart. He had attended her garden meetings for four years and finally came up and asked her for a cup of coffee with him, but what turned from a brewed drink was me…

"Ok listen to me Penelope you need to close your eyes and visualize a vine, imagine that this vine is connected to trees across the country. Say this particular tree is a evergreen with big strong branches and a dragon guarding it."

"Rodney?"

"Just do it!" He demanded.

"Ok, ok. Hold your horses." I closed my eyes and pictured the pine tree that Rodney had been talking about. I felt the sensation in my head again and pulled on the vine and saw it connected to three trees, a sequoia red wood, _nah too big_, a giant cherry blossom tree, _too pink_, and lastly a pine just like Rodney described. I pulled the vine the way the tree was standing. And I felt the ground under my feet slip away and for a second I was holding onto nothing. But then I stood on solid ground, I opened my eyes and saw we were in New York immediately. The Statue of Liberty shined in the distance a giant ferry sailed around it.

I saw a little farm down beneath hill we were standing on. But heard a growl, I turned and saw a giant dragon. But Rodney stepped slowly to the big guy and petted him,

"It's alright Peleus, it's me Rodney." The dragon sniffed his hand grunted, coughed up a flaming ember and laid his head down in the grass. Rodney walked me down the hill, the camp was deserted. No one was in sight. (**Bare in mind the Titan War is going on during on this time.) **Rodney shook his head and walked to the edge of the camp to a great forest and we walked to a clearing where a Juniper tree grew. A girl jumped from it, I jumped as well.

"Rodney I told you, take the half bloods to Chiron in Manhattan island!" She chided then turned to me and gasped. "Rodney this can't be, no it's not possible!"

"She's in the flesh too." He kicked my ankle I cried in pain and held it to my chest.

"Oh my gods, my lady I'm Juniper only a fellow servant in your greatness." She bowed, her hair falling onto the forest floor.

"Um, thank you?" I questioned, "Someone please tell me what's going on!" I demanded. Juniper and Rodney glanced at each other and sighed,

"This place your standing on is-" Rodney started.

"Camp Half Blood, it is where demigods such as yourself-"

"Are trained to become great heros-"

"STOP!" I yelled, "What are demigods?"

"A demigod is a child of a mortal, such as your mother, and a god, such as your father who is the great god Pan." Juniper explained.

"Pan?" I started cracking up, but then I saw they were dead serious. "Ok so, who's this Pan guy? I know he was god of nature and spring and all that fun stuff." They gasped and looked at each other,

"You don't have a clue do you."

"He was originally born of Hermes, his mother a nymph, Penelope, raised him and he became the god of like you said spring, animals, wild places, and wooded glens. Or was." Rodney sighed and sat down on a stump.

"Was?"

"He faded since no one believed, it has been believed that he had offspring of this generation to help guide us to Earth's daughter, nature." When Jupiter said that it was as if something came tumbling down, the bricks of my foundation crumbled. I fell onto my knees sobbing into my hands.

"He's dead?" I sobbed. Jupiter's soft little hand patted my shoulder.

"When Pan died something became of his powers, they were given to all satyrs and nymphs but the majority of his powers went to a child. And we believe Penelope, that child is you, your immensely close to being a goddess."

I gasped.

Hey guys, I'm not leaving my other story just trying something new! Please use constructive criticism, I dig it! Thanks for reading. 


	2. Chapter 2

_"When Pan died something became of his powers, they were given to all satyrs and nymphs but the majority of his powers went to a child. And we believe Penelope, that child is you, your immensely close to being a goddess." _

_ I gasped. _

I blinked trying to think of a explanation, ten million things were going inside my head. Ok so no big deal, I'm only the child that my godly dad bestowed power upon or something! That's no big deal, _totally! _I looked at Juniper.

"Juniper, come on lets think of a logical explanation for all of this." Juniper and Rodney turned to each other and started to laugh their heads off. "What?" I got irritated.

"Sorry my lady, it's just that…" Juniper laughed, "Nothing at Camp Half Blood is logical if you haven't noticed." She had a point; the place was kind of odd, with all the Greek gods' sculptures and naked guys, _creepy. _I glanced at Rodney he was still giggling he was in full goat form it appeared, his stubby goat legs had white hair and golden little hooves. His horns stuck out of his hair. He gave me a look that I couldn't quite register.

"Ok so now what?" I asked. Juniper and Rodney sighed at the same time, and gestured for me to follow them. I did as they asked. They took me to a little cottage at the end of the forest where the trees broke to another clearing. I saw the cottage was made of limestone and had flowery curtains hanging in the windows. Rodney took out a key from a pocket? I wasn't sure where it had come from.

Juniper opened the door and once inside I saw it wasn't the small cottage it was a rather large temple. The walls of the inside were bursting with life, topical vines were strew across the ceilings and walls. While trees grew in corners and out of cracks, a few monkeys sat in them and stared at me. Toucan's sat on ledges of the jungle rocks. My voice was stuck in my throat, by the time I pulled it out all I said was,

"You guys sure are good with working with small spaces." Juniper walked to a rock in the center of the temple, she began to sing a five noted little song in what appeared to be ancient Greek, it could have been something else, I'm not sure. The rock began to crack and it combusted and revealed a beautiful golden book. Which made me think of Indiana Jones. Juniper grasped the book and heaved it upward and staggered over to me.

"Here." She breathed. I took the book from her and did notice it was very heavy. I read the front, _The Legacy of Pan. _

"Let me guess this book is my whole life mapped out for me?" I said and rolled my eyes.

"Something like that flip to page 1,188." Rodney said chewing on a appearing out of no where tin can. I did as he said and found what Rodney had meant, the page explained the children of Pan…

_Pan is described as a loving Father to us satyrs and nymphs, but we have never known anything of his children. This page specifically describes Pan's sons, and the daughter that he will bring forth someday to shine a light on our lost world. _

_Kelaineus: He was the first born of Pan, known as the first satyr to eat the tin can. _

_Argennon: Pan's favorite son, his daughters were the first aura's in all of Arcadia which is where he died and was born. Aigikoros:He was evil and was a suspect of a murder of Pan's beloved mother. _

_Eugeneios:Is sometimes referred to the maker of the vine, Eugeneios had many sons that prospered and brought a vine of the council, here at Camp Half Blood. _

_Omester: Many days after the death his last son, Argennon, Omester was born, his mother cried out for he would never see his brother's face. _

_ The unknown daughter: She will be injected to the world and save us from our dark future towards the laws of nature. For seeking her no one shall succeed for she will reveal herself. _

"I don't think I'm this "unknown daughter" guys. Because you found me Rodney."

"True, but it also states that the daughter will reveal herself to the world, I can't help you out with that."

"But revealing myself would mean destroying the sake of mankind. Everything that mortals knew would tumble."

"Yes but there is the thing known as the mist I hope you know of." Juniper said.

"The mist?"

Juniper and Rodney groaned in unison. "The mist is a thing that the gods put here to protect mortals from finding out how things really are." Juniper said.

"Ok, so Rodney what did Ashes and Fleen see back on the island?"

"They could have seen you stop a garbage truck from squishing them for all I know."

"Right." I looked down, at my feet. "One more question, why aren't I a goat or a nymph?"

"Because your mother is a mortal you inherited her looks, but got Pan's powers." Rodney explained.

"Ok I see." I said slyly, "So if I'm let's say Pan's daughter I can do this." I closed my eyes pictured the green strong vine that hung on everything in the room and tugged on it. Juniper yelped and I saw I had tangled her in a vine. "Sorry Juniper!" I snapped my fingers and the vine slipped away disappearing into a crack into the ground. Juniper knelt down and breathed for a minute, then stood straight up. Her pointy little ear moved and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Rodney why is this place so deserted?"

"There's a war going on against the gods and the titans, it's a really long story do not feel like explaining."

"How long have they been gone?"

"Weeks, it seems like its been going on for so long, it doesn't even seem real."

"Wasn't there a war a long time ago with the gods and the titans."

"Yes, there was, but Pan did a butt kicking cry of panic and we ended up winning."

"Well I know my dreams of going to Julliard are over." Juniper and Rodney laughed,

"Honey you weren't going to Julliard even if you were any good." Rodney teased and high fived Juniper. I gave them a look, then I set the book down on the rock and it began to close up again. We walked out of the temple and back out to Jupiter's tree. Jupiter smiled and curtsied and jumped back into her tree. I saw the evening sky was waning, and I felt tired from killing monsters and using powers to get me to New York which I had never been to before. Rodney sensed this and sighed.

"Expect a tough rest of the year, kid." He led me over to a little hut where several satyrs slept, "Alright ladies which one yous is willing to give up a bed for little miss. Daughter of Pan here." The satyrs groaned and looked up one got up and gestured for me to lie down on the cot.

"Rodney you truly have lost it my friend, she can't be a daughter of Pan, she's not a nymph." The satyr said.

"So? Her mother is mortal."

I shook my head and let the two of them quarrel I laid down on the cot and went to sleep immediately. I dreamed of a fat satyr who I guessed was my father. He lay on a bed and played a pipe, the melody was eerie, it was like a scene off of Narnia. I watched and watched but he kept playing till no end, but then he ended the song and just stared at me his eyes were the same color as mine. He slowly began to fade his blank expression and terrifying glare never leaving his face. Then he was gone.

I sat up and saw it was still dark out, the satyrs snored happily. I got up and heard something outside, a slight vibration running through the early morning air. I walked up out of the hut and saw a touch of grey slanting through the darkened sky. I walked over to the Pegasus stables and saw that many were empty, but one pure white one stomped her feet on the ground. Her food bucket was empty and water was down to the last drop. I held out my hand and she glared at it angrily. But let me pet her forehead, the sound was greater then, it now sounded like a pounding, hammer. I walked out of the stable and saw a flash of red sore through the sky. But it disappeared behind a cloud. Then again it shot across the sky. I saw it was coming closer and closer to the ground. I saw when it was close enough, that it was a red sports car. The Beatles played, "All you need is Love."

The car landed and a tall blond guy got out of the car and saw me standing there. He smiled and I was charmed, he was pretty handsome.

"Hey there sweetheart, names Apollo, I'm sure you've heard of me." He shook my hand a gave a flirtatious smile.

"Nice to meet you sir, I'm Penelope."

"Beautiful name, say, what daughter of who are you?"

"Um Pan?"

Apollo's smile wiped right off his face. He frowned.

"Did I hear you right, Pan you say?"

"Yeah, I know shock to me too."

"No it's really not a shock you got his eyes its just, well he had a daughter as pretty as you. And I don't really like the guy."

"Well thanks," I smiled, "Why don't you like him though?"

"Challenged me to a music contest, who could play the best song. The deal was who could play their instrument the best upside down, of course I rocked the guitar upside down, but your daddy, his little pipe didn't even blow a note."

"Whoa I didn't know that."

"Most people don't, excuse me miss, meet my son, Phoenix." A boy stepped out of the car he looked like Apollo, but his blond hair was tasseled and hung down to his eyebrows. A red streak ran through it, he had blue eyes that were a dangerously dark blue, and his skin was tanned to the point of perfection.

"Hey." He smiled, he was just like his dad. Well they say the apple doesn't far from the tree. I saw Apollo whisper something in his ear, "You look fine." He said looking me up and down. I laughed, and started fixing my hair back into a certain place but it was no use.

"Well I have to get back to Mount Olympus, can't miss another council meeting, Dad's going to have my head." He winked at me, and hopped in his car. "Bye Phoenix." He waved and zipped off into the sunrise. Phoenix shook his head and walked to the big farm house planted in the middle of the Camp and didn't even glance at me again.

"So Phoenix do are you a demigod or a minor god."

"I'm a god, but um excuse me I have some very important business to attend to." He walked in and ceased. I saw Rodney was watching me from a far. I walked over to him. He just smiled and shook his head,

"Apollo's quite the flirt, I'm surprised he's not joined with Aphrodite. Don't take to his son, he's a jerk who thinks he get whatever he wants."

"Yeah I noticed that."

"Well come on, I just got a Iris Message from Chiron things are looking well, the titans were defeated, for now. And well everything's back to normal…pretty much. Normal isn't really a word to use. Well I suppose you should get yourself cleaned up they'll be home by tomorrow."

"Who?"

"The campers, demigods, satyrs, my dear friend Grover. I miss the idiot, and well of course our new Oracle as I'm told."

"Oh alright, yes I suppose is there a place where I can buy new clothes?"

"Yes, the camp store, come I'll show you." He led me to a weather beaten little store and grabbed a few T-shirts and a pair of jeans. That was weird how they kept jeans here, but maybe a half blood had shown up naked one time and they didn't want that to happen again. He gave me them.

"Rodney these shirts are like ten sizes to big."

"To bad, put it in a cup and suck it."

"Jeez alright." I went to the girls bathroom and changed into a Camp Half Blood T-shirt that was purple and tied it in the back so it didn't hang down to my knees. I saw the sun had come up and for once a grey sky didn't dictate the blue sky. It was clear and not a cloud in the sky. I walked down to the beach and saw the ferry boat from yesterday still floated on the shore frozen, it looked like. Then suddenly the sky turned a turbulent grey stormy sky. Rodney came and stood next to me,

"It's quite odd how Zeus gets angry isn't it?" He said.

"Wait why is Zeus mad?"

"Sometimes sentencing does that to him."

"Sentencing what's that supposed to mean?"

"He's judging the demigods who took charge of the quest."

"Oh, like giving them rewards and stuff?"

"Yes that's it."

"I see." I looked up at the swirling sky and shuddered, _I'd hate to be in their position. _I thought. Then a idea came to my head.

"I'll be back Rodney."

"Alright, I know you won't but oh well."

"Shut up." I got up and walked back to the stables I saw Phoenix there which made me jump with surprise. He looked at me with uninterested eyes and carried on with whatever he was doing. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the mare's stall, that I had visited yesterday. She was nice to me today and didn't show the whites of her eyes.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, the Pegasus is a monster with wings." Phoenix said, but he glanced at me petting the mare. He shrugged, I just laughed,

"Yeah more like a dog that begs for attention with wings." I saw her food and water buckets had both been filled. I detected Phoenix had done it. I looked at him and noticed him staring at me. His eyes were bright with something but it was dangerous to look into them. You could drowned in their vast sea.

I got on the pegasus's back and led her to a opening of the stabled she took one step and soared through the sky. I wasn't looking for anything in particular, just one person.


	3. Chapter 3

I landed in perfect unison with the Pegasus, and led her back to the stables. By now it was noon, I had gone to see a green house worker. I needed to see the plant that my mother grew fluently, roses. I felt reassured that my mother was still out there and I would see her again, and not be locked in this prison forever. I didn't like saying Camp Half Blood was a prison but it was keeping me from my family. Sure I had spent nights at Ashes house and I wasn't a horribly home sick kind of person, but I wondered how long I would be here.

I returned to find some campers had returned two kids from the Apollo cabin, a boy named Will Solace, and another named Ryanna Lynn. Will had a bandaged arm and a cut above his right eye, his eyes were glazed, while Ryanna helped him down the hill to camp. She had sadness in her eyes, I rushed to their aid. But they just glared at me like I was crazy, maybe I was, I wasn't sure of anything anymore. Phoenix came and helped them to the camp informatory.

I watched as Will's face lit up, his brown eyes smiled at his older brother. I rolled my eyes, _this kid's worshiping a fake god. _Ryanna sat down in a chair next to Will's bed and fell asleep shortly after. I sat on a cot next to Will's and asked him questions about this war with the Titan's.

"How many died?"

"I don't know, a lot." He looked down at his feet.

"When are the rest coming back?"

"I don't know not a lot of my siblings are alive still. Michael died we think, Ryanna's twin sister Rena died. A lot of us are missing." He stared at his sister for awhile and sighed. "What's your name?" I looked at him,

"Penelope Rondervin."

"Rodney tells me you're a daughter of Pan, that's cool, my friends obsessed with that guy." I laughed,

"Who's your friend?"

"Grover Underwood, he met Pan actually went on this quest about a year ago with this crazy kid named Percy Jackson."

"Did he say anything about him?"

"Nope he actually kept it to himself."

"Oh."

"Listen I'm pretty tired, it was really nice talking to you, hope you come and visit me again soon." He smiled at me, and I met his eyes. And got lost in them for a second. But shook my head,

"Sure thing." I got up and let Will sleep, it was quite weird how he got my heart pumping. I loved how his eyes lit up and how his smile was just a slight bit crooked. I went to find Rodney and found him joking with a nymph.

"Rodney, tell me a little bit about that Will."

"Will Solace? Oh the kids born to be a doctor, better then me at healing. And let me tell you something I'm pretty good at what I do."

"Really?"

"Would I tell you a lie kid?" I shook my head. He shooed me away when his little nymph girlfriend took his hand. I rolled my eyes and walked down to the beach, I loved coming here it helped me clear my head. What would become of me when I met the other campers, I was pretty nervous. Considering how I got along with other kids at my old school, I was guessing I wouldn't do so well here either. Nobody was a daughter of Pan, I assumed. I watched the waves come in and then recede. It was amazing how the ocean worked. Acting like a gust of wind, not caring about anything, I wished I could be part of the ocean never ending or beginning. I watched nyrads leap in and out of the water their tails shimmering in the sunlight.

Then one with legs of a human girl stepped out of the ocean she appeared to look about thirteen. She had black hair that looked like she was still under water, her sea green eyes caught me by surprise. She wore a Camp Half Blood t-shirt and had braces, she had on ripped jean shorts. But she wasn't dripping wet like she should be, she had just stepped out of the ocean! Her legs had thousands of blue scales on them. She tossed her black hair to the left. It stopped waving like it was underwater and landed nicely around her neck. She smiled and revealed pearly teeth.

"Hi." She said, "The name's Pearl."

"Pearl, as in like clams that poop them out."

"Yeah I wouldn't put in that example, but sure if you're talking smart mouth like you are. Listen are they back yet?"

"Who?" Pearl stared at me.

"Really?" She said sarcastically.

"I really have no idea who you're talking about."

"You know Chiron, centaur big guy beard, about 800 years old. Ring a bell?"

"No not really, first of all this is only my second day here and its not shaping out so nice."

"Well I'll make you a deal, call my name when Chiron comes back and I'll help you out, um some other time k?"

"Okay?" She saluted and jumped back into the ocean. "Weird." I got up and wiped the sand off my butt. Then went to find something to do. I walked over to the archery fields and saw Phoenix shooting a few flaming arrows into the targets, a good portion of them were in the middle or otherwise right near them. He looked up and saw me then took another arrow and shot.

"Hey Phoenix." I said, he grunted in reply then took another arrow and shot.

"Since your dad's like the sun god, who's your mom?"

"Why do you care?" He turned and looked at me; his blue eyes seemed to have anger engraved in them.

"Can't a girl wonder?"

"Sure you can, but what makes you think I'll tell you."

"Because it's not that big of a deal."

"Fine my mom's Hecate." He opened his palm and held a flaming ball within it.

"That's pretty cool, so why are you here? Apollo just decide you should stay here?"

"No it was my mother's decision, she thought I would be a good influence on my brother's and sister's, my Apollo siblings too."

"I see, do you like your siblings?"

"They don't really latch on to me why?" I lit his hand and put the fire to the point of the arrow and then shot it.

"I don't know it feels so weird that I'm siblingless here and back home I have my little brother."

"What's your little brother's name?"

"Jake, we look nothing alike, he's got a way darker skin pigment then me, and his eyes are black, and his hair's this weird auburn color."

"Sounds like a cute kid how old?"

"Ten."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"I'm about let's see…" He leaned on his bow his face was thoughtful, "six hundred and seventeen."

"Wow!"

"That's what I said." He lips curved upward. He shot another arrow and I realized he wasn't going to talk anymore then that. I sighed, a girl could get lost in conversation with the stuck up jerk. I walked over to Jupiter's tree. She wasn't too far away she was collecting leaves and putting them in a basket. I wanted to see how long it would be before she noticed me standing there. I waited and waited, then I just was about to walk away when she cried out.

"Oh my gods!" I ran to see she had dropped the basket and all the leaves had fallen out.

"What happened?"

"Well the darned chipmunk scared me and so I dropped my basket!" She stomped her little foot. I laughed, ah good ol's Juniper scared of chipmunks.

"Juniper why were you scared of a chipmunk?" I asked.

"Because they just are creepy, their so ug!" She began to pick up the leaves, I bent down and helped her. Juniper was angry could see it in her bright green eyes. She started to cry and the whites of her eyes turned green.

"Juniper what wrong?" I asked my voice was full of concern.

"I…I miss Grover! He said he would be back by now!" She yelped, and more tears ran down her cheeks.

"Grover? Was he in the war?"

"Yes, and I miss him so much."

"Why?"

"I'm his girlfriend." I put my arm around her small little neck and held her close.

"It's okay he's going to be back by tomorrow."

"What if he met some hot nymph while he was fighting?"

"Juniper listen, he's not going to, you'd have to be a fool to leave you for another girl, you're a pretty little nymph and even a god would be stupid to call you ugly."

"You think so?" She sobbed,

"Hon I know so." I let her sob into my oversized t-shirt and began to feel a bond becoming between me and Juniper. After she had cried for a few minutes I helped her finish cleaning up the leaves and then she started to stick them together to form a new little dress for her to wear. I pulled the sticky stuff out of it that Juniper called the chloroplast. And then would stick it to a leaf creating a skirt like structure. Around dinner time Juniper thanked me and hopped back into her tree. I was hungry I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday at lunch. I felt my stomach grumble I went off to find some food. I went to the camp store and discovered a two more campers. Two Hermes sons, Travis and Conner Stoll.

"Hello ma'lady." Conner said and winked his mischievous eyes were bright. Travis pushed him out of the way, and winked at me.

"Hi." He smiled and had a same victorious smile as his brother.

"Hey can I have a bottle of water and some fruit?"

"Ah vegan, ey, well here you go, that will be two drachma's."

"Um listen I don't exactly have the money…"

"Hmm, well Travis my idiot brother how should we make hottie goat girl pay up."

"I don't know Conner good question, I say she gives us a few kisses."

"Hmm, nah to much like a Aphrodite daughter," Their faces for a quick second were saddened, "how about she comes up with a good excuse to get her little vegan food?" Travis suggested, Conner smiled and laughed.

"Yes my brainiatic brother of mine, I like that idea."

"Ok toots, listen you convince us to give you your dinner and we'll give it to you, you don't well there's always Travis's suggestion." Conner gave an evil grin.

"Um well if you give me it I'll clean your beds for a week."

"Hmm, a month." Travis said.

"NO!"

"Then sorry no can do."

"Alright fine!" They smiled and handed over the food, and went on with the next customers order. _The Stoll brothers, how nice of them to give me my hard earned food._ I thought, and walked back out to the woods and laid down in the clearing and chugged my water thirstily. I thought about how today I had met four people, this war had been a nightmare I could tell. Will I could tell used to be a bright cheerful person, but now he was solemn and depressed. Ryanna looked like she had once been beautiful but her face was distorted and scratched.

The Stoll brothers yet mischievous and annoying, had at one time been a slight bit more playful. Not that they weren't now but it was annoying wondering what had happened to the fun loving atmosphere that had once been at this happy place. I heard a noise in the bushes and went to follow it then heard it again this time farther away, I kept listening I don't know why I followed it but something told me I should. I went until I came to a weird shaped clearing the grass in it was soft and smelled good, it was as if the air quality was better too.

In the middle of the clearing was a aura, she had auburn hair and chocolate brown eyes. She smiled at me,

"Hello young Penelope."

"Hi, what's up with the air in this place?"

"It is very clean and pure, I made this clearing to show you how the Earth once was."

"Well you have a odd way of showing it, because hundred feet of land isn't really gonna show me anything."

"Do you smell the fumes of our factory country?"

"No, why would I?"

"I'm going to show you something young Penelope that will become of our world if you don't follow what your father foretold." She closed her eyes and put her hand on my forehead, a coldness ripped through me. I gasped as a scene formed in my head. A skyline was in the distance, New York. The sky was red and smoke filled it, people lay on the ground coughing, I couldn't breathe and felt my throat closing up. Trees that had once lined the board walk were now shriveled and dead. Ashes flew through the air and I felt the world spinning. I screamed,

"Get me out of here! Get me out of here! Aura girl get me out of here!" She pulled back and looked at me the vision.

"Why did you show me that?" She didn't answer instead she said something else,

"Your father left you behind something. If something becomes of this something we will die, this is something the gods can't find."

"What's this "something"?"

"The last wild place in the world."

My throat burned and hot tears blended into my vision a sadness ripped through me.

"In the world?"


	4. Chapter 4

I looked at the aura, she had to be lying my "dead" father wouldn't just leave a giant quest for his daughter who he in fact has never met! I laughed, but the air in my lungs was held tightly against my rib cage making my laugh sound dry and sick.

"Your crazy that's not how things work! Ok um, 'Hey Penelope um we've never met you have to go risk your life trying to find this God forsaken place in the middle of no where!'" I screamed, "Do you have any idea how stupid that sounds?"

"Don't be deranged about the situation young goddess, you will wait till the daughter of the sea is placed on the land." I thoughts immediately went to Pearl, could she be a daughter of Poseidon?

"Ok so who goes on this "quest" with me?"

"The oracle will answer all questions, ask and you will receive."

"Right, cause that's how it always is." I said my voice was edged with heavy sarcasm. I stormed away from the clearing leaving the aura to float and look like the world wouldn't end if I didn't do something. I came out of the forest and saw the pink sunset starting and I had to find out about this oracle. So I went to the first person I could think of. Rodney.

"Hey Rodney, I was wondering who is this oracle?"

"She's upstairs in the attic." He chewed on a apple core.

"Ok in what attic?"

"Big House sister, can't miss it."

"Ok?" I walked to the big farm house placed in the middle of camp. I opened the door and went up several flights of steps, and began to get anxiety in my chest. What is she thought I was a fool for not knowing my own prophecy. I found the attic and saw numerous things laying in it claws, eyeballs, a scarf of Aphrodite, and a wooden stool with a shriveled old woman. I had to clamp over my mouth to hold back a scream, _what the hell is that! _I screamed in my head, the oracle had black hair that clung to it, her mouth hung open with dried mummified teeth inside. She had black eyes that stared blankly at the world.

"Um hello Oracle." I said my voice shaking. A smelly toxic looking green gas came out of her mouth and a raspy voice that seemed to overlap with another one and said,

"_The light of a flame shows the faces. _

_ The throne of a god lay empty. _

_ The lightening storms with anger. _

_ The one shall find the place of the god." _

I slowly stopped shaking. The light of a flame, maybe at a campfire? Did they have campfires at Camp Half Blood? I would have to check. I ran down the stairs and found Rodney where I had left him only now he had a log in his mouth and looked more like a beaver then a satyr.

"Rodney, do you guys have campfires?"

"Teth."

"Huh?"

"Teth!"

"Yes?"

He nodded his head.

"Does everyone go?"

Another nod.

"Is there going to be one tonight?"

A shake of the head.

"Your positive?"

"Donly ohn Thuesdays."

"Oh ok thanks beaver boy." He narrowed his eyes but I could just see a little bit of a smile in them. I walked away since nothing was going on I figured I go see what Ryanna was doing I still hadn't really met her. I found her by the beach she was staring at the distant skyline, her eyes blank. She looked forlorn, a bronze sword lay in the sand a name was engraved in it, _Rena. _Rena that was her sister's name, I felt a strike of sadness for her. I didn't want to interrupt but it was to late she had hearing like a rabbit.

"What do you want?" I turned to see her looking at me she had beautiful crystal clear blue eyes. But they were blood shot purple hung under them.

"I hadn't formally introduced myself."

"Well go ahead."

"I'm Penelope Rondervin, I'm a daughter of Pan."

"Excuse me Pan?"

"Yeah, ya know goat god, fat, natury?"

"Grover Underwood talks nonstop about him."

"Grover Underwood? Will told me about him."

"Nice satyr, I like him best out of all of them."

"Well Ryanna I'm sorry about your sister, I don't know how it feels." She glared at me her eyes were right on me when she said,

"You have no idea, what I saw." She turned back, and looked back at the sky. I walked away leaving her with her thoughts. It must feel horrible for Ryanna feeling a aching hole in her chest for her sister, and for her other siblings. I wanted to know what the Titan War had caused but I knew I would never understand. I saw the sun just slipping behind the Empire State building. The ferry was gone now, for some reason it was just gone. The pink sky was the only remainder of light. Camp Half Blood still near empty with no campers or the centaur, Chiron, I kept thinking about the demigods my age who were coming, would I finally have friends, or be the presumed freak as I always was considered time would tell…

I awoke when the first strands of yellow were just coming out of the sun. I quickly got dressed and ran outside of the satyrs tent to see Rodney talking to another satyr he had curly brown hair and little horns sticking out of his hair, he looked to be about my age maybe a little younger. I slipped behind a tree and "overheard" their conversation.

"Do you think I'm lying, Grover?" Grover, the satyr that had met Pan, everyone must have returned, or at least some.

"No but I don't believe that Pan would leave something this important behind, and besides he would have given me some hint of a child left behind."

"Grover, um I'm Penelope." I said my voice squeaked out. He turned around and studied me.

"Do you believe me now?" Rodney said, "She killed that karpa, with no trouble."

"Ok so she's a half blood, but that still doesn't make her _the _daughter of Pan."

"Do you want proof?" I asked, I scooped up a patch of dead grass and sat it in my hand, I felt a energy radiate through me and come to my palm, it reached like stems and tickled the plant's roots. The small little mound started to perk up soon becoming a lush little piece of grass and little clover flowers came up.

"Ok so she could be a child of Demeter."

"My mother's a human."

"She can't be the daughter! She must be lying." Grover stomped his hoof, and began to walk away, anger boiled in my blood, no one told me I was lying. No one.

"Grover Underwood." A voice rippled out of me a voice that sounded like mine but had an edge in it. Grover stopped dead in his tracks. And turned and looked at me, his mouth fell open.

"Penelope, your glowing." He said shakily.

"Green?"

"Y-Yes." His eyes widened and he stared at me for what seemed to be eternity. "You are Pan's child." He bowed to me, something I was still getting used to.

"I told you."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you have a stubborn little thing inside you, it's alright." I swished my hair behind my back and walked with Rodney to the big house this would be interesting to meet this Chiron. I walked in and found a room that said: _Chiron's Office_, I knocked and a clatter of hooves sounded behind the door. Chiron himself opened the door, like the other people I met dark circles hung under his eyes. But yet the old centaur smiled,

"Nice to meet you, I'm Chiron."

"Nice to meet you as well, I'm Penelope Rondervin."

"Pan's child?"

"Yes."

"Well don't just stand there come in, come in." Rodney followed me as I walked in, and big surprise there was eating a tin can. I sat down in a big lumpy chair and glanced and saw thousands maybe millions of books, that extended all the way to the tallest ceiling. Chiron slunk down into a wheel chair.

"Rodney tells me you killed a monster all by yourself." He looked at me, I turned and glared at Rodney.

"No Rodney helped, I just killed the thing."

"I see, Penelope have you ever handled a celestial bronze falcata?"

"No, what's that?"

"This," He went over to one of the shelves of books and pulled a curved blade with the sparkling bronze I kept seeing. It was beautiful, and dangerous at the same time.

"This is gorgeous thank you." I exclaimed.

"You are very welcomed, I'd been meaning to give it to the Athena cabin but I think you need it more."

"Chiron I need to talk to you about something." I turned and saw the voice came from a boy my age, he had sea green eyes and black hair. Our eyes met he smiled and then turned back to Chiron. What I found unnerving was his eyes were exactly like the strange girl Pearl's. But he was cute, and I couldn't help but stare at him while he slipped he spoke to Chiron.

"Percy she's ready for the job I assure you."

"But I can't stand to lose her, like…like Luke's mom…"

"Percy, that won't happen." But I sensed uncertainty in his voice. Percy gave a nod and turned walked out of the office and slammed the door behind him. _What was that about? _I wondered, I kept picturing Percy's smile and his eyes…

"You'll have to excuse him." I blinked and came back to Chiron sitting in front of me.

"Oh of course." I smiled a small one, my mind some where else.

"Now my dear I know you have a quest ahead of you."

"Yes," I turned and glared angrily at Rodney.

"Well heed the warning Penelope, the monsters out there are worse then that blasted karpa you faced at your school."

"Of course sir." I nodded.

"Now have you decided who will go with you?"

"No I'm still deciding."

"Well there haven't been a lot of options I will say." He smiled but it was guarded with sadness. I nodded and returned the smile.

"Thank you sir, I appreciate it." I rose to leave, but I remembered my falcata, but it was already harnessed on my pants. _How in the world did that happen? _I looked to Chiron but he held his hands up and winked. I shrugged and walked to the doors, but then thought of Pearl.

"Chiron, before I leave a girl came up on the beach said her name was Pearl, she uh wanted to talk to you."

A reminded expression came on his face and he smiled like people do at happy memories.

"Ah yes Pearl, thank you I've been expecting her."

"Sure." I stepped out and sighed, Rodney had stayed in there. Well time to meet some new people. For the rest of the day I finally had a kind of normal day. I met some people, but a lot of them were solemn no laughs were really shared or jokes, just a polite hi. It kind of made me disgusted with the Stoll brothers so playful while everyone was depressed. Finally evening came and a campfire was planned. All the kids came and I was appalled at the horrible excuse of singing we did. Nearing the end of the campfire I got antsy what if the faces weren't shown. But then it happened what I had been waiting for. A green smoke twisted around the fire and a figure stood there a ghostly version, of a girl she stood in the flames.

Everyone gasped and someone screamed, she pointed at the boy, Percy. He rose and looked at me for some reason, like I knew what was going on. She then pointed at another girl her sea green eyes were luminous in the fires light. A gasp hit the crowd again, no one obviously knew they were related. The girl paused and took one last breath, then a raspy word sent the crowd into a screaming fit.

"You." It sounded like a snake if they talked, she was looking at Phoenix. _Great, thanks fire sprit._ She turned back into the fire and the crowd was silent, Chiron got up in front of us.

"Well that was interesting, will Percy, Pearl, Penelope, and Phoenix come and see me after the fire." He trotted off into the forest, the flames turned to a blue and it died finally. Everyone retreated. Guess the saying shows over, really did come in this situation. I went back to the Big House and went to Chiron's office.

"Well that was pleasant."

"It wasn't it, all of us together again."

"Huh? Chiron that's not what I-"

"Chiron what was that! Who is she! Who is she!" Percy ran in his eyes crazed.

"Percy-"

"Who the heck is this guy! He looks exactly like me." Pearl came in her eyes widened just like his. They stared at each other and then took one step back their movements mirrored.

"Oh crap." Percy muttered.

"You better not be talking about me." Pearl said her eyebrows were raised and a look came on her face.

"Actually I am."

"Oh really? Well lets see how you like this." She raised the water out of the fish tank and threw it at him. She laughed.

"You shouldn't have done that." He growled, and I was scared what might happen next.

"Both of you stop now!" Chiron silenced them. Phoenix sat in a chair his face amused and some what cocky. I groaned. Percy glared at me.

"Who is this chick?"

"Well Pearl, Percy I'm sure you know now is your sister, she's part nyrad. This one right here," He prodded me in the back, "Is Penelope, daughter of Pan." He shadow crossed his face.

"So I have to go on a quest after I just saw my friend's die, my uncle offered me a position on the council, after I just joined with Annabeth, after I just pretty much risked my life, do you want me to keep going Chiron?"

"Shut up, you could at least be a little nicer, you jerk!" Pearl screeched.

"You know what stay out of my business I didn't see you fighting in the war." He snapped.

"Um, no I was down under the ocean with Tyson, being a good older sister, unlike you"

"Stop talking you sound like my mother when she's in one of her nagging moods."

"Good, I'm glad I annoy you."

"Again will both of you stop." Chiron said, he rolled his eyes and patted my back, as if to apologize.

"Your going on this quest whether you like it or not." Percy glared at Pearl she gave it right back at him. This was going to be a long summer… 


	5. Chapter 5

Well I can say it was a rocky start in the morning Percy had to handle the blondie, Annabeth, she was pretty nice, the girlfriend. Pearl sulked, Phoenix called Apollo telling him he was going on a demigod quest. This made anger boil in me, talking about me like I was a disease. Then there came the matter of the prophecy. I told them about it Percy had said the meaning was pretty clear, the first line was already solved. This started another argument from Pearl. They were at each other's throats once more.

Phoenix had to light his hand and press it against their arms they yelped and both glared at him. He bit his lip as if he had to hold back a laugh.

Soon enough we were finally ready to set off. Percy and Pearl both screaming at each other, about a stupid subject, I sighed it was annoying as heck. I looked over my shoulder at the two of them and felt a word just sitting on my tongue, I tried to hold onto it but it slipped out:

"QUIET!" They both turned and looked at me Pearl had anger scraped into her eyes, Percy's eye's flashed with anger. "I am seriously this close to wrapping a vine around both of your necks." I showed my fingers.

"Fine." Percy said.

"Whatever." Pearl snapped. They were silent going up the hill of Camp Half Blood, but the something else happened, and another argument started.

"What did the prophecy say again about where to find the place?" Phoenix asked.

"Nothing it just says, _The throne of a god lay empty._"

"Well it could be Pan, couldn't it?" Percy's brow furrowed.

"No dimwit it's Zeus." Pearl snapped sarcastically.

"Shut up no one asked you!" Percy shot right back at her.

"Stop! Could you two just be quiet for one moment?"

"Ok so it's Pan that's always a option, but maybe like it could be a god that just hasn't returned, ya think?" Phoenix got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Ok good idea, so we have to find a god that hasn't gotten much recognition." I suggested.

"Pan hasn't gotten much recognition." Pearl said.

"Not everything in this prophecy could be about Pan, maybe a lost god, like another Pan?" Percy said.

"Suggesting that another god like my father, was he lost?"

"Everyone thought he was dead, but we found him about a year ago." Percy said.

"So another lost god?"

"Yeah! Let's think, what god that you know of, has really no information?" Pearl said.

"Nike?" Phoenix suggested.

"Yeah, but Nike has been in France, I mean ya know? City of Romance." Percy answered.

"Fortuana! Nemesis's twin sister."

"I suppose…But she's pretty shady, I mean you don't really know when good luck's going to strike." Pearl said, "Asclepius? Greek god of medicine? Some say he died at the hands of Zeus because he rose mortals from the Underworld, this both made Hades and Zeus angry. So he killed him, but keep in mind he was Apollo's son, so Apollo killed the Cyclops that made Zeus's lightening bolts."

"Thus creating another family argument, man Zeus's is a nice grandpa." I said.

"Got that right." Pearl looked to the sky and rolled her eyes.

"Ok so Asclepius, but how do we know he's the one?" Phoenix said.

"Well why don't you ask your father?" I asked.

"Apollo has ever mentioned anything about him…"

"He was a half blood, has Chiron ever mentioned anything about him?" Pearl asked.

"Wait hold up." I held up my hands, "I thought he was a god?"

"He was, but he was born of Crotos, who was a beautiful woman, and Apollo his Father was so proud of him in his further life, that he made him a god. He stayed at Camp Half Blood with Chiron for sometime, Chiron taught many things about medicine and philosophy. He was almost like a son to Chiron." Pearl explained.

"Hmph, wish Dad was that nice to me." Phoenix muttered. We traveled on crossing reaching Manhattan and by nightfall. And then kept walking we had agreed to reach the Hudson and then Pearl and Percy steal a boat and take us to Apollo's sacred place. (**Forgot to add that in, it's in Miami, Florida) **By the time we reached the harbor it was noon, Percy saw a near by sail boat a simple one it could with hold the weight of us. Pearl dove in and commanded the water to bring it to us. I watched in amazement as the rope automatically untied and bended to her every will. Percy grabbed the boat's front and pulled in close to the dock. Everyone got on except me; I had never been on a boat, let alone a sail boat.

Percy smiled encouragingly,

"It's not that bad I promise." He held out his hand, I grasped it graciously and leapt onto the boat making it rock. For a moment though I was caught by the intensity of his eyes, caught in a moment. But it was ruined by of course none other then myself, I screamed as water sloshed into the boat.

"Oh my God were sinking!"

"Penelope, its fine." Phoenix held back a laugh and looked out onto the harbor. I glared at him, sorry I'm scared of boats! Pearl still wading in the water starting laughing her head off she went under water so I wouldn't feel embarrassed but I saw bubbles which most likely meant she was still laughing.

"Hey Giggle Head get up here!" Percy barked, Pearl popped her head up and bit her lip but tears dripped down her eyes to show she was still laughing about it. She gripped the side of the boat almost tipping it over but she froze it and then gently set it up again. A hand flew to my mouth to keep the scream in. This erupted more giggles she fell to the boat's floor laughing.

"Stop laughing it's not funny anymore." Percy said.

"You think so?" She cocked her head then looked at me. But then she burst out laughing again, Percy rolled his eyes and then made the boat fly off from the dock. We sailed briskly across the harbor, Pearl or Percy made the harbor gates fly open. We sailed straight through them they both seemed at ease and started to talk, like literally, _talk! _Not _argue. _Phoenix both looked at each other, shocked, they were talking about Poseidon it appeared. Percy was saying something about the titan war, while Pearl bobbed her head and explained the situation of a palace.

I watched the waves move and the white froth creating bubbles on top of the water. It reminded me of a blue blanket with all these patterns on it always changing and moving. Amazing me… Gulls squawked and dove down for fish. I saw a few fish leap out of the sea, a few dead ones floating. A helicopter flew over head, and surprised me out of the quiet atmosphere. It buzzed and flew over it's giant propellers shredding through the air. I got a shiver down my spine. It flew over to a hospital maybe? Then it was quiet once more. I settled down on the bottom of the boat and propped a few life jackets under my head. I watched the gulls fly through the sky, the sound of the waves lapping against the boat soothed me. I heard Percy and Pearl talking in a hushed tones and Phoenix was humming a melody that was relaxing. I closed my eyes and dozed off when I woke up I heard them talking. But I didn't open my eyes.

"So you going to wake her?" Pearl asked.

"No, let her sleep she looks like she hasn't slept in days." Percy said.

"Well considering it's like ninety degrees out you might want to put some sunscreen on her." Pearl said I heard the sound of someone taking something out of a bag.

"Here." Pearl gave something to Percy. He opened a tube of sunscreen I guessed, and started to rub the stuff on my arms then my legs, the whole experience was actually really awkward. But he paused at my face then as gentle as a mother with a child he touched my face. I opened my eyes and met his it wasn't embarrassing his eyes were bright and kind. I smiled at him, he returned it.

"Hey, you fell asleep were almost to Connecticut."

"Already?"

"Yeah, well when you got two children of Poseidon controlling it at a very fast speed you get things done…pretty quickly."

"Ha, in your dreams dimwit I'm doing most the work, I guess ten thousand years of training from your godly father finally pays off." Pearl smiled and then saw our expressions. "Hey I didn't say I was young." She shrugged, and went on with her business. She looked like she was at least thirteen, not ten thousand years old! Percy read my expression,

"Pearl I thought you were fourteen." He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I am, fourteen…thousand."

"Dang girl, you're old!" Phoenix said with an amused expression.

"Told you I knew more then all of ya, put together." She giggled and then got a expression on her face.

"Pearl…"Percy trailed off but then he seemed to know what she felt. She dove in the water Percy realized what she was doing. "Pearl!" He dove in after her. Phoenix and I looked at each other. Something was amiss. I saw tiny ripples running through the water then something happened. A scream pierced underwater, it was disfigured but it was still blood curdling. A giant hurricane of bubbles erupted but they were tinted with something…red. Phoenix lifted one up with the tilt of his finger.

"Blood." A fear erupted in me, all we could do was wait. We waited and waited, no conversation was shared. No sound was sounded finally Percy's head popped up to the surface Pearl beside him but she had cut's outlining her face. She jumped into the boat and Percy followed her. They sat down, not a drip of water got in the boat.

"What happened?" I asked barely able to contain my excitement I started to bite my fingers. Pearl started to sob, her shoulders moving every time she sobbed. Percy sighed and looked out into the distance, at first he didn't speak, but then:

"A few years ago I was on a quest with my friends we rescued this monster that was a baby and it would cause great destruction but we got to it just in time before it…well you know grew up wrong. But I guess our hard work went to nothing, he just was killed…" He trailed off and put his head in his hands. Pearl looked up and nodded,

"I was raising his myself, he must have escaped out of the pen, oh it's all my fault."

"What was he killed by?"

"He was stuck in a fishing net, we tried to untangle it but he panicked and started thrashing around. We finally got him out, but it was too late." Percy said.

"I'm sorry." I said at a loss of words, for one I didn't even know these guys that personally, two what kind of monster would be worth saving, three it's a little freaky how they use their little fishy tentacles, or whatever to sense things! _Freaky! _The boat sped up again it was silent for awhile finally night came. To break the silence I suggested we find some where to hide the boat so no one could see it. The water bots, I started to call them, hid it in a reedy cove. Phoenix insisted on taking the first watch, no one argued.

I dreamt of a warm glowing ball, I wanted to touch it but my nerves stood on guard. As I ventured closer I found myself in the clearing at Camp Half Blood, where I had found the aura. I slowly reached my hand out and then I touched it, immediately I found myself on my home island. It was so different but I knew it had once been my home. I saw that nothing was the same, the green hills of the island stretched endlessly, water flooded where I was standing I saw a few bodies floating in the water. I turned away I ran to my home and saw mother nature had taken over my house. The small colonial house was totally crushed ivy leaking through cracks of the brick. I gasped as I heard a cry from inside I ran in and saw a thing laying over my mother's lifeless body. It was a monster, it looked like a thing right out of a nightmare.

It looked like a ape but it's teeth were sharp and hung out its mouth. It was covered with brown greasy fur, I screamed as it looked at me. It growled and it's lips curved upward and it leapt at me. I woke up sweating and breathing hard. I saw Phoenix was asleep and Percy had taken the next watch he heard me and glanced around.

"You ok?" He asked.

"I had a nightmare, that's all."

"Half bloods have those…well more then I can say." He smiled, and once again I was struck by those eyes, hypnotized.

"Yeah I see what you mean…" I looked around the cove and heard the water making soft little waves.

"You know being here makes me think of a few years back when I was hiding with my girlfriend, Annabeth."

"Blondie right?"

This hit a nerve, I could tell.

"Yes." He said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry," I said suddenly, "I didn't mean to refer to her as that, she's really nice. I just-back at my old school, my best friend and I…we just-we referred to the "popular crew" as "blondie's."

"Yeah I used to do that with my friend, when we both went to this school, gods, thinking back on it, I was so young and childish, I never knew anything as to what I do now…" He looked out into the dark water. I sighed never knowing what Percy had dealt with. I had my own problems. The world was going to be in chaos if I didn't find that wild place soon…


	6. Chapter 6

I watched and waited for something to happen but it didn't, the way to North Carolina was like riding on a bike. It was smooth and fast. I watched the sky change from a pale grey to a brilliant blue then back to a pink. Finally we hid the ship back in another cove. We set out the following morning, reaching Georgia by noon, one more state to go!

But then once again Pearl froze, but this time we could see something weaving in the water. I caught the glimpse of it, yellow scales. Percy and Pearl glanced at each other a mutual connection was between them at that moment. Then the thing leaped out of the water I saw it, a giant eel, yellow scales, teeth the size of knifes, black eyes so luminous it was like staring into a pit of darkness.

It went for the boat and grabbed the edge and ripped it off. Water sprayed into my face and I felt the solid surface beneath me and I fell in. The monster spotted me and dove deep into the water. I tried to stay afloat but never having a swimming lesson in my life, it was pretty much next to useless. I dipped under water and pulled upward but I couldn't the monster had hold of my leg in it's tail. I kicked and tugged but it wouldn't let go. My lungs were burning, black spots dancing in front of my vision. But I didn't give up, I kept kicking, but it seemed to just keep wrapping itself tighter around me. I couldn't go on…I gave up, _sorry world. _I thought my last attempt, just as I was going limp I saw a fish or maybe a human swimming near me…

"Come on Penelope cough!" Someone said in a labored way, it was Percy. I realized I was alive! I wasn't dead, I felt pressure on my stomach making me hack water up.

"Penelope! Your alive!" Pearl squealed. She threw her arms around me and engulfed me with her seaweed smelling wave of hair. Percy sighed in relief and leaned back into the sand.

"What happened?" I asked, my throat throbbing and my lungs still gasping for air. I shivered despite the warm sunny day.

"I was just about to slice the blasted montery's head off, but I saw you were drowning. It was either you or the bloody beast. Of course I'd choose you, but the blasted thing was choking you! I called Percy over and he sawed the one side I sawed the other finally the thing let loose, Percy caught you." Pearl smiled as she explained.

"Thanks you guys I would be dead if it hadn't been for you."

"Well that's what friends are for, got your back always…no matter the situation." She walked to the shoreline and stuck her foot in and walked further in, until she was to her chest she dove in and disappeared beneath the blanket of blue. I watched for her but she didn't return, _what the heck? _I saw Percy at the shoreline he sat with his knees pulled up to his chest. I couldn't help but stare. He saved my life, caught me before I sank. Risked his whole being for me. What do I do? Go over and say, 'Well thanks for almost killing yourself for me, I wish I could have gotten you something better!' Gods that sounds like a good thank you. I ventured over to him his black hair waved in the breeze, and his eyes were glued to the distance.

"Percy?" I called. He glanced back and a small smile played on his lips.

"Yeah?"

"Um well I don't know how to say this but…um I was just going to say thank you for ya know almost…well uh killing yourself for me." He tilted his head back and laughed.

"Sure, my pleasure nothing I haven't done before. I've probably done that about sixty times."

"Oh…"

"Listen ya know, I'm sorry about how I acted the first few hours of the quest. I'm not usually like that I'm actually a very nice person, but I don't know, having a sister and a god on the quest is a little over whelming." He smiled at me his teeth weren't the straightest, but his smile sure was amazing.

"It's ok I just I feel like I haven't been that much help."

"Your going to be, once we get on land that'll be Phoenix's category, then yours will come."

"Yeah but I just wish I was of some use now…" He looked at me his eyes were serious,

"Everyone has a part in a quest weather you know it or not." His shoulders were tense and on edge. He got up and walked over to me. "Right now you make Pearl and I stay on our toes." He smiled and walked over to a few pieces of wood. But I hardly noticed all I could think about was how close he stood to me. Phoenix apparently could change into a bird, like in the Harry Potter books. He came soaring in the sky his wings flaming and making a blaze.

He landed and morphed back into his true form. He looked like he was in no mood to talk. His eyes hard and cold, his jaw set he walked stiffly over to Percy and they began to reconfigure the boat pieces. Which surprised me because I hadn't even seen more then a few pieces of the boat. I saw then that Pearl was emerging her eyes tired, she grasped something in her hand. I rushed to her.

"Pearl what's wrong?" She held up something, in it was a small coin like thing. But engraved in it was a name. It was in ancient Greek, never having really taken any classes in it, I couldn't read it. "What does it say?"

"Penelope my daughter…" She pushed it in my hand, I studied it was tarnished and scratched from being in the ocean for so long. I saw it was made out of pure gold it was slightly lit by a glowing little green. I knew Pan had left this for me. I pressed down on it and it was illuminated by the brightest green light ever. It stretched and became a long bronze sword then bright living vines and roses grew on it I saw it was deadly to the point.

"I-this…what!"

"He left it for you I'm guessing."

"But how…did you know?"

"I saw it glimmer in the distance." She gave a tired smiled and walked over to where the boys were standing. I looked back to the sword and then lifted my falcata out. _Two sharp things...COOL! _A smile grew onto my lips and I saw on the sword the coin was in the handle. I guessed that if I pressed it, it would shrink back to a coin. I did so and I was right it shrunk back to a little round coin. Then coin had grown though a tiny bronze chain, I latched it around my neck and felt pretty kick butt.

"Penelope- whoa is that a falcata?" Percy said.

"Why yes it is." I smiled and flung it into a near by surfboard that stuck up in the sand, the surfboard fell to the sand. But the falcata glowed a light green and swung back around and right back into my hand.

"That was frekin sweet!" Percy exclaimed.

"It is pretty cool."

"Hex yeah it is!" Pearl said she winked at me her eyes no longer tired, but were jovial. She pulled out her own blade which was made of a beautiful blue crystal with tiny bronze medals indented in. She ran towards me and took a jab at me. "Want to try?" She laughed.

"Sure." I became excited my heart pounding. She leapt up and went straight for my stomach, I moved my falcata over my chest and blocked it. She gave a sly smile and then jumped right over me, and went for my back, I spun quickly around and went for her neck. She pushed me down and kept me down with her sword. I quickly rolled my neck to the side and then used my legs to kick her in the stomach she fell to the ground crunching in pain. Then gave a breathless laugh.

"Nice work goat girl." She smiled and then her face contorted with pain. I heard Phoenix and Percy laughing.

"Dang girl, she killed you!" Phoenix teased. They both shook with laughter, then a giant tidal wave came and wept over both of them. Now Pearl laughed,

"You suckers! Don't ever mess with a severely in pain daughter of Poseidon." She gasped with pain. Then she got up and gave me a blue hoodie I slipped it on and shivered.

"Jeez Pearl your going to give the poor girl a cold!" Percy chided.

"She's fine just a little wet! I don't see you idiots getting that ship done do I?"

"You're not helping smart mouth!" Phoenix said.

"So? I'm the one who….who um… well I'm here just be happy about that!" She stomped her foot, turned on her heel, and with one fluent motion of her hair walked away.

"Dude no offense but your sister's a little bit of a…" He laughed and Percy agreed. I looked away and tried not to hear the awful word. Pearl wasn't that at all, she saved my life! I'm not going to start saying bad things about her. I saw Pearl was out in the water hip deep grabbing fish right out of the water; I looked up and saw the darkening sky once more. Phoenix lit a fire and then magically made a rod he stuck it in the fire and then took the fish away from Pearl. He manifested a silver knife and cut a hole in each one then shoved them down the rod. He got up and wiped the sand off himself. He watched Pearl and Percy fight with their swords down farther on the beach.

"Phoenix what happened, where were you this afternoon?" I asked. He was silent then he sighed and looked at me, an unreadable gaze struck me.

"I had been called by my mother, she wanted me to discuss some affairs with her."

"What affairs?" Suspicion boiled in my blood.

"That's none of your business, if you know what's good for you, then you'll stay out of it." He grabbed the rod which was flaming red from the fire and flipped it around. A shiver ran down my spine, what was Phoenix hiding. I got up and walked down to where Pearl and Percy were fighting. I was surprised how fast Pearl recovered, from the wind being knocked out of her. Percy went for her breast, but Pearl blocked it then went back at him he parried. Her tongue hung out from the side of her mouth, obviously Percy was a better sword fighter then me. I watched their swords clang against each other for a while longer and then grew tired of it. I walked back down to the fire and saw that Phoenix had put the fish on paper plates.

"Where did you get paper plates?"

"A god can get anything he wants." I remembered that he could manifest things since he was the son of Hecate. I grabbed one and started to eat but then I grew disgusted with it, the taste of blood filled my mouth. _Ew! _

"Gross! Phoenix what did you do to the fish?"

"What did I do? I cooked em' Pearl's the one who caught them, ask her." I pushed it away. I was too disgusted to eat it. I saw that seaweed lay by the shore, what if this was Pan's way of saying, '_You vegetarian, eat seaweed!' _yes, and I did picture my dad saying that in a Chinese voice. I picked up the slimy crap and took one of the paper plates and set it down by the fire. It shriveled up and dried. I took some seawater and made Phoenix make me a pot then I put the pot on the fire. It quickly started to boil then I put my seaweed in. Then I waited for about ten minutes. Then I picked up the pot by the handles and waited for it to cool. Then I took a prong and pierced my seaweed with it and took a bite of it. It tasted pretty good considering how I boiled it in salt water which probably had tens of millions of microorganisms crawling in it.

"Whatcha eating there?" Asked Percy as he came and sat down next to me, his shirt drenched with sweat it clung to him revealing his chest beneath. I looked away in order to not stare in awe.

"Seaweed, the fish tasted nasty."

"Really I think it tastes pretty good."

"Well that is you." I smiled and he smiled back our eyes met and once more too many times, I was lost in them.

"Hey Penelope nice meal ya got there." Pearl plopped right down next to me, ruining the moment. _Gods damn Pearl! _I yelled in my mind. I forced a smile,

"Yup." I turned back to it and took another bite.

"Dang this is like a episode of Survivor, when Brad goes to the extreme and drinks his own pee!" Pearl exclaimed her eyes got excited. "Dang'it! What time is it?"

"Um I don't know, maybe seven or eight."

"Eight! Ug I'm missing it!" She stuffed three fish in her mouth and then took off I couldn't help but laugh. Pearl, my new friend. I should be honored. I laughed to myself, Percy cocked his head and then realized what I was laughing about.

"How are we even related?" He smiled.

"Got me." I laughed. I leaned back and saw the sky was so luminous and bright with over a million stars. Each one shining, it was as if each one was locked to create a gate to Olympus. I thought back to a time where things were simple…

It was about a year ago when I just turned fifteen. I sat on a blanket gazing at the zillions of stars and hadn't even noticed my mother had come and laid next to me. We didn't talk but just looked up at the stars, both of us having a feeling in the same. I listened to the summer breeze echo through the trees, the sweet scent of a summer night on my tongue I closed my eyes and listened everything. Thinking of just about everything, when a shooting star shimmered across the sky. I sighed in awe at it; I couldn't help but be in amazement as it rocketed across the night sky.

"Mom, how many do you think are up there?"

"Well that's a good question, love, but I don't think that's a question that stays unanswered, even NASA doesn't know."

"I'm going to bring down from the sky, and bring it to you, Mommy."

"You already did, sweetie, just by being here, being my sweet beautiful daughter." She turned and faced me I smiled at her and wrapped my arms around her in an embrace.

Tears streamed down my face, I would never see her again. The woman who had raised me by herself, I missed her terribly. My vision blurred and I knew it wouldn't be long before someone saw me weep. I had to get away. I got up shakily and stumbled over to by the fire, Phoenix no where in sight. I sat down and sobbed my heart beating sadly and I was overwhelmed. I missed Jake, I missed Mom, I missed Ashes, I even missed her disgusting boyfriend, Fleen. I cried into the hoodie, Pearl had given me. I wished I could sore across the sky and fly to Orcas Island and see my mother, just one more time before Camp Half Blood had become part of my life. I had only been gone a few days and I knew I would be here for a long time.

I grabbed one of the towels that lay around the beach and blew one out, then laid down on it. I saw the colors of the flames blurring together as a new batch of tears poured out of my eyes, like two pitchers of water being tipped. I closed my eyes and saw my mother's beautiful face pop up and I began to wail out loud unable to contain my grief. Fortunately no one came to my aid; my cries must not have been loud enough to reach my mother.


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke the next morning my eyes puffy from crying everyone noticed but it was an unstated topic. The sky was a grey and misty, I could almost feel the precipitation. Fog had settled on the water, just this morning, Phoenix had manifested a giant fishing boat to blend in with the ones around here. Pearl was down below "sketching", Percy leaned on the deck rail and looked out into the abyss. I sat and studied the floor of the boat with different patterns of wood. My voice lost my mind blank and my sadness killing me inside.

"Were getting close, I'd say another half-hour." Percy said to no one in praticular.

"Oh way to go dimwit you know how to tell direction and currents!" Pearl shouted from below her voice some what muffled. He rolled his eyes in annoyance I could feel another fight just sitting down on the bottom of his stomach. He jumped down hard on the floor of the boat and Pearl yelped. "Do that one more time and see what happens!" She yelled.

We traveled the rest of the way in silence tension hanging in strings throughout the day. Pearl came up once only to say she needed to see the sunlight. Then she immersed herself back in the bottom of the ship. Finally Percy directed the ship over to a dock of the Miami Harbor. He leaped off the boat and tied the rope to a post. Phoenix jumped with great agility off the boat and landed on his two feet at the end of the boat. The fog still rested on the unsettled water. Something wasn't right it was too quiet. Percy walked on ignoring the sense that even I felt. Pearl toppled onto the dock wooden boards and then became still her ear resting on the dock.

"Crap, Percy…" She yelled but her voice trailed off. Her eyes became wide with realization. She leaped up and grabbed my hand. Dragging me with the fastest speed ever. Phoenix laughed, but Pearl sent him a dirty look. "Get your butts moving." She had fear hidden in her sea-like eyes. Percy suddenly began to catch on why Pearl was running he ran faster Phoenix ran after him. Percy grabbed me and held me in his arms. He jumped onto the parking lot, set me down and whirled around. I screamed, what rose out of the water was giant, a monster.

His skin was a rocky red, sea creatures grew on it and his mouth was a hole revealing tens of millions of teeth. He let out a roar, shaking the whole dock system. His eyes were two giant yellow round stones. Staring straight at me.

"PAN!" He erupted. I gasped he was after me.

"Oh shut up you oversized piece of corral." Pearl snapped, she pulled out her sword and whipped it into his massive leg. He glanced down at her and his slimy seaweed lips went upward.

"You child of Daddy."

"Oh great another younger ugly little brother, thanks dad." She jumped onto his leg and started to climb he began to shake it, but he didn't have very good balance he fell into the water making a tidal wave erupt.

"Pearl!" Percy and I cried at once. Percy ran to the end of the dock and dove in. Phoenix grabbed my hand and held me close in his arms. I was well aware of this. But I was worried what about Pearl and Percy. What happened to them? I noticed we weren't by the docks anymore, Phoenix apparently had inherited some creepy Apollo power making him go the speed of light. He stopped at a gym and dropped me down and led me in. He walked in and was greeted almost immediately by two guys, I couldn't look up at them, they were a little creepy.

"Domincus, Rombus, it's me Phoenix." He said he reached down his shirt and pulled a small chain with a miniature of the sun on it. It glowed like the sun, I thought it was beautiful, but it looked hot. The guys grunted and opened a slit of a path for us, he grasped my hand then pulled me along to a glass door that was steaming, a sauna. He opened it and there himself sat Apollo.

"Hey Dad." Phoenix said, he smiled.

"Well hello there son, listen I just learned a new haiku."

"Dad! NO DO NOT DO IT DO NOT!" He shouted and laughed with an astonished face. "Please."

"I was just kidding, oh Phoenix nice catch ya got there, Penelope, daughter of Pan. I can't get over the fact he produced you." He shook his head and smiled down at the floor.

"Dad listen there's kind of this prophecy that Penelope has to figure out and uh the line is like somethin like, the throne of a god lay empty, and we figured out it was your son…my uh older brother, Asclepius." He stood there a bit awkwardly and I had never seen Phoenix the boy that was so smooth. Apollo's smile fell and sadness creeped into his eyes.

"Phoenix that's not something I would like to disgust."

"Dad, it's a frekin quest we have to solve it, please come on."

"Alright I see how this is gonna be, alright I'll tell you about…Asclepius." He sighed, "If Penelope can sing better then me."

"Apollo, sir, do you know who you are, do you know who I am?" I asked astonished.

"I know who you are, and I know who your dad was, he may not have been that good with a pipe upside down, but I didn't say he couldn't sing." He gave a victorious smile that could bedazzle any girl, besides me I was unmoved for once by Apollo's flirtatious moves.

"Ok your on." I said, I was determined.

"Alright kid let's go, right now, Phoenix you be our judge, and be fair kid." He winked at him and then got up and snapped his fingers we were then in a room. With dusty old instruments and a glossy grand piano sat in the corner. Apollo sat down and started to sing. It was beautiful, gorgeous. Better then Coldplay. I looked down why did I ever agree to this. His voice was perfect harmony and could be a soprano or a bass. And he sang to some old tune, I didn't know the song. Then he stopped and looked at me.

"Your turn sweetheart." He smiled stood where I was standing. I had always known I was a talented singer but I couldn't sing up against a god. But not just ay god, Apollo. The word's first rock star, the best at every instrument. But then it happened the voice in my head, _sing. _My body was enveloped in the melody of a place so far away, but so very close. I sang out the first note of a beautiful song.

_"When winter's frost creates a cold wall. _

_ My heart stops beating, and I fall to the ground. _

_ My icy world zooms out of view. _

_ I'm stuck in a eternal place, of warmth or love. _

_ The fires of my wrath are bursting with anger. _

_ And the Earth is warmed, and I am free. _

_ My head reaches out of my slumber and I awaken. _

_ The light of the sun warms me and I'm touched. _

_ Winter has died and spring has come… _

"Wow…that was whoa. Your sure your not mine?" Apollo asked when I finished.

"I'm quite positive." I smiled at him.

"Well that was about as close as you can get to perfection, and that's coming from me. I even envy you a little, I guess Nemesis is finally moving on me." He flashed Phoenix a grin, but Phoenix rolled his eyes. "Alright so what do you wanna know about well… Asclepius." He looked sad for a second and I wanted to hug him, yes the god, Apollo, I wanted to hug.

"Everything." I said immediately. Apollo looked at me and got a thoughtful look on his face. As if he needed to ponder the question for a little while.

"Everything?"

"Yes Dad, when she said everything, she meant everything!" Phoenix said he raised his arms in the air dramatically.

"Alright well that's asking a lot; hmm alright well Ac was born a few eons ago. His mother was this beautiful woman with gorgeous brunette hair that always had a golden string braided in it. Her eyes were so black, they were even blacker then the bottom of the deepest sea. She was under the name of Crotos. The second I saw her, she was mine I had claimed her. I disguised myself as a rich merchant granting her every wish. But the one wish she always longed for was a son to love and care for. Of course I gave my whole being to her. My full power my whole life, all for this woman, and she gave birth to our son, Asclepius." He paused his eyes flashing with remembrance, before continuing.

"Now Crotos had been so forsaken since I left her. Which I never meant to hurt her but it turned out that way, she sent Ac to Camp Half Blood, and Chiron raised him. He learned so many techniques from him about medicine and things that should have been left alone. But Ac was determined to rise up to Olympus and impress me, even though he already have. He became in contact with a more powerful source and he raised a dead woman from the Underworld. I was very impressed with my son, so I made him a god. But I told him not to speak of his gift, but when Hades found about this little incident he began to erupt with anger, and Zeus to counteract the action. He struck down both my son…and my beloved Crotos…"He trailed off he sat down on the piano stool and sighed.

"I was overwhelmed and so I killed the Cyclops, Arsion, Arsion was the Cyclops that made Zeus's lightening bolts. We have never had that father-son relationship since. I still miss Crotos still to this day."

"Wow, I'm sorry Apollo…I-I had no much pain it caused you."

"Well sweetheart, gods have feelings too." He looked up at me and gave a small smile. Sadness had carved itself on his face.

"Dad, where was Asclepius's throne in Olympus?" Phoenix said.

"He didn't have one in Olympus; his throne I'm guessing its in a hospital, which one…I have no clue, I'd say pretty close to here. He always liked being near me, which really was a nice thing for him to want."

"Thanks sir, I appreciate it very greatly."

"Sure sweetheart." He was about to snap his fingers but then he stopped and looked right at me. "Pan would have been proud of you. Him and me we weren't so keen of each other but if there was one thing about him that I liked was the love for his children. He always bragged about how you would be a revelation, but I always thought he was just trying to push my buttons. But now I know you will be, watch over her Phoenix." He squeezed my shoulder then snapped his fingers and we stood outside the gym. Percy and Pearl still no where in sight.

"Where's Pearl and Percy?" I asked.

"Probably back at the harbor, if your fast enough maybe we can ask Pearl if she knows anything about the hospitals around here." He started to run and I had to sprint to keep up with him. We reached the harbor and Pearl stood with a long cut up her leg and Percy searching through a blue bag with a American Eagle signature on it. He pulled out sports tape and wrapped it around her leg tightly. I ran to them.

"What happened!" I exclaimed.

"I…he…" Pearl managed before she broke into tears.

"She killed that sea monster, but he knocked out a block of seaweed killing a few hundred fish. You'd think she'd be okay with it, considering she ate about ten of em' last night." He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"So nothing serious happened?"

"A HUNDRED FISH DIED!" Pearl screamed and stomped her foot, she then screamed in pain because it was her leg with the cut, the blood began to seep through Percy's tight wrapping. She fell down to the ground bringing her knee to her chest.

"You idiot." Percy reached down and scooped her up and jumped onto the boat, we followed him onto it. He went down below to the bottom of the ship. Pearl managed to bite her lip to stop from crying. But you could tell she was in great pain. "Do you ever think before you attack! Gods you could have been killed, Pearl! Do you know how much danger you put yourself and Penelope in!" The room went silent, why did he say my name. Was Percy actually worried if I got hurt or not? Pearl shook her head and tears leaked out of her eyes and she looked at me.

"I'm sorry…Pen-Penelope." She sobbed.

"Don't be Pearl, you saved my life."

"OW! Percy what in the name of Hades are you doing?" She yelped.

"Wrapping your leg since you were so careless."

"Shut up! If I hadn't been there you would be dead."

"Really is that what you think?" He snapped the tape with his teeth and then grabbed a knife off the counter and cut it.

"I know it's true Perseus Jackson!" The boat rocked and tipped from one side to the other as the water became furious. I watched the two of them bicker, I had to wait till Pearl was done arguing with Percy to ask her about the hospital. Finally after about another minute of arguing Percy stormed up the stairs and I heard his heavy footsteps above us. Phoenix excused himself to go help Percy with the boat. And slipped out of the room.

"I hate him…I honestly can't stand him! He's always got this deal going for him, like he's the most important thing in the world. So what if Poseidon thinks of him as the salvation son, so what if he doesn't even know I'm alive- oh crap you didn't hear that."

"Wait Poseidon doesn't know your alive?"

"I don't want to talk about it, it's not important." She looked away from me and turned her head to the side. I understood the feeling and then popped the question:

"Pearl, what's the oldest hospital around here?"

"Ummm, Saint Clair's hospital on… uh 5th Avenue!" She remembered. "Why?"

"Asclepius's throne is in one of the hospitals here, my guess was he would prefer one of the older ones."

"Your guess is as good as mine. I would check Saint Clair's, it's pretty old, it was built back in the early 1800s."

"I don't know Asclepius was killed maybe a few centuries ago."

"No he was killed just two hundred years ago in 1802, and Saint Clair's was built in 1800…"

"You don't think…?"

"I think I know, take Phoenix with you and go, I'll deal with dimwit." I laughed and smiled.

"Ok deal, see ya Pearl." I ran up the stairs and heard Percy and Phoenix talking I ducked down behind a crate near the stairs.

"I don't know man, I shouldn't feel this way about her, I have a girlfriend."

"Dude, plenty of fish in the sea, just have both of them. That's what I do."

"Yeah but man she's just so… I don't know man…"

"I'm telling ya dude, just kiss her!"

"_Dude _that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"You don't do it soon, she's gonna be hurt…bad." I got out from behind the crate.

"Percy?" He looked at me, and our eyes met, something passed between us, longing.


	8. Chapter 8

He stepped forward then looked away. Phoenix laughed.

"Oh gods you people are pathetic!" He smiled. Percy just stood there his whole body visibly tensed. But then he stepped closer to me and leaned to my ear.

"I'm sorry." He pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and turned back to a map that was plastered on one of the pillars. I felt my heart sting and walked to the deck rail and hung over it, he wanted me that much was true but... he just couldn't. I understood that and I respected it. But every time he was near my heart would impound as fast a second hand on a clock. Hope would burn within me as he would smile. Just to be crushed when he would turn away, I let a tear roll down my cheek. Then vigorously wiped it away, I did _not_ want to appear to look like a drama queen.

"Phoenix…um were supposed to visit this hospital a few blocks away. It's where Pearl and I are guessing Asclepius's throne is." I felt a lump forming in the back of my throat. I tried to swallow it but it only my throat swell and a sob was just waiting in the crevices of my throat waiting…

"Ok hold up for one second." He grabbed something off a table that sat on the deck. And then leaped off the boat and started walking I followed after him. My eyes burning with tears. As we ventured farther away from the ship, my lump was let loose and the sob was released. I started to cry. For no real reason, I always knew deep within he was so untouchable. For a quick second I saw concern flash before Phoenix's face. But he ignored me and blew a piece of hair out of his face. He ran a hand through it and turned to me.

"Why do you like him? He's got a cute face? He saved your life? What is it?" He asked his tone cold and hard.

"I don't know he's made me stronger, and braver, and-… I don't know Phoenix if I knew I'd I…" I broke down once more.

"Listen to me." He grabbed my arm and pushed me against the side of a building. He studied me, his eyes softened a little bit, and then flashed back with coldness. "You're a very pretty girl, Percy's cool, but you know boys will come faster then you know. I know its heartbreaking being thought as yourself as the one for her… I mean him, and then you see he likes someone else. But has feelings for you, though. It's hard as walking through the River Styx! I know how you feel, but just listen to yourself crying over a guy who won't even touch you." He looked me square in the eyes, his blue eyes were piercing and cold but something was deep in them nestled inside of them. I couldn't figure it out.

"Phoenix I can't control it, I thought we shared something."

"You did, he likes you, you like him, but sometimes Aphrodite doesn't like things to work out for the way you like." He glared at the sky, like he shooting Aphrodite a dirty look. I felt Phoenix was giving this lecture from his own experience. But my question was, what girl wouldn't fall for Phoenix the second they saw him? Me.

"Come on, we have to get to that hospital." He grabbed my hand and pulled me along and not in the nicest way either. We arrived at St. Clair's and saw the sky was darkening, I'm sure visiting hours would be over soon enough. We had to hurry so we ran inside the building, and I smelled the scent of old musty building, but also a over powering air freshener. I crunched my nose and we headed on to the desk.

"Hello sir, how can I help you today?" The secretary asked. I furrowed my brow, why hadn't she asked me? I looked and saw Phoenix had taken the shape of a handsome man, who showed resemblance to me.

"Well my sweetie here," He put his arm around me, I glared at him, "has come down with something." He smiled charmingly at the secretary, and then kicked my ankle, _hard. _I bit my lip in pain, and faked a cough.

"Well for a man such as yourself, I'm sure we can make a exception without a appointment." She smiled and batted her eyelashes.

"Thank you." He winked at her. She nodded and got up quickly. Phoenix quickly turned back to me, then let a little growl out, and grabbed my hand and pulled me. He glanced around and then he closed his eyes for a brief second I felt warmth radiate through his body, and then he opened his eyes. His pupils were tiny and he got a look of a hunter on his face. He gripped tightly to me, I wanted to resist because it hurt, _bad. _But I had a feeling Phoenix knew where he was going. He dragged me like I was nothing and then we found a janitors closet.

"A janitors closet really?"

"Just opened the gods damn door." His voice freaked me out, because it was overlapped with another one. I cringed at the sound of his voice and closed my eyes and then pictured the invisible ceiling hanging vine. I pictured it was connected to the other side of the door then I pulled. I heard a door squeaked open. I opened my eyes. _Yes! _I walked in after Phoenix and he quickly bent down and looked at a old shelf, he moved it away with one hand. He then wiped away cobwebs that had been abandoned for many years. I saw a little door with a ancient Greek symbol inscribed on it. I placed his hand on it and the door lit with flame and opened slowly and surprisingly quiet for a two hundred year old door. He crawled in and I crawled be hind him. We were met with so many cobwebs I gagged as one found its self into my mouth. Then Phoenix stood up and I found myself in a giant dome shaped building. Those Greeks sure were good with collaborating with space. The dome had cobble stone lined the ground and counters filled with doctors instruments were strewn across the room. I saw a chair sat at the center of the room. A red chair with a sun on it, symbolizing Apollo, I guessed, and a medical sign.

"I think were in the right place." I said quietly.

"Ya think?" Phoenix said, his voice was normal once more. That was a relief, I don't know if I could have with stood that voice once more. I studied the chair closely I knew the answer to the one of the lines of the prophecy was in it. As I looked at it more closely I noticed it had a slight tint of color to it. I looked up and saw the sun was brightly shining through the dome's window.

"Phoenix look at the sky." He stopped studying the chair and glanced up and his brow furrowed. He gripped a stone that hung on the wall and began to climb. He reached the top and his eyes widened.

"It's frekin Greece!"

"What?" I wanted to see.

"Its in Athens…which is weird, was Asclepius born in Athens?" Hmm…"

"Phoenix help me up!"

"I wonder if I punch the glass the picture will crumble. Hey look it's my dad's temple!" He went on ignoring me, but a smile was building on his lips. But then the smile died and he looked out onto something. "Bingo." He jumped down to the ground and ran over to the chair he sat in it, and his eyes rolled back into his head. And his head fell back against the chair's boarder. I screamed, and ran to him.

"Phoenix!" I felt my heart thud in complete helplessness, what was he doing? "Phoenix!", I shouted and grabbed his hand. His eyes came back and he looked at me and smiled.

"Penelope, my you have changed." He smiled.

"Phoenix? What are you talking about?"

"I'm not Phoenix, listen I'm Asclepius, Phoenix was a nice enough boy to let me have his body for a short interval." He smiled and his blue eyes glittered. "But you have questions I have answers, ask it."

"Why did Zeus kill you?" He sighed and his face became overwhelmed with anger.

"My grandfather killed me for a reason, and one reason only. He could be the only one with power around here! He always said to my father that he should watch me. I raised my beloved Blettina from the dead, because I missed her so, and look at me now. I was killed by my cruel and foolish grandfather. I thought families were supposed to love, I suppose not. Heed the warning my dear, don't trust Zeus whatever he offers you to come to Olympus, you'll fade just like Pan."

"I'll bare it in mind, but perhaps you can answer my other question, why are you the god without a throne?"

"Well my dear, this will answer that question." He held his hand down to chair's armrest, and a small compartment opened and he held open a map it glowed a faint brightness, green. "My dear, I was murdered because of this one symbol of map. It wasn't so much raising my beloved Blettina but rather this map." He handed it to me, a greatness washed over me and I felt better. I looked at it and glittered, the whole map was in 3-D, I was struck with awe. It was a gorgeous place wherever it was. It looked like somewhere in Canada. The graphic trees swayed in the wind and fields of green luscious grass with flowers poking up rose to the sun. Wild mustangs grazed in the fields while wildlife was abundant.

"Did Pan give this to you?" I asked.

"No I… made it for myself to find the sacred place, but I never got the chance, they say if you find it… you're granted eternal happiness."

"I don't know what to say, Asclepius…Thank you."

"No thank you, my dear for letting me speak my final word. So many have not let me." He gave me a warm smile, and he reached for my hand and squeezed it. And then he was gone, and Phoenix's head rolled back against the chair and he slumped down against the seat. He looked like he was sleeping peacefully. But he opened his eyes and they were bright and kind. But he glanced at me and they soon returned stone once more. He leaped off the chair and saw the map in my hands.

"What's that?" He asked, his voice hard.

"Asclepius gave it to me."

"Ug, the guys sure a softy, got a mind of an angel."

"So what's wrong with being nice?"

"You know what happens to nice people, they get eaten alive by something. Not physically all the time like a monster, but mentally, by people who are selfish, petty, and have no life."

"How do you know what that feels like?"

"Because I used to be like you…nice." He pushed his hand to the door once more and the flames erupted and the door flew open and we walked into the janitor's closet. We walked out of it and noticed the hospital had a dull glow, we had to get out of here. Phoenix was one step ahead of me he bolted grabbing my hand, he went the speed of light. We fell down on the cement outside of the hospital. I doubled over laughing; Phoenix himself gave a sly smile. Then stood up and started walking the direction the way we had come. I ran to catch up. We walked in silence, but for once it wasn't awkward or pressured. We just didn't have anything to say. We reached the ship about fifteen minutes later. I heard Pearl and Percy arguing.

"Do you ever think of anyone but yourself?" Percy yelled.

"Yeah, but at least I don't suck up all the praise that I get and let it get to my head!"

"I don't let it get to my head! And for information I just saved your sorry bum from getting killed, with the War of the Titans, but oh wait you didn't help at all."

"Shut up do you know how much I've done for your stupid New York! I've made sure when Poseidon gets angry and causes mass tidal waves that he doesn't destroy it. I make sure you were safe in the water on all those stupid quests. I've been around New York to many times to know it's going to die if someone doesn't wake up and smell the roses!"

"You know nothing, shut up and don't say anything."

"And guess what Percy, my dear brother, your getting a little brother, and he's normal. Ehm, excuse me I mean mortal." I heard a door slam and angry footsteps go up the stairs. I had no idea Percy had so much going on. I felt my heart ache for him. Phoenix walked in first then I followed behind him, I saw Pearl was standing up her fists still quenching. She growled and stomped out of the room. I heard her curse in ancient Greek, then in Spanish, French, and Italian. I couldn't help but giggle. I noticed Phoenix was gone leaving me all alone. I unrolled the map and studied it, if we kept heading north we'd end up in Canada in a few days. I wanted to know where in Canada it being so vast and unpopulated.

I decided to check the library for small towns tomorrow, right now it seemed to dark to see my hands in front of me. I rolled the map back up and went into the room Pearl I shared. She lay on it her back facing away from me. I knew she was angry with Percy, angry with herself, angry with Poseidon, and most of all angry because she was angry.

I climbed onto my bunk and laid down. The bed I slept on was hard but I was almost so tired that I could fall right asleep. I closed my eyes and was almost asleep, until I heard something knocking below me.

"Penelope are you awake?" Pearl asked.

"Uhh, I am now." I felt the silence of the room begin to lull me back into my slumber.

"Penelope!" She punched the board.

"What?"

"What's with that map?"

"Asclepius gave it to me."

"Its glowing green it's a little creepy."

"Well then its alive! Roar!" She laughed.

"Yup, sure is…What did he say?"

"Nothing much, I mean it wasn't like he's a guy with a lot to say. He died an unfair death…"

"Oh I see, so you like Percy heh?" She questioned.

"I…I- I can't answer that question." I stammered.

"Aphrodite is mean some times watch out for her."

"I think I already learned about her." Then I rolled over. My eyelids felt like a thousand pounds had been pressed on them, and the room was slowly beginning to slide out of focus. I felt myself loose grip on reality and fell asleep, free to have my own thoughts and dreams. But that wasn't to be.

I awoke in a castle, I looked around and noticed. That it was crumbling to pieces and the foundation didn't look that sturdy. I ran as fast as I could. I found the doors of the castle slammed them open and then I found myself overlooking a cliff with the sea crashing into the side of it. I took a step back from the ledge and then saw the castle was starting to crumble. I could either jump or die of rocks hitting me. I leaped into the sea. Then felt the water sting my eyes, I saw the girl from the campfire swimming towards me. But she was in full form now a beautiful woman with sky blue eyes and a coral tiara was placed on her head. She had long wavy brown hair. But something caught me off guard. Her smile, it was Pearl's. Pearl's mom!

"Take care of her, for I am no longer able to." She gave a sweet smile and I was lost in her beauty for a quick second. Then she touched my arm and I felt a chill run through my body. Quickly my vision blurred then I stood in the dessert deserted by any kind of mankind. The sands were whipping together and forming some kind of sand monster. He was large and had the ugliest two fat eyes square in his head, he had no nose or ears, but a mouth. He was smiling as he fiddled with a skull of an animal. I felt fear ripple through my heart. _What is it? _I tried not to look at him in the face, but I had to. Around his bulging neck around it was a small medallion. It matched the sword that Pan had given to me. It shimmered in the blistering sunlight and I saw it flash with a face of a man, a goat. The symbol of the satyr I guessed. I was about to start to climb up his leg to get that medallion. But he was a lot quicker then he seemed.

"Stop half-blood!" He barked, and the dunes in the distance rippled from the sound waves ricocheting off of them. I obeyed but my brain was struck and all's I could do was stay frozen in place.


	9. Chapter 9

The blood splattered on the sand and I cried out in pain. Then I dropped to the ground, saplings started to spring up from the blood droplets. The sand monster laughed as I died right in front of him hopeless and waiting for death to take me.

"Penelope." I awoke to Pearl shaking me awake. I looked around the bunker. It was still in one piece, I was still in one piece!

"Pearl!" I leapt at her and hugged her tightly.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" She smiled, and hugged me back. Then she released me and dragged me up to the deck. Phoenix and Percy stood over a map. Percy pointed to something, and Phoenix nodded. They continued on and acted as if we hadn't come up.

"Hey Pearl do you want to the library with me, I have to research Yukon…for the map that Asclepius gave me. I think it has the mountain I'm looking for."

"Yukon? Why?"

"Because something just seems to tell me that Yukon's the right city."

"Well alright goat girl, if your sure." She smiled, she walked over to the table where Percy and Phoenix were then with one swift movement she knocked off the maps, the compasses, the protractors, and even a half eaten sandwich.

"What in the name of Hades are you doing!" Percy screamed at her.

"Grabbing my phone." She held a touch screen phone.

"Once again I fail to see your point of doing something! You're an idiot, do you not realize that we could be found in less then a second, with that thing!"

"Shut up, and I won't send my two million sea monsters after you." She held up her hands and her eyes widened dramatically. She dragged me off the boat and we went down the small sunny streets of the quiet part of Miami. Tourists and residents walked up and down the street window shopping. We reached the small library that had a small fan on the librarian's desk. I took in the scent of old musty books. I felt at home in a library and always loved running my hand on the back of the old bindings of the ancient books. Most probably older then I was. We searched around until we found a block of computers. Pearl hopped on the one next to me.

I booted up mine, and watched it load slowly finally I got to the internet. After about thirty minutes, I typed in: _Yukon. _Then it turned to the screen five minutes later. I glanced at the hits that popped up, Wikepedia, nah too many people changed it, Learn , nope, THE HISTORY OF CANADA! BIG GIANT LETTERS LIKE THIS! Whoa, alrighty then. I clicked on it. It loaded slowly-

"HOLY CRAP! WHAT THE HECK JAMES!" I turned my head at Pearl she sat over the computer and was furiously typing.

"Pearl?"

"IN A MINUTE!" She yelled.

"What's wrong?"

"James is what's wrong!" She snapped.

"Ok who's James?"

"My now formally referred to as X."

"He break up with you?"

"Yeah over facebook too! Gods what a jerk!" I turned back to the screen, Pearl didn't need to be comforted just blow off steam. I turned back to the screen. It had loaded, a beautiful picture of a mountain popped up and under it read in bold letters, _**"MOUNT LOGAN HOME OF MOST BEAUTIFUL WILDLIFE ON THE PLANET." **__The most beautiful wildlife ever? _I scrolled down the webpage and found that it was Yukon, which was originally what I was aiming for. I clicked on the picture of Mount Logan, and the history was stated and I learned enough to know how to get there.

"Pearl let's go."

"Fine." She snapped, and plodded behind me. As we reached the boat, I hopped up on deck.

"Percy set the course to Yukon, Canada!" I said, I smiled, this was gonna fun… I could tell.

In the days that followed it wasn't that pleasant the farther we traveled up north the colder it became. One night I almost froze, I shivered in the cold night air. Percy hung his jacket over my shoulders and smiled at me. I smiled back but my teeth chattered. The next night Pearl had the smart idea of diving into frozen water to get fish. I suggested ice fishing, they bickered over that idea, but it was approved eventually. Finally on the fifth day, we reached Canada. But the air had finally started to warm up, which was very freaky.

We sailed down the Yukon River but the boat got stuck in some ice. We had to leave it, and hike the rest of the way. We reached a lodge on a snow ridged hill, called Beaver Creek Inn. It was lit warmly with a wooden cabin structure and looked cozy. We walked in and were met by a beautiful women, her glossy blond hair was shimmering from the light of the fireplace. She had sparkling blue eyes, and her smile was breathtaking.

"Hello, welcome to Beaver Creek, may I interest you in a room?" She smiled.

"Um, no were here to ask for directions." Pearl said her face hard and her lips pursed.

"Oh," She smiled, "Then where to?" When I glanced at her again a pain gripped my forehead. White spots danced across my vision and I had a hard time keeping my eyes open.

"Mount Logan." I said.

"Well ol' Beaver actually leads to Logan." A face flashed across my vision, a scull with flames.

"One night won't hurt." Phoenix said, he looked at Percy who nodded.

"Alrighty then I'll get you a room key and you'll be all set."

"Thank you." Percy said, he flashed her a grin. Something wasn't right, what was she doing?

The girl got two keys out and slid them in our direction. "It's on the second floor in, rooms 118 and 119." She smiled.

"K, thanks." Pearl grabbed the cards and began to hasten the pace towards the elevator doors. Once we were inside, Pearl slapped Percy in the face. The sound rippled across the room, and the mark she left…well it wasn't pretty. "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU JUST DO?" She screamed at him.

"Huh?" He didn't even react, his eyes glazed over.

"What are you doing Pearl?" Phoenix said in a drowsy way.

"I'LL GET TO YOU IN A SECOND!" She yelled.

"Pearl what's wrong?" My head flickered with pain.

"Do you not feel that? That my dear friend, is the sense of monster. Look at them, she did something to them." I glanced at them, Percy stood slumped his mouth slightly open, and Phoenix looked extremely happy in his own world. Phoenix never looked happy. Ever.

"Your right? What is she?"

"Some kind of monster that's for sure."

"Could she be a demon?"

"No she doesn't smell like one…maybe she just hypnotizes them."

"That's also true."

The elevator doors opened and we walked out to our rooms and we dragged the boys into one room, scared of leaving them alone in the other one. I took off my snow soaked coat and put it on the couch despite the warm fireplace crackling, the atmosphere was chilly. I sat down on the couch and then I watched as the flames popped up and down, I watched them like shapes move through the flames. Then I heard the door open. My head turned quickly to the sound. Percy wasn't anywhere in sight, neither was Phoenix. Pearl lay sleeping peacefully on the bed. I got up and made sure my falcata and medallion were all in one place. I clutched my falcata and slowly stole out the door. My heart pounding within my chest. I heard footsteps in the next room. I slid the key in and slowly opened the door not trying not to make a sound. I saw it, and I was tempted to turn back. Quicker then anything. She was laying over him. Her face stuck to his and they rolled together in perfect harmony. I closed my eyes. Percy come on. I breathed, one, two, three, four… I opened my eyes and slunk closer to her soon I was close enough to smell her sickly sweet perfume that made me want to double over in sickness. I felt my head erupt with pain. I closed my eyes and then clutched the bronze sword in my hand. Then I opened my eyes and flung my sword at her.

I ripped the medallion off my neck and it formed into the sword. This time looking dangerous and lethal. The falcata flung into the wall, she whipped her head around her golden hair swept over to reveal her long pretty eyelashes and her dramatic face. She stepped off the bed, and pulled a knife of her own.

"Darling don't make me fight you…I really think you have a much too pretty face to waste."

"Don't come any nearer." I pointed my sword at her, the falcata already joined at my waist.

"Go ahead sweetiepie, I ain't gonna stop you." She smiled at me, "But they might, go ahead boys." Percy leaped off the bed and pulled out a bronze sword that I often saw him use. He called it _Riptide; _he pointed it at my neck. Phoenix gave a sly smile and his hand lit in fire.

"Percy, Phoenix it's me Penelope. Please listen to me!" I desperately called. They ignored me and pursued me. I closed my eyes and in a fraction of a second they were tangled in my vines. Trying desperately to escape, then Phoenix lit the tangle of vines on fire and he leaped at me. He caught my arm and I screamed in pain.

"Pearl!" I yelped, the door kicked open. She came flying at Phoenix before he could burn me alive. She pulled her sword on him it glinted off from the fire, and she punched him in the face. He fell unconscious to the floor. With a loud bang. Percy stood on top of the bed, his face in a smirk. He pulled his sword on Pearl and slit her scab from the cut she had gotten a week ago. She screamed in pain, but a new determination erupted in her green eyes, water crashed through the window. And swept over Percy, he fell to the ground but he got angry. He jumped at me. Then held a sword to my neck, I kicked him in his "private area" he fell to the ground and clutched it.

"Your gonna pay for that, you dirty goat!" He flung himself at me. I felt his sword slit my stomach lightly. But I whipped my arm in force at him, a vine tangling itself around his neck. Deadly thorns grew on it, with a dripping poison.

"You move you die." I said. He growled at me, I took my sword turned to see Pearl fighting with the girl.

"Batailica you know this has been coming!" Pearl said, then she went to for her abdomen. Batailica ducked and tumbled, she leaped up and then spotted me. I bit my lip in pain and threw my sword at her as she began to jump out of the crushed broken window, it caught her in the back. My sword flung back into my hands a white creamy liquid splattered on its bronze coloring. Barailica fell to her knees then to the ground she coughed up a bit of the liquid then her blue eyes were blank. Her body turned to dust and the night wind picked it up and blew it around.

"Pearl? You ok?" I glanced at her I watched as the blood ran down her tan leg. She nodded and I saw Phoenix was coming to, he opened one eye and glanced at me he hoisted himself up. Then he fell back to the ground he looked a bit dizzy. I grabbed a glass cup from the bathroom and I made a small amount of ginger root juice come from my palms and gave it to him. "Drink." He looked up at me and smiled. A small one. Then took a sip and he already began to look better.

I walked to Percy his eyes sad with sorrow and he looked at me. I moved the vines away and then I met his eyes. It was a moment of silence then he got up and I threw my arms around him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Tears pecked at his eyes.

"Don't be, you had no control." I didn't want him to let go, but he did. Our eyes meeting once more before wandering somewhere else.

"Dimwit, your ok!" Pearl flung her arms around him. He was limp for a second but then he wrapped his arms around his sister. It would only be a moment before Pearl would kick him, or say something stupid to ruin the moment. But to my surprise she didn't. She stayed like that. Then…

"Oh and uh…Percy sorry about well…your cheek." She muttered. Percy then felt the numbing pain in his cheek and anger filled his eyes.

"You little…!" He ran at her but she laughed and the brightness flashed into her eyes again.

We slept outside that night. It was the best sleep I had ever had.

When morning came I was ready to go. We set out off on the trails towards the mountain. As we hiked I felt the air getting warmer and warmer until it was to hot to wear out jackets. We passed a few parks. I watched little children playing on the playground equipment. The scene made me think of Jake. I missed him insanely. We continued on until we reached the summit of Mount Logan. We set up camp there. Percy volunteered to take first watch, like always. I couldn't fall asleep. I sat up and gazed into the fire.

"What did I do?" Percy asked. I looked at him.

"What?"

"What did I do to you? Back at the hotel?"

"Percy- …it's- I…" I felt my heart impound and for some reason the apology he gave me back at Miami came back to me. The horrible name he called me at the hotel, the cut that bled from my stomach for so long after it had dried. Everything came out. My tears unleashed themselves and then streamed down my dirty cheeks.

"Penelope?" He scooted closer to me and pulled me near to him. His eyes were full of concern, he looked at me.

"I-I…wish that you would…" I let out a wail unable to contain it.

"Shhh…it's ok." I put my head into the crook of his neck and sobbed his neck was so warm and comfortable I wanted to stay there forever. "Tell me, Penelope what did I say, I'm sorry, I don't remember anything."

"You…you said I was a…" I sighed, "A dirty goat, then you cut me." I lifted up my shirt and showed him. His eyes filled with anger and regret. I thought it was towards me, and I backed away from him.

"Penelope…"He grabbed me and pulled me back to him. His face was so close to mine, if I were to turn an inch our lips would brush. He moved in closer and our lips almost touching. But it was stopped when a tear slipped out of his eye. "I-I…I can't I'm sorry."

"It's her isn't it? It's Annabeth, I understand…" I sniffed and then I got up. My heart ripping and tearing, my heart stopped beating and I died right there. The only boy that I had ever showed emotion for, I had fallen for… untouchable but so irresistible, gods I frekin hate Aphrodite.


	10. Chapter 10

In the morning I got up and we started the climb. The plan was they would get me to the top, but if something told them they had to stay they would let me go and wait for me at the bottom. As we began to climb I wish we had gotten hooks to stick into the mountain to pull ourselves up. We did have Phoenix's bows so we used those instead. We were soon at 1,000 feet by noon. The sun was placed high in the crisp blue sky. I stopped climbing for a second and held myself up with one hand, to wipe the sweat from my brow.

"You doing ok up there?" Pearl screamed from down below, where she was.

"Oh just dandy." I screamed back. I started to climb once more something told me Batailica wasn't the last monster we would face. My stomach got a knot in it which usually happened when there was a monster near. I touched my neck my medallion fastened around it, my falcata strapped to my waist. All systems go. Then I heard her, a better word. Me. She stood on a ledge with an evil glint in her eye she disappeared then. This battle was for me and only me. The battle with myself.

"Guys go back! I have to go by myself!" I yelled down to them.

"Ok I'll tell them." Pearl yelled. I labored on till I got to an entrance to a cave. She stood there singing a song. Pacing back and forth, back and forth. She was me only better looking then I did right now she wore a beautiful green dress that swished down at her knees. Her skin was flawless from scratches, cuts, bruises, and wounds. Her hair was cut to her breast length it was glossy and a mere dream in my eyes.

"You have come." Her dark green eyes mirroring my own.

"Yes and I intend to finish what I came for. Even if that means killing you."

"Of course…but you must know Penelope that I am you, if you use your normal powers I will be able to deflect them."

"Pan knew I would face you, he gave me what I needed."

"If you're sure, he knew I would fight you."

"No, you're a monster put here by Pan; I'm the real daughter of Pan."

"Fine then, let's fight then."

She took the medallion that was strapped around her neck and it grew to our sword. I grabbed my falcata, and jabbed it at her direction. She leapt at me and I blocked her. She didn't know I had a falcata on me. She went for me again but once more I blocked. My turn I dove for her leg, piercing it a inch with my sword. She screamed out in pain and anger flashed in her eyes she looked from the tops of her eyeballs. Then she shook and green glowed around her she screamed a cry so ungodly awful that it made me shake. But that seemed to be the point because I was frozen, the sand monster. She was him only not. Ug, that's hard to wrap your head around when your about to die. But my heart beat twice and I got up and kicked her in the stomach. With an _oof,_ she fell to the ground. She smiled not even breathless. She got up and circled me like a wolf going in for a kill. She then dove for me, but I jumped on top of her and was about to stab her neck when she stuck the sword into my ground and it cracked and we were falling in the air. There was nothing I could do to stop it.

But then hope sparkled in my veins. I saw green ran through them and I myself was turning into something. I grew wings like a bird and soared upward and laughed in my face.

"See ya sucker!" I yelled. She only smirked and she did the same thing as me. "You copier!

"I'm just you." She flew at me with the sword, and hers and mine clanged together. The wind was strong but we were stronger. She cut my arm and I went her forehead, she blocked but only for a second until her sword skimmed mine off of hers. She looked at me and growled. I narrowed my eyes. We stood very still for a second and I felt a sound come out of me, not the ungodly sound of her cry, but just a cry. She froze, her eyes struck with fear. They mimicked me a few days ago. A few days ago I was this girl, now I was the Daughter of Pan. I felt myself forming into something else and then there was just me I felt a light grow around me. But in wasn't a simple light. I was fire. I jumped at her and she dissolved right in front of me. The lightening flashed through the sky and the rain poured down onto me. I felt cleansed; _the lightening will storm with anger. I'm sorry Zeus, but I'm more powerful. _

I flew back to the mountain and up to the top of the mountain. The wings disappeared and I found myself in a barren wasteland. But the sense of something remained there. The scent of eucalyptus drifted to me. The scent of Pan, I kneeled on one knee and then pressed my hand to the dirt. A small sproutling rose from the dirt, then it grew a little more. Then it grew into the great tree. Not just any tree, a weird type of one. I pressed my hand where a handprint was imprinted. A feeling washed over me.

"Penelope?" I turned and saw him. Him. "I'm so proud of you, beyond the gates of Olympus."

"Thank you father, how are you here though?"

"Yes well I am just a message from Pan, I have faded my dear. But I am also here to send you a message."

"What's that?"

"Don't ever think you are too small to do something, my love. Your mother taught me that."

"Thank you, Pan, I think I already knew that. In my heart I think I always did."

"I know you did, you're a smart girl my daughter, and you will be a source of greatness for so many…I promise you that." He smiled. His image fading but he managed one more sentence. "Keep going…" I didn't feel sad once he was gone; I knew I would be alright without the guidance of Pan. Because he wasn't here anymore…it was me that was here now in this moment. I felt the energy ripple out of me and the dirt became abundant with the wildlife and trees rose up out of the ground. Nymphs and satyrs also came from the dirt and shook their heads like they had just awoken from a long nap. They started their work of caring for the gardens. A stream that had dried began to have water run from it down the mountain. I smiled and I began to feel at peace. This was what I came for; my heart that had been broken and torn from Percy was now mended once more.

"There you go Pan, I did what you wanted." _The one shall find the place of the god. _The prophecy was done, and my journey was done, standing there on top of Logan, I realized something. I wasn't meant to harness Pan's business, just live in the moment of now. Live in the moment of today. Live like there was no tomorrow. I walked to the edge of the mountain and looked back one last time. "Good bye, not forever." I smiled and jumped down and my wings sprouted from behind me I flew down and landed at the bottom. My heart stuck on the pinnacle of the mountain still but my brain knowing that I could go back to Orcas Island return to my life.

"Penelope!" I turned and saw Pearl run to me. She wrapped her arms around me. I stood silently enjoying the moment. "We saw you fight that giant monster it was pretty creepy."

"What giant monster?"

"I don't know but he was like whooping your butt for a second then you whooped his, and so on."

"Oh I see, so you want to go back to Camp now?

"Sure let me get Percy and Phoenix." She ran away and I slumped against a tree the sun was setting and I was terribly tired. "Penelope, were ready."

"Ok, hold onto me." Remembering how Rodney had taught me how to do this. I closed my eyes and pictured three trees a sequoia, the giant oak in front of my house… I gulped so wanting to go home, and the evergreen tree in front of Camp Half Blood, I pulled on it and the ground was pulled out from under me and within a second we were on the hill of Camp Half Blood.

"Whoo! Yeah were done! Alright good job guys peace out." Phoenix ran down the hill first then Pearl saluted and followed after him.

"I was worried about you." Percy said quietly. In the silence that followed I knew what I was going to say.

"I know." I smiled and gripped his hand and we walked down the hill hand in hand.

"I'm tellin ya man this girl's like, holy crap she's hot! Ya know, so then I say to her, 'hey pretty baby', and she says to me she says, 'hey hot stuff.'" I smile as I watch Rodney talk to Grover, who is slowly chewing an apple.

"Dude, really you done yet?" Grover asked, it is then next morning I already feel better then I have in years. I wear a white sundress that is uneven at the end, exposing a bit more leg then I usually wear. My hair I let loose out of its usual pony tail and made it in a simple wave.

"Rodney, Grover, nice to see you again." I say, before each of them looks at me. Rodney winks at me and Grover smiles.

"I knew she was the daughter of Pan all along." He says. Rodney rolls his eyes.

"Sure ya did." I laugh and wave to them and walk to the camp store, Conner and Travis playing tug a war with something. Then they see me,

"Well hello there toots, I believe you owe me and Travis something." Conner says.

"I know, I've been gone for two weeks and I haven't made your beds yet. I'm sorry. I apologize."

"It's alright hon, but I say you try the other way. Much quicker and we won't tell anyone." Travis said.

"No I know you two; you're going to tell the whole flipping camp."

"Oh hex, no we wouldn't do that." Conner stated.

"Suurree." I walked away and they kept yelling things at me, so I turned around and gave them an air kiss. "See ya boys." I found Percy and Annabeth on the beach holding hands. They were laughing and smiling at each other.

"I missed you…a lot." Annabeth said.

"Believe me I did too." Percy kissed her on top of her head. I smiled, I'm glad they were happy. But just as I was about to leave Percy looked at me and smiled. Just a simple thank you… I nodded and turned around and found Phoenix having an archery contest with his brothers. He looked up and saw me; for once his eyes weren't cold and hard.

"Hey Penelope!" Will said. I glanced at him and went to go hug him Will, looked well, and he seemed happier.

"Will, it's so nice to see you again."

"Everyone guessed you wouldn't return."

"Yeah well, everyone guessed no one knew."

"Yeah…"

"Will!" I turned and saw a pretty face come over to Will and lean her head on his shoulder.

"Penelope this is Lora, she's a daughter of Hecate, excuse us." I smiled as they walked away. I sat down and watched them, shoot the arrows straight into the middle of the targets. Finally when a good majority of them were gone. Phoenix came and grabbed his water bottle, and drank heavily. He wiped sweat with a tallow. Then looked at me, his eyes bright and happy.

"Hey Phoenix."

"Hey…Penelope listen I have something to tell you."

"Ok shoot."

"I've had feelings for you since I first met you…"

"What?"

"Yeah I know creepy right?"

"Why were you so mean to me though?"

"Because I thought that if you knew I didn't like you, you wouldn't catch on. I'm sorry."

"When you referred to "her" in Miami you meant me?"

"Yeah…I did."

"Phoenix I don't know what to say…" My heart swelled at the fact that he liked me.

"Don't you don't have to…I just I had to get it out." The horn sounded for dinner and we all gathered into the mess hall. I went to the fireplace and shoved a good portion of food for Pan. He wouldn't hear my sacrifice, or my prayers. But I would.

I sat down and began to eat. I would totally agree that my seaweed wasn't that good compared to this, the nymphs had totally decked out for me. I loved how they wanted to please me so much. But I didn't want all of it, or any of it. I just wanted to be a friend to everyone.

"Hello everyone, lets give a warm welcome back to our quest goers, Percy Jackson, Pearl, Phoenix, and Penelope Rondervin. Next we have a capture the flag competition in a few days so get your teams picked out." Chiron said. He smiled and then went on with announcements. It was nice that I got a little shout out.

I left dinner early and went to find Juniper I wanted to speak with her. As I traveled to the woods my heart was beating slowly and a new feeling washed over me I felt myself glow a soft green light.

"Ug. I look like an alien." I smiled and then was about to step into the woods when the aura that I had first seen at Camp Half Blood stopped me.

"Hello young Penelope." She smiled at me; her dress was a pretty yellow that seemed to set like the sun.

"Hi."

"I believe you, followed your father's way."

"Yeah, I suppose."

"I only met Grandpa once but, it was shocking how he understood me the second I saw him."

"Grandpa? Wait are you-"

"Argennon's daughter? Yes I am, my Father died quite a while ago but I miss him still terribly."

"You know that's alright, to miss someone even after its been years since they have died."

"I know…Penelope I must thank you, very much for giving me the honor of talking to you."

"What's your name, may I ask?"

"Sky."

"Well Sky, you were the one who told me to get my lazy butt moving and save the world. And so for that I thank you."

"It is my job, my lady." She smiled one last time and floated higher up through the trees. I smiled up at the beautiful maroon sky and then went into the forest to find Juniper and Grover talking not wanting to invade their privacy I turned around and walked back.

"It's not finished yet is it?" Juniper asked.

"No, it never will be until she takes her place on the council…" The council? The council of Olympus?


	11. Chapter 11

"_No, it never will be until she takes her place on the council" The council? The council of Olympus? _

I ran away from the scene no… I can't be. I can't join the council…I'm not a goddess. _"…you're immensely close to being a goddess." "Your father gave you extraordinary powers" _I can't be. I won't believe it! I…I can't! I'm not a goddess…I'm not a goddess. I will not believe it! Everything scared me I ran frantically wanting to grasp something real. Something in reality. Please, please don't let it be real. I ran blindly through the darkness. But I could see because I glowed. My mother was mortal I wasn't a goddess, I was a demigod. I ran to the Big House and banged on the door.

I kept banging but it echoed off into the house. Everyone was at the campfire. I was here alone. I couldn't live here, no I had to go. I had to leave, I had to run. I ran to the hill, and I kept running. Running, and running. Until my legs collapsed under me, I lay on the ground hoping I would die. A car would come and run over me, showing I am a mortal. I would die and go the Fields of Punishment, but at least I would be dead. Morning came and I lay in the same place I had the night before. Please Zeus kill me, please kill me.

I felt strong arms pick me up and carry me. I stared blankly at the sky, ignoring them. Or maybe I just couldn't see them. I saw a blur of faces, Pearl's, my mother's, Percy's, Phoenix's, Batailica coming at me with those beautiful eyes, I screamed. I sat up straight on the lumpy couch in Chiron's office. I glanced around, no one was around. I felt dizzy, hungry, tired, and thirsty, my heart slowly beating.

I heard someone come in. I looked and saw it was Chiron. He sat down at his desk and started to work with some files. I silently got up, and then headed for the door.

"Penelope, come here." Chiron called without even looking up. How did he know? That's messed up, _freakishly_ messed up. I walked to his desk. "Why?" I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"I-I…I'm supposed to become a goddess Chiron, I don't want that."

"Who told you that?" He asked, his brow furrowed.

"I overheard Grover say it."

"Penelope it's true you are supposed to become a goddess, but you have much time to decide if you want to take that path of life.

"I don't want it to become part of my life at all, Chiron, I'm not meant to be a ruler of the universe, not by a long shot, am I supposed to."

"Listen to me…did you want to become a half blood? Did you want to go to school, your first day in kindergarten? Did you want to restore the world once more with Pan's gift to us? Did you want to do any of that?"

"No."

"What does that say dear, were meant to become things, sometimes we don't want to be."

"I'm not meant to be a god! Chiron, I'm not even good in school when I'm chosen to become a group leader!"

"Penelope, that doesn't mean, that the Fates don't think that…"

"Chiron, I can't be this girl…I'm not meant to be her!"

"Then who is?"

"I…I don't know." I looked down. My heart pounded every second my brain echoed his words…_then who is? _Me. I was, I denied but I knew it was true.

"So what now?"

"You tell Zeus that you're the rightful heir of Pan's throne."

"Ok so let me get this straight I go to Olympus and say, hey listen, Gramps, I'm the heir of ol' Daddy's throne so ya know. You know what that sounds like?"

"Well you wouldn't say it like that dear."

"True, but that's what it would be like me saying."

"Well Penelope do what you think is right?"

"I don't really think I know what's right anymore Chiron…"

"Tell me this much, what do you want to do?"

"Go home and see my family."

"Then go."

"Really?"

"Summers almost over, go home."

"I will, thank you Chiron."

"Goodbye dear." He smiled and turned back into his chair and went back to his files. I closed my eyes and practically ripped the vine from the oak tree. I was placed in front of my home. But then I saw it, my heart pounding. Vegetation had overtaken my home, had overtaken my island. I went in my home and found my mother lying lifeless, a mutant ape over her.

"Mom!" I screamed I threw my falcata at it and it pierced its heart. It screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"Penelope… dearest." She gasped, "Jake…get your brother and go…"

"Mom…I- I can't lose you don't go."

"Love, I love you so much." She caressed my cheek.

"I love you too." I cried and tears ceased from my eyes. She smiled sweetly and then closed her eyes and died. I sobbed. "Mommy!" I had to find Jake, I had to keep moving. I had to for Mom. I got up and felt them creeping around, I had to find Jake and get out of here fast. I ran to my room, and found it just the way I had left it before I went to school two weeks before.

The lavender walls had pictures of my favorite places on them, Niagara Falls, a game park in Africa, Yellow Stone. I saw my make up and hair things scattered on top of my dresser. I grabbed the picture frame of Jake, Mom and I off of it.

"Penelope!" I heard a yelp come from under my bed.

"Jake?" I looked under the bed and saw him under it. He looked afraid and was curled up in a little ball. "Jake its alright…it's me, come on honey lets go." I held my hand out and he grabbed without hesitation. I clung to him and kissed his forehead. "We have to get out of here before-" I heard it before I saw, it wasn't loud but I heard it. I stepped in front of Jake and ripped my medallion off my neck, and then it grew into a sword. Jake gasped, I just stepped backwards once more to enclose him between me and my bed. "Jake stay behind me ok?" I whispered.

"Ok…" He sniffled. I clutched my sword then it came, a sick cry. It burned my ears and made Jake cry. I shushed him and patted his head, and then it came. It looked at me with its eyes, they were intelligent but I wasn't afraid anymore. Monsters weren't scary they were things that I could kill easily. It spotted me and its lips curved upward, the vision in my dream coming to reality.

"Come and get me." I said. It leapt at me and I stuffed my sword deep into its flesh and then kicked it off of me. But then Mom walked in, but I knew it wasn't here Mom had been killed. I saw her die in front of me. It was the monster.

"Mom!" Jake yelped, and he ran out from behind me.

"Jake! It's not her!" I screamed and I jumped, stabbing her in the heart. Blue blood leaked from the wound. Jake screamed.

"You killed her! You killed Mom!"

"Jake… listen to me its not her, she's not real. It's the monster see." I pointed to the blood that leaked out of it. Jake nodded solemnly and then wailed and sat down on the floor crying. "Jake we have to get out of here, come on." I clutched his hand and pictured the camp evergreen. I pulled on the vine and I landed in front of it. Jake had stopped crying for a minute to realize we weren't home anymore. He hid behind me. Then I started down the hill. I reached the camp border and Jake followed behind me, shaking uncontrollably.

As we reached the Big House I realized I had to keep Jake safe now, he wouldn't be safe unless he learned how to fight. He wasn't even a demigod. I opened the door and went straight to Chiron's office, only a short two hours had passed since I had been in there. But it felt like it had been years.

"Chiron… My voice crackled. Chiron turned and saw Jake and me standing there.

"What happened?" He sounded in alarm.

"They killed her…they killed our mother."

"Who?" His eyebrows came together in the middle.

"The mutant apes."

"The broshi's but they haven't been around for ages. It's been eons since anybody last saw one."

"Well their back."

"Penelope this is a warning on your part. You have to join the council; nature is beginning to find itself as the ruler."

"I…I can't Chiron, not with Jake defenseless."

"Listen to me; I'll take care of him." I sighed and then nodded.

"Jake this is Chiron, he'll take care of you for a little while. I'll be back as soon as I can." I hugged him and then kissed his head and got up. "I'm leaving, I guess then. Empire State building?"

"No, no for confirmation of being a god, you must travel to Greece."

"Oh great! So now what I get a crew together-"

"Go to the Oracle. Her name is Rachel."

"I've already met Rachel, and she's not that nice."

"You mean our old Oracle spirit, yes well she's new."

"Fine, I'll go get another quest so that I can go and talk to a god who probably will deny my asking anyway!" I spun on my heel and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind me. I already missed Jake. Then I felt guilty for slamming the door behind me like that. It's just its so frustrating when you think your finished with some stupid quest but _nooo, _you have to travel all the way to Greece just so that I can talk to Zeus and say something stupid like, 'Well sir, I'm here for permission to become a god, without me the world will die.' Yeah how am I supposed to prove that again? I go up the stairs to the attic of the Big House, but then I find that the Oracle's no longer there. Where is she?

I walk outside and run off to find her. She has to be here some where. I run into Annabeth on my way there.

"Hey Penelope." She smiles kindly.

"Hey Blo- I mean Annabeth." She narrows her eyes at me for a second, but then they brighten again. "So you seem to be in a hurry, where are you going?"

"To see the Great Rachel so I can go on some dumb quest to Greece, so that I can go and say to Zeus, that hey uh, yeah well I'm here to become a god! Then I will probably be denied so then I'll go back to Camp Half Blood. By then it will probably have been weeks, and Jake will be mad at me for leaving. And on top of that Jake's not a demigod so he probably will die because he's with me. And monsters are attracted to me like bees to honey! Then I have to deal with myself because it's my fault my moms dead, and then its also my fault when Zeus does deny me of being a god! So now I'm a lonely, hobo who lives on the streets of New York without a food or water. And I'll die alone because no one loves me! Oh why me? WHY ME!" I say talking a million words per minute.

"Whoa Penelope, listen that's not going to happen. You'll be fine."

"Oh you wanna bet pretty girl, I betcha, lets see how much I have in my wallet." I counted, "…Ten, twenty, thirty, forty, fifty, dollars it will!"

"Penelope calm down, I'll help you. Ok so Rachel, I'll take you to her. Ok? Lets go." She continued up the path she had been going, to a cave and went in. Inside a girl sat by a fire, she had frizzy red hair, and kind of looked like Strawberry Shortcake. "Rachel, this Penelope, she's here for her "quest"."

"Oh ok." She smiled warmly, and then her eyes were gripped by a strange light coming into them. Then she had two voices overlapping to form one.

"_Five half-bloods will go. One god will take the reign. _

_ Two will join at the ocean's edge. _

_ Two will perish. _

_ Zeus will deny, but change. _

_ Betrayal will rule. _

_ A friend will take a vow. _

_ Love will be found." _

"Wow, that's a long one…" Annabeth said. I already knew who was going, Pearl, Phoenix, (the one god), Annabeth, Percy, Grover, and of course myself. My guess was they would call a meeting and I would have to go. Blah…I don't even have a cabin at Camp, why?

"Sure is…"

"Penelope I think I know who's-"

"Me too."

"I guess we should get going then."

"Yeah… I'll get Phoenix and Pearl."

"Ok, meet us at the dock in say an hour?"

"Sure." I walked away. Danget! Percy and Annabeth on a long ship ride to Greece, oh this ought to be good. I walked to the beach and found Percy and Pearl sword fighting. Pearl looked like she had just gotten out of the ocean her hair waving in that unnatural way. I watched them for a few minutes. Pearl always used the same method, jab left, spin, jab right, spin, jab left, spin, jab right. Stop. Duck, stab in stomach. Percy's was similar but it was totally more skilled and cool to watch. Jab left, elegant roll, launch jab, fake, spiral hit, and then stab in neck. Finally Percy kicked her down and held the sword to her throat and she laughed.

"Nice, now if you could just be that good at school, you would have won the Nobel Peace Prize." She smiled at him he held out his hand when she went to grab it he pulled it away. "You son of…"

"Guys!" They looked up at my call and they both gave a small smile. Then Pearl kicked Percy in the ankle.

"What the heck!" He gave her a dirty look.

"Don't give me that look, boy."

"Guys we have to go on another quest…" I muttered.

"What!" They both yelled at the same time.

"I know, I said the same thing, but you guys have to come with me. Actually Pearl you come with me, Percy you stay here, Annabeth's supposed to get you."

"Ok…well I guess I'll just go get my small bag of belongings and meet you people at the dock." Pearl smiled her braces had been taken off. Her teeth were absolutely perfect. She ran to the water and jumped in. Percy glanced at me,

"Is Annabeth…?"

"Yeah." I looked at him and walked away. My heart breaking once more in my short time mended heart.


	12. Chapter 12

"This is awesome! Whoo, I love ships, do you love ships? I just think their swell. This one time I went on a boat ride with my uncle but that was just on a sail boat. Not like this though! I wish that I lived on a boat that would be pretty cool. I mean I'm not saying anything about camp, but I like boats. Wait let me correct that I LOVE boats! By they way why is the place where people do their "business" on a boat is called the head, and not the poopdeck? I've always wondered that- whoa that's a cool sail? What's it called? Whoa what's that? So anyway I want to-"

"Grover shut up! Or I will so help me, Poseidon; I will kill you with a tidal wave." Pearl snapped.

"Don't tell him to shut up; it's practically his first time on a boat like this." Percy snapped back at her.

"Oh you got something to say pretty boy." She flicked her sword out and it shimmered a crystal blue light in the sunlight.

"Come on you two this the third time this morning you've been at this, why can't you just back off." Annabeth said she put her head on Percy's shoulder and stared adoringly at him. I looked away my heart pounding. Stupid Fates.

"Yeah…fine." Percy set Riptide down on the table. Pearl looked at her. Like she had stolen something from her, Pearl rolled her eyes and gave a quick irritated breath. She swung her legs over the deck rail then hopped onto it. She balanced herself perfectly, then began to walk like a trapeze. I watched in amazement as she leaned down and touched the water. Phoenix walked up from below and wrapped his arms around her. Pearl screamed then started to laugh. Phoenix had started the whole Pearl and him as an item back at camp a few days ago shortly before we left.

It kind of made me uncomfortable being with all these couples. I couldn't help but feel sick to my stomach. I wished I could be with Jake, I missed my mother. I still hadn't cried. My mind frozen still as if she were alive. I stared into the ocean it was so big and vast, how could Percy and Pearl live in harmony with it. I was highly afraid of it. Does heartbreak burn you that bad?

_Penelope don't want, it's not the end. It's just the beginning. _The voice whispered in my head. I looked around and saw everyone else was preoccupied. Had it been my own thoughts? I continued to stare out into the distance. It would be about a week and a half Percy and Pearl had estimated, when we reached Greece. I couldn't wait to get off this boat already. I wished there was some reason why I had to be this daughter of Pan, why couldn't I be a heartless Aphrodite daughter? Or a over confident Ares child? I just didn't get it.

I went to go talk to Grover, tired of being alone. Grover sat on a stool playing chess with a nymph. I saw a fig tree in the corner of the deck. Of course! Grover was so deep in the game he didn't notice when I walked over and said his name really loud in his ear.

"Whoa!" He toppled over in his chair, the little nymph giggled. She leapt up and danced back into her tree. I laughed and held out my hand to him. Trying to conceal my smile.

"Be quiet Penelope, if you weren't Pan's daughter I'd take you right here right now." He clenched his little fists and I laughed a little harder.

"Ok I'm sorry Grover. My apologies."

"It's fine, but I was right in the middle of beating Fig!"

"I know I'm sorry." He gazed at me and smiled.

"It's ok, come on I want to talk to you." He led me down below where we could talk. I sat down on the bunk and sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I wish I could say, Grover I really wish I could."

"Try."

"Ok well I guess it's mainly becoming this whole god person, I don't even know what I'm supposed to do. Who I'm supposed to be. I don't even know myself anymore? I don't know this girl, she's not me. I'm not her. I think I'm falling for a boy I can never be with. I'm jealous of Pearl and Phoenix, I'm tired of being the only single girl on the ship. I miss my mom… but I can't cry, because that would be failing for my little brother Jake. Oh and by the way he's not even demi, but he can see through the mist, so life is going to be so hard for him. I don't know how to protect him from monsters. I don't even know really how to protect myself. It seems that bruises and cuts aren't the only things killing me." I felt a lump growing in my throat. Grover gave me a look of sympathy. He sat down next to me,

"Tell me Penelope, who's this kid…?"

"I uh…" I couldn't say Percy and Grover were best friends. "I can't tell you."

"Can I take a guess?"

"Yeah, sure go ahead.

"Maybe Perseus, I'm just throwing names in here. Or could it be me, since you can't tell." He smiled, but he knew it was the first answer.

"Grover- I don't- I can't…I don't know what to do!" I finally let it out, they all came out, everything. Mom, couples, goddess, Jake, myself, monsters, everything. I put my face in the pillow and sobbed, tears running everywhere. I couldn't help but bawl, I was pathetic crying in front of Grover, but he was the only one I felt comfortable doing it. He patted my back then gently played with my braid until I looked at him.

"Grover do you think its bad I'm in love with him?"

"Not at all, it's not bad Penelope to fall in love with the untouchable people. You know Juniper used to be Rodney's girlfriend. So I just kept the strong feelings I felt for her deep inside of me. Until one day they broke up, and guess who was there to catch her when she started to cry?"

"You."

"That's right, see so even the perfect relationships end."

"But it won't Grover, he loves her so much. He's so loyal and strong, and I want him all to myself. I want him so much…" I wiped my tear stained face with the back of my hand.

"If you love something let them go…if they love you back they'll come back." He patted my back one last time and then got up and then walked out of the room. Into the kitchen. I thought about what Grover said, I'd heard a quote kind of like that, "_If you love something set them free._" But Grover had added his own touch. I sighed again and went to the bathroom. Then washed my face so the puffiness would go down a bit, I patted it down with a washcloth then slapped more sunscreen on and stepped up the ladder to the deck.

Ug, great just great. One more thing to wrench my heart out, thank you! They were kissing standing in each other's arms kissing! Who does that in front of everyone! I looked around…oh wait it was just them. I knew I wasn't supposed to look which made me want to look longer. I wanted to take my falcata and throw it at her. Just to get her off of him. Annabeth gently pushed him away and whispered something in his ear. He smiled and nodded and looked lovingly into her eyes. Stinging my heart once more.

I had to stop looking, I really had to. It would kill me. I turned around and went to look for Pearl. She sat at her desk, tracing the path of something on a map with her finger.

"Pearl?"

"Mm?"

"Have you ever liked a guy so much, but you couldn't like him because he was with this other girl. Who you know he'll never break up with her- sorta situation?"

"Ummm, hmmmm, yeah I'd say that's happened to me before."

"What did you do?"

"Well I tried everything, sword fights, impressive body, tans, dying my hair, being nice to children, I seriously tried everything! But you know he never even looked at me when she was around. We were pretty close, but when in came down to him, her, and me. She was always the winner. Always. I would cry my eyes out every night, because gosh dangnet I loved him! But he would never ever even remember my name when she was around. But you know one day I really took a good look at her, and said well I can either embrace it or fight it. I love him, and I want him to be happy. If she makes him happy then that's what I want. So I left, he's called me a few times over the past few decades, turns out he got married to her, and they live in a mansion in California."

"Oh…" Not really making me feel any better.

"Well anyway does that answer your question?"

"Yeah, it covers most of what I had in mind…or at least some of it."

"Listen Pen, Percy and Annabeth probably aren't going to last as long as you think. Sometimes you have to be there to catch the fish when they jump." She smiled and then turned back to the map. I thought about what she said, _"I love him, and I want him to be happy. If she makes him happy then that's what I want." _Is that what I wanted though? Was that how I felt? I hoped so, but a little voice inside of me told me it wasn't. I had a feeling these type of things had a way of making themselves known whether you like it or not.

Finally night came and everyone settled in for bed I went to my cabin. Which I had been wanting to decorate, but just never felt it the mood for it. I lay down on my bed. I stared up at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and then opened them, I looked at the clock two hours had gone past. I had fallen asleep and hadn't even known it. A glimmer started in the air. Then a brilliant gold washed over the room. A beautiful woman with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes looked at me. Her hair was done up in an elegant bun, it had a few grey hairs in it. A few strings hung loose of it. She wore a golden dress that slightly moved at the bottom of it. It moved along her feet like an invisible breeze ran through it. She had a few wheat stalks woven to her back. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hello Penelope, I'm Demeter, goddess of harvest and grains."

"Wow, nice to meet you ma'm, big fan, big fan." I said and I bowed.

"How kind of you dear." She smiled, but then she took something from a whicker basket she held in the crook of her arm. She held it out to me a golden wristlet.

"What's this?" I asked taking it from her.

"That was your mother's when she was your age."

"My mother's? Listen Demeter not to sound mean or anything but aren't you like really old?" She laughed then pulled a string of hair away from a spot on her neck, a symbol was traced on it. I read it immediately, the Greek letter for family. My mind filled with millions of questions. I backed away slowly.

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously.

"Your mother…Penelope was…a goddess herself…" She trailed off and sighed when she saw me backed against the wall.

"She was a-a what?"

"A goddess, her sister was Persephone. I'm your grandmother."

"Oh my God, oh my God. Lord in Heaven what the hell!" My breath came out it quick breaths. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! I will not believe it. The feeling of franticness washed over me once more.

"Penelope, sweetheart. Your fine, it's ok, I know it's a lot to take in. But it's not that bad."

"You- Mom- no! I- I- what- ahhh!" I gasped trying to grasp something. Demeter wrapped a warm arm around me and helped me to my bed. She sat me down and quickly fabricated a piece of bread,

"Eat. It will calm you down." She patted my back and my breath came out shakily but I slowly bit down into the soft freshly made bread. It warmed my whole body and spread around me like a blanket.

"What is that like godly bread?"

"It's made with ambrosia." I was silent and finished the bread.

"So I'm a goddess… plain and simple."

"Yes, well very close to being one. You need your great grandpa's approval. But yes, quite close yes."

"Great…Wait why did I almost die then when I was drowning in Miami?"

"Because dear, you're a type of demigod. Not quite god, but not quite demigod. You see your mother, never liked having the same type of abilities as Persephone, so she went to Zeus and requested she become mortal. Some of her godly powers remained, but she never was as powerful as she had once been. So when Persephone was kidnapped by Hades… I was alone without any of my daughters. I tried visiting Lona, but she never ever wanted me to come without touching distance of you or Jake-"

"Wait Jake, he's a child of my mother…"

"Yes he's quite like you, not quite demigod, but not quite god."

"Who's his father?"

"I'd rather not say…it's a little awkward, in godly terms."

"Tell me, please."

"He's the son of well uh…"

"Who?"

"Eros…"

"Cupid! He's related to the flying kid with pink arrows! My little brother is not- ug that means he's related to Aphrodite…"

"Yes, love, that's exactly right. That's his grandmother." Demeter's golden glow shined brightly through the dark ship cabin. She took one last thing out of the basket she held. She held it out to me. "Take it and if you need me, call. I'm here for you my darling." She laid a hand on my cheek, and then slowly began to fade. Her golden glow disappeared and soon it was just me standing alone one more. I glanced down at the object she had given me. A necklace.

It belonged to my mother. But this time it shimmered a light glowing from it. Not green, but golden. When I flipped it glowed green. On the front with the golden side it showed the beautiful face of my mother. When I flipped it once more, the handsome face of a man. The form my father had taken to win my mother over. I pinned it around my neck and it clinked with the medallion that also hung there.

I lay down. I was a demigod but I wasn't. I was a goddess but I wasn't. What was I? Only Demeter knew, and she didn't even want to talk. So my brother Jake, wasn't totally defenseless. He was the same way as me. His father as much as I hated to say it, Eros. The god of lust. Yuck. That was all I could say. But one question in my head remained.

How could I do what everyone said I was supposed to do? I obviously wasn't this girl.


	13. Chapter 13

"Ug I hate the ocean." Pearl snarled. I looked at her oddly.

"That's a bit odd to say for a daughter of Poseidon."

"No you're not seeing my point; I like the ocean beneath the surface. That's the scary yet beautiful thing about it; you never know what's under there. It could be so deep and dark, and you would never know from just looking on the top." She looked at me like it was a secret that only we knew that she had said. She hopped off the deck rail and walked away. Her hair flipping in the weird way it does.

I watched off in the distance I hadn't been on land for five days. Sick of the boat, I was willing to take a ride on a sea monster rather then stand here. Millions of square miles of blue surrounded us. I stretched and then I yawned. _BORING! _No monster attacks, no magical god visits, no nothing! IN FIVE DAYS! What is this a normal week and a half voyage to Greece? Just then I saw a small island. It wasn't like the one on Spongebob with the one coconut tree, but rather a small boreal forest. In the middle of the Atlantic…I doubt it. Freaky Greeky moment.

"Hey guys look!" I called. Percy and Annabeth walked over and Annabeth's brow crinkled.

"How odd…" She said.

"That's what I said." I looked at Phoenix who slowly came over. He walked over then closed his eyes and his pupils shrunk to that creepy tiny round circle.

"Lower the anchor, we have to stop." Percy gave me a glance for conformance. I nodded and then I heard the anchor lower. Percy looked at me weird, but then turned around and saw Pearl leaning against a rope dispenser.

"Thanks, sis, taking away all my glory."

"Sure thing bro." She walked over and rested her head on Phoenix's broad shoulder. He hardly acknowledged her. He walked away his whole body tense. Then he leapt into the ocean he swam faster then well- really fast. In other words.

"Come on." Pearl grabbed my hand and dove in she dragged me along through the cold water. I heard a splash behind us. Phoenix already about a mile ahead of us, reaching the shore of the island. Pearl dove down beneath the blue surface, and flicked a bubble around us and I let the air escape through my mouth. She smiled, "Fun stuff, huh?" Her hand swept around the enclosed space. I looked up and saw fish swim around the bubble. Pearl waved,

"Hey Chowder, Johnny, Sarah!" She called to each one, her face breaking into an extremely happy grin. The fish seemed to become ecstatic to hear her voice. The bubble floated to a shallower edge and she waved to them, and blew them an air kiss. Then she grabbed my hand kicked upward to the surface. Our heads broke through the surface and air rushed back into my lungs. She hopped onto the surface the sun warmed my skin, but the air felt cold. I shivered. Pearl patted my back. Then I saw Phoenix was standing stiffly.

His formed started to burn with flames, he shrunk and for a second I actually thought he was burning.

"Phoenix!" I cried. My heart pounding, I didn't exactly like Phoenix but he was a pretty good friend.

"Penelope, he's fine. He's changing form see." She pointed and I saw slowly that red feathers formed over his skin. He soon stood in the form of a bird. The Phoenix. He flew upward in a spiral pursuit, then circled over head. He dove down and I saw a column of flame erupt from the tops of the trees. Pearl's hand gripped my hand and I felt anxiety rise in my chest. What was happening?

"What the heck is he doing?" Percy came up beside me. I turned back and saw Annabeth following him, her hair wet a dripping. I felt a giggle rising in my chest. Her perfect little blond curls were soggy. I turned back quickly.

"It means follow." Pearl said, her voice barely passing through her lips. Her grip was clammy and we walked on. We passed into the forest and soon found the clearing where the fire column had been. I saw smoke rising from the spot. A beautiful red feather was resting on the ground.

"Phoenix!" Pearl called.

"Phoenix!" I yelled.

"I don't see him…where could he have gone?" Percy said.

"You want your friend don't you?" I twirled around to see a boy leaning against a tree. He had black hair and blue streaks ran through it. His eyes were the most shockingly black. He was beautiful but there was a razor sharp edge on him. If you had a sense you would know.

"Who are you?" Pearl's hand automatically went to her sword.

"Darling if you cared enough to guess, you'd probably be right." His voice was creamy and silky.

"Are you a demigod?"

"I suppose if that's what you would want to call me. Your friend's gone, sorry pretty girl. One of the gods took him. I was standing here minding my own business and, well you know of course this bird flies down and forms into this kid. He looks at me for a squick of a second and then he lets out this scream, falls to his knees, and banishes with this fire thing. The whole expierence was the weirdest thing that's happened to me in years." He gave a small solemn shrug. When he saw my eyes he gave a small sad smile. I returned it. But my heart was echoing in sadness, who had taken Phoenix.

"Who's your parent?" I asked him.

"Fortuna."

"Well that explains a lot, Fortuna never had that many children. When she did she was really protective over them. But why did she do that to Phoenix? She was bound to know he was Apollo's son." Pearl said, her face twisted from the sad grimace to a thoughtful expression.

"Mom, is pretty protective she put Fiona and I on this island. In the middle of the Atlantic if you hadn't noticed. Maybe she just doesn't want us to get married or anything. I still try to ask her that, but she never really answers. She's like there, but she just ignores me. Fiona's gotten some words from her but to me she's completely silent."

"So that settles it, Fortuna has Phoenix. We really need to get to Greece now. Fortuna, prefers the Olympus there rather then in New York." Pearl said. She got up off the stump she was sitting on. She held out her hand to the boy, "Allies?" He looked at it cautiously.

"Allies, names Matheus."

"Cool name." I said, my face reddening why did I say that?

"Thanks." He smiled. Then he started to walk away. When he realized we weren't following him. He waved for us to come. We followed as quickly as we could. But Matheus knew the woody trails pretty well. It was hard to think if you were just going all on the same route over and over. Or if you were totally off your course. The ground was full of roots and many times I tripped. I should have been more aware in a natural place like this one. But my senses were kind of dull…secretly I had started to develop small feelings for Phoenix. He was starting to become like an older annoying brother to me.

Soon enough we reached the house where Matheus's home. It was a small castle. Fortuna liked to spoil them that was for sure. He unlocked the door with a small golden key. As we walked in, I felt myself shiver the air in here was freezing.

"Cold…I know sorry. Fiona's got a fever…she's really sick these days…" He looked down then walked down the long corridor. I felt like Matheus hid sadness. I tried to imagine an overprotected mother, who gave you whatever you wanted. As hard as I tried I couldn't. I didn't even know who my mother was anymore. Was she dead or had Hades just taken her down like Persephone. I wasn't sure.

He reappeared carrying a small skinny girl. She was so sickly looking she looked so pale and weak. Her hair was long and black. Her eyes a dull black. That had once been a glittering color like her brothers.

"Meet Fiona." Matheus said. He looked down at his sister lovingly. She had once been beautiful I could tell. But now she had a small petite bony face. Her eyes sunken and her gaze like looking in a living corpse. She stared at me.

"Pan…" The only thing she muttered. I gasped, how did she know? She smiled, her thin lips forming upward. I considered it a smile. But her smallish lips made that hard to realize.

"That's the first word she's said in months…she usually is so quiet." He looked down at her she looked up at him her eyes were so luminous and black. But so weak and almost to the color of a metallic grey. He gestured for the door I nodded and opened it. He sighed and followed, it must have been hard leaving the only place you ever knew. It sure was for me… Thinking back on it makes me realize how hard it had been. I missed the life I had so much, I would pay anything to go back. To a different reality, to a reality where my little brother wasn't close to being a god, to a reality where my best friend wasn't dead, to a reality where the only boy that I had ever loved was with his girlfriend, to a reality where Penelope Rondervin was just a normal girl, where she wasn't this girl who was in so much pain, where she wasn't a girl with no sense of who she was, where she wasn't this crazy girl who was the object of two prophecies, where her whole life wasn't mapped out in front of her, where her heart was full and happy…

We walked to the ship my mind lost in thought, my heart weak like a bird's. My world spinning like a record. My only sense was the bitter reality around me. I grabbed the ladder and climbed up then grabbed the rope latter from the table and strung it down. So here I was on a crazy goose chase searching for a demigod's mother that I barely knew, for a boy that I was just starting to like as a friend. A boy that a week ago had told me he had feelings for me, and then started to date my friend. I was hijacked of my true self. Who was I anymore?

I walked down to below the ship and then felt it start to move. _Two more will join at the ocean's edge. _Matheus and Fiona. The prophecy lines echoed in my brain I laid on my bed I looked up at the dark ceiling, the darkness for some reason was comforting. I was actually alone, no one breathing down my neck, no one pressuring me, no one…absolutely no one. I closed my eyes and saw a vision of a forest, a jungle actually in a clearing. In it lay a small castle…a beautiful woman stood on a balcony. The only thing that looked like me from her was my brown hair and her gorgeous gleaming dark green eyes. She was me. Was it just me or was my self consciousness really self-obsessed. I didn't know. But the girl had something on her arm, my mother's wristlet. An ivy woven crown was placed on her head; she had a powerful green glow around her. Her veins coursed with a sparkling green. But she was beautiful. Truly beautiful. I was goddess…a goddess.

My eyes snap open. I'm on the ship, it rocks gently beneath me. But no where close to the castle I saw. I shiver and go and find the only person that I can talk to. I walk and open the door, go to the deck and find him there. She's no where in sight. But I needed to talk to him.

"Percy? I need to talk to you. There's something I need to say."

"Penelope, I know me too…" His voice tired and his eyes showed empathy.

"I can't see myself becoming this goddess. I had a dream…I was her. She stared at me, and I wasn't her, but it felt like looking at yourself in a mirror. It's just your reflection."

"I can't believe that in a few days your going to be a goddess…I don't know how to deal with that. It feels like I always have to protect you, when pretty soon, your going to be ruling a part of the world. Penelope always know that I love you…I know I'm horrible for saying that. But you need to hear it. I can't stand to think of not seeing you. I just met you hardly a month ago and now I can't sleep or eat! I can't stop thinking about you, I can't stop no matter how hard I try…"

"Percy… I…" Tears start to run out before I can stop them. I sit down on the chair, wanting so bad to run to him throw my arms around him and forget the reality that has become my life. I can't though; Annabeth and him have always been meant for each other. I was never meant to be included in their love story…I was just supposed to be an obstacle they would face.

"Please don't, don't cry…Penelope. I love you so much; I can't bare to see you cry."

"Then don't watch, Percy, I love you too…but I can't- no matter how much I want you to…you can't lose her. You can't, I'm not the one for you and you know that too. Deep inside of you, there's that voice that's always screaming in your heart…we can't ever be together. Unless fate wants it… but they don't. You know it…you know it…" I sobbed into my hands trying to forget my own words.

"I know… but I'm not one to follow the prophecy."

"You have too. Percy listen to yourself, look at what I've made you! Look at you!" I cried more tears streaming down my cheeks.

"The only thing you've made me is a broken boy, torn between two girls that I love too much to lose."

"Perseus Jackson, you will never lose me," I smiled, "That's what I want you to understand now. No matter who you chose you will never lose me. I'll always be here, if you disappear off the face of the planet, I will find you. I will. You can't be lost with me…" I caressed his cheek and leaned in closer but I couldn't…I couldn't… I got up and left him. There was no way I could stay now. No way.

I went and knocked on Pearl's door. She opened it, her eyes glassy from sleep and her hair in a messy ponytail. She slanted her eyes at me.

"Penelope? You ok you gotta throw up?"

"Pearl I…" I threw my arms around her and sobbed; she hesitated then wrapped her arms around me. I sobbed in her hair she patted my back, she stroked my hair. My vision was blurred but the only thing I kept seeing was his face. The face with those sea green eyes full of happiness. I had ripped that away from him. I had ripped out a piece of him. Ripping a piece of myself out.


	14. Chapter 14

_"Penelope, I'm here, don't give up my love, don't give up…"_ I sit straight up in my bed. Shouts come from the top of the ship. It rocks furiously, I run out of my room.

"Tie the sails! You idiot no! Percy look out- oo that's gonna leave a mark. Annabeth come here and help me lift this." I slowly creep to the top of the stairs. Then watch the commotion, Pearl obviously yelling orders at everyone. Percy is quickly tying knots in the rope lines. I run to help him.

"What's going on!" I scream over a loud wind tearing through the water.

"We've ran right into the middle of a storm. Go help Pearl she's trying to raise the anchor, it's enchanted our powers aren't working!" He yells. I nod quickly and run to help Pearl.

"On the count of three. One. Two. Three. Heave! Ooag that's really heavy." She gasps. An idea spreads through my brain. I wrap my vine around the anchor rail, and then force its strength to pull it up. It yanks it up and slams it down on the wet deck.

"Alright nice job team. Especially Penelope. Grover! No come here!" She runs over to help Grover tie the sails. I glance at Annabeth, her stormy eyes like double hurricanes. She and I take the anchor and drag it a bit further. We run to go find Matheus and Fiona. We run down the stairs and her desperate shouting. I rip open the door and see Fiona floating inside a blue circle her eyes a shiny weird blue. She smiles when she sees me. The bubble she floats in as tiny electric streaks running through it.

"Fiona!" Matheus shouts, "Get down come down here now."

I feel a cold finger sliver down my spine. She looks directly at me. She's a goddess…

"Matheus get down!" I scream, I grab his hand and pull him down. Fiona flares a crack of lightening at me. I run with Annabeth and Matheus at my heels. I run to the deck where Pearl and Percy try to calm the ocean but it denies them, sending tidal waves over the deck rail. Pearl looks at Percy. She slowly gives him a small smile. He realizes what she's about to do.

"Haven't done this in awhile." She looks at me then to Annabeth, waves then dives.

"Pearl!" Percy's shout echoes off the force of a giant wave building, fast. Percy grabs Annabeth, and then runs the deck rail. He gestures to me.

"No Percy this is my battle."

"What battle? Do you not see the size of those waves you're asking to be killed. Come on hurry."

"Percy, Matheus and Grover need to escape too. Go!" Percy gives me a small nod then gestures to Grover and Matheus. They run and he jumps in. I see the little bubble moving through the water. I run below, the lightening sparks from Fiona's room. I go to her, she smiles. Evil sparking at the corners.

"Try me Pan. Try me." She spats. I close my eyes and focus on a beating heart beneath the ship. A big creature is below me. I impel it to kill her. I feel it move as if it is my own blood. I feel the boards leak with water soon spraying. She looks at me smiling still. She moves her right hand then shocks me. I fall to the ground as the bolt goes through me. I feel as if I'm about to black out when I feel a new source of power come back and feel the pounding of the heart. A smile plays on my lips. Try this. I feel it, he calls into my head.

_Malady I am at your command. _

"Kill it…kill it now." I say, the light green glow surrounding me.

What happened next was another moment just like at my school. So fast I had no control of the creature I had forced upon her. The boat smashed apart and water sprayed everywhere, I dashed into action my breath quickly refilling. I breathed in. Gills forming on the side of my neck, I was truly becoming something of the wild. I watched in awe as a creature so large. Bigger then the Kraken arose from the deep. Diving into remains of the ship, but then an image flashed through my mind. I had raised from the 100 billion years later a sea monster from the deep. He was navy blue with slick scales, his teeth white and sharp. He was too big to put into description really. He swallowed Fiona with one gulp. He turned to me.

_Have I done your service malady? _

"You have." I nodded, I smiled kindly. Fear for this creature did not echo in my soul. For I was his mother, I had risen him with my own soul. He swam toward me, his long snout pressed under my butt and I sat down on him. He rose to the surface, the gills disappeared. I breathed in the salt filled air. I stood up on him, balancing myself. I stood tall. Not fearing that I would fall, because I wouldn't. I knew I wouldn't. He gently set me down on a corral reef. "Wait, Lilivinth. I may need you."

_Of course malady. _

I swam toward the shore, where my friends were. They all sat in the sand. Sadness ruled over each of their faces. Percy and Annabeth cuddled together, more likely she cried into his shoulder and he held her close. Pearl and Grover sat in the sand motionless. Matheus the worst of all, his tears flowed from his black eyes.

"Penelope...you're alive! We thought you were dead." She ran and flung herself around me. I felt that wasn't the first time she had said that. I hugged her tightly feeling the warmth of her body spread through mine. I had really thought as well I was going to die killing this goddess/monster thing. AKA Fiona. I looked at Matheus, anger and sadness in his eyes. I gave a look of sorrow. He shook his head. Grover ran over and hugged my knees.

"Well I'm alive aren't I?" I smiled at both of them. "Matheus…I'm so sorry. But she was-"

"I know a goddess…Zeus had relations with our mother. Zeus only allowed my sister to become a goddess. He took away my own powers. Then raised my sister of full power and vengeances towards every demigod, every god, every powerful being."

"But she was so sick, so weak, and so ready to give up."

"That's because she wasn't on fresh water. Fresh water is what makes her thrive."

"That's weird as hell." I said.

"Then wait-who gave her freshwater?" I looked to Matheus he sighed and nodded. "She was my sister do you expect me to watch her die! You would do the same thing if it was your position." He looked directly at me. I wasn't to keen on the fact that he had given her the water, but I probably would have done the same thing for Jake. If you love them, you would do it for them. I nodded.

"Its fine Matheus, I don't exactly line up with your best friend list either. I apologize for the death of Fiona."

"You're forgiven. She was going to die anyway I'm sad to say." He looked down. "Your friend, Phoenix, was that his name? I know where he is, but only you can go. I've seen what you can do…in my dreams. I knew you were coming. I can help you, but if you can't find it, he may be lost forever I'm sad to say."

"I can find it. I'm not one of the people who give up." He walked away from the group. Led me into the beach grass and pulled out a locket. But it was shaped like a compass. He opened it and a picture filled the screen. Phoenix he was locked in iron cage. He lay on the bottom from either unconsciousness or sleep. I wasn't sure. I had to rescue him.

"Where do I find him?" I asked, nothing would stop me from finding him.

"My mother's throne…it's in, well I don't know if you want to know. It's hard to find, only the most powerful can find it. But you killed my sister a minor goddess herself. You must, to some extent be powerful."

"Because I am. You don't want to know what I can do to make life miserable. Tell me Matheus."

"It's on top of Everest, you have to be brave, only idiots who want to be killed go."

"I'm not the smartest but I'm sure not an idiot. Try me Matheus."

"Fly to the highest point a diamond will lay under soft newly fallen snow. If you find it, you may have a chance. If not well…" He trailed off.

"Phoenix dies. K I understand the terms lets do this."

"I'll entertain them, but you have to get out of here now. Penelope?"

"Yeah?"

"This is going against your prophecy. I've dreamt about you, your prophecy, I know exactly who you are to be. But if you do this Zeus will be more infuriated then he is now."

"Great gramps isn't the best out there he can have the not so best granddaughter. Matheus, my sea dino is out in the coral reefs swim to him and he'll protect you. Meet me in Greece, I'll return." I grew my wings and the green rushed through my veins. I turned one last time he nodded, I waved and bent down and jumped down I soared through the air. I caught a glimpse of my friends one last time then became immersed in the beauty of the grey ocean. It's waves white capped and looked like a sea of iron. I saw Lilivinth's form through the water. But only for a mere moment I was speeding through the air like a sea bird. My eyes became dangerously sharp, and my sense became more in depth. But my hearing, I could hear up to three miles it seemed like. I flew past the ocean to a land. Europe. I rose higher into the air and soon enough I was high enough to see the whole continent. Higher then planes. My speed increased as I urged on. Nightfall came and I was beginning to grow tired. My wings weakening. I soared down and then coasted off to a small island.

I settled down in a clearing in the middle of a unknown forest. I felt safe and warm. I must have been fairly close to Greece. On the island of Crete, I fell asleep. My dream of my mother, she lay on a black leather couch. She was dressed in a beautiful black silk dress. Her curly blond hair in an elegant updo. Another beautiful woman, with dark hair and blond streaks in it. Sat on the chair next to her. She patted my mother's knee.

"It's alright, Lona. Just think she's growing stronger."

"Persephone, you don't understand. I'm her mother; you don't just leave your children behind like that!"

"You were almost killed Lona! Your lucky Daddy was watching."

"Daddy? Really that's what you call him?"

"He made you a full goddess again come on show a little love."

"My dove, I think you should join your mother in the pantry she's driving me insane with a migraine." Hades said walking in.

"Oh I'm sorry love." She leaned in and kissed my mother's pale pinkish cheek. Then got up took Hades hand held in for a minute and placed another kiss on his forehead. Then she walked out.

"So Lona, since your going to be living with us for a few eons I think we should lay down some ground rules. One I don't-"

"Hades, I appreciate you taking care of me. But I'm going to find her. Penelope needs me. Zeus will tear her apart once he finds out what she can do."

"You have to stay here, your in confinement." He smiled at her flashing his white teeth.

"Yes, I know, but as you know, I'm not one to follow the rules am I? Hades you should know." She smiled at him, she got up slowly and walked a bit clumsily over to a doorway.

"It's to dark in here! Get some blinds or something. Have Apollo put in a sun! Seriously you expect a bunch of people who prefer life, to live in a place like this! I'm off to plant some flowers, that garden is hideous. Especially that apple tree. It's ridiculous!" She started to walk as briskly as she could but then Hades thundered at her.

"Stop! What are you doing? What apple tree? No- NO LONA!" I heard shouts. Then my mother's giggle. Then a screech from Hades.

I sat straight up in the clearing my heart pounding. Mom was alive bothering Hades. MOM WAS ALIVE BOTHERING HADES TO DEATH! Wait wasn't Hades dead? Uhh, uncomfortable question… But it didn't matter I was so happy she was alive I could hardly contain myself. I grew my wings and jumped off into the air. I flew straight into the view of a plane coming head on, and fast! I flew upward quickly. I flew right of the plane feeling its hot engines, and it's force. But my wings were stronger and I flew faster. But my muscles were sore from flying so much yesterday. I had to make sure no one saw me so I soared higher, but the plane's turbulents still cutting through my flight pattern. I then started to float and catch my breath it was hard work trying to fight wind patterns.

I continued on for Tibet where Everest was located. I had never in my life been past my home island, let alone had gone to another state the whole experience was new to me. Flying up there made me rethink my whole life. I wasn't just Penelope Rondervin, I was goddess. I could either accept it or abandon the billions of people out there who needed my guidance. I needed to think of them for once besides my self. Percy was a boy I was girl, things were meant to happen. But not with him, someone else was waiting for me. It may be a god, or maybe even a human. Or maybe I was just meant to become a virgin goddess. I wouldn't mind that. It would be hard, but something was bound to happen. I'm a demi-goddess, things _always _happened.

I flew through the clouds and into the new born sun. Reaching Asia by noon. I coasted off the winds and looked for a high mountain. It wasn't hard how tall was Everest? 30,000? Maybe a little less. I flew closer to the level of the mountains out of the way of mountain climbers who felt particular brave that day. I found Everest within the hour and landed on the rocky surface. I could see the whole world. The distant lands of Russia and China. The blue crisp winter sky was gorgeous as it always was.

I started to look around. As Matheus had said the snow had just fallen. I brushed off a lumpy piece and found just a rock. I tossed it down the mountain top. I then scraped more off and then found a smaller rock. But it was different then the others. Like someone had deliberately glued on lumps of smaller rocks to make it look like a regular old rock. I pulled off the glued rocks and found just a plain old rock. I hurled it against a rock. Then it broke in two revealing it was still an old stinking rock! Ug! This was so frustrating!

I was about to give up when a flicker caught my eye. I turned around and dug in the place where I had seen the flicker. I found a small old box that was weather beaten; it had suffered a few tough years with the water stains. I opened it and found a glittering glistening colorless diamond that sparkled in the midday sunlight. I picked up and studied it, when something heavy hit my head and I fell to the ground. My thoughts twisting together until I was slowly gripping onto consciousness and a face a familiar figure's face appeared and then-


	15. Chapter 15

Death is not an easy thing to deal with. First a blinding light cuts through your vision. You're trapped in this white room. No walls, no people, no sound, no anything. It's just you, until you fade into a room. With just you and a man, he's a skeleton. Leading you down a green river with a small wooden rowboat, you see he's wearing a raggedy old coat. His sunken face scaring the lights out of people.

We reach a shore and he gestures to me towards lines and lines of people. Stretching across the infinite, I make my way through the lines. The three headed guard dog, Cerberus, watches each and every person. Gooey saliva coming from his sharp fangs, as I'm about to pass under his legs he growls at me. He attempts to swallow me whole, but my powers still hold onto me. I stop him by holding a hand straight out in front of me and walk away from him. He whimpers, and his tail goes between his hindquarters. I start to run, I run into a few fugitive ghosts. They moan warning; I'm coming closer to the palace of Hades.

I reach the black iron gates. I wrap my vine around them, and pull, yanking them open. I run down a gravely path up to the palace doors through the Garden of Persephone. I walk to the doors and pull them open entering a long hallway filled with skeletal soldiers. Ignoring them I continue on, my bravery unwilling. I reach the throne room where two figures sit. King Hades and Queen Persephone. King Hades looks at me with disinterested eyes as if I am nothing special, the scum at his mercy.

"I'm Penelope, demi-goddess, I'm here to see my mother. Goddess of _Flowers_." Hades looks at Persephone she furrows her brow at me.

"What goddess? I'm the goddess of flowers, and I am not your mother."

"Oh excuse me, Lona."

"Oh… you're Penelope. Well I see." Persephone calls upon one of the skeleton soldiers dressed in a World War II Nazi uniform. He nods and walks out of the palace throne room, and down the corridor. He soon returns with my mother. She turns to me her face instantly forms a smile.

"Penelope!" She yells, I run to her and throw my arms around her neck. We embrace for what seems like such a short time before Hades interrupts.

"Your dead are you not Penelope?" My stomach ties in a knot and my mother looks at me. Her face contorting into sadness.

"Penelope is this true?"

"Yes mother…I died."

"It is not even your time! Hades bring her back! Bring her back now! Please! Now!" My mother drops to her knees and begs to him. Her tears form small little flowers out of the black marble cracks.

"There is nothing I can do; I suggest you just get used to it."

"Hades! You try to take away my granddaughter's life like that. You bring her back this instant, you couldn't be the god of something of more sophisticated, but nooooo you had to be the god of DEATH! Persephone you could do way better." Demeter snaps at him coming into the throne room. She puts an arm around me. My mother looks at her in surprise, and then rolls her eyes.

"Fine if you both shut up! I will! SHUT UP!" He shouts. Then he pulls out of the leather jacket he's wearing a golden light intertwining with a few flecks of green. He steps down from the throne and places the globe right on my heart. It begins to beat soundlessly then becomes stronger. Soon the Underworld begins to fade. I see my mother crying still, she smiles through her tears and waves. I try to holler back, but I can't muster the words.

I wake up in a small cage. An iron cage, soft snores elude my clouded thoughts. A pain shocks through the back of my head. I've come back. I roll over to see Phoenix sleeping soundly. I slowly shake him he opens his eyes a slit. But quickly shuts them again and he wrinkles his forehead in pain.

"Ohhhh." He moans.

"Phoenix, get up. Phoenix get up. Come on Phoenix." I feel a warm heat generate through my body to my hand. I gently place it on Phoenix's head. He is able to open his eyes all the way this time. He looks at me his eyes gentle and they focus on mine. He grasps my hand.

"Penelope…" He softly whispers. I nod and then help him up. Fortuna must have made the cage herself. It hangs over a steep fall to sharp rocks at the bottom of the cavern. No light shows besides my green glowing light. It has been appearing a lot lately. Must be the-getting-closer-god-thing, I get up dizzily. Feeling the world twist and spin. But then it rights itself once more. I send a little green vine monster and it eats away the bars. I pull a rope out from my hand and tie it around the bars. I hold it out to Phoenix he grips onto it, I wrap myself around him. Then we swing off the ledge of the cadge, we land on a ledge of a solid cliff. Phoenix materializes arrows and sticks them into the rock; bits of it fall off from it and crumble down below to the rocks. A shiver runs down my spine. I hold onto him while he climbs. We reach the top when we find her. A familiar face, with beautiful metallic black hair and gorgeous black and a slash of electric blue eyes. She looked down upon me.

"You killed my daughter." She hissed.

"You took my friend then you tried to kill me!"

"I don't like you daughter of Pan. I'm the reason your great grandmother died…" She smiled coldly. Her blue dress waved in the wind.

"You killed Penelope…"

"Yes I did. I hate that nymph since the day she gave birth to Pan."

"You! You let my father fade too! You did it, I know you did it. You're the reason why!"

"Part of the reason…you see it would either be me or Pan who would fade, everyone voted for me. So I made the puny minds of the humans forget about the god Pan, and he faded."

"You're going to pay for that!" I whipped long vines around her legs and arms. She fell to the ground, and then laughed. She broke them and they flung back at me. The dust of the red rock flew upward and a misty wind started to pick up. She smiled and made me fly back against the rock wall. My head slammed against it making my wound start to bleed again. The pain dulling my senses making me fall into a stupor.

Phoenix attacked her with full force of his godly power. Shooting fire at her, she ducked it. Then whipped a fierce wind of something up into his nose. He fell to the ground with a smile on his face. I mustered up just enough strength to throw my medallion at her; it formed into a sword and pierced her heart. She screamed in pain falling to the ground. Blood pouring from the wound, I knew she was dead. I fell to the ground and darkness covered my vision. Then there was just blackness.

I awoke to the sound of a beating heart against my ear. I opened my eyes and saw Phoenix carrying me. His strong arms carrying me like I was as light as a feather.

"Phoenix, what happened?" I asked groggily.

"Shh, Penelope, your fine, but you really wiped yourself out there. It's ok though I gotcha." He smiled at me. His eyes warm and kind, but still so dark and luminous.

"I'm so tired…I feel like I could fall asleep right now."

"Then go ahead were almost to Olympus."

"Ok wake me up when were there." I dozed off in his arms. A few hours later he shook me gently.

"Penelope look." I opened my eyes and saw what he meant. We stood on top of the great Mount Olympus. It overlooked the whole world. Any place you wanted to see, you just had to have a good eye. I saw a group coming up the top of the mountain. Phoenix set me down and I saw it was my friends. I ran to help them, I formed some vine and hoisted it down the mountain. I felt some one grasp it and I yanked it up. They all flew up onto the cliff surface. Once they hit the ground there was a chorus of aching moans.

"Sorry, that went a lot smoother in my head." I smiled a bit. I counted each of them, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Pearl…Matheus?

"Where's Matheus?"

"He…we lost him at sea. Lilivinth said he drown, we buried his body. But we couldn't have a proper burial for him…" Grover said his eyes downcast.

"He- he died?" Tears welling in my eyes, once more I had killed someone.

"Yes sadly…" Percy said, he glanced at me trying to meet my gaze. Pearl stood with Phoenix. She nodded then looked to me. Then looked back to him. She leaned her head against his chest. He leaned down and kissed it. I looked to see the most beautiful castle gleaming with white marble columns shining in the setting sun. I got up started to walk towards it. When I was stopped by a burning sensation. I looked down and saw myself visually becoming dressed in a beautiful green dress. My hair was curled and straightened, a flower placed in it. I began to continue walking. _Two shall perish…_I looked down, was I worse then the monsters that killed my mother almost, was I worst then the killers in the world. I killed two goddesses, a demigod, and probably many more in the process.

I stepped up the marble steps; the Greek gods each had a beautiful lifelike sculpture in front of the entrance. The towers of the palace rose too far into the sky that I couldn't see the tops. I walked in the palace and found myself in a center of hallways, and throne rooms. **(I'm going to use the description on Clash of the Titans, I really liked it!) **I looked down and saw I stood on the world. The actual globe spun slowly beneath my feet. Eleven floating chairs with different symbols on each one, they were different colors and had cool designs on each one.

All were occupied besides one in the middle. Zeus. Poseidon conversed with Percy and Pearl. I watched their conversation. Pearl stood a little shaded. But Percy was all out talkative.

"Pearl your alive?" Poseidon exclaimed.

"Yeah, I uh lived that sea monster attack. Mom was the one who died." She looked down.

"Pearl my sweet girl, I- why didn't you come to me?" He asked grabbing her by the arms.

"Because you- you- never would understood what I was going through, you didn't even love Mom."

"That's not true…you know it isn't." He said quietly.

"Fine you might've, but that wife of yours hated me and Mom, and you know it." She looked straight into the god's sea green eyes. She wasn't afraid of insulting him.

"Yes, I can honestly say she does not have good feelings for your mother and you. Please Pearl come join us though in the palace."

"Father…I can't afford to. You know, I'm too different."

"Please come, love. I miss you terribly."

"I'll consider it." She smiled at him, with that same smile he flashed back at her. They embraced and I turned back to the gods. Phoenix stood nonchalantly next to Apollo's and then talked and laughed with the sun god. Annabeth and Athena argued over politics, and the building structure of the Empire State Building. While I stood in the middle of all of it, I felt very alone.

"Ehmm, Penelope over here dear." I looked and saw my grandmother sitting alone. In a corner, with Hestia.

"Hello Grandmother, Madam." I bowed. They both smiled at me. Hesita's kind warm burning eyes were welcoming. Not at all like Ares which were a scary demon like fire.

"Dear, Zeus will be here momentarily. He's running late eh, Hera." Demeter laughed at my great aunt's expression.

"Oh hush Demeter." Hera said her eyes flashing at me. I sat and watched the gods chat like normal siblings, and then a loud bolt flashed through the room. Hermes appeared.

"The great god Zeus is coming, come on people look alive." He rolled his eyes and took his seat on the side. The room went silent, then lightening clashed. Then Zeus appeared, his eyes gleaming and power shook around him. He was clean shaved, and wore a grey suit and a blue tie, a pin with a Greek symbol on it. Much like the president's, with the United Sates pin.

"Your lord," I bowed, my friends followed my example.

"Good day, Ms. Rondervin. Demeter has not shut up about you. So you must be pretty powerful. I received word from Nemesis that her sister was found dead, yesterday morning. You have anything to say about that?"

"I will be bold sir, and say yes that was me, but I am here on one account too-"

"And it also occurs to me that you killed my daughter, Fiona. So what about that- oh and you bad mouthed me too…hmhm your running up quite a bill Miss. Rondervin."

"Yes, I'm sorry for all of those things. But sir I'm here to ask permission to join the council. It is set in my prophecy."

"Oh in your prophecy- demi_-goddess_, tell me about it, if I were to say no. Does it say anything about that? Or perhaps it'll say I'm feeling generous that day and I'll let you be the head honcho…tell me what does it say?"

"It says you'll say no then change your mind."

"Oh I see…well then I have to see some proof of your goddesship, you know keep it on hand."

"Zeus, this is ridiculous, you've seen what she can do for goodness sakes." Demeter asserted.

"Shush… Penelope, show me what you can do." I raised my arms and generated my power and pointed it at him.

"You sure, sir?"

"Positive."


	16. Chapter 16

Aiming at the god, I wrapped my vines with the lethal thorns in it around him. The sparkly green rushed through my veins and my green glow began to form around me. I touched the ground eager to show him this. What arose I had no idea I could bring on, but I was so excited. A tree rose and quickly began to grow, a small sapling, and then it grew into being a giant tree. It was extinct; the roots pierced the marble and grew under it wrapping itself around each of the marble columns in the room. Its leaves were so peculiar they were like cups, brown wide cups. But the bark was a fleshy green. If someone were to touch it, would bend and twist but never break. I was enthralled; I added my own twist to the tree. Making it bloom with small white flowers inside the cups. I broke one off and offered it to Zeus. He was still wrapped in my vines so I snapped my fingers then they untangled and slid towards me. They wrapped themselves around me like snakes. They became alive, and moved without my power.

He still seemed not convinced. His arms crossed and I glanced to Demeter she rolled her eyes. She mouthed, _try again_. He wants to see me try again? Well here we go. I felt Lilivinth moving beneath in the water. I felt my heart join with his. He answered in my mind. _I will come malady. _I threw myself against the palace doors and opened them unleashing a strong eucalyptus smell. Which made all the gods gasped. It was the scent of Pan. In the water below the cliff, Lilivinth swam. He was becoming impatient. I rose my arms up and Lilivinth jumped, everyone saw that. He was a creature from like 100 gabillion years ago.

Zeus still remained stubborn. I was defiantly going to have to break out my best stuff. But what was my best stuff? That was what I really thought was going to blow their minds away. But it wasn't working. I hummed to myself as I thought. The small olive tree in the corner was growing, but I was to busy to notice. As I hummed the olive tree grew taller and taller. Soon it towered to the ceiling. Athena gasped. Her symbol, the olive tree, which could only grow at her command, was growing from my music.

I looked at what she was staring so wide eyed at. The olive tree was towering almost to the height of the ceiling. I started to smile. Easy as 1, 2, 3. I began to sing, my voice pitching in the places it should have. The tree that I had grown grew taller too, and then it twisted with the olive tree. They formed into something. One tree colliding and became this monster it rose from the ground and moved to the gods, which were tiny little shrimps compared to the massive monster I had made. It leaned down and scooped me up I stood proudly in its hand. Then my light became fierce and shined into the eyes of Zeus.

"Alright! Alright! You convinced me, please stop. Penelope as much as I hated Fortuna it is a serious offense to injure a god. Or to kill one. Only a god can kill another god. By order of the council of the gods I'm entitled to execute the one who does that. I'm terribly sorry for what I'm about to do Demeter." He raised his hand and shot lightening straight at me, but I held my sword and deflected the lightening back at him. He raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm quite curious of who you are, Miss. Rondervin."

"I'm trying to figure that out myself, sir."

"Well if you truly want to become a goddess, you must take your vows, strip yourself of your garments, and kneel before me."

"Strip myself of my garments…?" I swallowed nervously.

"Afraid so Miss. Rondervin."

"Uggggggg, excuse me then!" I walked out of the room and into a dark corridor. I started to take my clothes off, and then once I was totally naked I walked back out. Most of the gods had amused faces. Like seeing a girl naked was a common funny joke to them, Apollo eyed my body and winked. Phoenix just sent me a look of sympathy but he was hiding a smile. I didn't even look at Percy and Pearl's face when I passed Poseidon's chair. I knelt before Zeus on the top of the steps.

"Now Penelope close your eyes and repeat after me:

_I Penelope will serve you Lord Zeus at the best of my ability._"

"I Penelope will serve you, Lord Zeus at the best of my ability."

_"I will serve the world of the humans as best I can, I will make healthy decisions for the world." _

"I will serve the world of the humans as best I can, I will make healthy decisions for the world."

_"Bring forth my children in the name of my own partner." _

"Bring forth my children in the name of my own partner."

_"Open my eyes to the unseen, and bring light to the darkness." _

"Open my eyes to the unseen, and bring light to the darkness."

_"I will do this with honor and bravery." _

"I will do this with honor and bravery."

"Penelope Rondervin, you are now Penelope Goddess of the Wild." With that he waved his hand a mixture of wind and light came into me. I felt myself be intertwined with something. Something so dark and hidden that only the gods knew of it. Something I now had knowledge of. I was powerful; I was Penelope goddess of the Wild. I felt so powerful and divineness now flowed through my veins. I was no longer a demi-_goddess, _but a force of nature. I was no longer small helpless, but strong and godly. Nothing could kill me, I was touched with immortality. I was greatly praised by history books to come. Because from now on. Pan would not be forgotten. He would never be forgotten. Never. I opened my eyes and the god's eyes widened. I looked in the mirror over Aphrodite's chair; my dark green eyes glowed with power. I myself glowed with green.

I smiled slyly. Green smoke twirled around my ankles and I stood with a pretty silk dress on. My hair waved furiously branches of flowers had been placed in it while beautiful rare gold strings of silk wrapped themselves around my arms. A wristlet began to materialize on me, my mother's wristlet. A crown appeared in Zeus's hand. I bowed to him and he placed it on my head. It was made of ivy woven with golden wheat and flowers. Much like Demeter's, but mine had a bird nesting in it. On my neck grew a necklace along with my medallion and my mother's, was another medallion with Pan's head sculpted on it. The sand monster had been wearing it. I stood up straight and looked around the room, awed expressions and warm smiles welcomed me.

"Well come let us celebrate the new welcoming of our goddess." Demeter said she got up from her throne and snapped her fingers a bunch of servants rushed in with food and party decorations. A lyre began to play and musicians played. Gods got up and started to dance. Many of them came up and congratulated me on my godlyship. I would smile and bow to them. Athena came up to me and we started to talk about the construction of a castle to be built in the godly jungle in Peru, next year.

Then I was just starting to feel good. When a shadowy figure stood in a corner of the room, I walked to it. Then saw my own flesh and blood step out of it. Jake.

"Jake what are you doing here?" I said.

"Something I should have done a long time ago he pulled out a sword from his scalpel. Then held it to me neck. "Move and you die."

"Jake what are you doing?" I said in alarm.

"You took her away from me, Penelope. You took her away."

"Who?"

"Fiona the girl in my dreams. You should know."

"But Jake she's evil. Jake, please don't…"

"Shut up! Fiona told everything, she told me how you would try to convince me it was her that brought on her death. When really it was you. She told me to kill you, and she would come back. She told me how I was a god, and I could kill you, she said you tried to keep it from me so I wouldn't take away your precious power."

"Jake, listen to me, I would never kill anyone who I thought wouldn't endanger you. You know I wouldn't."

"I can't trust you anymore Penelope. Expect a simple death from me. Since you're a new goddess, and I'm a god. I can kill you." He advanced and sliced into my neck. I fell to the ground my world spinning. Really? This was happening.

I didn't know what happened, but once more I was lying in a room. A bandage wrapped around my neck. My kid brother had tried to kill me. HE TRIED TO KILL ME! What did she do to him! I would kill her again and again until she let him loose of her hold, I started to get up and then the world went dizzy. I saw Apollo standing the corner studying a book. He looked up then smiled at me.

"Took quite a paper cut their madam." He helped me back down.

"Apollo, Zeus's child is too powerful she's manipulated my little brother."

"I know." He said quietly. "Zeus has sent an army after your little brother; you don't just kill a goddess. You keep coming back. There's no way to kill you."

"But why? Why is she still alive! My monster swallowed her whole, how could she have…"

"I think I have a theory, as Lilivinth digested her she became little tiny pieces right, well then Lilivinth obviously has to go do his "business". So well…"

"EWWWWWWWWW! What in the-EWWWWWWWWW! That's disgusting!"

"It's true however I believe."

"She's going to die, she is going to pay!" I rose again only to be knocked down once more by a dizzy spell.

"You can't kill her dear, she's a goddess. Now come on, walk slowly and I'm sure you can enjoy the rest of your party."

"Fine." _Betrayal shall rule. _Jake why him? I got up ever so slowly and walked by the hand of Apollo. He's so young and innocent…I walked down the corridor when I felt my neck again it was fully healed and the bandages were gone I let go of Apollo's hand and then walked down the corridor briskly. I reached the throne room where everyone stood nervously. I waved and a small smile played on my lips. They all smiled back and then continued on. I walked out onto the balcony that overlooked the ocean. I stood there and watched the waves lap against the rocks. My mind some where else, I'd gone on an AMAZING adventure, almost gotten killed more times then I can count. Made some pretty good friends, even made one that made my heart break over and over… Became a goddess and yet I wasn't happy. My little brother was out there, confused, brainwashed, manipulated, and lost. The worst thing was though I couldn't do anything to help him. I didn't have a clue where he was…and even if I did what would I do? I loved him so much. I couldn't help but feel for him. Fiona was still in my thoughts when someone took my hand from behind me.

I spun around and saw Phoenix standing there. His eyes warm and friendly. I wished that he would always be like that.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi…" I trailed off.

"Listen I'm sorry about your little brother, I don't like Fiona myself. She wasn't always that way…"

"You knew Fiona?"

"Yeah uh…we used to date. Like twenty years ago."

"Wait," I let go of his hand, "You used to go out with…Fiona!"

"Yeah I uh, I actually used to love her…"

"Phoenix! How could you date that!"

"She wasn't evil, then, well maybe a little… The point is I feel the same way about her too. I want her dead as much as you. But you can't dwell on that right now. You have to look at what's right in front of you. Or you may never move on. Believe me I know…"

"How?"

"I guess I fell in love with a girl and she broke my heart, tearing it to pieces. Then she brutally left for another guy, I never got over her. To this day I still can't get over her. She's standing in the room over there, but she never ever looks at me the way I look at her."

"Who is she?" I glance at the women standing in the throne room.

"She's your best friend."

"Pearl… But she's crazy about you…"

"No she's not." He smiles, "She's crazy about pleasing her father, she thinks having a godly boyfriend will make Poseidon look fondly of her. But as you can see, she's moved on." I look at Pearl she laughs with Janus. Her green eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Phoenix I'm sorry… Pearl didn't seem to be that kind of girl."

"She's not, she wasn't always like that. She actually used to love me."

"What six hundred years ago?"

"Maybe…" He looks off into the dark ocean. In some parts its calm over parts it's rocky and tidal waves build and fall. As strange as it is, there is no end or beginning to the ocean.

"The Sea of Life, it is said that if one falls in, they can go back to any time of their life, or go further on into their future. But one would have to be idiotic to do that."

"Really?" I asked a idea forming in my head."

"Penelope your not actually considering it, are you?" I snapped myself out of it.

"No of course not." I shook my head, but also myself for ever thinking going back in time was a smart move. Phoenix took my hand once more. He looked into my eyes. His eyes were once lost and that moment when I saved him from the cage and when they focused it seemed that everything made sense to him. That same look came into them. I myself was lost in his eyes, feeling my heart beat like a hammer. I had never felt a boy's lips against mine. Never. His blue eyes so dark they were like an ocean that I drowned in. I couldn't find my way out, never able to surface. His face so close to mine, his highly defined cheek bones became visible.

"Phoenix…" He reached down and his lips were against mine. Warm and soft, gentle and firm, so irresistible. I closed my eyes and leaned against him. I wrapped my arms around him. He leaned his forehead against mine; his soft hair touched my forehead. There was nothing in the world besides him and me. Nothing. When we finished we held each other. My eyes caught in his. We said nothing for our words were in our motions. I leaned my head against his chest and he tightly held me, he was my life line.

"Penelope can I just say something." He said his voice making my heart flutter.

"Of course." I said.

"I vow to never hurt you, and I also want to promise that I will never let you fall." _A friend will make a vow._ I didn't even hear Percy walk out on the balcony. When I looked I saw him standing there. Hurt filling his eyes.

I let go of Phoenix and ran after Percy. Who fled the room. There I went again chasing him once more; I left Phoenix standing there hurt and broken. Never to glance back again. I was stupid, but wasn't I always?


	17. Chapter 17

"Percy!" I yelped after him. I rushed out the doors of Olympus after him. Praying to a God that didn't exist. He stood over a cliff. His clothes changed to a good looking tux and his hair brushed out of his eyes. Tears seemed to be pooling in his eyes.

"Why are you coming after me?" He said his voice sounded choked and sad.

"Because you're my…my- my friend that's why." I said.

"You can't watch me suffer like this. You just looked so happy and secure in Phoenix's arms. It made me so…jealous of him. He had you and I didn't. I can't stand the fact of you growing old and never finding a person you love as much as I love Annabeth. But you have, and you had to watch me with her, so it's my turn." He took my hand.

"Percy, you can't dwell on what's already happened you can only look at what's in front of you…" I said repeating Phoenix's words.

"Percy there you are I've been looking all over for you! I was worried you gotten swallowed by the Sea of Life." Annabeth stood on the top of the stairs. She looked from me to Percy. She gave a small smile at me. Then jogged down the stairs to Percy, she grabbed his hand and she ran up the stairs leaving me alone. I felt my heart ache for Phoenix's arms and security. I ran up the stairs after Percy and Annabeth I found him standing on the balcony his hair and been run through a few times but he still looked to be in one piece. "Thought you would never come back…" He said turning around and looking at me.

"I'm sorry…I guess a little piece of me still longs for what may have been."

"You know Penelope, you can't chase after him. It's the boy's job to do that, if you do it then your wasting your time. Let the one who's actually trying to get your attention do it for you."

"I know but it's so hard not too…" I put my hands on the balcony rail. He wrapped his strong arms around me and spun me around so I was facing him, staring straight into his eyes.

"It's even harder not to want to do this." He leaned down once more and we kissed. His lips against mine, so special and the moment was my own.

The following morning, the half bloods had to leave, for camp was going to end soon. I said my good byes to Pearl, who was going to spend the rest of the year rebuilding Poseidon's underwater palace. Annabeth was going to start work in New York rebuilding the whole frekin city! Percy was the hardest to say good bye to, his mother was going to give birth a son in the coming months. Even though I wouldn't see him, he would always be on my mind. We settled for a passionate hug. Then they were off on Lilivinth. I watched from top of the mountain and felt an arm around my shoulder I turned and saw Phoenix standing there with me. He held me close, and we watched until the sea monster was gone. He led me back inside where we planned on starting with the search for my brother. Fiona had to die. It was so necessary she did. I wanted to start immediately but Phoenix said it was better if we acted as if I was dead. I would set off soon in early September, but it felt like that was going to be so long. But I could deal with it.

I was determined to see Lona once more. When the festival of the gods came a few weeks later, Hades came with both Lona and Persephone. I ran to her and we rejoiced by embracing. Lona finally let Demeter hug her. As much as she hated it she owed Demeter. I flitted around the palace trying to entertain myself, but failed to do that. I was a goddess for god's sake! I went to the room where the gods could keep tabs on all their children. I looked around for Percy and found him in a boring school room. I saw Annabeth in Saint Paul's Academy in Boston. Pearl rode on top of a humpback whale. Like she was a bull rider, she smiled at me like she knew I was watching.

I told Lona of Jake's troubled mind. She took my hand and told him that we would figure it out. But her eyes had shown the opposite of what she had said. I knew even if we did get to Jake he would never be the innocent poor little boy I had once known.

Phoenix and I plot out our next plan to overtake Fiona's growing power. But while doing it together we are slowly joining closer. I can't imagine now a day without Phoenix, it seems that being wrapped closely in his arms is the only comfort I take when I miss Jake terribly. When I had a life of normality I used to think the worst I could do was get a bad grade on my history test. Which makes me think back to the day where the whole world I once knew twisted and became something I never knew.

I visited the school where I once went to, the home where I once lived in, the place where I once lived a happy ordinary life for sixteen years. Now I couldn't even recall what my life is now. I walked into my home the kitchen was a natural disaster's headquarters the sink had moss growing in it. Carcasses of dead broshi's littered the ground. I couldn't help but wonder what the monsters could do. The walls of the once warm kitchen were littered with vines.

I go upstairs to my bedroom, the dead broshi I had killed when I came to rescue Jake lay. My bed covers still unmade, everything as I left it. The light was still on, my mirror cracked but something caught me off guard. My reflection…a girl stood there with rippling brown hair and a powerful look was twisted in her face. Her features beautiful and alert, she had pretty flowers that dotted her dress. Her hair intertwined with twigs and flowers. This was me, I looked down at a picture with Ashes and I, another girl in that picture. She was totally different then I.

I grabbed the picture; I would put it with the other one. Right now I was on a mission. I came out of the house and went to Ashes house. Her colonial house with great pillars and a metal structure, it had started to decay already. I went inside and found the rooms torn apart. I went upstairs to Ashes room, it was completely empty. But a message lay across the wall. _Gone with Fleen, we are the last survivors! If you are out there, if anyone is out there, come and find us. We have food; we have clean drinkable water, and can provide shelter. We are located in a place deep in an isolated place. I have left a map in the drawler of one of the dressers. Find it and you may be able to find us. But heed the warning, I have hidden numerous maps, anyone of them could be the one. _

I read the message over and over and over again until my vision started to blur. Ashes still couldn't have been alive. Fleen wasn't that smart, and Ashes gave her everything to him. Sadly. I left the room and went downstairs. The remains of the house began to crumble, and I ran out of it. Jumping out just in time before the whole foundation crumbled and the metal frames of the once great house stood just alone. I went to the water's edge not feeling like traveling to Olympus just yet I dove into the water. Then I dove in from the harbor, boats were at the bottom remains of grills and anchors were left sitting at the bottom. The scene made me sad, imagining how everything used to be so happy.

I swam deeper into the water and found a few killer whales swimming through the water. Something wasn't right many fish floated at the top of the water's surface. Something wasn't right at all. Since I had become the replacement of Pan I usually spent the day on top of Mount Logan, helping reboot the once powerful force of nature that had been on Earth so long ago. But I thought by now after about a month the changes would be showing but it wasn't. What was going on? Then I saw an orca thrashing around writhing in pain. I swam to help it. I placed my hand on its cardiovascular area. Then radiated that healing heat through my body and the water around the orca cleared and the orca snickered at me. I kissed its lovable snout and rubbed its large nose. It swam away with its friends and I tried to keep it in eye sight but I couldn't.

I reached the surface and closed my eyes and pictured the olive tree on Mount Olympus and then flashed right in front of it. Laying on my back, my hair still dripping wet. I got up and ran to Phoenix who sat in the library flipping through some old book.

"Phoenix! It's not over! It's not ending…I think Fiona has something to do with it." I threw my arms around him sobbing into his neck. After everything! Everything with trying to become Pan it still wasn't working. Things were still dieing, everything, that I had worked for was crumbling down around me. One thing at a time…I was really going to kill Fiona.

"What's wrong?" He asked whispering into my ear.

"She's…killing…s-sstill!" I cried fresh tears running down my cheeks.

"Who is?"

"Fiona…she's still alive, still out trying to kill."

"Penelope, shh, it's alright, calm down. It's ok I gotcha." He held me and soon I felt warm enough to stop shaking. I looked up at him, he kissed my forehead. "Penelope you know she's never going to stop…she's getting more powerful. She's trying to raise another war, is my guess. Listen you can't cry about it now, you have to keep going. We can't worry about it you have to look…"

"At what's standing in front of you." We finished together. He took my hand,

"Don't worry, we'll get her." He smiled.

"I'm just so worried about Jake…if she were to do something to him I…I- don't know what I would do…" I started to cry. He held me once more; I felt more like a cry baby then a goddess. Crybaby Goddess was what I was. But it was hard not to cry when all your hard work is for nothing.

"Pen, listen to me, we won't let your little brother die because of Fiona. Have you seen me? Do you know what I can do? I am the con artist if ever there was. You know that I can track down pretty much anything, you saw me at St. Clair's."

"I know Phoenix but it's a matter of how much time it is till, well its to late…that's what I'm worried about."

"Hey love birds we got one angry Zeus running around stay calm it should die down, but Penelope, I'd duck down…" Hermes flew into the room. He flew and pressed a button on the side of the wall. Several chairs of the gods appeared Phoenix took his seat next to Apollo's then gestured toward mine by Demeter's. Demeter appeared and stood tall. She then walked to her chair anger creasing her old forehead. She took a seat next to mine. I studied the chair I sat in, it was much larger then I thought necessary but that was ok. It was golden, much like the medallion I wore it had the symbol of Pan engraved in it. Vines grew up the side of it. Flowers sided up the left of the chair and a weird type of moss grew on the other side. Miscellaneous animals played at the feet of chair.

Demeter took my hand and smiled.

"Just stay calm and you'll be fine…" After the gods gathered, I waited in agitation for Zeus to finally lay down the hammer and come raging through the doors. But it wasn't like that at all Zeus came in with a smirk on his face.

"Idiot's think they can just march in and solicit, well I'll show them. Hah! Think I'm stupid; think they can trick a god!" He pulled out a sliver blackberry and started to furiously click buttons. I furrowed my brow.

"Sir, no luck on the boy." A sergeant came in, he had shiny medal on and a lightening bolt painted across it.

"AHHHHHHH!" Zeus shouted with anguish. The doors leading to the balcony flew open and lightening cracked. "Fine, Nevleon, go and find Fiona bring her to me and then I'll have her powers taken away."

"Sir, I'm willing to go on the quest to find her." I stood up and with determination sparking in my blood. All eyes turned to my direction. Demeter grabbed my hand, I glanced to my mother she held my gaze. I ignored them. Their opinions meant nothing to me. Zeus gave me a raised eye brow. Hera laughed her laugh was tingly and cute, like she was the head cheerleader trying to impress a jock.

"Hera, shut up!" Zeus silenced her, "You Penelope, but you've only been a god for so long are you sure you want to do it?"

"With all due respect sir, this daughter of yours, she has caused me a lot of pain. The world is dieing because of her. My little brother is only ten, he's lost and lonely and I need to find him. He's the one thing that keeps me whole, besides the other little factors in my life. He's so young to be who he is…You have to let me go, lord. Please." I begged to him.

"You have tremendous courage Miss. Rondervin. I say it once more…"

"Thank you sir, I am not ordinary."

"I never assumed you were." He smiled slyly. Then looked to the sargent, Nevleon. "Nevleon, you will take this goddess and you will let her lead you to Fiona. Let her take whoever she desires, she may be your last chance."

"Yes sir." He walked out of the room and into another part of the palace. Phoenix rose and went to my chair.

"Please let me come…I can't afford to see her kill you."

"Phoenix this is my battle, I must face it on my own. For the fate of the world rests on my own shoulders."

"I'll track her, I'll do anything just please don't leave me here wondering, what the hell happened to you…"

"I-Phoenix- I can't let you…Fiona's waiting for me, some where out there. I have to find her myself. If anyone else does, she may launch an attack on Olympus."

"I understand… I love you Penelope Rondervin, it only took me a month to realize it. I mean like real love…I've never loved anyone like I have you." He kissed me passionately on the lips.

"I love you too, Phoenix." I hugged him, rose and followed to where Nevleon had gone. I found him the Pegasus stables setting two up.

"I have one question madam, Zeus said you name is Penelope, but you don't appear to be a god…are you?" He asked politely.

"I'm a lot of things, Nevleon, but there is something you must know about me, I'm not like other gods. My father is not Zeus, my father is gone. But you know what I am? I am the Daughter of the Lost god… That's who I am." Nevleon nodded and bowed and he continued to go on with the ropes.

_End of Book 1 _


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey guys, it's just a little authors note from Felicity. All my books will just be in this one singular book. By the way I'm looking for names, for well you'll just have to see…Anyway thanks__ Keep reading, I got a lot more planned! _


	19. Chapter 19

_ The Godly Wars_

_You met Penelope Rondervin the demi-_goddess _now meet with her once more in her epic battle between her antagonist, Fiona, the goddess of Energy. Is she strong enough to kill the ever growing in power goddess? Jake grows more hatred for his sister, the more lies Fiona floats into his head. Along the way Penelope meets a young daughter of her guard named Jordyn and Penelope automatically knows there's something special about that girl. What's the connection? There's only one way to find out… _

I can't stay I'm faced with one decision leave her or run. I'm not scared but it's just a matter of time. I make up my mind within a second perhaps to late, but I draw my hand to her. She cry's out and grabs it with great effort. I lift her up into my arms. She's so weak...being this far away it's risky. I need to find it soon. I hear Fiona's cry of anguish as I slip away from her terrorizing grasp. I smile at her. Then jump from the cliff. She screams my name cynically. I just smile. Then freefall, until I direct us over to a palm tree. We land safely in it. Perhaps my best landing yet, I clutch Jordyn in my arms for a second I've feared she's lost her life for a second. I'm giving her as much of my energy as I can, but it was very difficult when half your power is depleting. But she blinks and I know she's still with me.

I duck and dodge an incoming lightening bolt, deflecting it simply with the flick of my hand. Annoyed with Fiona's antics I wrap a few vines around her to slow her down. That should slow her down for a little while. I run as fast as I can. Soon I reach the edge of the jungle; a jeep rests in the tall grass. I snarl as another lightening bolt strikes.

"GODS DAMNT FIONA!" I scream. Jordyn grips tighter onto me. I look down at her with concerned eyes. She's frightened, with those big brown eyes glaring at me with panic. I smooth her soft hair down away from her eyes. Then dive into the maze of jungle grass. I crawl on all fours, the grass slowly opening a way for me. Thinking its helping when it really isn't! It's just sadly making it worse. I climb to the jeep, and then get in sticking the key into the ignition. It rumbles to life, I set Jordyn gently down in the back seat she gazes up at the sky with listlessness. I worry. It's only a matter of time, before…well I just won't think about that right now. I slam down on the breaks, eager to get away from this war zone.

I drive as fast as I can, navigating my way ever so quickly through the ungodly savannah. I then drive down the gravel path, press the bar code on top of the jeep. The ground rumbles and the drive opens. I slowly drive down it, not even Zeus knows of the secret hide out. I then park the cherry red jeep, and get out removing Jordyn slowly. Nevleon is there along with Markus, Augustus, and Jeiphif. My only and last remaining warriors. What started out as an amazing upper hand battle turned us into the losers, and Fiona and her minions more powerful then ever. It had been six short lived months since my coronation at Olympus. I was presuming that the gods thought that I was either held hostage or maybe even better yet thrown into Tarterus…Ug thinking about that it makes me shudder.

"Madam we knew you would return. I must admit we were quite worried. But I was the only one who had faith in you." Nevleon said, and then he saw Jordyn in my arms limp and death almost gripping her.

"My daughter!" He screeched he took her from my arms. I sighed, I felt so bad. Jordyn was my responsibility but she was supposed to be standing guard, always and ever urgent to be like her father, she commanded almost the whole guard. Letting her mouth float over the top once too many times. Even once to me. I let it go; she was a willing smart girl. I liked her but she was so young, close to the age of Jake…I had only seen Jake once since my incident on Olympus. He had pointed a knife at my gut, and threatened me once more. It had killed me…I watched Nevleon put a little bit of ambrosia into Jordyn's open mouth. I sighed…this was bad, when mirawi humans needed ambrosia.

Mirawi humans were humans with a wide military training. They were so good at what they did; some people did refer to them as godly. They could see through the mist yet be killed. They weren't immortal, but lived longer then most humans, Nevleon was two hundred. They died eventually but in a weird way. Others thought they were half monster half human. I shivered, creepy thought. It was sad thinking how Jordyn, so young was about to be clutched by death's grip. I had died once…it wasn't that pleasant but at least I got to see my mother.

I went back to the jeep, and grabbed the supplies from the back. Mostly weapons of some sorts and a few egg sandwiches, I set them down on the small wooden table in the middle of base. I grabbed one of the sandwiches and started to eat it, it tasted old and stale but I still ate it. I wasn't going to get food poisoning or anything. The worst that could happen was I would throw up; true it would slow me down for a day or so. But it wouldn't _stop _me. Nothing would, determination was set in my heart. The guards sometimes called me godly determination. They said I had the eyes of a killer, but also that mixed with rage and determination look.

All I could do was smile. They didn't know what was inside of me. What was boiling inside of me. No one did…I couldn't accept the fact that Jake was lost forever, because he wasn't. He couldn't be. I had to save him before it was too late. But sometimes I had my doubts. My thoughts would sometimes wander what would have happened if Phoenix had come with me. I hadn't talked to him since the day I left. I said I would Iris message him, but I still haven't. I miss him…I really do. Letting go to him was very hard, we had only been together for such one short month. Now I can't get my mind off the fact that he'll still be there when I get back. What if he's not? What if I never do come back…? I can't think like that! I get up and walk over to Jordyn. Nevleon holds her in his arms, he's crying. I run a hand through my hair.

I put my hand on her heart and feel its weak flutter movement. DAMNT FIONA! I scream inside my head. I heat my hands with the healing heat, but it doesn't work on humans as well as godly things. I dig down deep within me and find nothing. Digging even deeper into myself I concentrate on her heart, willing it to become stronger but it doesn't. I try again this time it beats once like a normal heart. I slam my fist down on the table making in collapse. I'm not Apollo I can't heal, but I can do certain things. That includes giving life energy into animals, but humans I can do so little. I remember a little bottle of Jokenut sap, a tree that I recently discovered. It can intertwine with DNA cords making them stronger. But that usually means making them a little bit unordinary, but I don't care I keep one hand on Jordyn's heart, then grab the bottle from my bag. Pour it down her throat. She stops breathing for a second. In the silence there is just the deep beating of my own heart.

Then like a burst of energy Jordyn's eyes flutter open and they are filled with light. Nevleon holds her close to him. I smile.

"You have saved my daughter, madam thank you!" Nevleon exclaims his damp face lights up.

"It is no trouble Nevleon." I say, ever since I had become a god, I've become more talking like a 1800s, servant. I didn't use a lot of don'ts, in my dialogue or didn'ts. Which really annoyed me; it made me feel like a snob. I hated goddesses like that who thought they were better then everyone else. Ehm Hera… I had developed a great disliking for her. Jordyn coughed then looked at me.

"Thank you, Miss. Penelope." She said, she smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Your welcome, Jordyn." I smiled at her. I felt the thunder thud above the ground. I sighed, defeating Fiona was a lot harder then I thought. She had killed my spirit it seemed. I had heard news of Fortuna rising in the mountains. She was going to join her daughter's side. Once she was in full power once more. They would have the upper advantage in the battle but I could unite people. But the question was who?

I was going to attempt to go back out and play a little one on one with Fiona. But Nevleon stopped me.

"Why do you go out madam, there is a great storm raging outside. She will surely hurt you... I will not be with you. As much as I love serving you my goddess, my daughter needs help recovering."

"I understand Nevleon. I will wait until tomorrow, Fiona can't hold onto the storm forever."

"I agree madam." Nevleon bowed then went back Jordyn. I walked over to the staircase then walked up a flight of steps. The dust had settled on everything. I felt like I knew this place but I didn't no matter how much time I spent thinking about it, I couldn't think of anything. The place was magical it almost seemed like a deep type of feeling already was here. It was a wide shaped dome that looked out on a great city. It wasn't a city that any of us could identify, but it was filled with great structures with golden buildings, filled with vast gardens. The gardens were filled with beautiful flowers, and lush green grass. I tried to find a meaning within it but I couldn't. It was much like back in Miami, where the dome was connected to Athens, Greece. So odd yet beautiful.

I sat on a table placed in the middle of the room and watched the people walk through the great city. Their cars driving down the silver streets. I couldn't break it I was afraid or the world would disappear. I feared it was some important aspect to my battle with Fiona, but I couldn't be so sure… Maybe it was suppose to be like a portal in case of danger. I didn't know, but it was pretty so I kept looking at it. I heard some steps behind me. I guessed it was one of the guards coming to join me with their own thoughts. But I didn't turn, to look. I just went on looking out the dome window.

"Penelope, I carry a message for you. It would help if you looked at me." I heard a voice behind me and saw it was Iris the goddess of Rainbows. She wore a beautiful dress that was made with sparkling colors. Vibrant shades of scarlet, green, blue, and even black ran up the siding of her dress. She had flowing brown hair that was braided to the side. Impossible not to look away at the beauty, she smiled at me. She moved her hands forming a sparkling mirror and an image began to form.

Phoenix, my boyfriend, sat in his throne on Olympus. He was obviously in a council meeting. He sat tiredly with his head resting in his hand his eyes filled with boredom. Then as Poseidon and Zeus went at war thundering at each other about something, I saw Pearl leaning against her father's chair. She looked at the quarrel with little interest but then she slowly left the room and slided over to Phoenix's chair and whispered in his ear. He turned and glared at her. I had learned Phoenix had pulled the plug on their relationship when he found out Pearl was just dating with him _again _for her father's taste. She looked with sympathy in her eyes. He rolled his eyes sighed and got up. He followed her out of the room. The image followed him. Pearl pointed to a ring on her finger.

"Every daughter of Poseidon got one, there were twenty in all. But that was really long time ago. But like thirteen years ago, Poseidon had one left. Now there's none left. I asked Percy about it, but he said he had no idea what I was talking about. There's another one, I'm on a quest to find her. I was wondering if Penelope wanted to come. I couldn't find her any where."

"She's not here, you remember Fiona, right? Well she left to go kill her, and usually there's only one way to do that. Knock her out long enough to throw her down Tarterus."

"So she's gonna be gone awhile, heh?"

"Yeah…" He looked down and shuffled his feet. Sadness was welling in his eyes. I felt my heart ache, _oh Phoenix, I miss you too…_Tears blurred my vision but I wiped them away quickly.

"Awe Phoenix loves Penelope!" Pearl squealed in a high pitched tone. Phoenix shot her a look but she only giggled harder. Phoenix shot a burning flaming ball at her. She yelped and anger boiled in her eyes. She pulled water from a near by fountain at him, he glared at her. He wiped away water dousing his flames. She flipped her hair and began to walk away, then turned. "Oh and by the way, things are happening in Peru…you know a jungle just got wiped out, clear cutted. I hope you had other plans for girls, Penelope's gone…" Phoenix looked at her his eyes flashing with anger, rage and disbelief.

"Your lying!"

"Why do you think I would lie about that Phoenix! She's my friend too! Do you think I can't stand the thought of her being dead! Cause I really can't!"

"She can't be dead…she can't be dead." He leaned against the wall and fell to the floor. Holding his head. "She can't be dead…"

"Phoenix I'm sorry…I didn't know she meant so much to you." Pearl set a hand on his shoulder and he flinched. Then pushed her away. His eyes shocked and frozen. He closed his eyes then I saw his pupils shrunk and he started to run fast. The image flickered and Pearl's image shimmered and the face of my hated enemy shown. Fiona. Fiona had tricked Phoenix! I had to get to him. He was after me right into her cruel sick trap.

"Iris, my lady, thank you for coming to me. My boyfriend is in danger do you think you could find out where he is going?"

"I do not know Penelope, but my best guess is straight into this rogue nyrad's path."

"Oh no…this is bad, do you have any idea?"

"I'm afraid not, but they might…" She gestured toward the golden city.

"What do you mean…?" Then I saw what she meant, a small girl stood on the sidewalk. The features a little smaller then now, but still they were their now. Dark hair and big brown eyes. Jordyn, stood on the side walk. She held the hand of a beautiful woman. I knew she was the answer to my question. I ran down stairs, hoping Jordyn would be feeling better. I desperately needed her too, or one of the things I held dear to my heart would be hurt, or worse injured terribly.


	20. Chapter 20

"Jordyn!" I screech as I'm running down the stairs. Everyone looks at me, as I trip and fall down the stairs. Landing face first at the foot of them, but I quickly get up. "Jordyn," I grasp her by the arms, "Do you know that city up stairs?" Jordyn is silent for a moment then she starts to speak.

"It's called, Morphina. It was destroyed in a big war. Mommy sent me to this world to live with Daddy. She said I was meant to do great things, so I live with Dad. But I couldn't possibly imagine her gone…when she is."

"Good, ok awesome, tell me where is Morphina located?" I ask my tone running on the edge of desperate.

"It's on the edge of an ocean…I can't remember I know it's something though…"

"Come on Jordyn, think. Please."

"Um, I-I uh, I can't…I'm sorry madam, I can't think of it!" She cried and ran into a corner, sobbing into her knees. I looked at Nevleon, he nodded. Then sent me a look of: _Sorry-she's-seven-years-old. _I smiled and nodded. I went and sat next to Jordyn.

"I'm sorry Jordyn; it wasn't your fault I'm pressuring you too much. But can you tell me a little bit about Morphina."

"Yeah, it was a pretty city. Every- what do you call those things, with a light on top of the thing?"

"A streetlight, anyways go on."

"Yeah that's it! And so like it had those with red roses growing up the pole. Then my mom and I we would walk down to the harbor every morning. The water usually sparkled in the sunlight. Sometimes when it was a warm sunny day Mama would take me down to Lake Summit and- THAT'S IT!

"Lake Summit?" Everyone turned and looked to see what she screamed about I gave them a smile. Then turned back to Jordyn. "Tell me about it." I said, I gave her an encouraging smile. She got a thoughtful look on her face then she started.

"It was located as a barrier, to Daddy's world and Mama's. Mama, had me swim across it to get to Daddy's world. But Mama said never to try to swim back across because there are things in it that could kill even the most powerful things. But I never told Daddy this because I felt like I had to tell it to someone else. But I think Lake Summit the Earthly one, is located in the depths of a great mountain. It's called Indian… I think."

"Indian, are you sure?"

"Pretty sure, I can't be 100 percent, but I'm 99.999999 percent sure." I laughed and smiled.

"Thank you Jordyn. You have no idea how much you've helped me. Now come with me there's something Nevleon and I have to discuss." Her brown eyes lit up and she got up out of the dusty corner wiping her butt off and following me to her father's room. I knocked and he opened it and gave a little bow. Then he saw his daughter trailing behind me. He gave her a puzzled look, she shrugged then followed in behind me. I sat down on Nevleon's bed and looked him in the eyes.

"I have a favor to ask of you Nevleon, your daughter is a guide to part of my journey. I have to continue with her… I know I failed you today with your trust, with Fiona. But I promise that I will protect her with my own life. I know she is the only thing you have to family. But she is my only hope in saving my boyfriend. I have a feeling in bringing her with me will also develop an own sense of strength in her."

"Your highness, I can't believe you would think that I would have let my trust in you go. My daughter herself was foolish to believe she can defend for herself." He gave Jordyn a hard look, "But my lady if you need my daughter, under your protection, I leave her to you."

"Oh thank you Nevleon, I promise not to let her get hurt. I promise to you that much."

"You are welcome my goddess." He bowed once more and I looked out the peep hole in the room and saw the storm had cleared Fiona was gone. But night was starting. It was better to go now. Fiona's senses wouldn't be so strong. I grabbed Jordyn's hand then ran to the base room. I grabbed numerous weapons. I handed a bronze knife to Jordyn.

"Can you take this? You hold it like this." I curled her fingers around the knife and showed her how. She nodded. I grabbed my own falcata which sat on the table. I slipped it down to my waist belt. Then grabbed some food from the fridge not really looking at what I grabbed. I stuffed it all in a bag. Then slipped it on my shoulder, I grabbed several sweatshirts, and then slipped one on Jordyn. I held her hand and helped her into the jeep, I buckled her seat belt. Then got in and started the car. I pressed the barcode and the ceiling opened. I pulled the jeep up the drive then started to drive through the jungle. I glanced at the GPS; I would drive to the Red Sea then sail down it to the Indian Ocean.

But there was quite a long drive till then. I drove through the night. When I reached a small village called Cardison. I looked to the back seat and saw Jordyn draped across the back of the seat. She had soft little breaths and her hair hung in her face. I smiled, unbuckled myself got out and unbuckled Jordyn. She was quite small for a seven year old. She hung limply to me. I walked with her to a village pedestrian. I asked if he had any idea of the Red Sea. He spoke in a foreign tongue, but some how I understood.

"_North of here, but beware there is a curse of one of our gods. She is upset, over something!" _He said. I thanked him back in the tongue, and then went back to the jeep; they cleared a path for me. I drove on. I would have to take cover, for I myself was growing exhausted. I pulled into a dense part of the forest. Then climbed to the back of the car and wrapped my arms around Jordyn. Then slept.

I awoke a short while later, to a crack of thunder. I shook myself. Jordyn was already awake flipping through the pages of one of her story books. I grabbed her up and then opened my trunk. I was about to attempt something very stupid maybe something a little dangerous. I helped her into the trunk.

"Stay here, I'll be back. Soon." I handed her my phone, "If I'm not back by the time this reads 7:00 pm. Call your Dad, his name is in there."

"Ok, and Miss. Penelope."

"Yes?"

"Good luck." I smiled at her, despite the horrifying condition I was about to go into, she still had hope. I closed the trunk then ran into the storm. Fiona stood in the middle of her blue storm bubble. She narrowed her eyes at me. Then a cruel smile smudged on her face.

"So we meet again, my dear friend Penelope."

"I suppose we do, so Fiona, where's my brother?"

"I don't know, Jake is the general of my army."

"You have a ten year old as your general of your FREKIN ARMY!" I screamed.

"Yes I do, he's quite smart. But you know he is so gullible. It's so cute how he believes every single word, I sink into his head."

"You're a monster, I hope you rot." I said.

"No my dear, I'm not a monster, I'm just another opponent you can't deal with." She smirked.

"Shut up!" I snap, I strike vines from my hands and wrap them around her neck. She gasps for air, but then she stumbles to the ground, and stings my vines with her electricity. They wrap back into my hands. I frown, leaping into the air; I land on her back, breaking her shockwave bubble. I strangle her. She tries shocking me but I grow claws from my nails and sink them into her shoulder, she screams out in pain. But her electricity stings me up the arms. This causes me to let go, I fall to the ground and lay my back aching waiting for her to shock me. When she finally comes there is a smile on her face. She raises a hand, now forming a lightening bolt; it shakes and quivers in her hand. As she goes down I roll and barely miss the hit. She yells out in anguish. She snarls, and then goes for my neck once more with a bolt. I flash her with a quick and utter movement of blinding green light. It temporarily blinds your enemy just enough to attack. She stumbles around for a minute. I go in once more cutting into her with my sword, she screams in pain. Once more lightening ripples into my soul. But I hold fast, wrapping myself around her lean form. Burning her with my forest mist, made with acid and toxic chemicals, but as she's about to fall to the ground. A man with a flash of speed, comes reaching for her. Lifts her up, blasting me to the ground with a spray of razor sharp knifes. I duck down one catching my arm and tearing my soft flesh. It burns, but the wound is already starting to heal. The scar becoming pink, now turning to a white, then to a normal skin color.

I look after them, the man jumps into the air. He grows a pair of wings that shade the color of pink… EROS! Jake's father! I scream after him, but he doesn't even turn. I stand on the edge of the cliff watching Fiona and Eros disappear into the foggy afternoon. I look down water… were by the Red Sea. A short distance of driving will make the journey. I see the sun is cracking through the fog. A string of orange in the grey clouds, I wish I could stand and look, but I have much too do.

I turn and start to run back to the jeep, it's well hidden amongst the trees. I pop the trunk and find Jordyn, laying in it. She looks at me. I help her up and into the car. I get in the driver's seat and start to drive, my heart racing from the experience. Ah, I love almost killing Fiona. We arrive at the harbor by dusk. I find a parking garage and reserve a spot for five days. I wonder if Phoenix is really going to try to swim across the whole freking ocean. I find a hotel and get the best room they have possible. This happens to be on the top floor.

I walk up the stairs, taking them two at a time. But always conscious of the small girl trailing behind me, I reach the top of the hotel. Slide the key into the key slot and open the door. A smell of overpriced air fresheners hits me. I pause at the doorway. Holding Jordyn behind me, for a second. The scent is strong, but it's infused with something.

"Wait here." I say I walk to the edge of the room, checking under every crevice and sheet. Soon I've ripped the whole room apart. I sigh, talk about paranoia. I snap my fingers and everything flies back into place. I gesture for Jordyn to come to me. She slowly walks in, but then she stops and tilts her head. I hear it too; a slight shaking of the ceiling I walk to the four layered glass window and see it's slightly vibrating. I stick my hand on the glass, and feel the tremors.

In a moment of time my brain registers it. It's a giant. I sigh. I've only gone to full form once. It was only for a dress fitting. But now I would have to battle a giant. Ug, is my work never done! I go to the door. But I turn and see Jordyn watching me. "Where are you going?" She asks.

"I'm going to battle a giant, want to come?" I smiled, she nodded eagerly. I hold out my hand to her, she grasps it. Then we run down the halls. We reach the lobby. I run to sidewalk, everything's deserted. No pedestrian in sight. I close my eyes and grow; I picture a tower and myself being taller then it. I open my eyes and see I've grown well over the size of the tallest building in the city. I look down and see Jordyn dangling from my hand I quickly help her onto my oversized palm. She looks at me.

"Are you ok, with riding in my pocket?" I ask.

"Yeah, I remember you had a piece of gum, that wasn't chewed. I've only heard rumors about that stuff! Now I can have a piece that's the size of a blanket!"

"Ok." I smiled at her. I slipped her down into my pocket gently. I felt her sit down slowly. So I quickly navigated my way through the on looking sea side city, and find him. He's large, and not at all appealing. He's ugly and has a beard that goes to his knees. Bones are stuck in it. He glances at me.

"MY NAME IS SILICON YOU PRETTY GIANT! YOU BE MY BRIDE!" He yelled, and word of advice if you ever and by any means _EVER _run into a giant, do not stand anywhere near his mouth. It stinks like nothing you have ever smelled before!

"Uh, sorry dude, I don't marry unless the first date goes well." I said. Anger boiled in his eyes.

"THEN SILICON KILLS YOU!" He ran at me, destroying a block of buildings. I wrapped a giant vine around his legs, he falls to the ground. Face first. I leaned down and picked up his head, then his whole body and threw it out to sea. The splash rose up and tidal waves rose, but then quickly sunk down. _Thanks Pearl._ I thought I closed my eyes once more and shrunk down to normal size. Jordyn's hand still in my pocket. She glanced up at me, I smiled down on her. She held her hand up to an empty gum wrapper. I laughed, and then took her hand and we walked back to the hotel. Enjoying the moment.

When we reached the lobby it was alive with people and cleaning ladies. I pressed the button on the elevator and we rocketed up into the building. With a loud _bing! _The elevator doors opened, we raced down the hall eager to be in bed. I was exhausted by the time I dropped down onto the mattress. Jordyn immediately fell asleep. But I on the other hand was restless and rolled back and forth. Thoughts dashed on my mind. Racing faster then horses around a race track. I couldn't help but wonder where was Phoenix? I wanted to save him, before he entered the portal to Morphina, or what used to be. But I didn't know if I could get to him in time…What if I didn't? What then? What would happen to him? I couldn't stop thinking about him. I sat straight up in bed. I had to find him. I had to. If I didn't I might not be able to go on. Phoenix had done something to me. Breaking into my heart and declaring it his own. I got up; dawn was piercing through the dark clouds of night.

I roused Jordyn she groaned, but got up without much complaint.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"The Indian Ocean, you in?" She smiled.

"Aren't I always, Miss. Penelope?" I left the room while she got dressed. Then I tied my hair into a knot, and brushed my teeth quickly. Then went into the main room,

"Ready?" I asked. She smiled and her dark eyes twinkled. We reached outside the hotel and walked to the harbor in a casual matter. As soon as we reached it, I saw a boat that was unoccupied. I untied the ropes to that were latched to the wooden bar on the dock and jumped on. I helped Jordyn get on. Then not really sure how to control it, called upon a seaman, about to set off. "You there! Do you know how to steer, I just got this boat and don't know how to!"

"Well did you take a class?" He asked in an odd tongue.

"No, please help!"

"Just use the bar in the back, and the rope tied to it. It you steer the bar right it goes right steer left it goes left. Pull the rope to slow or break, then- oh and watch out for that flask!"

"What!" I asked. Then a boat part that was attached the sail came at me. I ducked and screamed. The man laughed.

"It means the wind direction turned." He laughed and went on his way on his own boat. I groaned, I did as he said and we actually made it through the Red Sea without any trouble, it was just until we went through the small channel, and entered the vast ocean that I was lost. But I followed the direction of the wind which was heading north. I sloppily navigated us to the shore. When we finally reached it, I thought is might have been too late. It was. A boy bobbed in the water beautiful beach blond with a red streak. So far out that I scared what happened next.

"Wait here!" I shouted to Jordyn as I ran my heart racing. For the thought of Phoenix's death was horrifying. But the thought of the only boy that I had grown these definite loving emotions for was about to be sucked into a toxic place. "Phoenix!" I screamed my heart, brain, eyes, and my whole being screamed.


	21. Chapter 21

I dive into the water, my gills form on the side of my neck. I barely see Phoenix in the distance. I scream his name, but he doesn't hear me. He won't hear me, he won't ever hear me. I dive deeper, if Pearl was here she could swim faster to save him. I scream on top of my lungs, my voice screeches and pierces the silence of the water. Phoenix turns he sees me, but it's to late he's sucked into the hole to Morphina.

"Phoenix!" I sob. My whole being shattered, I can't breathe for a second. I suck up my worries, Jodryn or Phoenix? I have to get to her. I swim back to shore, and see her sitting on a beach log. She's lonely and solemn when I reach the shore. She runs to me and throws her arms around my chest. I hug her back. She looks up her eyes twinkle with fret and anxiety. All I can do is manage a shake of my head.

"I'll take you to it. It's not hard to navigate through, you just have to know where everything is…was." Jordyn says her eyes willing.

"Do you know…?" I try to say, but my voice is choked and a lump is growing in the back of my throat.

"I do, last night I had a dream that I visited Morphina once more. I was with a goddess and she was on a mission, to find someone. She kept that a secret and wouldn't tell me, now I know it was you. Because your face, I didn't know who is was, but I do now… I'm determined to get him back for you. Because I couldn't stand the thought of the good of great Apollo, being crushed."

"Thank you, Jordyn." I smiled then hugged her once more. The night sky was becoming darker.

"I can light our way, if you can guide." I said, she gave a little nod. Then she grasped my hand and walked towards the water. As the daughter of one of the top military humans as she was, they were also allowed the ability to breathe underwater, a gift from Poseidon. She dove in the water her strong little arms bending in the blue ocean. I saw the moon light reflect off the glimmering surface, and I followed in after her. I unleashed a light from my soul light, which glowed through out the ocean depths. I watched after her for a few moments then took off after her. She had inherited Nevleon's strong swim pattern, and was able to drift through the currents with ease. I tried to keep up with her, but I always a small distance behind her.

We finally reached the black hole, it was deeper then I expected. It was deep, but at the bottom was a shimmering image, a city in ruins. I gasped it looked worse then Jordyn had described to me. She reached for my hand, her eyes were sad and solemn but she just dove into the darkness of the hole. We were sucked into this force past the little window to the other world.

I landed on something hard, the world got blurry but quickly I got up anyway. I glanced around the city was in wreckage and a unique smell wafted through it. Like clean water and fresh roses. I saw great buildings were decaying; a building structured in many ways like the Empire State Building only had the metal frame. I shuddered at the thought of the great cities of our world being destroyed. The streets were lined with dead roses, some already blown away from years of death. Skeletons rested on the cracked and broken pavement. I felt my heart twist into a knot. I was disgusted in a way that puke made me gag.

"This was my home…" I turned and saw Jordyn staring at a broken down building. She went in I followed her and found her standing in a room with pink wall paper and stuffed animals. "That was where I did my homework, I hated school…I can't believe I said that, because now I can barely stand a day without missing my stupid hard yellow chairs." I saw her wipe a tear away. I patted her back awkwardly. In the same sense I knew how it felt. It sucked. That was it. No one could console you, it was a matter of whether you decided to get over it or not. Some couldn't…

"Come on we have to find that boy of yours, this place isn't my home anymore." She got up from her kneeling stance and walked to the door, I hesitated for a second. _Greatness comes with the strong heart of a child…_Whoa! What was that! I twisted my torso around. I saw that nothing was there. My goddess senses are sure jacked up at times. I jogged out of the debris, stubbing my toe on one board of wood. I push it out of the way blowing one hot breath. I found Jordyn by the harbor. "It's one continuous route, this harbor links to Earth."

I looked down at the murky water below the harbor. Something floated up, a boy with blank eyes and dulled blond hair.

"Phoenix!" I yelled running to the dock.

"Penelope! Penelope, it's an act! It's a trick stop!"

"Huh?" I stood at the edge of the dock looking into it. He sunk below, disappearing into the deep. A tear slid down my cheek, and dropped into the water, it rippled and a color faded into it, blue.

"Lake Summit contains the tricks and acts of loved ones we have lost; only the strong can survive it…otherwise, you will become like all of the others. Phoenix is not out there, because Lake Summit only things that are alive."

"Dead…?" I gulped down a fear rising in my throat or I would fall to the ground crying.

"My mother isn't in there because she actually is dead… That's how I know." Her voice echoed in my thoughts.

"How does it kill gods?"

"Chemical reactions, there are toxic chemicals that dissolve the skin from you, then your muscles, and finally your bones. Acid, I guess you could call it, but it's the godly kind. It killed everything, everyone…even part of me." She was quiet, "Do you know how many people lived to see the next day? Just one." She gazed at me her pretty brown eyes hard and serious. She walked farther down the boardwalk. A blackened sooty mark on the sidewalk had a red feather resting on the sidewalk. It was still smoking. He's here.

"Is it safe to fly up in the air?"

"Yeah, I guess. Just be careful." I grew my wings and shot upward into the air. I soared into the blue sky, it was so crisp and open, and it looked so much like a normal day in the city Morphina. I soared over ruins and parks that had been depleted for a long time. I landed on a lamp post, and watched over the city. My heart pounded against my chest. I spotted a movement in one of the dark parks. I flash of light. Then fire. Then a blue electric slide…then fire. Electric? Fire…? I hopped back into the air and dove down to the park. My wings sunk back into my back. I sink to the ground, the dead grass becomes alive under my feet. I touch a tree, seeing its vision. A fiery red bird flew fast past the tree, making a mark in the dead grass. It erupted in flames, but then died down. A blue glow filled through the grove of overgrown weeds. Then the world became silent once more. A hiss started to claw through the grass, electric streaks began to weave around the green blades. They both leapt at the same time toppling over each other, Phoenix trying to pour an acid type of juice down her throat. But Fiona fought back with a blow to his head. He flew back into a dead tree. His head rolled to the side, he was unconscious. I took my hand away.

"You looking for him, aren't you?" I turned around she stood there. Her face beautiful, her long black hair swung around her shoulders.

"What did you do to him?" Anger rising in my blood, my heart pumping.

"Nothing, well I didn't, Eros, might had had other plans." I looked at her; I wouldn't fall for her tricks.

"Where is he?"

"Eros…well he's around here some where." She looked at a man that flew down from the sky and landed next to her. He wrapped his arm around her. He had perfect red hair, powerful blue eyes, and pale skin. He looked on me his eyes cold, and protective. His mother, I had once shown respect for. But now I didn't, I absolutely hated her for having him. Eros smiled the tips of his sly lips forming upward into an amazing smile. It took all of my power, my self-control, and endurance not to fall under the spell he had.

"Nice try, my turn." I flicked my finger nails, and the dead trees intertwined creating the eighty foot monster. The dead branches cracking in some parts, I realized it needed to be alive to be at the height of its power. I pressed my hand against the leg of it. A lush green ran up the warrior's leg and throughout the rest of the body. Eros was about to fly off with Fiona, when my warriors grabbed hold of his wings and clung to it. Fiona pressed her hand against the chest the green began to fade; she was taking away its life energy. Two could play at this game. I started to climb up the tree warrior's body, reaching its hand height and had it give me a lift to its head. I pressed both hands into the brains. It opened two very green glowing eyes and ran after Fiona and Eros. Its massive footsteps erupting the everlasting silence of Morphina. I took my medallion from my neck and started to climb down the massive arm, it slowed so I could climb easier but I just smiled at it and to my surprise it showed its wooden teeth back. The more reassurance it felt the faster it went.

Soon we were at top speed the city flashing past us. I found Eros, about to dive into the water. I let loose a note that had been resting in my throat. It was like a call of a bird, but more powerful. Everything froze. The beads of sap that had started to leak from the tree warrior froze and I jumped onto a building roof. Only Fiona wasn't frozen, she smiled.

"Once more, eh Penelope?"

"You fooled him, you killed him if anything! You're going to die!" The water of Lake Summit lapped against the building's mortar below us.

"Come on then." She smiled, I went for her neck with my sword, but she blocked easily with her own. I ducked her next stab, but it grazed my leg as I rolled. I took a second to look at it, but noticed it was just a simple cut. I smirked, _still can't beat me rightful bitch! _I hollered in my head. She became angered by my face and went straight for my neck, which was my technique so I had practiced well for this. I blocked it with my sword, her strength and mine combining, sweat creased on our foreheads. We held our swords tightly together, until finally Fiona's slid off the gold colliding with the bronze. I smiled kicked her in the chest, just another move from my good friend, and then held the sword to her heart.

"Tell me where he is, I will not kill you here if you tell me where he is. Now!"

"You wouldn't kill me, or you know what that means don't you, Penelope?" My heart stung, Jake.

"_You tell me where he is now!" _My voice echoed off the empty city. It came out powerful and strong, only been able to use it once back when I was a demi-_goddess_. She had a look of supreme fear, but it calmed down.

"He's there, in the water." I looked at him he floated right next to a dead Lona Rondervin.

"You think I'm that stupid Fiona! My mother's not dead, and neither is Phoenix." I took out my whip* and slapped it against her leg, she yelped. "Now where is he, we can do it the easy way, or we can do it the hard way. I'm willing to do it both ways, but you just have to choose which one you want."

"Eaas-y." She managed to choke out from my painful grip.

"Good, I'm glad you would choose that," I even scared myself a little I sounded like insane lunatic, my voice horribly calm, "Now where is Phoenix?"

"He-s i-i-nn the r-r-iiver boat!" She managed to choke out. I unleashed my grip on her and ran to the side of the building and took a leap into my warrior's open palm. I directed it to the boardwalk by the bay, Jordyn sat studying some book that lay on the ground, torn and ripped.

"Jordyn! Come, we have a little rescue mission to do." She looked up at the massive giant. I made him kneel for her; she climbed up his long arm and into his palm and sat down next to where I was standing. I smiled at her. "It wasn't that exciting without you, you know? Fighting gods isn't really my thing." She laughed at my stupid joke; at least it cheered her up a little bit. We reached the bay and sure enough a small boat floated in the acid water. I jumped down eighty feet to the ground, landing in a stealthy pose. I flipped onto the boat, I saw a small amount of the poisonous acid had leaked into the boat, a little surrounded Phoenix's throat. He coughed, his tongue was swollen. Bad sign. Really bad sign. That meant some had gotten into his mouth.

"Oh no Phoenix…" I said softly, I didn't know what to do. For once I felt so powerless, all I could do was watch him die…I sobbed into his soft cotton shirt, his warm body so comforting. I wanted him so bad to open those blue eyes, those beautiful blue eyes that caught mine off guard at times that caught my soul in their trap so much more times then I could count. I pictured him strong and powerful, the first time we actually had a conversation. He was lighting arrows with fire and shooting them straight into the targets, his muscles had rippled under his tanned skin. I wanted so badly to hold him in my arms. But if I touched him, I would burst into tears. If I simply brushed my lips on his cheek I would have a break down.

_***since Penelope has the power to control plants, and cool plant like fibers, it's a rope with **_**fiber **_**in it so, get the jist? **_

_This was her birthplace, look to the child. You have an amazing gift, look to the child. _What child? Jordyn? I looked to the warrior, she sat watching me. She saw I looked to her, she gestured to the stomach. She then pointed to a leaf that was braided into my hair. I kept different types of leaves in my hair, just in case. All I had was a stomach absorbing gummy leaf, lilac, oak, maple, and pine needles. She gestured to her right hand, I held two of the five leaves in my right, I held up the lilac, but she shook her head wildly. I held up the gummy then she nodded, waving her arms frantically I desperately stuffed the leaf down Phoenix's throat, making sure even with his oversized tongue he was able to do it. He breathed in, the swelling went down. It was silent, but then that once glance from those deep blue eyes from him was the only reassurance I needed. I threw my arms around him. Sobbing happily into his shoulder.


	22. Chapter 22

"Are you ok?" I asked tears streaming down my cheeks, but my heart pounding in harmony.

"I'm fine." He met my eyes, his piercing mine with that gaze. He wrapped me in his arms and we kissed. Our lips locking together, my heart gently pounding. The same thrill I got every time I kissed him came back. Soon enough though, a little voice had to end it,

"Penelope, Phoenix! Hurry, it's starting to wave!" Jordyn screamed on top of her lungs. I looked and saw what she was talking about, further out a small wave was beginning to build, and guess who it was none other the rogue, Pearl. She stood on the dock building it.

"She's gonna die, if I have anything to say about it." I stated, anger boiling in my blood. Phoenix formed into his bird form, I grew my wings, and we shot into the air, I grabbed Jordyn by the hand and held her close to me. She smiled up at me. I smiled back.

"You have to find the last spot that's not contaminated by the acid. It's going to be deep in the ocean, then when you find in take a straight dive." Jordyn instructed. We flew over the ocean, spotting a few spots that looked like they were clean, but Jordyn just shook her head wildly. Finally a green piece of ocean came into view and Jordyn pointed. I dove and saw it was like a chamber of some type, if you continued to swim down you could see the shimmering image of Camp Half Blood. I treded water in wait for Phoenix, but while I was waiting I looked into the distant water past the column, death was all around, fish drifted through the ocean, pieces of trash floated, but the most gruesome part were the skeletons at the sandy bottom, their bones slowly dissolving. I gagged.

"Don't look my goddess." Phoenix dove in, that second and gestured for me to go ahead. I dove deeper and deeper. I awoke on the sandy beach of Camp Half Blood.

"Hey look Jeffrey, it's a nyrad! Is it dead? Go poke it with a stick, maybe it will bite your hand off." The boy guffawed, annoying me. I whipped my claws at him they formed within a second, they screamed and ran away. My claws sank back into my hands. I got up and saw Jordyn was studying the flowers that grew in a patch of grass. I walked to her,

"I never thought these grew any where else, I thought they only grew in Morphina." She said. Her eyes watering, then she wiped her tears away and runny nose, she glanced back at a boy coming towards us. I turned and saw Phoenix jogging over. He put an arm around me.

"You have never looked more beautiful." He said. I smiled at him.

"Yeah, defiantly, with a frekin fish on top of my head and my hair smelling like a godforsaken fish smorgasbord. Your cute, honey." I said laughing. He kissed my cheek, I hugged him. I missed him, I really did. Being with him was making forget all those lonely months I spent in the jungle. I pulled away when I realized a little girl was watching us.

"Sorry Jordyn." I said, she smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Jeffrey, what in the name of Zeus are talking about it's just the friendly goddess, Penelope." Chiron came trotting over with the boy Jeffrey.

"Chiron!" I squealed, I ran and hugged him. He laughed.

"Been awhile since I last saw you, now hasn't it my dear."

"Certainly has, anyway I'm on a mission, just stopping through. You remember Phoenix. This Jordyn, she's the daughter of one of my warriors. I'm sure you're familiar with the term, mirawi humans."

"Yes Zeus's human warriors, they are the only existing humans that live past the age of a hundred, if I'm correct." He said shaking hands with Phoenix.

"Yes, that's right." Jordyn eyed his half horse body form.

"I know your brother." She said plainly.

"My brother, why my dear I only have cousins?" He gave her a puzzled smile.

"Exactly, you don't know of him and he doesn't know of you. But you are one the same. Split at birth, you will never know one another." Chiron's brow furrowed and he shook his head, like he was shaking his worries away.

"Excuse me Chiron but we must be on our way, I have to get back to Olympus."

"I see…well I suppose I'll see you later then won't I?"

"Yes in the near future, I can promise on that." I smiled, hugged Chiron once more, then took hold of Jordyn's hand and grew my wings; I waited for Phoenix to go full bird form. I was about to take off when a voice stopped me.

"You thought you could just leave me, without saying goodbye, I didn't even get to see you go when you went to Mount Logan. Penelope Rondervin, Miss. Big Shot, to big to say hello to her good friend Rodney!" I smiled and turned and saw Rodney. He held an apple in his hand, and tapped his hoof impatiently.

"Of course Rodney, it's so good to see you!" I hugged him, he slowly hugged me back.

"I missed you kid. Really did, I kept remembering your stupid little act back at the school, I felt like I've become an older brother to you, that of course could just be me. But I missed you, and I don't usually show that I miss people. But I am always at your service even though you got a pretty godly boyfriend. Don't forget about, your old boy. Ok?" I smiled at him.

"Rodney, I will never forget you. You _have_ become an older brother to me. I'll come back, I promise. I just got some things going on right now…"

"I understand, see ya around Miss. Goddess." I kissed him on the cheek and hugged him, then turned and jumped into the air. I pictured a jungle of Peru, and its various trees and vines. I grabbed Phoenix's giant wing, and held onto it. He squawked in protest, but I shushed him. He grumbled. I attached my vineal cord, as Nevleon said it was called, to a palm tree, and we soared through the sky with the speed that was faster then light. I came out of a cloud… soaring over the vast jungle. I spotted the drive, and dove down. Phoenix followed after me. I landed on the gravel clearing; I pressed the button that was buried beneath the gravel. The ground shook and I flew upward, Jordyn smiled. Phoenix took my hand. We smiled at each other.

The drive opened and we ran inside. I saw just the normal scene of Augustus playing cards with Markus. Nevleon going through some old book. Everything as I left it.

"Father!" Jordyn cried.

"Jordyn, my sweet!" He picked her up and swung her around, she giggled, and the years of pain and violence she had seen disappeared from her face. Nevleon turned and looked at me; he gave a small smile and a nod. I gave a short nod back to him with a smile; I don't know what we shared that second maybe the fact that Jordyn was alive and well.

"Phoenix this is Augustus, Markus, and Jeiphif, that's Nevleon, they are the last of the mirawi humans. The only survivors." They shook hands and bowed to Phoenix. He smiled and gave his thanks to each one for serving his grandfather. I counted the seconds of silence to break the news to them that Fiona had an actually full blooded god that was like millions of years old on her side.

"Nevleon a few hours ago, maybe more like a day. We encountered Fiona, I battled her and she fell weak, I froze time with my cry of panic, but she still remained unfrozen. I almost cut her head off, but her own knowledge saved her. But my little brother Jake…his father is…on Fiona's side."

"I'm sorry my goddess… I truly feel for you. There must be some way to beat them; we always have the plan of knocking Fiona out just long enough to throw her down Tarterus, along with Kronos and all the other titans. Atrocious things." He shook himself and then picked up the golden blade he was working on. "Look at this you know the weapon Kronos, Backbiter? Eh? Well this sword will have three types of metals, not only bronze, silver, but gold!"

"Ok, but why gold Nevleon?" I asked.

"Ah, my goddess, you do not know the story of gold do you?"

"No, I don't." I shook my head, while thinking, _Ug Nevleon, I like you a lot but your stories are kind of useless and never get to the point. _

"Well then your in for a treat, Jordyn's heard this one many times," Jordyn bobbed her head up and down, "well it happened many years ago in the year of before the man, the prophet Jesus Christ, was born. About 500 B.C. Now that I think of it, do you know what B.C really stands for?"

"No…what?" I asked, see what I mean, never getting to the point.

"Before Callipygos, also known as Aphrodite. Ah, such a lovely name."

"Ok Dad, she gets it." Jordyn said, Nevleon got realization in his eyes.

"Ah yes the story…Ok 500 B.C, there was a boy by the name of Zare, he was the son of Zeus and Alana, Zare spent his days training and fighting, till finally Zeus became so proud of Zare that he gave him a beautiful sword. The sword was gold, and was described as comparable to the beauty of the sun. Apollo even envied it in a way. So Zare, always training, ran into a deep forest one day when he was running. A noise spooked him, but he stood his ground. There standing before him was the god, Molan. The god of rocks, and dirt."

"Well that would suck to be the god of something like that." I laughed.

"Well anyway, Molan was angry because the boy was standing on his shrine without any reverence. Molan flung a rock storm at him, but Zare well trained and fast. Sunk his sword into Molan's heart, killing him permanently…"

"Permanently, that would mean that you could kill a god with the sword!"

"Yes, that's exactly right my goddess."

"So let's say I got my hand on that sword you're creating, could I kill Fiona?"

"I would think so. I mean don't take my word for it, but I think it could."

"This is awesome, when do you think it will be done?"

"That my goddess is a mystery, I fear not for some time…"

"But Fiona already has a gold sword, if I could get my hands on that sword, it would actually be a fair battle. Please Nevleon you have to get it done as soon as possible."

"Alright my goddess, I will work with urgency, but do not hope for it tomorrow. It will take maybe a little over a few moon phases."

"A few moon phases, that's a few months!"

"I understand my goddess, here take mine, it is an older one, but it is gold."

"Nevleon I can't, I have two already, if only one could be gold…"

"Switching the blade isn't hard; you just have to have the right materials. Which in fact I do." I pulled my falcata from my waist belt and handed it to him, he studied it.

"Who gave you this?"

"Chiron."

"I see." He took a wrench of some type, and pinched the delicate blade. The blade screamed in protest and he ripped it off with a great strength. The blade flew at me in anger like it was alive. I flipped my vine from my hand and wrapped it around it quickly. It soon fell to the ground, my vine unraveled; it flew back into my hand. I picked the blade up and tied a piece of string to it. I tied it around my neck, and it clanked with all my other necklaces I wore. Nevleon fiddled with my blade for a short time and then pulled out a small gold blade from a tool box. He twisted the new curved blade onto it. The new blade shined brightly a green light. Then dimmed to a lackluster glow, he handed me the blade. I smiled at him.

"Thank you Nevleon, I appreciate it."

"No trouble my goddess." I was hit by a wave of nausea,

"Excuse me; I have to go get a breath of air." I walked up to the stairs and looked out on the past Morphina. I sat down on the table that sat in the room, and studied every single detail I could. I wondered what exactly happened that made the great city fall. Jordyn had told me acid had taken over the city's water, which probably meant it ran through the pipes, making people die from contaminated water. But it couldn't have been just that… I was studying the city, and then something caught my eye. Jordyn and her mother stood on the central square I watched. Her mother whispered something into the girl's ear. Jordyn nodded, and then her mother pointed to the sky. Jordyn cocked her head and gave a puzzled look; the woman grabbed her daughter's hand and dragged her along through the streets. I was losing sight of them. I pressed my hand against the glass it buzzed with energy. I removed my hand, and my imprint was on the glass. An idea formed into my head. I wrote the name Jordyn on the glass, and the scene followed Jordyn. Her mother pointed over the sea. Jordyn covered her mouth and fear came into her eyes. Her mother hugged her, then Jordyn stepped onto the dock and dove in, she disappeared from sight.

The woman looked out on the ocean, wiped away a tear. Then looked up at the sky, it became clouded and a rain drop fell on her. She screamed in pain, she dropped to the ground and started to shake. Her skin started to dissolve and the grotesque scene disappeared when I removed my hand. I found myself crying, poor Jordyn, poor Ada, **(Forgot to add that in too, Ada is Jordyn's Mom), **poor Morphina. I sobbed into my knees as I dropped to the floor. My tears made little blue flowers growing through the concrete. But I just ignored them. I felt a warm arm wrap around me. I didn't have to know everything to know it was Phoenix.

"What's wrong?" But one look at the dieing city was enough to explain everything… "Penelope, look at me." I looked at him; he steadied my shaking heart just with that gaze. "It was in the past, leave it there. There is nothing you can do." He kissed the top of my hair. He held me close, shushing me. I relaxed my aching heart calming. I felt my eyelids droop, and close. I fell asleep in his arms.


	23. Chapter 23

_Running is essential, but I can't stay. I trip and fall, he's advancing. My small butterfly knife won't hurt him; he's the son of his father. How will I reach safety? I can't even see through the dark, it is dense and the only glow is my own eyes, which illuminate a small path for me in the darkness. I can't see him but I know he's there…My heart beats…pounding against my chest, what is going to happen to him if I die, not only am I his love, but I am his protector. My assassin is waiting for me to fall to my knees, and be at his waist in his mercy. But I will never show my mercy, I will never back down, for I am not just the mother of the monster, but I am the one who created him. _

_ I hear him cry to me, sing my name. It shakes my soul to utter point of fear, but I do not back down. I will never back down, my feet pound the ground. Their soft footfalls echo in my mind. Fear is slowly getting the better of me. But I brush it away, fear will not take me. It will not. I am a fighter, I was chosen, and I will not break the sacred promise I swore to him. I will not…the fate of the world lies on the poor babe's head. I can not show my weakness now. My breath comes out in soft breaths; he can hear me even though I am as quiet as a field mouse. The trees whisper warning to me, even though I know what I am running from. I knew he would come for me, but not this soon. _

_ My dress snags on a twig, I'm stuck. This is how is would end, my life that I had always known lied in the twig of a thorn bush. I yanked my dress off, ripping a piece off. He will find me; I am just wasting my time. I wish he would answer my prayers to him. I feel hysteria rising in my blood. My baby is a few feet away hidden in the cave. But I can't lead my assassin to him; he is a king, a great king, born for greatness. I must sacrifice for him. My life is the last gift I will give to him. I turn and face my fate with the courage of the great Lord Zeus. I turn to see him standing there. _

_ "Tell me where he is and I will not kill you." _

_ "I will never give you his whereabouts, never." _

_ "Penelope you are going to die then, you realize this then don't you? You've known for a long time, Hermes would leave you eventually then it would just be me, I've always watched you. Always. Now it's time, I got my chance to show you who your true love is." _

_ "I will never love you, Rio, never…" _

_ "Then taste my wrath!" He yelled, the sound of the latch of the arrow sounded in my ear, and then he shot. The arrow coming straight toward my heart, I could stop it if I wanted to. But I didn't my baby would be in danger is I did. My life began to fade in my eyes, as the arrow hit me. I felt my blood leaking into the ground the soil sucking up my blood. It will eternally lie on that spot. I see the flash of light blinding my eyes and I- _

I sit straight up, Phoenix snoring softly next to me. His arms wrapped around me. I slowly get up, pushing his arm off of me. I get dressed and walk down stairs. Nevleon sticking the trio blade in the fire. I watch as the metal sets and bubbles in the large fire. He doesn't even acknowledge me when I sit down on the stool near the fire. He leans against the work table looking into the blazes. Both of us having the same expressions. Jordyn is asleep on the sofa placed on the other side of the room. Her breathing is deep and relaxed. My heart is still pounding from my grandmother's last night of her life. I put my head in my hands. I don't know what made me dream of her. We weren't even of the same breed, she was a nymph, I was a goddess. Who was the Rio character? I wondered what her last thought was… I wonder if she knew that her granddaughter would be trying to save the world, from death and a goddess, that's spoiled up to her head.

"You seem stressed my goddess, what is the matter?" Nevleon observed.

"It's close to stress I guess, but I had a dream in the eyes of my grandmother."

"Demeter?"

"No Pan's mother, Penelope."

"Ah, I see."

"Nevleon, do you know of a man named Rio?"

"Rio?" His face stoned and he turned back toward the fire. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I know him, but not in the way you want to know a man. He is my father; I killed him long ago, before you were born. Zeus sent me on a mission to find him; I hadn't talked or spoken to my father in maybe fifty years. I met up with him and battled him till he fell to the ground and I slaughtered him. Zeus told me later that night, that Pan had disappeared; I asked him if he knew his whereabouts, and he shook his head no. His mother was killed from the titans, Rio worked for Kronos. Curse his rotten attitude toward the older power. Rio is gone now but he remains in the heads of your brothers. I just recently heard, ol' Kelaineus, was in New York, selling his famous tin cans."

"Wait, my brothers? Oh the other ones Pan had, I thought most of them died though."

"Most did, Kel still lives. He's very old, though. He won't live much longer, I can guarantee that." I didn't even think of Kelaineus as my brother he just wasn't, I don't know…_brotherly. _A lot of the gods tell me I look just like him, others say, well let's not even go into that… Nevleon yawned widely. He stretched then bowed to me, picked up Jordyn and took his leave. I stood and watched in wait for something, anything to happen. _I'm within you, I always am. _What! I twisted around no one was there. What the hell? I was started to get really freaked out, this was too weird even for me. I rested on the stool, obviously it was two AM, I might be a little crazy, but I got at least two hours of sleep, I shouldn't need that much. I got up but a vision attacked me, I fell onto the floor.

A pretty girl with flowing brown hair and a pretty shade of green, strode in the sunlight. She wore a little silky lime green dress, it was lacy at the bottom, and it ran down to her ankles. She had tiny points in her ears, and her arms were traced with green slashes of something. It was a symbol that glowed a green light, she smiled at something. Then a golden light appeared and Hermes formed in front of her, he looked at her and smiled. She took both of his hands in her own, and he pulled her close to him. She stroked his face, and he grew his wings and they flew off somewhere. But not long after she was gone, the man, Rio stepped out. His face angry with jealousy and anguish, he growled and slipped his golden knife from his belt and chased after the distant glow of Hermes.

I opened my eyes and saw a green symbol with a twirly pattern to it crawled up my arm. I was shocked. It was the same symbol, the nymph had on her arm. I think I just saw my father get conceived. I wasn't sure, but I think that was Penelope, my grandmother. The symbol started to glow, and when I tried to scratch it off if just glowed brighter. Honestly, sometimes being a goddess sucks. The symbol was a brighter green then the shade of green that sometimes washed through my veins. It sparkled like grass with an early morning ray of sunlight on it. I realized the symbol said something. Πηνελόπη, ξύνεται του κακού και έλλειψη καλωσύνης.

It appeared to be Greek, but I couldn't be so sure. I was pretty good at speaking it, but reading it was another matter. For now all I could do was stare at it. I touched one of the letters, and it practically burned my hand.

"OW!" I yelped, I held my hand till the burning sensation went away. Then put it into a bag of ice to let it cool. My hand soon became soothed and I pulled it away, my hand was red but it looked alright. How could my own body part burn me? I didn't get that! Why me, why me? I sat on the floor and put my head on top of my knees and watched the embers go to flaming red to a light orange. Why did I even bother trying to do something, when another thing for me to figure out appeared? I didn't understand, why not just put a sign on me that says, Nancy Drew. I sighed, my life was too hard to figure out right now. I didn't even know who I was really; well let's assess my totally crazy life.

I'm a sixteen year old goddess, I'm in a relationship with a boy that's drop dead gorgeous. I can't keep up with the secrets Dad left me to figure out, I have no experience in trying to win back a manipulated little brother. I can't deny I still have feelings for Percy… I'm to busy trying to fight a stupid rotten spoiled, crazy, pathetic, fusel, disgusting, did I mention pompous, GODDESS, that I forget that things in my teenage life are slipping by. I only got to spend a month with my mom, before I chose to go after the- well if you have nothing nice to say don't say it… Now I'm in a godforsaken jungle being chased by gods know what. I couldn't barely grasp onto the fast moving car that had become my life. Just about six months ago, I had been eating lunch with Rodney, Ashes, and Fleen. Wondering how I did on my history test… I wonder if I got an A on it? I'll never know.

"What are you doing up so early?" A voice made me whip around, and I saw Phoenix standing there.

"I had a dream, it made me wake up I couldn't go back to sleep."

"Well you need your sleep, Penelope, how much have you gotten over the past two days?"

"I don't know it doesn't really matter does it? I'm a god, I never get tired."

"Well I'm exhausted, but you know I may just be a mutant god." He smiled and drew me to him. "You have no idea how much I missed you while you were gone. Now I finally get to see you, and hold you, and kiss you. Then your minds some where else, you aren't yourself, Penelope. I just want to celebrate them moment finally when you actually relax and take the load off."

"I don't know when that will be, Phoenix. I'm very busy." I pulled away. Looking on the map on the wall, I had pinpointed every place in the jungle where Fiona had been spotted, where her destruction lay, where we battled, and where her mark was. I looked like she was spelling a word. But I didn't have enough pushpins on the map yet to see what it was. "I have to go, will you tell Nevleon, that I'm off to see if there are any new places for me to mark on the map?" He grabbed my arm.

"Penelope, listen to me. Please hear me out." I looked at him, my eyes darting to the peep hole, dawn wasn't quite here yet. I glanced at him his eyes sad and filled with urgency. "I need you; I can't go one more freaking day without you! You're to distracted by Fiona that you can't even see that I love you too much to see you go. Why can't you see that? I've felt for a lot of girls that are gods, but you Penelope you're so different and you have the good judgment of a human. You're amazing and I can't do much without your face popping into my head. I'm so unrealistically in love with you that's it illegal to love you godly wife even that much! I'm crazy about you, and I can't get you out of my head. You're like doing bad things to me. If you opened your eyes and saw how I really felt about you, maybe things would be different. But I'm a guy who wasn't about to open his heart once more for it to be broken again, but here I go once more just like every other girl, I can't pick the right one, and then I find you, and your like the best thing that's ever happened to me! I know you got a lot of things going on, but for once could you just think about yourself rather then the world! And AHHHHH! Penelope just stop! Please just stop…" He wiped a hand across his face, I saw a tear start to run down his face. My tears started to blur my vision.

"You really think, I don't think about you? Phoenix, I love you…and I can't stand the fact that back in Morphina, she almost killed you. She almost killed me! I love you Phoenix, no one said having a godly relationship would be easy."

"Why can't you just let yourself be happy for once, let yourself be free for a second. Let the world do its own thing for a second."

"Because if I did that…it would die." I gave him a small smile and then grabbed my bag and went to top of the ramp, pressed the button to open the drive, and waved to Phoenix. I ducked down into the grass, a feeling settled at the bottom of m stomach. Fiona was here. I pulled my tracking device and typed in Fiona, the tracking device went on the number of radiated life forms around, the redder, and the more a mythical creature they were. Gods were very red, almost blood red. Fiona was a bright red dot on the screen, I chased after the direction she was in, when I got to a weird shaped clearing. It was oval, much like the one at camp. Sky, the aura I had met while I was there floated in the middle. She looked at me an uneasy smile was forced on her face. I narrowed my eyes, her thoughts seeped into my head,

_Be careful, she's watching. It's a trap my goddess. _I pretended like that didn't affect me, which it did terribly. I grew my wings and levitated a little above the ground, I felt my heart start to pound. My hands began to sweat and the knotty feeling settled on the bottom of my stomach. She flashed with a flash of lightening, her laughter echoed across the clearing. I flew at her, but she shocked me with the lightening. She went inside the blue bubble. I growled in the back of my throat, but it ended up coming like a dog growl. I hated when I sounded like a animal, but in some ways it was cool. I rose again, with the pain still in my chest.

"You want to dance; we play my way, with powers of course."

"Fine, powers it is, next time it's my turn." I flipped a vine around her ankles then stalled her long enough for Sky to fly away. I watched her go, but then an immense pain dropped onto the side of my head. Black dots danced across my vision, but it would not over take me. It never would. I ran at her full force my feet racing across the grass, she fell to the ground from my bull-like charge. I ripped my medallion from my neck and it grew into a sword, then went for her stomach, it stabbed her and she gasped for breath, as she was down I stabbed her in the shoulder with my falcata, she hissed in pain. Her stomach wound already healed, but her shoulder wound wasn't healing. Her blood was splattered on my falcata, I was about to stab her in the neck when, a voice interrupted me.

"Penelope don't do it!" I turned and saw Jake standing there, he had recently turned eleven. His dark hair jagged and spiked, his skin was tan and newly formed muscles showed under his skin. "You have to go through me first." He jumped and leaped in front of Fiona; Eros flew past and snatched her up, her shoulder bleeding immensely.

"Jake…don't you know who I am? Don't you know what I did for you? I don't want to fight you, I can't…"

"Your weak, how could I ever had called you my sister. You're pathetic."

"Jake mom's alive! She's breathing, she misses you. She really does."

"Mom's alive!" His eyes lit up for a second, but then he went back to being serious. "I don't care." He said simply. I looked at him, my heart was crushed. "You're not my sister; she's gone, left to go live in that big pretty palace. Didn't you Penelope!" I sobbed, my heart slowly beating.

"I didn't mean to Jake…I never meant any of it…"


	24. Chapter 24

Try to picture your weakest moment then imagine yourself facing one of the closet people to you in a sword fight. You'll pretty much be in my shoes, but you won't have any idea what it feels like inside. It's like someone took away your breath, murdered you inside out, crushed your heart with a heavy boot, punched your rib cage in, and finally knotted your stomach till it was unable to untie. You are faced with the decision to fall to your knees and beg to your godly father, who as a matter a fact doesn't exist anymore, or stay and fight, the boy who you grew up with. Not a big deal or anything. Just you know might kill me inside if I kill my little brother.

"Your a pathetic good for nothing loser, I am embarrassed I even called you my sister." He shoved his sword down into his scalpel, and then walked away. I collapsed to the ground sobbing. My tears made the soil retract and blossom the blue little flower that always bloomed with I cried. I tried to stop but his words kept coming back into my mind. Making me relive it once more, over and over again, I sat up and put my head down in the gap between my legs and my chest. Tears furiously streamed from my eyes, I tried to control them but I couldn't. Then something happened. I stood up pulled my sword from my medallion and then started to jog after the direction Eros had flew. Two could play at this game; I grew my wings and dove upward into the air. I soared faster then the speed of light then spotted him carrying Fiona. I dove down without them noticing took my falcata, and went for the back of Eros's head.

Fiona let out a high pitched scream, I thought she saw me but was only crying over her shoulder, which now her shirt was soaked in blood. A shirt tied around it, to stop the pressure. I smiled; I had finally done something to hurt her. I let pounced onto Eros's shoulders, I surprised him and he squirmed and fought for control but I took the golden butt of my sword and beat it on top of his head, he let go of Fiona and started to fall I caught her, then I flew towards the rocky edge of a cliff, the world was my playground it felt at that moment. I slammed her head against the pointy rock that jutted out. Her head rolled to the side and I saw she was knocked out then I dropped her and she fell, I flew after her to the ground. When she landed, she quickly regained her composure even though she was a little on the shaky side she still stood like her old powerful self. I smirked.

"Morn'in darling." She looked at me her eyes piercing me with electricity. She tried to shock me but I dodged. "Your gonna have to be quicker then that if you want some of this." I moved my butt in a rotating motion, she became irritated. I smiled then went for her with my sword and my falcata spinning in my hands, I threw my sword at her, it pierced her in the heart, and she coughed up blood. Fell to the ground, she wouldn't stay down for long. I took my sword out from her back, then took my falcata from my other hand and was about to stab her in the hole that was starting to close up. But her hand shot up and she grabbed my wrist and started to twist with amazing strength almost ripping it from my arm. But I stung her with lethal injection mushroom juice. She leaped up and went for me, her eyes angry.

"No one kills me!" She yelled.

"Unfortunately no one did." I said. She ran at me I jabbed my hand up, uplifting the grass and it moved up like a wave and then fell back down, but she was a step back every time. She screamed in anguish.

"Stop it!"

"Or what? Fiona this is our battle, it's been coming and there's no way I back down. You of all people should know that." I glared at her, she held my gaze. She smiled.

"Alright then, we need to go to a better battle place then, I hate the jungle. You win this little battle, and then you get your brother, my word, my death, and Eros. But if I win, I get to kill you in front of Phoenix, then slaughter your mother with my golden sword, and take your brother."

"Deal." I wasn't going to lose; I was never going to lose the battle.

"Meet me here in twenty four hours; say your goodbye to the world you knew, Miss. Rondervin. It's about to get fun." I narrowed my eyes at her, grew my wings then flew upward, and found the hideout. I went inside and found Nevleon waiting. Phoenix had purple under his eyes and his eyes showed relief that I had returned. Jordyn ran and flung herself around me. I smiled and then hugged her back. She let go and I walked over to Nevleon. He pulled something out of a case. It shimmered in the fire light and looked like the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. The blade was perfectly crafted to a deadly point. From tip to bottom, the blade was slowly bending gently to a menacing curve. Silver outlined the outside slowly making an outer beauty layer. Then came the celestial bronze which glimmered in the dawn light. Then the part that caught me off guard was the sharpness and intenseness of the gold. It speckled with raw diamond and the same saying that was on my arm engraved in hot green lettering was on the sword.

"Nevleon it's beautiful- I can't thank you enough…It will serve as a good weapon in combat when I fight her to-" I cut off Phoenix gazed at me.

"You're fighting her tomorrow!"

"Yes, I need to it's the only way she'll back down, and finally be gone and dead."

"Fine, but just remember that you have something very important that loves you, and your letting it slip away!" Phoenix slammed down on the rock hard table, it lit to flames. Nevleon sprayed it with fire extinguisher he kept hooked to his belt. Hm, smart guy. I watched Phoenix go, I know I angered him, but the world was more important then the love of your life. Wasn't it? I couldn't think right now, I was nervous, what was Fiona planning inside that mind of hers. I felt like I needed to sleep, or maybe eat, or maybe drink a gallon of liquor, or maybe… I don't know I can't think right now! I start to feel dizzy; I lay down on the couch. My mind spinning. I can't take it anymore I get up and run upstairs and see Phoenix pacing furiously.

"I'm sorry. I love you so much, but I have to save the world. I just thought that you of all people would understand that." He stops looks out on the city of Morphina. Then turns to me, his hands together behind him. His voice calm and numb, so terrifyingly creepy a shiver runs down my spine.

"I do understand Penelope. But what I don't understand is I was alone for six months Penelope, half the time worrying if Fiona had f- killed you!" His voice grew louder, "I could only hope you were ok, I couldn't see your beautiful face when I woke up in the morning, I couldn't hear your sweet tone of voice that sounds like music to my soul, I couldn't enjoy your body against mine; I couldn't do any of that for six months Penelope!"

"Phoenix- you know I love you more than anything, you know I can't stand the fact of losing you, you know I can't go a single moment without you becoming my only thoughts in my head. I can barely have a moment of rest without me missing your warm arms around me while I sleep. I can't even register my own problems cause' the only problem I ever can think of is that you're mad at me! When I'm with you Phoenix, things just seem to straighten out and I'm…. and then when you look at me, like your doing right now, I- I- I can't even think straight…I'm love sick for you Phoenix, and it's ridiculous that you think that for a second I would forget about you, care more about other things then you." I sobbed, tears flying down my face.

"Penelope, I had no idea." He came to me all anger washed from his eyes, and once more his arms found themselves around me. I put my head in the crook of his neck. I loved him. I loved him. I always did, why this didn't seem so clear before… I found myself with his lips pressed against mine, and myself drinking it all in, tempted to go longer. But I pulled away, leaning all the way into him. We just stood there, after so long of being on edge and tense, it was like a beautiful day full of sun, just to stand there and be embraced. The one thought though kept running through my mind, I love him. I love him. I love him.

"I love you." I said, tears started to pour down my cheeks suddenly.

"Honey, don't cry. It's ok…Shh." He shushed me while I sobbed into his chest. His shirt smelled a little like aftershave and cologne. I loved how clean he smelled. Then he put his hand under my chin and looked into my eyes then kissed my forehead. I wished the moment could have lasted forever but something burned him, he let go and I saw, something had burnt his flesh. I looked at it, and then looked to my forearm which was slightly steaming. The words lighting a little like coals on fire.

"Nothing burns me, what is that?" He asked, rubbing his arm.

"I don't know I had a vision of Penelope, my grandmother, and this appeared. She has the same marking." He took my arm ever so gently, and then watched it flicker.

"It says, '_Penelope stripped of evil and unkindness.' _This means something Penelope, your living in the footsteps of Penelope, taking her view of life. It's like your slowly becoming her… This whole mark on the skin thing, it's only happened one other time in Greek history, Boy, the son of Gaia, was given the mark of her. Then something became of him, he turned into her…in a way, it's disturbing even to us gods…"

"What…?"

"I know, it's so undeniably creepy, that it drives nightmares into the very edges of my mind."

"Not only that, but it's just weird…"

"You can defiantly say that again." We stood watching Morphina. I decided to lie down for a few hours, since I would be fighting tomorrow, against whatever she schemed up. I lay down on the mattress bed that always had a hint of musk to it. I immediately fell asleep when my head hit the pillow.

When I woke up, it was morning. Had I really slept through a whole day? I got up put on my jeans then a T-shirt, when I was finished I swept my hair into a long flowing ponytail. My soft green glow giving light to the dark room, I then put on my numerous necklaces. My medallion, my mother's necklace, the sand monster's necklace, my falcata's old blade, always amused that my neck didn't give out from all the bands I wore around my neck. I put a wet wash cloth to my face, wiping away old sweat and dirt. I felt a great deal better I looked at the clock that hung in the main room, six hours.

I played a game of sword play with Markus; he said I always needed work on my element of surprise. So we played around with that for awhile, then I played a game of war with Jordyn. She saw I was a bit antsy and tried to soothe me. But nothing seemed to work. I danced around for another two hours. I now carried three swords; I defiantly had one upper hand in this. Fighting with swords, just the thing for a sixteen year old to be good at. Soon my head started to become alert and wild. Even when Nevleon gave me the lightest and gentlest tap, I flinched and spun my sword. But he only gave a knowing smile.

"Calm yourself my goddess." He patted my back, and then walked off. Finally the clock ticked to the exactly thirty minutes till Fiona wanted me to meet her. I had to get there, so I grabbed my bag then kissed Phoenix and said goodbye. I started to hike and soon enough found the clearing where Fiona and I had battled yesterday. Sure enough she stood there looking immaculate as ever. Her black hair flowed past her shoulders and her powerful glittering blackish-blue eyes stormed happily. I glared at her.

"Ready?"

"Bring it on." I said.

"Take my hand." She got annoyed when I didn't, "You have to take my hand if I'm going to take you where were going to battle." I hesitantly took her hand, and then we flashed out of the clearing. I saw many scenes of my life, but then I found myself in the Orcas Island, Island Park. Fiona was no where in sight. I tried to grow my wings but my magic didn't work. _She wants to play old style. _I thought. I started to jog, then hit a dead end when I saw I couldn't go past the park sign. I sighed, it wasn't real. So then I turned back around and felt _her _eyes on me. I twisted around but saw nothing; I leapt up at a tree and started to climb. It was pretty tall, but not the tallest one in the park. As soon as I got to the top, I stood on my tiptoes, I knew one bad move I would fall, and the trees weren't on my side this time. I saw a steady mist had started to settle over the dense forest. As soon as I saw a flash of movement in the tree next to mine I knew it was her. I flipped down onto the ground. I was as breakable as a demigod. Then slowly crept through the woods. I heard with the ears of a rabbit about a mile away she stepped on a twig. I forced my long legs to move, but without my powers I was as slow as a snail. But I still had my hyperactive hearing. I found her slowly lurking in the shadows. I slipped behind a tree, then pulled out the trio sword. As soon as she wasn't looking I jumped on top of her and held my sword to her neck. She flipped out from under my grasp, and then pulled her own golden blade out.

I stared at her, a smirk washed over her face. She ran at me but I parried, my sword blocking in an elegant move. I twisted to her other side then moved in her direction, but she was quick, and knew what I was about to attempt. She went for my arm, but I jumped back. Pulling my arm just out her cut range, and then I quickly jumped back in battle eager to start again. She flung a knife much like my falcata, but it was a tad bit duller. I stopped it with Trio. Then threw my own falcata at her, it stabbed her through the hand. She screamed as it passed right through her. I opened my palm and the falcata flew back into my hand. I slipped it back into its place on my belt. Then jumped back into the shadows, it was too early to finish her off. I would hold this out as long as possible. It was quite fun hearing her screams of pain, and the tears of her anguish for once. A wise man once said, "The monster within people rests in their stomachs, for the heart despite of what they do is always good deep inside." Well then I think I may be a true monster, for my heart didn't beat a single solitary solemn beat for Fiona.


	25. Chapter 25

Breathing slowly I jumped into the ditch and hid deep under brush. The slightest movements of the grass made me think of Fiona slinking through the tall overgrown grass. I brushed a twig away from my hair, and then heard her footsteps. I flung myself upward and on top of her, she grabbed my legs that wrapped around her neck. Her knife cut down my right leg, making it bleed immensely, but I still hang on gripping onto her. My heart beating quickly as I nimbly maneuvered my fist on top of her head. I brutally punched the side of her neck. Six times. It all came out. Everything did, from the very beginning…

"STOP!" She yelped but her voice was full of saliva. Her neck was developing a red rosy spot, and then tentacles of bruise started to form. I leaped off of her and she fell into the ditch. I slunk into the dark abyss. I smiled despite my leg's condition. I found refuge in a small crook of a tree. Then sealed my leg's cut with the long leaves of the Jerusalem Balm. The blood trickled through the leaves; I wouldn't last long like this. Blood poisoning would sink in, I had to clean it. I found a small creek; the water running over the rocks was the only sound in the dense serene forest. I slowly unwrapped the bloody leaves and put my leg into the clear water. I felt a stinging sensation as the clean water sunk into it. It slowly washed my wound of its dirt and grime.

I washed my face as I lay horizontally on the edge of the water; the droplets cleanse my sweaty grime encrusted face. Then I feel cleaner, a noise spooks me. I'm up within a flash. I see a beautiful white Pegasus come out of the forest. She rears, vines wrap around her flanks and her head has an armor helmet. On her rode a beautiful nymph. Flowing brunette hair, it shimmered in the light on her silver sword. Under her hair was a silver crown. In the middle was a glowing green gem. It had many different designs in it. But the one that stuck out most to me was herself giving birth to a satyr. Pan. Her arm was marked with a glowing green symbol. "_Penelope stripped of evil and unkindness._" Her eyes were the darkest of greens, she looked straight at me.

"Penelope?"

"Hello darling, I'm sure you know who I am." She smiled; she got down from the Pegasus then knelt before me. "My dear sweet goddess, I am at your honor to meet you. I will serve you to the best of my knowledge. But keep in mind, the Capturer she watches me through the devilish eyes."

"What?"

"The Capturer, she is the one you call enemy. My dear it may be too late for me, but you still have time, get out of here! Now!"

"I will not leave, not without killing her first… She killed everything I had to the inner core. My life, my friends, my family's bond, my mother for awhile, and well you. Her mother helped take part in your murder, Grandmother."

"I know, Fortuna and I have never been on good terms. Matheus and Fiona were never related…"

"How? They were twins."

"Zeus made her who she was…giving her too much power. She went on a killing spree wiping out a good portion of the ancient Greeks… it is so sad to think that her own uncle was the one who loved me."

"Rio!"

"Zeus and Rio were step brothers… Rio born of Kronos but not of Gaia, the first human female was his mother…So he became the first half blood. Then he started the revelation of the evil darkness that leaks into the minds of humans and half bloods, even some of the gods are affected. I believe his love for me was never true as Hermes was… But your father was a great god. But even my sacrifice to him wasn't even worth it. The blasted human race killed him! Curse them…" She fell to the ground crying, her tears melting into the fertile soil making it grow small blue flowers…

"Penelope, stab my arm."

"What! Never."

"Do it. It will heal, just do it."

"My granddaughter, I will do as you wish but why?"

"It will make me cry, that's why. When I cry my tears retract the soil and tiny blue flowers grow. I'm becoming you Penelope…" She bit her lip in a worrisome face. Then took her silver blade and stabbed it into my arm. A piercing blood curdling scream came from my lips. I bit down hard onto my lip making it bleed; the hard salty iron taste filled my mouth. _How could any vampire find that tasty! Especially if that chick Bella from Twilight, if that sexy guy Edward thinks she's irresistibly juicy with her blood. Then that must mean her blood tastes like frekin super rare meat! With the whole nine yards of frekin "juice's" coming out of it. _Ug, vampires, the only reason I knew so much was because Ashes always said Fleen looked like the guy named Phoenix… WHAT THE HELL! My boyfriend's hot as the f'in sun, and Fleen's got six piercings in his eye. WHAT THE HELL! Yeah he defiantly looks like Phoenix, Ash.

Dwelling on this angered me and salty tears ran down my reddening face. I saw the first one drop like a torpedo then another, and slowly a small blue flower wrenched itself from the soil. Penelope looked at me, her eyes filling with pleasure. I took a step back, what the hell was happening. She grabbed my arm. My flaming mark burning into her hand, she gave a cynical laugh.

"For a goddess you sure are gullible." Her lovely face disappeared and was replaced with the face of Fiona.

"What did you do to her?" I screeched. She smiled.

"Nothing…she's been dead for quite some time now hasn't she, Penelope. I mean I would never kill a nymph myself. But sometimes they get in the way…Quite annoying."

"YOU'ER A MONSTER!" I screamed, she held my flaming green fire in her hand. She balled a fist and an electric green ran through her veins. She breathed in then opened her eyes they glowed like a Chinese paper lantern. "That's it Fiona! You can take my family, you can take my friends, you can kill my boyfriend, and you can do whatever the hell you want! But no one no one takes me!" I screamed then I flung myself at her, pulling out Trio. I went for her head, and stabbed the green crystal that hung around her neck. It broke and my powers steamed out they flew to me. I then forcefully felt in control. "My turn." I smiled; I already knew what I was going to do. Fear arose in Fiona's big blue eyes. I giggled. I placed my hand on the dirt. Roots bubbled under the dirt. It stopped growing. For half a second nothing happened, Fiona was just about to smirk. But it erupted; it was a monster I gave birth to this monster. It shot straight out of the ground, an animal, no a tree… what was it? The creature was built with the legs of trees, and the body up was the burly chest of a tiger, then the arms were slicing blades, but the most wild thing about it was the beautiful face on top. It was my own…

One word echoed inside me. "Kill." The monster screamed and ran for Fiona, she tried to stop it, but it was too late. He, sadly was to strong and powerful scooped her up in the golden blade and then about to slay her. I screamed, "Stop!" The creature glanced at me. Its green eyes daring disobedience but it didn't. "Put her down, put her down right her. Make sure she's wrapped up good and tight." The creature laid her down on ground. Then I looked her straight in the eye.

"You are truly a monster, but revenge is never the answer. I can't kill you, but I can't leave you. So I say strip you of your powers. But that would be unfair since you know not how to survive with out them, I'm sure. But I will leave you to starve here. For you can't get out, but I can, your brother Matheus he loved you he truly did. He knew you were going to die without that fresh water. So he gave it to you, and you know what happened to him. He drowned… He gave his being to you Fiona. And all you have to say for it is you were evil, selfish, cruel, and dictation was your only value. You are a beautiful girl who on the inside you're just like every other popular pretty girl I know ugly and have no respect for any other life being beside yourself. I will let you live in this forest. You won't have powers, you won't multiply, you won't live long, but you'll at least have survived my wrath. My monster will stalk you, and hunt you forever. And as your eternal punishment, every time you die a painful death, you will come back and still have the bloody scars and sick nightmarish memory. You keep reliving it over and over again, it haunts you. You wanna know how I know…? You did it to me, with Jake." I pushed her away and gave the signal for the monster to go ahead; I turned my back to the monster, but not my son that I had birth from my own flesh and blood. But the beautiful one. The one that had killed so many and not been sorry for it. She was the monster.

I walked to the edge of the park and walked through my powers being restored I was powerful and free to do what I wanted. I walked through and found myself in the Peruvian jungle. I found the small gravel clearing, and then I found the button and pressed down on it. The drive inclined downward I jumped to the ground, the silence was deafening. Dust covered everything. The calendar was turned to the last day in December, then a new one had been placed next to it, that one also marked till the last day in the December. How long had I been gone? There was dust on the newer calendar too. I sniffed, the air smelled of old rotten food and old people. I saw a pile of crumpled pieces of paper lay on the table. But one was flattened against it. I walked over to it. I saw a note was marked with numerous pages. Phoenix and both Pearl's writing were on it.

_Penelope, _

_ It's been six months. I see you still haven't come back. From the look of the place neither has Nevleon or Jordyn. I miss you, if you get this come to Olympus. You know, in Greece. _

_ Love, _

_ Phoenix _

_**Penelope where the hell are you! It's your good friend Pearl! Phoenix told me you were out battling that bitch Fiona, who keeps imitating me. I've been waiting awhile for you to come but you haven't, listen, I know you had feelings for Percy. Well he's missing. We got to go find this chick, that's our sister who can help us find him. You got to hurry up and come home so you can join the party. **_

_** -Pearl **_

___Penelope, _

_ It's Phoenix, were on our way to Greece. No luck with Percy, so we decided to go to Greece. These kids said it's something real important. It's this son of Zeus, Jason. His friends Piper and Valdez. Yeah, I like the Mexican alright. Anyway hang in there, wherever you are. If you get this meet me in the Coliseum at noon. I'll be there till like six. I practice my sword fighting. I miss you… a lot. So hurry up and do what you got to do so we can have another one of our famous make out sessions. Because I miss you horribly, Miss. Rondervin. _

_ Love, _

_Phoenix _

_**You should try to be a little bit better at getting back to people. I need to see that little godly face of yours. So write back soon! Gods, you are so lazy! **_

_** -Pearl **_

I set down the other letters. It was too much to bear; they were all gone where too I had no idea. I had been away for at least a year… Percy was missing, what was up with these new kids. I got my dusty bag and stuck my weapons inside and took off my battle dress that had suddenly appeared back when I had defeated Fiona. I got outside and grew my wings and soared through the air. I decided to go to the only place I knew someone would be. I flew upward, in a hurry to get there. I watched the below waves crush against the flat water I soon found the harbor. As I soared down new shiny new types of buildings glimmered in the sunlight. It looked better then the last time I had been here. I flew up above the highest windows hoping no mortal would see. Soon I found it, the little shining glory. I had never called it home, but right now that was where it was. I landed and folded my wings back in. I jogged down the hill. The smell of sweet ripe strawberries hit me. It was summer.

I walked over the border line, crossing into camp. I saw kids playing tetherball and some shooting arrows into the targets. I spotted him over by a small little girl; she seemed too little to even be considered a hero. But then she pulled out her blade. Uhh, defiantly daughter of Ares.

"Chiron!" I joyfully explained. He looked up and saw me a twinkle came into his eyes. He smiled proudly at me.

"Penelope, my dear." He opened his arms for an embrace. I flung myself around him. He silently held me close as if a real father would. Then the little girl cleared her voice.

"Excuse me you two-uh-whatevers get done huggin and help me with this sword Chiron. It has a dent!"

"Yes child, Penelope, this is Lisa Cuthroath."

"Wait Cuthroats?"

"No Cu_th_roath."

"Oh alright, I gotcha." I sat down next to Lisa. "That's a nice sword you got there. I have one too, but yours is way cooler." I smiled, she gave a sly smile.

"Can I see it?"

"Yeah sure." I pulled Trio out. Her eyes widened,

"That's a triple blade! There's only a few, it can cut through people, demigods, and GODS!"

"Yup, but you know. Yours is a little bit more dangerous then mine, you wanna play?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok let's go then." I smiled, she gave a quick smile back. She gripped her sword with an artful tug she jabbed it at me. I pulled my own out, not afraid of getting hard core with the little lady, she could battle you could tell by her tiny muscles in her biceps. Scars already littered her legs and arms. One tiny one was even on her cheek. She smiled and leaned on her sword. "Come at me." I ran at her, but she swung herself forward latching her foot around my ankle. I fell to the ground, but quickly got up then at the speed of light sent my falcata spinning. She deflected easily. Gave me a sly smile, then fluently threw her sword into a near by tree when she saw me coming. She jumped onto its hilt, then grabbed onto the next branch then sat swinging her feet. I laughed.

"Good job little lady, got me impressed."

"Well yeah I do, I'm Ares favorite daughter. Isn't that right LaRue!" She screamed at the greasy brunette passing by. She gave a menacing glare at her then gave a tough kind-enough wave to me.

"Now Miss. Rondervin, you want to know what's up with the commotion of all this Gaia awaking business, right?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Alright follow me." He walked into his office the small girl Lisa, running off to her older sister who gave her a kind smile then a playful punch. I followed Chiron down the narrow hallway, then found Dr. D, in front of the TV in his cheetah jumpsuit, exercising. Or at least trying to anyway. I sat down on the overstuffed chair near Chiron's desk. I felt so comfortable in that I closed my eyes, but they snapped open when I heard Chiron clear his throat.

"Yes, sir?"

"Well just a few days ago, there was a new clan of half bloods that came here."

"Wait a few days ago, I thought it was a few weeks ago."

"Well, then that must have been an unlikely source. Anyway my dear, we discovered that Pearl and Phoenix left for Greece and-"

"Chiron how long ago was it that I came to camp?"

"I'd say about year ago, why?"

"No reason, hey listen it's been great seeing you Chiron, but I have to go to Olympus!"

"Penelope! Percy's missing; they could really use your help."

"I can't Chiron… I've been gone for a year…" I slammed the door and-

"OW! What the heck, dude- oh you're actually kind of cute. Nice to meet you, I'm," He wetted his palm and ran it through his greasy hair, "Leo."

"Penelope, Penelope Rondervin. Well excuse me, Penelope Goddess of the Wild."

"You're a god!"

"Ess."

"Wow, whoa so uh listen what cabin are you staying-"

"Listen, I would love to get to know you. But you know, I can't I'm busy. Sorry." I rushed passed him and started to run, hoping that whatever was going on was going to stop.


	26. Chapter 26

"Phoenix! Pearl!" I burst through the doors and saw no one. Not a single sound, nothing moved. I closed my eyes and felt for any form of energy around me, there was one. Phoenix sat in a corner he was curled up in a small ball holding his stomach.

"Phoenix!" I yelped he looked at me and he gave a gaspy breath then removed his arms, a bloody stab wound slit through his stomach. The fact that it wasn't healing was scary…a bloody golden blade lay crossed with another one, Fiona's. I looked over and saw her clutching her heart. Her life slowly fading from her eyes, I knelt down and grasped Phoenix's hand.

"Phoenix…what happened!" I exclaimed tears sprouting to my eyes, my heart impounded in a deafening sad beat.

"It's a dream…don't believe…" He trailed off and then his eyes were lifeless, I cried out my heart wrenching. I was too late… then still with those lifeless eyes he grabbed onto my cheek and his face turned to the lifeless eyes of a close friend…Percy Jackson. I gasped,

"What's going on…? I won't believe it! I won't, you both can't be dead!"

I woke with a jerk, my heart pounding; I was asleep on the steps of Olympus. An electric green toga wrapped around me. I got up and walked up the marble stairs each layered at an even height. Short and long, so it felt like you were never advancing to the top, never slowing… When I reached the marble columns with the listless statues of the Greek gods staring at me, I opened the large doors and found that a few of the gods sat in their chairs talking. Demeter saw me then gave a small smile and an acknowledging nod, then continued on with her conversation with Apollo. I looked around but didn't see Phoenix anywhere. I went straight up to Apollo and interrupted my descendant's conversation.

"Where's Phoenix?" Apollo got a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Well pretty lady, I don't know that question exactly. He was just here a few momentos ago. I'd say he'd be back any time now, said he had to use the w.c."

"Really Apollo, the w.c.? Were back to Holland now?"

"Hey I always preferred the term." I rolled my eyes and looked around. I walked out to the palace gardens and found him sitting there. His eyes downcast and a tear stream was leading from one of his pretty stormy blue eyes. I stood there watching the beautiful picture of a slumped figure of a handsome man, watching the twist of the sherbert colored sunset with the vast lushness green plants that grew around him. I realized all too quickly I would be seventeen today… I watched Phoenix put his head in his hands then he let out a frustrated sigh. I walked over, he hardly acknowledged me. I sat next to him. He looked at my green toga, and then eyed my body until he fell on my eyes.

"Penelope…" He started but he broke down through the middle of the sentence then passionately pressed his lips against mine. We embraced, our tears intertwining and I was hardly aware of the small little voice outside. When we finally pulled away we smiled and each other then clung to each other, happiness rushing through my veins.

"Wow, you guys really got to get a room. You know my brother's missing and all you can do is suck each other's lips. Wow, pathetic." Pearl's voice spoke awaking us from our dream world.

"Pearl!" I exclaimed then flung myself at her. "I missed you so much!" She stroked my hair.

"I did too, Goat Girl… I did too." She held me for a second then let go.

"So what's up with Percy?

"Nothing you gotta…you gotta talk to Annabeth. There are a lot of new kids that have a say in this."

"Blondie, um I don't think so. You see Annabeth and I were not on the best terms. Never have been and never will be. She thinks I'm creeping on Percy or something. I'm totally not! Alright maybe a little… but that doesn't mean anything! How's Sally taking it, better yet how's his little brother taking it?"

"Oh Sally, trying to put the P in positive. But that's pretty hard to do when you got two sons, one that just was born. One that you know will always come home."

"I don't think so Pearl, Chiron sounded pretty urgent the last time I talked to him. Maybe it's really bad."

"Eh, could be, we got a few tricks up our sleeves. I have to meet with these half-bloods that want me to go with them on the frekin voyage to Greece. I just told them find Cartivalica."

"Cartivalica, alright wait don't even explain it to me I'm scared to know."

"Just come with me, please!" I glanced at Phoenix he gave a forced smile, and then took my hand in his.

"I'm coming with her." He said staring Pearl straight in the eye.

"Fine." She gave a snooty nod then I connected us to the evergreen tree at camp. We quickly transported, when we landed we rolled all the way down the hill. "Ow! That's hurt's like he-Hi little girl what's up?" Pearl corrected herself before she swore. But then Phoenix came right out and said it. The girl happened to be Lisa, she just rolled her eyes, she was a daughter of Ares. I'm sure there worse things she heard. We walked onward to the Big House. I heard noises coming form the rec room. We walked in like a triangle. Pearl out front Phoenix and I the wings. She leaned on the door frame.

"Sup, half-bloods." She said her voice sly and con-artist type. I observed the faces of each of the campers. But something surprised me, a boy sat in the seat for the Zeus cabin. He was pretty cute actually, blond hair and blue eyes. Ah, the perfect race. I looked at the rest of the crew a pretty Aphrodite girl, wore no makeup. Shocker there, I scrunched my brow at her. Whispers went around the table. Then Pearl laughed, whipped her hair in my face. I almost gagged it smelled like salt water.

"Pearl, don't do that!" I gagged and a little barth came into my mouth.

"Sorry, hon. I thought you'd be a little tougher being a goddess and all!" She rolled her eyes then glanced back to the half-bloods. She sat down in a spare chair, then plopped her feet on the table. The Ares counselor, Clarisse just eyed her with a certain respect. She was in the same position. "Alright get on with it, yadah yadah, and my annoying kid brothers missing. What's wrong again?"

"Pearl! I'm sick of your behavior! You always come in here like you own the place. You show no respect to Percy! You know he told me he was so happy that you were his sister; he couldn't have picked a better one. Tell me, why are you so mean to him! I can't stand it, I really can't. He doesn't have one mean bone in his body and yet you still choose to disrespect him. Even when he could be dead for all we know, his memories probably wiped clear. He probably has no clue who he is. Do you have any idea how much I'm worrying about him! You sicken me! You're an atrocious sick being. I can't believe you call yourself an angel of the sea!" Annabeth lectured.

"You done, like seriously, that was annoying as he- I mean annoying as a beeping sound…" She thought about for a second, "Yeah that, anyway you should actually respect the small acts I do for you. I didn't even have to help. But you're lucky I like my brother. Actually the only way you're going to find him is if you find Cartivalica. But if you can't then it's too late for my brother and your little 'relationship'."

"Both of you stop! Were not here to argue but to make peace. Jason, Piper, and Leo have volunteered to accompany you two on the quest to find Percy and stop the Typhion from rising. Alright, now who else is going? Penelope since you are the most powerful make a decision." Chiron said, I glanced at the faces.

"No one else. Actually, Grover and Rodney should accompany us. Then I want to everything you guys know, and what you have gathered. Ok- and holy crap! You, that face, your Dad is- ! Ohmigods! My friend is obsessed with him! Ohmigods!

"Let me guess King of Sparta, blah blah, nothing I haven't heard before. Yes my father is Tristan McLean. Can we please not talk about that?" Piper asserted.

"Sorry, my apologies, I had a weird teenage urge. Where did that come from? Ug, excuse me. I have to leave the room." I walked out of the room my heart racing. What the hell was going on? I'm here for two minutes and I start acting like a normal teenage girl. This wasn't natural! I put my head in my hands. I felt an arm around me, Percy. Oh Percy, where was he… I started to get a little bit of an anxiety attack. Was he alive, I knew he was invincible, but I couldn't help but wonder.

"They said, he's at the Roman Camp. They think it may be in San Francisco."

"If their lucky, it may be there. I doubt it. They need Cartivalica. I don't know what her name is now, but that's what it once was. I have a feeling she's the girl of another ancient prophecy."

"Ug, not another one!"

"Well the story was Cartivalica was this super powerful half-blood because she was conceived of the Greek Poseidon, but then born when Poseidon was Roman. She received both normal rations of Greece half-blood, and a Roman half-blood. Then she made like the time of Peace for both the Greeks and Romans, she can do almost anything with water. Since water is in almost every substance she can create that substance. Then she can also control water out of a fifty mile radius." Pearl said, "Oh and her last earthquake killed! It was the Great California Earthquake! That was when she died; think of how it was when she was rebirthed. She was reincarnated, that's all I really know about her." Pearl said.

"That's quite a lot to know about a girl you never met." I said.

"Well she's kind of like a role model. I absolutely love hearing stories about her. She sounds so powerful and I want to meet her. Like there are stories she's drop dead gorgeous and other ones about how she's hardly human. I want to find her, it's the only way to find Percy…and I don't really know how to live without him now. I've spent my whole life with my mother telling me soon enough I'd get a baby brother. Now I finally have and he's gone. It's determination in my blood, once there was water within it. But now that's gone and I'm set on finding him." Pearl said we stood there overlooking the peaceful scene of Camp Half Blood with its beauty and kids trying to cut each other's throats with there swords, ah so lovely. I wanted so badly to become one of them not having to worry about anything. I remembered my promise to Percy; he could never lose me, even if he disappeared off the face of the planet I would find him. I had too, I loved him, and I had been doing so good trying to hide it. Now I feared this would bring it out once more. Phoenix and I were having a complicated relationship as it was, now bring a clear-of-memory-Percy into this. Things just went up another step to totally and completely puzzling.

I looked straight at Pearl.

"I made a promise to Percy a long time ago that he would never lose me. Now he's gone and I have to find him. He's the only other boy I ever felt feelings for besides Phoenix. I have to find him, Pearl."

"Then Goat Girl, we will. We can't give up. It's a long way to go, you sure you're up to another voyage?"

"Aren't I always?" I smiled. Then we shook hands then walked back inside to the half-bloods. I gave a nod to Chiron, and then he announced that the half-bloods who were going would still go. I noticed Leo had been eyeing Pearl the whole time. His eyes full of admiration, for her beautiful facial structure, and piercing sea green eyes. I smiled at him, but he didn't notice. Pearl sure had a little bit of magic up her sleeve. Chiron dismissed everyone and then called on us, I hesitated I didn't really want to stand to close to the one boy, he reminding me of Fiona with those shocking blue eyes. I stood on the over side of the bunch as possible. Then sat on the edge of the table.

"So Penelope clarify this for me, Jason your leading, Leo, and Piper are on their own journey. But Annabeth is coming along to find Percy with Phoenix, Pearl, Grover, Tyson, Rodney, and yourself, am I correct?"

"Yes sir, that sounds about right."

"Well I suppose you should go pack, all of you. Piper especially you if anything." He gave her a knowing smile. She smiled then rolled her eyes then ran out of the room, slowly Jason, and Leo left. Then Phoenix went after Will Solace. I myself stood, not knowing really what to do. Chiron gave me a small glance.

"You understand it's your responsibility to find this girl that Pearl keeps going on about. You have to find her, she's much like you. I'll give you a book that describes her; all I know about her is that she lives in the warmest place in America."

"So were talking, say Florida?"

"Or California."

"Thanks Chiron that just advanced a whole six days!"

"I'm not saying you're wrong, just read the book. Remember one other thing, Penelope. Guard Pearl with your life, she's the only really who actually _can _know if that's the recreation of Cartivalica. Also, when you find Percy, he won't probably have any idea who you are. If the Romans have him chained up, take this. They use a special kind of chain that is unbreakable by any real normal knife. This one will cut it." He handed me the silver edged blade that could have cut an arm off it got to close. I nodded.

"Thank you Chiron, I guess I'm off. I have to get going if I'm to find him."

"You'll be on a boat. So get over your nauseous self, and go have fun killing monsters." He gave me a pat on the back. I gave him a wink, and then ran out of the Big House and found Leo talking to Pearl she stood uninterested. But was eyeing Jason with a sly eye, she gave Leo a kind smile. Then transformed herself to a beautiful color of pale and her hair fell around her shoulders in a gorgeous wave, it shimmered in the dimming sunlight. She laughed a pretty courageous laugh. I just stood and watch her flirt with the boy, Jason. Who had been tying knot from a great ship, to the dock. He smiled at her and laughed right along with her. Piper who was already on the ship looked sourly at Pearl, her dark green eyes changed to a bit of a fiery brown. Jealousy it seemed to strive through the air.


	27. Chapter 27

"Percy gone?" Tyson asked his face looking like a sad pathetic ugly puppy.

"Yes Tyson it's difficult for all of us… But listen we'll find em' don't you worry." Pearl said, she patted his bony back. He just hugged her and gave giant blood curdling sobs. She shushed him, and tried to soothe him. But he was just too sad to even look straight ahead.

Jason sighed then looked at the silver watch that was strapped around his wrist. He then tapped his foot.

"Pearl, come on." He smiled at her doing his best to put gentleness in his voice. Piper slapped her forehead, the whole thing between Jason and Pearl was making her crawl up the walls. I smiled; I had once felt the same way. I stood over the deck watching Pearl and Tyson hug, I held back a giggle. It was ridiculously funny watching similar feelings I had once felt for another boy… The feeling that came after that just wiped my smile right off my face. Leo stood next to Piper they both looked over the deck in envy and disgust. His dark eyes lit with jealousy and anger.

I sat down next to Grover who was holding a picture of Juniper. He sighed then glanced at me. We both shared mutual feelings. I had tried looking for Percy in my mind, but the Romans had him locked up good and tight. I tried once more to do it; I closed my eyes and pictured the globe. Then I saw bright purple dots across it, showing half bloods. Then the big three children bright blue, but not many were spotted I tried looking in Florida and California for Cartivalica but that didn't work either. I tried San Francisco for Percy but not a single blue dot was on it. But purple dots were everywhere, definitely something was up. Definitely.

"Toots you're looking like you could use some cheering up. How about a joke, Grover quit looking at your pretty girlfriend, and think of something funny to say to Her royal highness." Rodney said sitting down next to me.

"Yes of course. Have you ever heard the one about the guy who went to Houston but meant to go to Hawaii?"

"No Grover, but that's ok. I don't need a joke right now. I'm just a little sad, that's all. Percy and I, there was always something between us that I wanted to start but he had Annabeth, and I had Phoenix. Don't get me wrong I love Phoenix he's probably one of the best things that ever happened to me. But I'll never know, I just wish I could have been with him in those last moments Annabeth had with him. You know, he kissed _me_ on the cheek and had said goodnight letting go of _my_ hand so gently it made _me _weep. _I_ wish _I_ could have seen the happiness in his deep green eyes as he brushed the hair away from _my_ face. Then he walked into the dark, and I could still hear his footsteps as he walked away. I wish I could have known that, was the last time I would see him… I really wish I could have. I miss him so much…" Tears well in my eyes, "I feel like I'll never find him, I don't know why. Grover, it seems like this whole time I've been on this ship I hoped that something big would happen. I thought that helping you guys find Percy would make me feel better of something. Because I'm not happy yet, even though I know I saved the world, even though I killed Fiona, even though I did the impossible, even though my mother's alive, even though my brother's probably out there wondering why in the world he lost his faith in me, even though I've done so many great things, I still don't feel complete. Like something's missing from my life, I don't know how to fix it I really don't. I don't even know why I'd talk to you about this. Maybe I should go to therapy or something I don't know, Grover. I really don't know…"

"You don't always have to know Penelope. Sometimes it helps us if we don't always know what's going to happen." He smiled then squeezed my shoulder. Then walked down below the ship's board. Rodney on the other hand just rolled his eyes. I swear these two I didn't even know how they were friends, they were complete opposites.

"Are you really going to believe that crap? Wow, I just wish I had that on my favorite soap, that'd be a great line for the wise grandmother to say. Ha, Grover compared to a grandmother! Ha Ha, I love it. Anyways Miss. Goddess just try to get it through your head, there might still be a chance at that guy you keep blabbering about. Personally Phoenix and you seem to be so happy. I just wish you would make a decision, it might be better for everyone if you choose the boy that makes you feel like your beautiful, or the man who will stay by your side while you go through the ups and downs of your senior year. Just try to imagine yourself with both of them." I sighed and put my head in my hands, Rodney and Grover were both so right. Word of advice-never take advice from a satyr, you'll either get your ear talked off or just get all mixed up inside.

"Alright Rodney thanks. I'll take it to mind. I looked over at Phoenix, he was so lovable and he was mine. But the love we shared was so deep and it was ours it was everything I could have wanted. There was no doubt feeling between us, but was it everything I wanted? Could I at least try Percy and Phoenix too? Maybe I shouldn't even consider it; I'm such a sick person for believing its ok to have Percy and Phoenix at the same time. Phoenix came over and gave Rodney a look, meaning: MOVE! Rodney just gave it right back to him, he raised an eyebrow.

"Son, go sit over there." Rodney gestured to the chair across the crate we sat on. Phoenix sighed and sat across from us. It just got a place on the scale of awkward all of a sudden. It was silent, just the distant sound of Pearl and Jason laughing. Piper cursing down below or maybe I could only hear that. But Phoenix then took my hand and led me to the other side of the ship. I felt like it was going to become a scene from _The Titanic, _where he was going to stand me on the rail and I was going to say in a dreamy voice, _'Oh look Phoenix, I'm flying!' _But that didn't happen; he just looked down at the ocean.

"What's up?" He asked, and then looked at me.

"Nothing, I- I guess I just miss Percy… and maybe still have feelings for him… maybe just a little." My voice feeling small and innocent, his eyes filled with hurt and despair. He looked absolutely crushed, and then his eyes filled with fire. His hand's exploded to a flaming red; Leo even looked at him weird. Then lit his own hands and wiggled them, but Phoenix paid no attention to the giggling that escaped from Leo's mouth. He just turned and walked away, my heart wrenched. I'm a complete idiot! Why would you do that! Why! I chased after him calling his name. But he ignored me he walked below and I kept calling his name, but he wouldn't listen. Then he gave me a small glance and that was all it took. The agony, the fire, the anger, the rebellious spirit, the love, the hurt, the hope, the sorrow, the sympathy, and most of all the betrayal he had. "Phoenix… I'm sorry."

"Don't be…I can at least say I tried." He went into the bunk room then slammed the door in my face. I heard his kick something then a shaky breath, a soft sob as he wiped away a tear. I pressed my head to the door. "Phoenix, please forgive me…please! I didn't mean it, I still love you, please help me. Understand me, please." I heard him walk to the door, but then he hesitated then walked into the bathroom that was hooked to the bunker. I sighed and banged my head against the door, I felt the wood piece hit me. But it took away the pain for a second, then it would heal, then I was alone once more with my own pain. I walked from the door and into my own bunker; Annabeth sat there her blond beautiful curls wrapped around her face in perfect symmetry. Her grey eyes filled with firmness but also beauty and purity. No wonder Percy couldn't dump this chick, she was drop dead gorgeous.

"Hey Penelope, what's up?" She smiled a gentle one, hey eyes showed the sleepless nights and her smile showed sadness. She needed Percy, and I needed foreclosure. How? I felt like millions of other women before me had asked the same question. Then I feel her gaze on me, her sad grey eyes reading me, her beautiful questionable gaze the skilled one of so many famous philosophers before her. She was born of thought, and didn't even have to be a man to know she was going to be something when she grew up.

"Well Blondie, not that much. You up for talking?" She had gotten used to me calling her that. But I could tell she hated me calling her that. But it was the only defense I had to her beauty.

"Sure Goat Girl, I'm always up for a talk." Two could play at this game, a mischievous glint came into her eyes, her grey eyes speckling with a bit of fury and boldness. The will to be different, I don't know how I got all that from a make-fun name, but I did.

"Ok well, I have to tell you something you may not like it. But you're pretty much the only one I can talk to. So deal," I flop down next to her on the bulleted-to-the-floor bed. "I'm still in love with your boyfriend. But I need foreclosure, but I don't know how to get it. You think you can help me? Oh no, your getting that look Phoenix did…aw shi-z" I say correcting myself.

"You mean you l-lo-love him?" She gets a smirky face and I know I made a wrong decision of talking to her.

"Yes Blondie I do. But you know, I'm not angry about it, I just feel like that some where I can't deal with all these things someone has to listen. And lucky you, your in the room. So congrats Blondie, you get to become therapist of the day, chosen by yours truly: Miss. Penelope Rondervin." I get up and do a quick bow then sit back down. Her face is frozen, in between a smirk and astonishment. She closed her eyes sighed and opened them again.

"I know how you feel, Penelope. I do, and it's not a good feeling is it? You hate how you love him, but you wish it was the other boy. Don't you? Well I once felt that way. A long time ago, but I can still remember it like it was yesterday, would you like to hear the tale?" I nod, so she pulls her self straight up. "When I was twelve before I knew what love was, before I knew Percy. Luke…a boy that-" She paused then looked down. Was there a tear brimming on the side of her eye? "He was like an older brother but I became older, and I grew immensely in love with him. But soon after that, Percy came and I thought how cute it was when he scrunched his eyebrows together…" She paused and then another tear strode from her eye. "But Luke, he was so…irresistible and like a bad drug that you just couldn't stop drinking or taking, which ever term you prefer to use. But after Percy and I spent a great deal of time together, on our quest that year, I started to like him a little more as a friend. But the thing that I hated about myself, soon after my quest, Percy was nearly killed by…him…Luke. So I felt myself torn, one said he's good at heart, but the other knew he wasn't. I soon felt my love for Luke still flourish, the way he used to smile so confidently and the way his hair glinted in the sun on warm summer days, just everything about him I kept thinking about. I kept my feelings for Luke safe and locked within, hoping no one would find out, I was deeply in love with him. No one did until now. When you asked me, Penelope. I'm sorry to have talked so much but I… I guess were the same at heart…" She looked at me and I gazed back at her, I felt my coldness towards Annabeth break and I hugged her. She hesitated then hugged me back, we embraced and I felt like we shared a mutual feeling. We both never got what we always wanted, that was hard to take, but I wasn't about to let everything she had gotten, be taken away.

"Thank you Annabeth…for everything." I said a small tear running down my own cheek.

"Your welcome, Penelope. I can't always let you seem like you're the nonperfect one. Sometimes, my pride gets in the way. It's my deathly vice. I guess."

"It's alright, I don't know what my deadly vice is… I think it might be my brother. Or maybe people taking away my power… whichever one works." She smiled, then picked up her book and with a dismissive flip of her golden cascade of hair she turned the page. I sighed got down and then went to search for the key to Phoenix's room. I would talk to him one way or the other. I found it in the steering room; they were hanging on numerous hooks, I opened the glass door and found Pearl actually had a blue sailing hat that said, _Captainess. _I rolled my eyes then went in and found the key; I snatched it up and eyed Pearl one last time, then saw an ear plug hanging out of her ear. I was about to go scare her, but then I stopped. Which was more important? Playing a prank on your best friend or getting your boyfriend back? I'll pick option number two, I run back outside to the hall. Down the corridor to Phoenix's room, I slip the key into the keyhole then turn it, I see him sitting on a chair his body slumped and his breathing is deep. He's out. But I can't bring myself to wake him, I walk over and take his hand. He doesn't wake up but, I can feel his pulse through his thumb. I take his hand up to my cheek and press it against my own.

"Listen Phoenix, I'm sorry I hurt you… You're a great guy and I keep making the mistake of hurting you. Maybe I don't deserve you, but believe me Phoenix. If I could go back to that night on the balcony and known what I do now, about what you would do for me… I don't know one girl besides myself who loves her boyfriend as much as I do…but Phoenix I truly lo-"

"Penelope!" I got up quickly at the sound of my name being called. There stood Jason, he had a look of worry on his face. "Pearl needs your help, there's something in the water, and she said you grow gills."

"Yeah, sure thing." I chased after Jason down the hall and up the stairs. Pearl stood on top of the deck rail, her arms braced open like she was about to hug, but she was growing weaker, something was eating her, her powers. I dashed to help her, before she fell to the depths of the ocean grabbing her hand, I felt her depleting before me. I gently set her down on the deck, and then jump into the ocean. Gills forming themselves on the sides of my neck, at first I didn't see anything, but then I saw it. Her, as a matter of fact. Anger burned in her eyes and I could just feel it, my luck was about to become a whole fifteen times worse. 


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hey guys Felicity here, just to let you all know that I posted a poll. Thanks for all the nice reviews I'm getting, please keep it up! Also I left a note for you guys again once you're done reading. So please take a look at that too. Thanks-F.H **

I'm fighting the will to birth a monster to just kill her now, but it's something inside of me that stops me, the world needs her. Fortuna just glares at me, the inside of her eyes burning, and I can feel the water around her heating to the point of extremely dangerous. I calmly swim a little further back, but she's not about to let this go so easily.

"You killed her! You killed my daughter, you monster, you belong to the Underworld, you can rot in the River Styx!" She growls, her beautiful eyes that are a midnight black stare at me. I feel like this is going to be the end but it isn't. Something stops her, like her mind changed. She doesn't make a move to hurt me, "I know something you don't, and finding her may vary whether you get on my good side." She gave a cynical smile, but I myself had no idea what she was talking about, she was scaring me. So much of me was bombarded by the stress of Phoenix and Percy, I felt like it may have affected my battle skills.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, my heart cautiously beating.

"You know does the name ring a bell, the Lost Hero? Perseus Jackson mean anything to you?"

"Yeah, he's a friend."

"Well then you know exactly what I'm talking about… Cartivalica, the demigod born of the Lord of the Sea into two different cultures. I know her whereabouts, if you're interested in a deal."

"Fine Fortuna, what's your deal?"

"Defeat me in battle, then I'll give what you want… the map to Cartivalica. And to the prissy pretty persistent Lover Boy, you call _cute."_ She said her voice cutting through me.

"You could make me fall to my knees in your mercy if you wanted, why don't you?"

"Because my life means nothing without both my son and my daughter… I loved Matheus and Fiona, and now their both gone. I mean nothing to the world because my sister, Nemesis has more power then I, she can take my place, my powers will go to my last children, but you must kill me first."

"If I kill you, then I won't get the information." I say testing her.

"My body will dissolve leaving you a piece of information, please battle me, you're the only one who can kill me. I don't have a purpose in life anymore…I never did." Fortuna grew to full size and I joined her and our bodies grew out of the water, a great light radiating from both of us. The crisp beautiful sun on my back, my clothing had turned into an armored dress, that vines and trees had started to grow through, Fortuna had on a rippling blue dress that matched the color of Zeus's eyes.

She pulled out a spear and then ran to me, each foot fall erupted a giant wave, I stood my ground, my sword, Trio, had also grown to my height as well. I jumped and ducked her spear that flew at me, it grazed my back, and a small stream of blood leaked from my cut. I went for her head, but she whipped back, her steely eyes lit up and a golden tipped darts came from the whites of her eyes. I dodged but one pierced my arm, I screamed out in pain. But then shook it off, I ignored the fierce pain that was killing any feeling in my arm whatsoever, then I pulled Trio and threw it at her it grazed her forehead before it came back into my hand. I held my bad arm, and then dove into the water as she threw another spear.

"I never said it would be easy killing me, my dear. I'm much older then Fiona and I can kill most anything within a few seconds. I'm not the Lord of Death, but I can take away faster then anything." She snapped her fingers and a wave began to arise, she could bring bad luck. But quickly the wave was pulled back down. Poseidon didn't agree obviously.

"Well the Lord of the Sea doesn't agree you can tell… Thanks Poseidon!" I shouted to him.

"He's not known as Poseidon in these parts. It's Neptune…" I looked at her, she gave a sly smile. At that moment she once more snapped her fingers and twenty five people on the far off shore drop to the ground, dead. I growl, she can take and give in less then a second.

"Let the people live!" I fume.

"Why? I'm a goddess, I do what I want." She snapped her fingers and her dress cut off at a way to high line, and her thong didn't cover that well.

"But some clothes on!" I jerked my hand upward and a dress grew back on her. She looked at me disgusted, and then rolled her eyes. I saw this as the perfect opportunity, and so I threw my sword at her it caught around her neck in its curve and her head caught onto it… I turned away and the blood edged sword flew back to my hand. Sure enough as Fortuna fell into the water, the water burst back and the wave that erupted was bigger than life, and a golden light enclosed around her and then she crumbled into a dozen beautiful golden pieces, then something floated to the top of the water. It was indeed a golden scribe, and symbol was on it. The clover, a symbol of fortune. Fortuna hadn't lied, I picked it up and I shrank to my normal size. I dove into the water and then swam to the boat which had sailed far away from the anchored place I had left it.

I grabbed the rope latter that was thrown over the boat rail, and then jumped on it. I held the scroll and waited for my heart to stomp pounding and the scene of Fortuna's death to stop echoing in my mind. I fell to the wood face first and breathed frantically trying to catch it. I held up the scroll, and then I felt someone take it from me, another person drape a towel around me. Pearl unrolled it, and her eyes widened. I could tell what was said on it, was the most important thing she had ever seen, one thing could only lead us to the Roman Camp.

"Penelope, this is so clear, Fortuna gave this to you?"

"No, I had to kill her to get it, worst hour of my life." I took a quick glance at the scroll, we were headed in the right direction N 5* and 75* West. Florida was the place it was shaped on, Miami… I had just been there. Barely a year ago, Phoenix came up at that moment gave a small nod to everyone then ventured up the stairs to the kitchen. I looked after him, wanting so badly to go after him. But I couldn't, he would never forgive me. Or if he did, not for a very very long time…

I walked down the steps to the lower deck and downstairs to my bunker. I flopped down on my bed and fell asleep; I was tired, and sick of having to kill people to get what I wanted. Maybe it was just as well that was how Greek Mythology goes. I sunk my heavy head into the pillow, maybe it was wrong of me to kill Fortuna, she was of great importance to the world, I'm such a idiot, why did I kill her! I sat up and whammed my head against the top of the bed on top of mine, I screamed out in pain. I realized my own arm was still attached to the golden tipped razor; I pulled it out facing the pain of the blade, and then laid back down feeling my arm throb and swell. Soon enough Annabeth and Piper came in and lay down on their own beds. I got up once I heard them both breathing deeply, then I got up and walked silently to the door, I got up and went to the deck hoping to catch a glimpse of a exotic creature of some type swimming through the dark waters below, but there was nothing.

I heard giggling coming from the captain's quarters, I followed and found the distressing scene of Jason and Pearl, Piper would flip. Pearl had warped herself into the beautiful, talented, indescribable, beauty, and Jason held her in his arms. They stared into each other's eyes and he bent down to kiss her. She leaned up to him, and their lips met and that was all it took. For Pearl to go all, best-kiss-you'll-ever-have, on him, she herself was a conniving monster. Maybe the worst kind that stole the loves, and hearts of others. Maybe Aphrodite and Poseidon weren't so different after all. I looked away and then stared off into the foggy ocean. The night was clear, but the fog that settled over the water gave me a little bit of a chill. It's like that feeling you get when you're watching a scary movie, and then you know something's going to happen, but your not real positive what… It's the feeling of the unknown that really scares me. For some, like Pearl, it's all they can get, but others like me, are always scared of it, and always will be…

The water rippled and I caught a glimpse of it, the movement caught my eye. I saw something large beneath it, but I couldn't really tell what, since the fog was starting to clear out of the way I was starting to get a glimpse of the creature that moved below.

"Lilivinth!" I cried happy to see my one billion year old pet.

_My lady, I do your biding._

"For such a big, dinosaur you sure do have a nice attitude."

_To you my liege._

"So why are you here?"

_I bring you news, my lady. The demigod, the one of Neptune and Poseidon, she is here. My lady, here a short distance away. _

"A _little _late for that Lilivinth. I already found out… sorry, about that."

_It is fine my lady, I do not anger for my ignorance. _

"Ah well, your dismissed Lilivinth, I will call upon you when your services are needed."

_Yes my lady, gladly. _He dove deeper into the water and I wished I could go with him, see the world with him, ride on top of his back and laugh and talk with him. Lilivinth served me well, wait what did I just say, _served_? Did I seriously just say that, I have got to be out of my mind, I'm letting all this showering, "my lady" this, "my lady that" get to my head. I put my forehead against my hands; I don't know how long I stood there. I don't even think I thought, I just stood. In a way maybe I was fighting my own personal battle of something…I didn't know exactly what. But I surely was hoping that I could one day just sit on top of Olympus like the rest of those damn lazy gods. I hadn't heard word of Olympus since the day I went there; looking for Phoenix, but then Pearl had said that they had closed it. Which was so very odd, I had received contact with Demeter and my own mother, something wasn't right…it wasn't right at all. Why would Zeus just shut Olympus up, and demand that all the gods do not contact their children, to me that was a stupid law. If I ever produced demigods, which hopefully I wouldn't, I would rebel against Zeus's stupid rule and actually make something of my children, and make them grow into something some what responsible and make sure they grew up well.

But that was a long way from now, and I wasn't really sure what was going to happen anymore. I saw that dawn was approaching and the purple and pink had started to brightly light up the sky. I saw the bright white sandy beaches of Miami were already filled with people. Despite the early morning hour, I hopped off the boat after Pearl halted it. Pearl and Jason followed Grover and Rodney bickered about something but still followed, Piper wanted to stay back but Annabeth said everyone had to participate on the quest. Leo grabbed his belt that he could pull tools out of, oddest invention I'd ever seen, then finally Phoenix immerged, bleary eyed and a depressing permanent face. I felt my heart ace for him, but he went up to Annabeth and began to talk to her. I began to feel jealousy rise in my chest. I couldn't help it, but I quickly grew a path of thorns sticking right up out of the sand-_**I know what you're thinking, how could a thorn bush grow on the beach… well yeah it didn't exactly work out…actually it didn't work out at all. **_

Annabeth was well aware that the rose bush had just come up, and she jerked her head around and glared at me, I just shrugged and gave a puzzled glance back. Piper snickered, I smiled back, but it wasn't the kind of smile you shared with your best friend, or with your mom, or even with your dog, it was the smile you shared when you both had hatred for the one who stole from you. I hated the fact that Annabeth just laughed over something Phoenix said. It pained me to see the joy on his face, but it wasn't from something I said… it was something _she _said. Once more it made me angry and Blondie was about to get a piece of my mind, I twisted my hand and a vine slunk toward her foot once it caught she tripped and began to fall, but Phoenix caught the little-

"Penelope!" I looked at Pearl, she pointed to a tall building. Piper, who was standing very close to me, got a puzzling look on her face.

"I've been here, I know I have… I think that's where my dad had his audition for a movie he had done."

"Ohmigods! Really!" I exclaimed I couldn't help it every time Tristan was mentioned; Ashes would always get so "screamy" and excited. I missed her voice she would get every time the preview for the, _King of Sparta _came on.

"Yeah!" She said mimicking me, but her heart wasn't in it, she just gave a sly smile, her eyes flashing to a sly black and then back to a pure blue. I narrowed my eyes playfully at her, she laughed at that. "Real nice." She said sarcastically.

"Well anyway you two, do you have any importance of what that building is?" Pearl snapped.

"Noooo, what?" I asked, Piper rolled her eyes, and then gave a cheerful smile to Pearl.

"It's Poseidon's vacation spot; he used to come here every year around this time."

"Wait let me guess it's on the top floor too." I said the Empire State Building flashing into my mind.

"Noooo," She said imitating my vocal cord, "It's the bottom floor that's you know decked out with pools and Greek Statue Fountains. If anything, Poseidon is hiding her there or Neptune, whichever one he wants."

"So we all agree on going into the god's vacation condo that he could strike us down. Within a second, well everyone except me and Phoenix, but other then that, that's what will happen to you guys."

"That won't happen; I know she's in there. I can tell she's in there… I can feel her. It's a feeling I get when I'm around Percy and I'm sure when I sense him, it's either her or him." Pearl said, we all glanced at the tall building.

"Well then let's go to the death trap." I said, sounding surer then I ever had been in my whole life, and that wasn't usual.

**A/N: Ok so I want you guys to answer these questions: **

**Do you like the story? **

**Is there anything you want me to add, or take away? **

**What do you think I need to improve, or what my strengths are? **

**Do you like the characters, who do you like best? **

**Should I keep writing? **

**And also, for your enjoyment I'm going to start writing I think for my last book in my series I'm going to write it in Pearl's point of view, do you agree? R&R. **


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Ok so this chapter is pretty bad, it's not action packed like some of my other ones. I'm going to Quebec, Canada, so I may not be updating any time soon. Thanks-F.H **

When you see beauty what do you think of? Do you think of a pretty flower, or maybe a Picasso's portrait of _Lady in Waiting_? Or maybe a piece of music so beautiful it touches the soul, but when I saw her that was what was beauty. She swam in a marble pool that was planted into the living room floor. She had grabbed the edge and got up and sat on the edge. Her tan body much like Pearl's was in some what in a way like a model's body. Her hair was glossy and sleek; she slipped a sea shelled cover up on over her bikini. Her eyes though, almost like the depths of the ocean, almost the green to a black. So green that my eyes looked like plain day compared to hers. They were dark and mysterious, so intricate and complex. Her body was toned and muscles shone under her bronze skin. She made Pearl's beauty look like it was just pretty, compared to her she was a Greek god… a true Greek god.

Pearl walked to her, tapped her on the shoulder and showed her, own Poseidon's ring. The sisters froze in shock as when the rings started to break out a melody so beautiful and sweet the melody ended and the girl got up and looked at Pearl.

"I'm not her… I can't be." She said quietly, but her voice was like velvet and soft. Like a lullaby to a sleepy baby. Like the other half to a broken heart.

"You have to be…" Pearl said, "This is Dad's home in the summer."

"He's not my father, please don't say that." I saw Annabeth's expression she had a plan.

"I don't believe, you're this prophecy subject. I don't believe your Cartivalica."

"Don't call me that!" She shrieked the waves down below at the beach rose to the size of the Chrysler Building. Her fury that awoke in her soft eyes was fierce and scary I ran to Phoenix as an instinct, he forgot for a second her was angry at me and wrapped his arms around me, but then we both remembered we weren't together…

But I did the best I could to protect myself, as her voice echoed through the empty halls of the penthouse, the cracks began to break in the marble.

"Ah, crap, not again!" She threw a hand up and the silence that followed was uneventful. Jason joined in Annabeth's plan,

"Ok so what, hot body, powerful war cry, can make waves pretty big, big whoop!"

"Ha, my dear boy you shouldn't have said that…" Cartivalica said her eyes beginning to become engraved with anger, looking into the sea of anger. She smiled slyly, and then within a second she was holding a golden knife to his throat. "You know how the Romans killed my dear Jason don't you? First they liked to be so neat and daunting, but then they would get tired and slice the victim's miserable head off. You don't want to turn out like that, do you my boy?" Her eyes seemed to be happy and glad.

"No I don't, but show me the double sword play…" His words echoed and she leaped off him,

"Don't give me a reason too." She walked out of the room and we followed. She stripped her cover up and then put a tank top on and ripped jean shorts. Jason moved with striking speed and held a knife to her neck now.

"Show me the double sword play." She just smiled, moved her hand in a slow moving motion then the ground crumbled and he fell into the ditch she created in the marble.

"Do that again, it _will _be your head. Roman style." She slipped on a necklace with a tiny clear glass frame, inside was water that moved and swishing along inside was a tooth, with a golden top. A shark tooth.

"Cartivalica, please." Pearl begged.

"I said, don't call me that! My name isn't Cartivalica, that was my old name…I'm Carlina now… Fine I'll admit, I'm the recreation of Cartivalica, but please don't take me with you. I've lived a peaceful life here and-" The glass crashed in and a monster, that spooked me, only a Furi, growled at her but she snapped her fingers and the Earth shook, then something happened the ground went upward and formed into a hand, the hand reached and crushed the Furi into a million pieces of dust. "Anyway as I was saying, I've lived a some what peaceful life, please don't take that away." She begged us; her eyes showing true pleating her voice would make any person fall to their knees and beg for her forgiveness.

"What the heck!" Piper snapped, "Your charm speaking! I would know it anywhere."

"Fine, I guess I've had a little bit of practice from Aphrodite. But I'm not as good as the goddess herself."

"Well no dip you're not better then the goddess. Listen I'm a charmspeaker, I do it, I live it. That's what one of my frekin sweet gifts is as being an Aphrodite daughter."

"Yeah did you mention, annoying, greedy, can't wait to break a heart, leaving men to die, can't wait to go shopping every two seconds, perky and way too pretty, and also too damn girly, to your list of "frekin sweet gifts"?"

"What did you just say?" Piper said her voice rising in anger.

"Oh you heard me pretty girl, you definitely heard me. As clear as day."

Piper's words made me even ponder a little bit about what she said. Her voice radiated through my soul and her voice carried a powerful beat.

"You have no idea, who you're dealing with…" She hissed.

"I think I do. Yo Jason, you still want the double sword play. Well this is it." Carlina grabbed her sword that was a beautiful pristine gold and then started to move in an elegant way, almost like a dancer. Pearl got so excited, her eyes lit up with excitement,

"Double Sword Play, only can be created by the lovely yours truly, Carlina. It's when she starts out using Greek fighting style, then it turns Roman to violent and deadly." She started to jump a little, I looked at her weird. Leo came over and said he couldn't stress enough how exciting this was to Pearl. Pearl turned to him and looked him straight in the eye and then started to jump up and down, squealing. I rolled my eyes then turned back to the lovely graceful moves Carlina delicately asserted. Then she slowly turned and faced Jason, her sword artfully grazed his arm, he gave a look to her. But yet Carlin carried on with her death dance she then stopped in a quarter spin and her look on her face changed and a light came on in her eyes that showed anger and fierceness. She leaped on him, as much as he struggled she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, then swung herself around and hit him on the head. He fell to the ground, then she violently held him down with a foot, he struggled to get up but her leg was strong. She then let go and he leaped out of the way of the aim of her blade. But she was smarter then he thought. She flipped her blade onto the ground and it spun and tripped him, he fell to the ground once more and she held the blade to his neck.

"Romans were playful with their kill, but the Greeks went for them with no mercy. I had two tutors, the Greek one named Morcius, the Greek arts instructor, and Morillius, the Roman Arts. Poseidon said if I were to become the gifted powerful child the prophecy spoke of I would go to Morcius, as Neptune he urged me to see Morillius. I was trained to the bitter core of myself, and then beaten crazily by my tutors; they tried to absolutely turn me into the sour warriors that ran through what was the famous Greek and Roman Empires. They can't take away from me though." She flipped the sword in her hand then slipped it into the scalpel, "I suggest you not ask to see me fight, it might end in your death. Now about this boy, our brother."

"Yes Percy, he's located in the Roman Camp, and he's trapped there we think. We need your help finding him; do you think you can do it?"

"Duh, that's easy. I could probably give you the directions in less then a second. I've been there once, and to that Camp Half Blood too, Camp Grey Stone, that was better though Morillius wanted me to go there. My tutors often bickered which camp I would go to."

"Camp Grey Stone?" I asked.

"Ah, sorry. The Roman Camp, I learned all my Latin there. By the way, Salve."

"What?"

"Hello in Latin."

"Oh, I see…Now can we get back on the topic of our brother." Pearl said.

"Yeah, ok hold up one second." She then led us to a room where it was filled with maps of oceans and sea, lakes, rivers, a few streams, and even a sewage system. She placed her hand on the map of California.

"Stop thinking, it's annoying as hell!" She blurted out. We all just silently stepped back a few inches. She closed her eyes and rubbed her hand against the map. "Mmhm, he's there. Along with Choron."

"Choron?"

"The camp director… Chiron's twin brother, ring a bell? Um Roman Empire 101? Nothing…ok well I say lets head out now, so I can kick some butt and then get back to looking hot as a model on the beach and boys come up and ask me to marry them."

"Um, suuurree." Piper said, Carlina smiled then made a gesture for us to follow. We walked down to the docks, her hair softly waving in the wind. The sun shining on it, making it glimmer in the light. I could feel her eyes on me as I walked.

"Yo, Penelope Goddess of the Wild come over here." I walked over to her, she settled with her arm around me. "You know a lot about this whole me being the duodemigod of two cultures thing, don't ya?"

"No I really don't, Pearl actually told me about you. But my friend…your brother, I-he…we were really close. You and Pearl are our only chances of getting him back, and you're super powerful by the looks of it. You pretty much just beat Gaia at her own game with the, killing the Furi and all. Your pretty cool, I gotta admit, your powers their pretty jacked up."

"I know, but hey I don't like being called powerful, or the duodemigod, it makes me mad. I'm tired of always being called that. I get about sixty people, excuse me, demigods asking me to help them with this, help them with that. It gets tiring after awhile. You're a goddess, you must know the feeling though. Somewhere in that kind heart of yours, that's what your arm says."

"You seem actually like you get me. Like you understand how I'm treated, and everything else."

"I do, Neptune was more into schooling, sent me to a boarding school. I loathed every single minute in it. I have dyslexia, and kids treated me like I was shit on the bottom of their shoes. You and I we got something that others don't I feel it, in my blood something sparkin like a new beginning, by helping you guys maybe I'll finally show Poseidon and Neptune, my double personality father that I'm not too young to do things by myself. I mean look at me, I've done some pretty powerful things, my abs show it don't they?"

"Yes Carlina," I gave her a knowing smile, "How old are you?"

"In truth, 790 years old… how old am I now in my new life…thirteen."

"Whoa… that's older then my boyfr- friend. Can you like remember your past life?"

"Yup, all of it, it's a little fuzzy like your memories you have when you're a child but other then that pretty clear."

"That's ridiculously cool!"

"I know, I'm just a ridiculously cool person."

"Hey Chatter Boxes; tell me one way to get to San Francisco by noon, say tomorrow. I got a monster to kill." Jason said, he gave a small smile to Carlina and me.

"Oh I think I showed what I can do." Carlina gave a victorious smile back, and then held a hand, the ocean froze in place. She then gestured to the parking garage next to the skyscraper. "Get whatever car or motorcycle you want. This is gonna be fun. I haven't done this in a long time." We took off towards the parking garage.

"So Piper, see any car you want, I'm sure you wouldn't even need Carlina to freeze time, you could just get it from asking." Leo joked.

"Shut up Valdez!" Piper screeched, the building began to shake. Carlina held a hand and the foundation stopped shaking.

"Use your words wisely, young grasshopper." She smiled playfully. Then grabbed a black motorcycle. "Yo Phoenix, you can materialize stuff, make me a Honda Motorcycle key. If you think about it, were not stealing, were just illegally borrowing." Phoenix flipped her a pair of keys. "Thanks dude." She started up the motor, and then laughed as if purred. "Oh dude, this is going to be fun as hell!" She kicked her head back and her long black hair whipped behind her and she flew out the window, we looked at each other astonished.

"I think I'm I love." Leo said staring at the silhouette of Carlina. I smiled and hopped in a red Ferrari,

"Well you heard the girl, let's illegally borrow some cars." I said, we each hopped into a vehicle Phoenix passing out keys, and he hopped in the Black Sedan with Annabeth. I was about to scream, but I stopped and then turned the keys in the ignition and I was off, I drove out the window, it was like a scene from a action movie, the glossy car flying in slow motion over the high building, and then landing perfectly in tact. I slammed onto the breaks and drove after Carlina's speeding motorcycle, I caught up with her. She gave me a sly smile,

"Race ya."

"Your on."

"Kick her ass!" I turned around and saw Rodney and Grover in the back seat. Rodney had most definitely said it, but Grover kind of had that face that practically read one word, _go. _I smiled and sped faster until Carlina and I were neck and neck.

"Try to beat me, try." She laughed then was off once more.


	30. Chapter 30

"_This world will always go on, stupidly and brutally, but I will not. _I _will not." Andi Anders- Revolution _

Traveling over a frozen ocean isn't as easy as one would think. I decided the whole sports car thing wasn't really something that I would do, so I just used my wings instead. I let Rodney and Grover drive. By the looks of it, they both wanted to drive. I saw the difficult turn across Oklahoma. I saw everyone swerved. I heard laughter coming from two cars, it sickened me. I felt my heart break, I couldn't help it. I was stupid and I ruined my perfect boyfriend with the stupid ass words I said.

"You know you have beautiful eyes." Annabeth said I could hear her words even over the harsh wind; they cut through my heart like a knife.

"Thanks, I…I guess I don't even really look at myself in the mirror anymore." I laughed, sure Phoenix, says the guy who spends at least an hour in the shower every morning. Then another hour in front of the mirror, but I couldn't complain with her, he was sexy. I zoned out of that conversation it was making me sad and depressing, I zoomed on Piper and Leo.

"Their ridiculous their probably laughing their stupid heads off, and giggling about how they have each other and their going to prom together. He's probably telling her how he wants to make out with her, right here, right now. Better yet she's probably making him out with him while he's driving!" Piper sounded furious.

"No better yet he's probably got her all wrapped up in his arms, and I would give my life to that girl. She's just so…so…"

"Special." Piper finished for him, they sat in silence for the rest of the drive. I then stopped being my nosy self and enjoyed the warm air of the summer day; I realized I haven't heard word of Jake from anywhere. I guessed he wouldn't want to see me, even though he was only around the age of twelve, almost thirteen, he was already showing signs of pride in his words, like how he was too embarrassed to come and apologize to me. He didn't even need to, all I wanted was for him to come back to me…to come back to Mom and I. Mom missed him terribly, her light and happiness in her eyes was starting to disappear. He was ruining her, her will to go on. It was my fault he was becoming crazy and insane, my fault he had disappeared off the side of the planet. I missed him so gods damn much… A tear streaked from my eye, I wiped it away. I couldn't show to my own self that I was weak. I needed to find him, I needed to. I don't know how I could go on without him. The sadness that I had kept holding back let out and a sob escaped from my lips. I saw my tears drop to the icy surface of the ocean. I tried to wipe away all my tears, but more kept coming. I wanted Phoenix… I wanted his arms around me, but he was already moving on, anyone could see that.

I saw in the distance as I soared higher, the coastline glimmered in the bright sunlight. I saw that the clumps of green where the forests, then I slowly dove a little lower my heart racing, a smile started to play on my lips, it was a beautiful day. I hadn't been at Mount Logan for awhile, maybe after all this was over, I would go and finally settle on the mountain. Become a hermit and never look back at my old life. Because right now none of that mattered, I was absorbed by the beauty of the world. I found in so beautiful and brilliantly crafted by the great crafter. I found myself diving down to the touch the brilliant blue ocean, only to find Carlina had frozen that part too. Soon enough I was getting the small voices in my head of the satyrs and nymphs that felt my presence.

_My lady! My great goddess. Please answer me, I need help, my park is being polluted. I can't fight the construction workers they will kill me and my family. My habitat was destroyed my lady, please answer my cry, you can help… I know you can. My majesty it is your fellow servant Clover, please help my mother she is sick and will most likely not get better…but you have the power to heal her, your hands are the light of the world. My lady answer my cry! Penelope, please my children grow hungry, we are deprived of everything you have restored to us. It's the humans, my lady please help! They advance; can't you hear my cries to you? My father says I should pray to you and so I do, but my goddess you never answer, where are you…? AHHH MY LADY HELP ME- Dear goddess I thank you for giving me today, thanks for my family, my life, and my beautiful forest. Where are you, Penelope? You would not abandon your own people would you? Please Penelope, my mother and father are killed, I'm alone in this world, help me. _

I feel horrible mean while here I am, traveling across the world battling monsters, while my people lay here helpless. I am a goddess, I took an oath to them at my coronation to serve them to and take care of them. I promised I would, but now I don't even bother to listen to the tiny prayers in the back of my mind. I will start taking care of my children today, right now. I had always heard the poor helpless voices but I never had really paid it attention. But it was selfish… I should not have the position I have now. I flew down and then found each prayer's source and I helped them. I met up with the group as I finished my godly work. I was boarded and my wings were growing tired. I decided to dive down and sleep in the back of the Ferrari, while Grover and Rodney drove. I slunk through the open passenger window and slunk to the back.

"It's about time you showed up, we were starting to worry." Rodney snapped.

"Sorry…goddess, stuff." I said wearily, I thought about it, I didn't get a wink of sleep last night. It was the perfect time to do it. Right now, I lie down and put my head on the hard leather seat. But I couldn't, I was restless. My legs had to crunch against the seat, my hair got into my mouth. My skin was sticky and kept sticking onto the seat. I was itchy and my hair was greasy, I hadn't had a decent shower in a few days, I was grossing myself out. I sat up; I could forget the idea of trying to get sleep now. The sky was darkening. We had to stop somewhere. I said to Rodney I would go tell everyone we were stopping for the night since I could fly. Both Rodney and Grover grunted replies, they both sounded like something about waffles. I wasn't sure. I flew back out the open window, and then flew ahead to Carlina. Her hair whipped behind her, but she still looked beautiful. I didn't know how a girl could look hot and still ride a motorcycle. I flew beside her and had to shout over the wind.

"Were stopping for the night!" I screamed, she understood and then slammed onto the breaks the sparks that flew skidded over the ice and tiny crystals flew from the wheels. I flew down to the Lovebirds car, Pearl was laughing, Jason saying something about a comedian. I repeated myself to them. Jason just shooed me away and Pearl gave me a, sorry a cute boy is making me laugh right now, look. Then I flew back to Leo and Piper they just jealously stared ahead and pulled down on the breaks. I was glad Annabeth was smart and had told Phoenix to stop the car, because I didn't think I could. Then I realized Tyson was riding with Pearl, I couldn't help feel for the poor guy, he had to deal with that crap while his big brother was out there probably getting his ass whooped. I couldn't help feeling sad in a way it must suck… but then I realized I'm having the same problem with my own. Tyson has really taken a liking to me; he's a nice kid, who just gets kicked around way too much. I couldn't help but imagine what it must have been like to live on the streets of New York, begging to your father for something to save you. It finally comes, a big brother then he's taken away from you. You're lost… and finally you give up because Percy's the one good thing in your life, besides your own father. But you learn to look at the simple pleasures but you just wish that Percy was there.

I fly back to Grover and Rodney who have passed out in the back seat, I fly up to Carlina. She lies on a towel slightly shivering. I grab a blanket from my bag and hand it to her but she pushes it away. She has her head on her knees; she looks up at the sunset. The stars are becoming brighter as the night comes out.

"When I was younger, I was forced by Morillius to live without warmth of a blanket, and I must learn to survive in the cold. I have lived without the warmth of anything, no one loves me and no one ever will. Warmth does not surround my heart like it does to you, Penelope. You are different then any god I have met. You do not deny yourself, you do not deny your love, and you do not deny anything. For that you are different. It is not the looks of a person that makes them beautiful. But how they stick out in the world, you yourself are a model my dear friend. You do not have beautiful red hair that pours from your head, but you have gorgeous brunette hair that has streaks of cinnamon running through it. Your eyes sparkle when you see something; you yourself show the uniqueness of the world. Not everyone can wield the warmth you can my dear friend. Not people like me, people who have never seen love, who have never met their mother, who have never been kissed by a boy because there are too many who pretend, but you are lucky with Phoenix. Don't throw it away, give him the time and he will realize you are the one, my dear." Her voice sounds so wise and sour but I can't help but be amazed by her words, they speak not only to me but to something more then that. Something so much deeper…something I can't even register as a feeling. It's so much more then that, I stare at her in amazement but she looks out in the distance and doesn't even acknowledge me.

"Why do you live alone?" I ask her, her head slowly turns to me, her midnight green eyes alive and deep.

"I do it because if I lived with a foster parent, even my Aunt Lila, I would be someone I'm not. I was never meant to be loved. Some things aren't meant to be loved, I'm one of them. Poseidon once said it, but he never did ever again. He now a days he doesn't even want to talk to me…Zeus closed Olympus, yes. But this is so weird… I'm finally alone. Finally, I have been forgotten."

"You haven't been forgotten, how could you be? We came to ask you of your powers, and you generously gave them to us. You're a great person Carlina, you have helped so many demigods and you have given so much of your own self to the world. Poseidon loves you, he's a god, and sometimes they don't know how to show it. But I wouldn't count him out just yet; he may have something in store for you."

"Penelope, I appreciate you sounding so nice and sweet, but the first seconds of this life and my old one, Poseidon sent me off to my tutors the second I could move."

"But it's so true Carlina, you are so much more then you take yourself to be worth. Please don't forget that you can change the world, you don't have to be a god, or even the most powerful demigod. You just have to have an open mind, heart, and a beautiful soul. All of which you have."

"It's nothing I haven't been told before. You think you are the first to tell me, I'm worth more then my beauty and my powers. You are a dolt to think I have not heard that more then once. I feel like I'm hardly worth anything." She pauses, "You are a singer, are you not?"

"I had a dream of going to Julliard. Once, but now that's over. I'm done with mortal girl dreams." She laughs,

"Sing to me."

"What?" I give her a puzzled look.

"You heard me, sing." So I do. I sing her Coldplay, I sing her Ironband, a song I read from a book and put a melody to it. I sing her a small little lullaby, I get into it and sing Florence, and then I finish. I find she's not with me anymore, her tired eyes are closed and her breathing is deep. I lay down across from her. My heart softly beating, I missed singing. I truly did, my mother used to say, I would perform for the Queen of England, for my voice was so beautiful it could reach the stars and they would rain their tears of light and sorrow. Even Apollo himself envied my singing, obviously this meant something. I got up and felt cold despite the warm night air. I felt something rumbling underneath the surface of the ice.

I back away from the spot I'm standing on, the ice breaks and facets of the ice are sharp, if I was still mortal they could have killed me. I see something weird is happening, the pieces are forming into something. The ice comes together and then a growl escapes from its lips. Then suddenly it sees Carlina and it goes after her. I block my own body in front of hers, Carlina wakes up she becomes so aware and alert. Then in a second she's gone. I turn to try to find her, but she's no where. Then I see her up on the monster, her stomach is cut, from a piece of ice sticking out from the monster. She smashes down on its face, but it hardly breaks it. I wrap my vines around its legs then it falls with a great billow of a scream. I hear our friends come, and help. Annabeth throws her knife straight into the monster's foot. This makes it scream, Phoenix blows a fireball into the monster's stomach. It lets out a blood curdling cry and I smile, Pearl breaks the ice and raises a wave bigger then a skyscraper into it. Some of its limbs are cut off, but it is hardly affected. I touch the ground and something smashes against the hard rock ice beneath the monsters foot, it's green, and it's a monster I created. It breaks through the ice and its head is twice the size of me. It's a bunch of old trees smashed together and driftwood mixed together, seaweed is intertwined with it as well. Coral grows on its arms and legs; I'm amazed that I can create monsters. Carlina's hand has something in it, and then she opens the capsule she's holding, and pours it onto the monsters back, while my own monster crushes into it, strangling it with its own jellyfish hands. The monster swung at it, knocking it down. I saw Carlina go for it's forehead with her own blade, Pearl saw her and jumped up to help. The sisters locked hands and pulled blades, and then something unexpected happened, blue light courses from their bodies and something erupted from the ice, water. Like a geyser it erupted and the monster flew back, Pearl was about to go with it, but Carlina grabbed onto her and swung her down to the ice. A loud, _CRACK _echoed across the ice. Pearl got a little dazed, Jason helped her up. She shook herself but then regained composure and went back at the monster. Jason struck the ground with his sword and bolts of electricity shot from it, it cracked the ice. Then the monster fell, it shook a few times, then got up. It spotted Carlina on the edge of the hole, and went after her Tyson screamed and ran to her, he picked her up. The monster tried to crush him, but he only held up a hand and stopped his foot. Tyson then threw the monster back and the monster crushed into a million pieces. But that was only the beginning… 


	31. Chapter 31

I had to catch my breath; creating monsters really took a lot out of a god. Or maybe that was jus me… Phoenix saw me hunched over and offered me a water bottle, he gave a small smile. But his eyes weren't in it. He wanted to make amends, but I couldn't deal with it like this. I grew my wings and pushed away the water bottle. I said we should start out again, we were only on the boarder of Mexico, we would have to cross the boarder soon enough to get in, if we wanted to reach California by noon. The first signs of dawn were starting to sprout. I was amazed by the great light, but then there was loud grumble. Tyson stood embracing Carlina, she cried into his shoulder. I guess having a big brother was a bit overwhelming, but she stopped and pulled away, Tyson gripped her hand. But then he heard it too.

"Monster coming back." He said, he held Carlina protectively, Phoenix held a ball of fire. I flew and saw what Tyson was talking about; the pieces of ice were joining together again. I saw this time though; Carlina's acid capsule liquid had broken into it. So it wasn't its normal killing self, it was its insane killing self…even worse. It zoomed in on Carlina, Pearl grabbed the leg and told Phoenix to blast. He did as she asked and the monster screamed out, what killed this thing?

"I do!" A voice echoed in my thoughts, we all turned and saw a girl. She wore a black dress; her dark hair was pulled to a tight bun. A boy stood next to her, dark hair, olive toned skin, and dark eyes were his features. I saw Annabeth, Grover, and Rodney break into a smile.

"Nico!" They all aid at the same time. The boy smiled, Nico…how odd, I had once seen a boy at camp that looked exactly like him… Annabeth ran and hugged him. He hugged her back, he gestured to the girl standing next to him.

"Nyx, Hades had been hiding her in the Underworld for some time. I found her; turns out he made her immortal. Any luck finding Percy, we've been trying to find him, no luck."

"We have a lead, Carlina and Pearl, Nico you met her awhile ago." Annabeth explained, Nico nodded and acknowledged her. "Carlina knows the way to Camp Grey Stone, is it? Anyway that's where their keeping Percy, we think."

"We know," Carlina asserted, she cocked her head, and eyed Nico. He gave it right back to her, something passed between them. She looked away, "Camp's that way." She pointed.

"Well count us in, besides Nyx is dieing to use her blade, eh Nyx?"

"Yeah, definitely!" She pulled out a blade that looked obsidian but diamond carved at the edges. Celestial bronze edged around the border, I even had to admit it was a beautiful blade.

"Well Percy's out their let's get going, oh and Nyx, could maybe you tone down on the whole kill us with that monster thing?"

"Oh yeah, the monster, they follow me around. It's like I'm the child of Death, or something." She laughed and noticed all eyes were on her. "Shut up!" She said, while she smiled. We laughed then jumped back in our cars and started to move again. Mexico was coming pretty quickly, but so was the morning light. I began to worry, what if we didn't get there in time. I grew my wings and shot into the air, Nico summoned a hellhound and jumped on him along with Nyx. We quickly crossed the boarder into Mexico. Then what I feared the worst happened. We needed passports, crap! I quickly began to estimate the time in would take to get to California on foot, and then there was also the fact that San Francisco was all the way near Washington. Then an idea came to mind, Nico was son of Hades, he could get us there on hellhounds, we could shadow travel. I swooped down to the speeding hellhound.

"Hey Nico, we haven't officially met, I'm Penelope Goddess of the Wild, replacing Pan. Um, listen I have to ask you to summon some hellhounds, I'll give you something in return it's just that well. In Mexico we have to walk, and I don't think we'll get there very quickly by the pace were making. Wait what am I saying, I'm a freaking god! Sorry, excuse me." He gave me a cocked headed smile, and then concentrated on controlling the slobbering hellhound. I flew to Pearl, she and Jason were making very slow progress over the rough terrain. "Hey ladies, I'm going to send us to California. Yes, I just realized my own powers. Ok? Get everyone in one general place." Pearl gave me a shocked realization gaze, and then groaned.

"You could have done that this whole time! Honestly Penelope, fine meet us up there." I nodded. Then flew fast across everyone, they all looked at me, I could feel their gazes. Phoenix was in bird form ahead of everyone else, Annabeth sat on his back, she laughed and then looked at me, it became deathly silent. I waved awkwardly then flew down,

"Were going to stop here. I'm ending this, were going now to Camp Grey Stone." Annabeth smiled.

"You can do that?"

"Yeah, I just remembered. I guess I'm not that well thought out as some would say."

"You say that again." Phoenix screeched, we laughed. Then I dove to the ground, everyone standing in a small crowd. I felt my fingers tingling, as I flew down to the red sand, everyone looked at me expectantly, I gestured for them to touch me, which was quite awkward having about ten people holding onto you. Ug, it felt weird. I closed my eyes and saw San Francisco's Saint Delaware Park. A tree, was beckoning to me. Something was written on its trunk, I tied my vine around it and we were off, in less then a second we fell down in St. Delaware Park of San Francisco, Annabeth got so excited. "I was here just last year! Ohmigods, I miss it so much!" She started to get all melodramatic on me. So I walked to the tree I had seen, soft sunlight fell through the big green leaves and shimmered on Carlina's black hair, Nico obviously liked her for something more then her looks. Her attitude.

I touched the tree's trunk and the soft wood spoke to me. The words were soft and quiet as if it wanted me and only me to hear them. But the tree's voice itself was soft.

_"The Son of Neptune is aware _

_ But his memories are no where. _

_ He speaks but no one listens _

_ He threatened by the listless. _

_ They want an exchange, _

_ The boy of Jupiter _

_ To the girl of Neptune. _

_ Be careful my dear lady. _

_ They watch." _

I felt a chill run through my spine, that was scary the last words echoing in my mind, _they watch…_What was that, they wanted a exchange we would get Jason if we gave Pearl maybe, or maybe it was Carlina they wanted…I tried to figure it out, but my thoughts were interrupted, I heard a blood curdling cry. I twisted around, and saw Jason lay on the ground clutching his head in pain. I ran to him, Carlina materialized a capsule of something and then pulled his head up from his painful grip, and then poured it down his throat. He looked at her then collapsed. We all looked at her expectantly; she sprayed water out of her hand and revived him. He awoke with a jerk and glared at Carlina. She gave a sly smile. What just happened?

"What just happened?" Phoenix asked his mouth open and his words repeating my own. Carlina just glanced at me,

"Since water is in almost every liquid, Carlina can create it and use it." Pearl explained. I nodded then got up,

"Well Carlina, are we close?"

"You tell me?" She gestured toward a large tower on the other side of the small city. "That's it baby; get your battle armor on. I would have hoped you would bring an Ares child, they usually know the difference between Roman and Greek things. But you know you take what you get. Hmm, it's almost noon now, you think you can do that cool vine thing again, goddess thingy." I laughed at her nickname for me and shook my head.

"I can only hook onto trees that are taught to let me do it, I can't do it to the Roman trees." They gave me weird looks, I just shrugged, "and Pan wasn't included in Roman Culture."

"Yes he was, shut up. His Roman name was, Faunus. Lord, thought you would know that. Awe shit, here we go again. Duck!" Carlina screamed the last part I saw that she gestured to a cannon ball. Only it wasn't it was a ball made of fire that grew into a monster. A Cyclops emerged from it; Tyson was shoved out to fight it. Leo lit fire and helped out Phoenix as they went after it, another cannonball landed, this time two giant snakes crawled out of the next, more monsters surrounded us, we fought and killed, but they kept coming.

"What the hell is happening?" Nico yelled, he touched the next monster and it dissolved.

"I dunno, maybe the Romans saw us, we have to get out of here!" Pearl shouted over the screams of the monsters.

"Good idea!" I yelled back to her, I folded my hands, and then screamed and they dropped dead. Ah, I loved that power. I saw Phoenix eyeing me, but I ignored him, I hated the look he was giving me. Worry. I made the dirt lift up and the monsters flew off of it. They crashed into a local building, but then after the last Cyclops was crashed and the last snake slimed. It stopped, and the birds started to chirp again.

"Ok, did anyone else find that weird?" I asked, Carlina healed a cut that was on her arm with a swift movement of her hand. Then she nodded.

"The Romans, they know were here." She got up and dusted herself off, then got up and started to walk. Annabeth followed and soon everyone else did too. We saw the tower of the camp had disappeared and the air grew colder and soon turned to freezing. Sure enough we were standing in an ice land. It seemed like there was water underneath but the ice was so thick it was odd. There was no piece of green in sight, but the tower was gone it simply had disappeared. I shivered, Phoenix handed out coats and slipped one on himself, then handed me one. His eyes gave a small solemn twinkle. Then Carlina's eyes widened, she grabbed me and pulled me down with her since I was the closest. The rest of us followed her example. She looked a little freaked out, she handed something out. Wax tubes. She gestured for us to put them in our ears, what was she doing? She did it without speaking. But I just pretended to keep mine in; I saw what she was talking about. Dressed in a beautiful white silk gown, golden dots under her whipping crazed beautiful and mythical bright violet eyes. Heavy mascara surrounded them, she had silver and golden hair combined. Her eyes were vigilant. I turned to Carlina, she wrote something in the snow. _**Siren/Mortal**_. A half blood, I realized. She nodded, and then pointed to her, the Siren/Mortal, who began to let out a beautiful high pitched note; I fought the will to run to her. Annabeth sniffled; I saw tears were streaming from her eyes. Phoenix took her hand, she smiled through her tears. The siren sang so beautifully then something happened. Leo ran, to her! Pearl screamed. I chased after them, but they were so close to her. She looked at me her purple eyes so deep and sly. She was no naïve mortal. She grasped the boy, then threw him to the ground and then stood over him. A growl escaped from her lips.

"Godling." Then looked at me, "Faunus." She let Leo go, and stopped singing. "I'm no Siren either. Come on all of you, all I want is Cartivalica. I'll lead you to the camp, just let me see her." Carlina rose and showed herself. The Siren gave a knowing look to us all and grabbed Leo, but Pearl grabbed his hand and then hugged him. Leo looked victorious, and then gave a look to Jason; he just rolled his eyes and smiled, like he had no feelings for Pearl what so ever. Pearl took Leo's hand and they walked together behind the Siren. I walked next to the half blood. She looked at me. "My name is Sira, my father is a mortal, and he lived my mother's harsh beautiful music. That is how we sirens breed; we mate with the humans who live our music. Most the genetics of a siren, just becomes a siren, but me I received good judgment and feelings. Unlike my mother and my sisters, and my aunts, and my grandmother. I resigned from that place of mind even though it will always be a part of me; I chose not to dwell on it no longer. But my only question is, why do you come? Except for Jason, you are all Greek demigods and gods. Except you have become a Roman god, and so has Phoenix."

"Jason's come to defeat the monster, Typhian. I myself have come with my friends to get my friend back. You may already know, he is the son of Neptune." Her eyes gave seriousness.

"The boy, we call him Incensos Boy." My heart pounded in worry, Incensos was Latin for crazy.

"Why do you call him that?" She just gazed at me in saddness. Then carried on, her long legs moved smoothly over the ice wasteland. But then the air began to become warmer once more, but I hardly noticed. A feeling is creeping down my spine, Percy has no idea what he is, who he is, what happened, how he came. I started to worry, and broke out to a brisk trot. My footsteps unfroze the ice, I saw that Leo and Phoenix had become very careful trying to step over the snow. Sira saw this she touched the ground, the ice refroze to a thicker level, then carried on. My heart began to hope and dread at the same time, maybe he knows who we are. Maybe he knows who I am. As my mother always said hope for the best, expect for the worst. We reached a tunnel. Sira entered a password into the bar code. Then the gates opened and we follwed.

What happened after that I amazed. I stood in the middle of a green feild, Roman gods stood in the middle of goregous marble temples. Vines grew up the coloumms and I was completely awe struck by the beauty and serentity. A group of girls passed all of which by were daughters of Venus, I guessed, laughing they were dressed in flowing dresses. They were all goregous, a blond haired one gave me a curious smile. Then laughed along with her friends. Further down the feild a platform surrounded by ruins of coloumns were set up in a way of a arena. Half bloods faught one another in a much more advanced way then Greek demigods. Smack dab in the middle of the huge field that overlooked the glimmering blue ocean, was a glass building that was made of all glass. Sira led us closer to it, but her breath came out short and labored.

"Are you ok Sira?" I asked.

"Being away from water is very difficult, I'm afraid." She strided on with more difficultly. She reached the glass mansion and opened the door. I followed behind her, I was amazed by the architecture. Every turn seemed to lead to a different room, a ice sculture of a god would be placed here and there. The view was amazing the cabins were unlike anthing I had ever seen. Much like Camp Half-Blood they were made with different materials deppending on what the half blood's parent was. The cabins were in a way of order deppending on importance. One was Jupiter. Made of golden marble, Two was Pluto but there I guess was no children who occupied it. Then three was Neptune, made out of green material. Four, was a beautiful gold cabin Juno. Five was-

"Yo Faunus get you butt over here we found my brother." Carlina said, her voice tried to be snappy but it was choked. I followed her down the long glass hall, a centaur stood speaking to a irritated looking Jason. That must have been Choron, Chiron's twin brother, the one Jordyn spoke of. I heard a sob break out, and I saw Annabeth crying her head covered by her hands. Her body shook, I walked to the room where I heard her crying. Then I saw him, he was just standing there like he had never left... My heart started to beat happily he was found after so long that was why Annabeth was crying. But boy was I wrong, Percy saw me his once bright green eyes were now crazed and insane he ran at me pulling his sword then held it to my neck.

"Who the hell are you!" He yelled into my face, my own tears began to leak and saddness started to attack.


	32. Chapter 32

_"Bear patiently, my heart - for you have suffered heavier thing"- Homer, author of the Iliad and Odyssey. _

"Incensos Boy! Stop!" Sira sang, Percy forced himself off of me, Sira held to him. Then held his hand tightly. I got up and back away, he glared at me his beautiful green eyes were angry and raged. Carlina stepped forward, and then Percy's glance softened.

"I saw you in a dream…I-"He collapsed, Pearl cried out. It was the first time I had ever seen her cry, her eyes pooling with tears. Jason wrapped an arm around Piper who dug her face into his shirt; Leo made a move to Pearl she just shook her head. Carlina sat down next to him; he slowly opened his glazed eyes. Then shook his head weakly, it killed me to see him that way… I wanted to save him I really did. But I didn't know how to. Carlina touched him and instantly he became with realization for a second then the look dull look returned. He saw us for the first time it seemed. "Your name…its Cartivalica. You…have the same Dad as me…I don't know what they keep calling me, but it's a demigod. I know you it seems…I don't remember anything, I'm sorry." He looked especially at Annabeth who was crying, but I remained dry eyed my heart ached, but nothing hit me, I was numb… He didn't know me, and I didn't know him…

"That's right, that's my Greek name, my Roman name is Carlina." She took his hand and alertness came into his eyes once more. Choron, the centaur stood in the corner then came out of his stealthy stance. I saw that he looked a lot like Chiron, his eyes were a light brown, but his were cold, his chin was without a beard, he looked a lot older then thirty, but you could see he still probably was. But the most disturbing thing about him, was his stare, it sent shivers down any person's spine. He took a hard cold arm and wrapped it around Jason's shoulder, he looked at Carlina.

"We want Cartivalica, this is her true home. I raised her by my own hands; Jason will be also staying with us. You can have the boy; he is of no use to us."

"No use to you! Do you know what he did? He saved your fucking life! You hear me, you were here probably drinking ambrosia and Percy saved your lazy asses!" Annabeth screamed, Rodney cheered her on, while Grover stood in the corner trembling along with Tyson, who looked so sad. I turned away trying to wake up from this depressing dream. But it wasn't a dream, Carlina looked at Jason.

"You think it was just you? You think it was just my idiot brother's camp, well it wasn't! I helped those damn gods too! In our own way we sent waves to you, the titans also attacked us! Jason knows himself. If you want to argue with me look at your own friend." Choron snapped.

"You're not taking him away!" Piper snapped, her voice echoing.

"Charm speak does not work on me, young godling. Every demigod here is defended by their training; you probably are not as skilled as them though. But since Jason won't leave without your consent then maybe someone else's will. Reyna will you please come in, Jason's here." She wasn't at all what I expected; she was gorgeous, like drop dead gorgeous, like almost as hot as _Carlina gorgeous_. She looked like a model, she had beautiful Russian cheek bones, pale skin, with cherry red lips, her teeth were straight and white, her hair was long and a whitish blond, but her eyes…they were something else. They could have made anyone jealous, for even though in most contexts they would have freaked a normal person, a demigod was usually attracted by this. Her eyes glimmered, in her irises were six different colors all surrounding the pupil, purple, pink, yellow, green, blue, and a beautiful shade of scarlet. Jason saw her and his gaze became filled with something that he had never showed his bright blue eyes showed love for this girl. She wore a ripped tank-top over a Beatles T-Shirt. Her shorts were very short, but her legs were muscled well, and long and strong.

"Reyna…" Her eyes like a great actress filled with sadness and sorrow.

"Jason, I…" She broke down, Jason ran to her and swept her up and held her close to him. They shared a kiss, and that was all it took for Piper to burst into something I had never seen, because she Leo and her both knew that the relationship with Pearl was just something, that was meant for jealousy, a fling. She released a tear that sparkled and radiated with power. Jason hardly noticed as she ran out the room. But the chemistry between Reyna and Jason was amazing…like something that was right out of a love story. Nyx obviously disgusted by the love scene and loving emotions turned away. She looked to Nico, who obviously had once would have felt the same way, but he was staring at the green eyed beauty Carlina, who seemed to be the only calm one in all of it. She looked at Percy her eyes meeting his, and then shock and sorrow filled his eyes, then pain. He let out a yelp and held his head in his hands, alert went up. "Percy!" We all screamed, but Carlina couldn't even help him, he finally raised his head. Then got up and sighed,

"I came close, but got nothing." I crouched next to Carlina, she gripped his hand tightly. But I saw that blue was radiating under their locked fingers, she was trying to feed him her own power to give him memories. Percy looked at me his green eyes filled with sorrow. "I'm sorry…I lately haven't been able to control myself. No one answers me… No one understands what it's like to feel out of place. No one hears me, I'm lost."

"It's okay, but someone else might want an apology." I said saying my eyes showing remorse and mercy.

"Annabeth?" He called, "I'm sorry…it was wrong of me. I know I should remember you…But I can't I'm so sorry…" He looked true sorrow at her tear stained face, her rocky eyes, and dirty clothes. "I've tried countless days, but you…it's only you." He gestured to Carlina. Annabeth stepped forward, Carlina let go of his hand and stepped away. Annabeth took Percy's hand, and then looked him square in the eye. Her knowledge made her beautiful.

"Your name is Percy, your seventeen. Your father is the _Greek _god, Poseidon. You have the ability to control the oceans, the sea creatures, the untamable waves, and…my heart. I'm your girlfriend, but you don't have to remember me…it's just you went on so many great quests, defeated Kronos…you don't remember any of that?" Percy looked at her with shock, and then it sank in.

"You mean like I killed that guy!" He exclaimed, pointing to a digital picture that shined on the wall of Kronos.

"Yeah…that's amazing. What material is that…what is that I wonder? What powers that? How many circuits are entangled in the glass, there are probably like ten resistors in there. Oh wow that's amazing." Annabeth went on and on about the digital picture on the wall. Percy already looked amazed by her once more… I turned away, Phoenix stood in the corner his eyes shaded by the dark of corner. Percy got up and grabbed Annabeth held her there for a moment.

"Was I a good kisser?" Annabeth stopped blabbering and turned and looked at him, she slowly nodded. He pulled her closer then they kissed. It was weirdest sensation I ever felt.

"Dude!" Grover snapped. Rodney pushed him out of the way,

"Annabeth come on sweetie, show him the French kiss!" I pushed them both out of the way. Smiling, it was good Percy didn't hold back, I'm glad we had found him. But there was still the matter of this whole switch thing. Jason stood still in embrace with Reyna.

"Reyna, what daughter of whom are you?" I asked her rather snotty.

"Venus." She answered without even glancing at me, but her accent was strongly Russian. I cocked my head strangely,

"Jason, you uh maybe have forgotten the matter of Piper, she's totally into you. You were into her a few moments ago, if I remember correctly." Reyna pulled away her eyes flashing with hurt.

"What! There is another girl!" She held back tears, and then started to swear in Russian at him, she slapped him across the face. Then went to the door and unsheathed her glittering Gladius and then jabbed it him, then marched out of the room. Jason looked at me angrily.

"You idiot! You actually want Reyna more then Piper! Wow, that just goes to show how stupid you actually are. You have no idea how she feels about you, do you? You just think she'll get over you don't you? Well let me tell you something, she's not. She never will. She's in love with you, and you're so stupid to realize it! Piper's beautiful, smart, elegant, and a little rude, a _vegan,_ one my favorite words… and the girl is braver then some of guys back at Camp Half Blood. You idiot! Gods…" I swept my hair and walked out of the room to Choron, and then tapped my foot; I realized that whole thing back there was not me… at all! I would have never exploded on Jason that way, it wasn't me. Maybe I was becoming my Roman self.

"You think you're the only minor god who has ever tried to get past into Roman territory. You're wrong, you may be replacing Faunus, but keep in mind you will never be like the other gods. They will never accept you. You have to give us Cartivalica and Jason, we need them both desperately."

"Why? So you can uprise and uh maybe take over Camp Half Blood, 'cause I'm pretty sure, I could kill you… Right now, right here."

"Such a pretty little goddess you are. You have many talented gifts, perfect for a wielding the power of Faunus, but you are different, aren't you? You came to Olympus to save the Earth, and what did Jupiter do to you? He denied that you were the powerful demigod, didn't he? You could have come to me and I would have already known you were Faunus's daughter. I don't deny powerful half bloods. But you were first a human with a soul, you have better judgment then all the gods on Olympus, I know you do. Then you killed that horrible beastly girl, you saved Earth once more. Then what did you do? You still…you still went back to the source. You should have had a page in the history books for that. I don't know anyone who can do the things you do, Miss. Rondervin."

"Try not to state the obvious." I said and walked down the stairs of the great glass tower, and out the door, I found that much like Camp Half Blood, Grey Stone had archery courts, and a clearing in the woods for campfires. But no one played or laughed, there were grunts and demanding shouts coming off in the distance. A boy almost got his head chopped off by a monster's claw. But no one helped him. He was dark skinned and had dark brown eyes; he dodged the monsters claw once more. I was in shock the boy was about to be slain but all the demigods did was watched amused. I screamed, and leapt over the column and raced to the boy, he breathed heavily. I rose my hand and the monster stopped straight in its tracks. The boy turned and saw me for the first time.

"Penelope…" He said his voice breaking and his sadness lingered in his eyes.

"Oh Jake!" I flung my arms around him, he sobbed into my shirt. The other demigods looked at me and the dead monster that had killed itself. My brother was in my arms in the Roman Camp, he cried my name and mom's. But he eventually looked me straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry…Fiona lied to me. She lied to me…I never meant any of those things, Penelope. I never did." I held him close.

"I know Jake…I know."

"Yo who the heck are ya? Some pretty little new demigod with incredible strength? Or somethin, it's not good to mess with a demigod's only entertainment." The black boy unsheathed a long red sword made with the symbol of the Roman Empire.

"For your information, you lay one hand on me you all die. You understand? I'm a goddess, this is my little brother. I can all trust you all have logic, and won't be messing with the wrong side of me, can't I?" I asked simply. The boy broke into a grin and thumbs up.

"Name's Dakota and these are my friends: Gwendolyn, Hazel, and Bobby." Three other boys jumped down beside them, they smiled at her in tight forced smiles.

"Nice to meet you, well all of you." I studied each of the boys, Dakota was very dark, but his eyes were a laughing brown. His hair was matted down to the top of his head. Gwendolyn looked like a mix between a very confused Harry Potter, and the prosecutor at a prison ward. His eyes were an alert light blue and his brown hair was cropped closely to his head much like Dakota's, but his facial expression was priceless a real goofy grin and crooked teeth. But he had a long bow swung over his shoulder. I decided it was better not to mess with the guy. Hazel was exactly what his name stated, hazel. His eyes a ferocious hazel, much like my mother's, he could have seen through my soul if he wanted. His hair was buzzed, but you could see the remaining bit's of hazelnut coming in a bit. His skin paler but that even had a bit of a hazel tint to it. Bobby was Mexican, his black hair also buzzed and his eyes were the deepest brown. But his shirt was off, his abdomen was so distracting. His biceps were pumped with muscles. I glared at them, feeling my breath slip away. Bobby smiled and moved his bicep upward, showing off his impressive arm strength. I smiled impressed; I wrapped my arm around Jake.

"So you're _the_ Dakota, Jason always talks about?" Dakota's eyes widened, and he broke into a happy.

"Jason's here! Dude, we've been searching for him for like ever. Where is he? Dude I could kill him he still owes me from my sandwich he stole, yo." I laughed, Reyna came running at Dakota. Cussing in fierce Latin, her tongue still had a hint of Russian. She snapped in his hear, he swore back at her in Latin. Then grabbed her arm and kicked her to ground, she yelled and leapt up and twisted her hip and then pulled her swore out, and whipped it at him. As it flew through the air, I pulled Jake down to the ground with me. Then held him there until the blade was safely back in Reyna's hand.

"Reyna calm down…what the hell is wrong with you gurl?"

"Fascination meus stultus est et stupri nunquam potest pendere a vita! Non etiam cognoscam, cur vexas ... Dakota sit alius ... quod Hore, Piper. Nescio quid vidit in ea forma non ars quaecumque aut pugnando? Habuimus ... amicos dum memini et scis quid me meminisse hen't. ... ego odi eum ego odi eum ego odi eum ...!"

"Reyna, you don't, we all know you don't. Now stop it." Dakota said his tongue becoming strongly twisted with Latin.

"No .. dextra. Utinam non esses. Jason Amor omnibus gratia magna mei asinum corde. Im tam mutum. ... EGO vere sum habeo facultatem ingenium. Mirum est ut diligat Deum non illam damnare multa. Odi mea, poteras incidere wrist aeris coelestis nunc et damno causam volui super per vitae. Iustus iuguolo mihi nunc, quaeso Dakota."

"Stop saying that. You started saying that when he left. Look Penelope's a god. There's no use trying to hide what your saying. Just come out and say it. Gods damn your so tempramental." He exclaimed, Bobby said something in her ear and she laughed through her rainbow tears. I looked away, why was I even trying to act like I knew she was saying? I walked away and found Phoenix talking with the counselor to Apollo.

"Dude, Apollo too?" The boy exclaimed.

"Yeah man!"

"Alright!" They chest bumped, the other kid had to rub his chest. But Phoenix was so strong, he probably banged the poor kid up. I walked up to him and he saw me surely enough. He gave me a small smile. I gestured for him to follow me for a second. He hesitated then followed.

"I'm sorry." I said, it was quiet and Jake ownly had the guts to say the next thing.

"Your going to end like that?" It was the same question that was running through both of our minds.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Hey to those who have watched the movie Inception, I posted a story about it. If you want to take a look at it…you know give me a little feedback on it… if you want to? You know…maybe :), ok so in this chapter, I'm going to take a different point of view. It's just this once, but if you guys like it I'll have more chapter's, I'm writing in Phoenix's pov, so just give me a heads up if you like it, hate it, whatever. And now, I give you the chapter. –F.H **

Just once I hoped she would understand that I loved her. I truly did, I don't know how I could survive without her…She was so beautiful; I didn't even know how to describe her. When I had once held her I had felt like I was on top of the world, now I just felt lost and lonely. I missed her, terribly. The worst part was, she didn't even feel the same way. I had had a tough life with powerful gods yelling at me about who I was, why I was the way I was, who my parents were…So technically speaking Hecate and Apollo were never supposed to have godly children, so now I was a illegal god. Zeus had countless times, tried to kill me. But I was quick witted and always escaped. For some reason, though I felt like being alive now wasn't the best option. Penelope was the only thing that had been good about my life, sure beautiful women ran up to me and begged for my number, sure I was strong, sure I was "hot", sure I was powerful, sure I was a god! But that didn't matter…nothing did. She had left me like I was the scum on the bottom of her shoe. Now we both hurt, for Annabeth was with Percy, and Percy was with Annabeth. She had always wanted Percy, the way her beautiful green eyes sparked every time he spoke; I wanted her eyes to sparkle when I spoke.

Just once I wanted her to look at me, the way I did to her. I had always tried to get her to like me from the very start, when Apollo had dropped me off at camp that faithful day; I had been inspired from the very sight of her. She was the most beautiful half blood I had ever seen. I had tried to get her to like me, but she was caught in the gaze of that child of Poseidon, now love was in the air. Jealousy was spawning, and I myself was losing myself in the architecture, of the Roman Camp. Choron had informed me that it was rare Penelope and I had been able to come along, no god had contacted their children for quite some time. I had asked if there was something they had done to upset the gods. But he replied with a saucy, no! I was tempted to blow the centaur's brains out then. One swipe and that would take him down, like killing an ant, simple and painless.

I wasn't familiar with some of the Roman characterizations of myself, for one I was smarter in combat, two I had a neater battle style, three, I was quite interesting in my looks department to the girls here. But not to the one that I wanted most… Four, I could seem to pick up more agility and speed. But the final most interesting fact about the Roman side of me was my ability to sing, I was always the best singer in my family, next to Dad anyway. But still never comparable, but finally here my voice sounded like heaven's music, the Muse's lyres. But now I lay in my bed in the Apollo cabin, they had all been very kind to lend me a bed in their crowded cabin; turns out more children come here, rather then Camp Half Blood. I hated seeing Penelope distressed the way she was about Percy, she had cried giant droplets of tears, and they looked as if they were raining from the sky, but her tears always hit me in the heart like a stab. Instantly making me wrap myself around her, but I could do no more of that. She would fight for the love of Percy Jackson, but the worst thing was the kiss that Annabeth and Percy shared, Penelope had turned away a tiny sad smile on her face. One for her friend being happy, but the sadness was so much I had to clutch myself back from her. Being torn to shreds by the girl you love more then anything is too hard to bear…

I got up and slipped on my Camp Half Blood T-shirt, annoyed with the Roman's bare or dirty T-shirt look. I thought they were supposed to be neater then this. But the beauty of the Camp was memorizing. The green field where many campers relaxed was soft, and some campers even played board games. The cabins more stable and built more beautiful then Camp Half Blood's, my own father's shrine was built of pure solar panels, and his most prized guitar was there. But the most unique culture was the sword fighting arena; it was just a bunch of knocked down marble pillars and orange sand. Nothing special, a few courts were placed around the camp, but no one ever seemed to play on them. I myself had shared a game of basketball with my new found brother, Cody and my sister, Sasha. It had been the most fun I'd had in years, but then again I had fun for awhile with Penelope.

I could count the notes in my head as the melody struck me, I ran out of the cabin too much of the rhythm pounding in my ears. Paper…I needed paper… I ran to my father's shrine and then pulled out a black music sheet, and then the notes and cords flew from my hand. My hand furiously scribbling out the G string, then B flat, soon my guitar in hand I started to strum along to the notes, my music was fluently flowing from the instrument when a voice interrupted my beautiful voice from humming along to the music.

"Forgive…" I looked up and saw no one, my hand twitching and itching to get back to the music. But as soon as I bent my head down once more the voice came to me again, "Oh gosh darn it Phoenix! You always were my most thick headed, child." Apollo stood leaning against a pillar, he received the long look from me, and then rolled his eyes, "I'm just kidding you know, I think you're my brightest minded. But Phoenix, I can tell how you feel about Penelope, you have to forgive. She wants to make amends."

"Dad! You don't know how many times, I've given her to make amends. You're the freaking god Apollo, Dad! You do whatever the hell you want! You expect me to give up my heart once more for the girl who's just going to break it again. I should have never told her my feelings, the end of last summer…"

"For once Phoenix, right as you may be, listen to me. Your father had some wise things to say. I never really liked staying rooted to a human, because that means you are rooted, but it doesn't mean I didn't love a few. My own son Michael, who died in the past Titan War…his mother was a cancer patient, she was dying the time around Michael was born, I sent the boy to Camp when he was born, but I loved Michael's mother out of all the mother's I had gone through. But for the first time in my older then world life, I felt something for that woman as she died… I felt her beautiful light go out of her eyes; I saw her chest finally stop moving. I saw it all end right in front of me. Then with her, I went to Underworld begging Pluto to let her go. But he refused, and I was sent back up to Olympus where I spent my day wishing for the day when I could one day join her, but we both know that will never happen. But Phoenix the way I see it, you should always remember that the woman you love, you will give your life for. That is the girl for you, my boy." He smiled, but my face turned to a smirk.

"I would never give my life to Penelope, she's important to me, but I wouldn't give my life to her." Apollo's smile faded, and then he nodded sadly. I guessed he was hoping his restless son, had finally found a goddess he could marry. But, as much as I loved Penelope, I would never give my life to her…never. I got up and rested the guitar on the stand picked up the song sheets, then gave Apollo a nod, then walked to the green field, the gray morning light of dawn was starting to creep over the sky. I felt the music of Bach Num. 1 float into my ears. I pushed my earplugs in and turned the volume up on my ipod, then closed my eyes; the camp wouldn't awake for another two hours might as well get some sleep.

I woke with a jolt, and saw campers kicking a soccer ball around, a blond girl with chubby cheeks and braces banged her head on the ball, and then laughed as her friend dropped it. He smiled at her then kicked it hard at her, she fell over. Their other friends started to laugh hysterically. I gave them scowls, then got up and walked over to the Neptune cabin, Percy, Pearl, and Carlina the only residents. But Pearl mostly bothered the crap out of me, her pet Leo following her. I was disgusted by her most the time now. Percy came walking with Annabeth hand and hand on their way to an archery class, I eyed her, but she avoided my gaze. Yes we had shared a kiss, but it was only for her comfort. I decided to just forget about it, it hadn't meant anything. I looked around for Nico and found him sword fighting with Carlina. Carlina was good, but Nico still measured a great deal almost beating her. Backing her to the sand, sword to the throat. Just as the counselor for Vulcan was about to call it a match, Carlina slipped slyly under the blade then went back him. Her face twisted with concentration, she showed mere intellect of skill and elegance in her moves. Nico seemed to be having the time of his life, Nyx watched on one of the broken Pillars, while a few Venus girls sat next to her drooling over a picture of Rob Pattinson in a magazine. But Nyx looked so trying, and annoyed. She saw me and acknowledged me; her personality was so like the opposite of anyone I had met before. I turned and saw Carlina had pinned Nico to the ground, his laugh echoed through the tense arena.

But Carlina dropped her sword, and then held out her hand. Nico looked suspiciously at it, and then he took it. Wrong move. She flipped him to his stomach and then she flipped out of his reach, sword it hand. Nico's lip was bleeding; he looked at her with evil and meanness. He raised his hands up and the ground trembled, skeleton soldiers went for Carlina, but she was obviously prepared for this. She touched the ground and it began to rumble her scream that she let out caused it to reach for him; he looked at her fearfully, but then laughed as one of skeleton soldiers ran at it, then stabbed its spear into it, then gave a bony smile. I watched intently, what was going to happen next? What was going to happen? Nico gave a small smile, then handed Nyx his blade and then said,

"I don't want to fight anymore, you got me." Carlina smirked,

"Yeah right."

"Swear, I'm done." She held her blade in stance then held out a hand to him, he slowly went for it. He smiled at her, and then she laughed then shook her head. But then just as she was letting go, Nico tripped her to the ground with one swift movement, she fell to the ground looking quite astonished.

"Nice Nico, way to knock down a girl." Carlina said, her tone trying to be stern, but her lip was curved upward.

"Hey just a little FYI, everyone knows your so freaking badass, you don't even need to be considered to have comparable skills as a boy." She laughed,

"I'll agree with you on that one." Her eyes laughing and full of light. I was just beginning to become interested in the match when a hand gripped my back; I spun on my heel and saw, Cody the boy who had welcomed me into Apollo, smiling at me.

"Dude! You just missed this totally amazing fight! Between Reyna, this really hot chick, and Dakota Stander, this son of Vulcan! It was amazing!"

"What's so special about fights here?"

"Pleeeaaassseee, you know Roman History 101, please tell me you know some of that?" I shook my head slowly, "Dude! Who taught you!" I shifted uncomfortably, Cody laughed. "No one! That's sad, man…" He gave me a solemn look of shame, and then laughed. "Okay so at the end of camp, we have this epic battle, all campers have to participate. It's a fight to the death, basically. Only the strongest win, so finally we take all the losers that lose the match and kill em' like a gladiator match! Dude isn't that awesome!" I backed away slowly,

"Cody, that's horrible. I'm a god, and I even find that horrible. I mean like, is there any way to…like avoid it?"

" 'Fraid not, Choron's been doing it since I was five."

"You battled…like a…a gladiator! When you were five!"

"Yeah, it's not totally crazy man; I mean they can't kill _you_. The worst they could do was pull out the Golden Ballista, on you. They wouldn't do that. Reyna is the keeper, and she isn't known to get angry that often, but I wouldn't try to make her angry. She's pretty powerful in getting what she wants."

"Cody, do you have any idea what they have done to you! They've twisted your minds so, you would think its right to kill someone. It's not right at all; you don't kill your family. You don't ever kill your family, even if it's someone you hate. You don't ever do that. You hold back because their family." He gave me a stupid grin, then a quick eye roll, and then carried on his way. I watched after him. What did Choron do to them? What was the Golden Ballista? A ballista was a Roman crossbow, did it kill gods? I couldn't stand myself to think, of any of the stupid half-bloods killing themselves in their stupid battles between, titans and themselves. Everyone knew titans, just were a bunch of stupid-prissy-fit-stuck-up-jerks who needed to get some lives, besides going around interrogating everyone, I mean its civil society! I walked down the trail, and to the archery court, the field of course was empty. But the Muse statues gleamed like new. I bowed to each one; I had come to respect all of them as my mother's. But sometimes they got annoying, always hanging around Dad, like cats. I hated cats.

I pulled my bow off my shoulder, and then lit my hand, placed it gingerly under it, then the whole arrow lit a flame. I let it soar beautifully through the sky, feeling someone watching me. I saw a colorful eye gaze at me from the underbrush. The cheeky blond, from earlier, came running at me. I had seen her before, but she kept to herself. I wasn't really sure, who her parent was. But her kaleidoscope eyes sure did narrow down options, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, ect.

"Your Phoenix son of Apollo, right?" She asked, her round face, wrinkling around her eyes, and a crinkle in her nose going up.

"Yea, what about it?"

"Well…I can show you rather then tell you. Will you come, please?"

"Why, I'm a little busy."

"Please, it's about that girl. You used to know her; she became a hunter a while back, Thalia." My heart stopped, Thalia…was here?

**A/N: Ok so before you hit that tiny, little blue button right below this. You are right? **** Anyway, tell me what you think? What does Thalia have to do with Phoenix? How does he know her? Only one way to find out! **


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Canada's finally come! I'm going tomorrow, so this is the last time in a while I'll be updating**** Thanks so much for my nice reviews! Alright this chapter is back to Penelope, I just had to show you Phoenix's point of view for once, because it's relevant to what will happen later. Thanks! –F.H **

_Test me, young goddess. Test me, with all your strength, the battle that is coming will not last on fate. But on strength, and logic, test me. Two rivals will rise, one will live. You must fight, the gods will pick sides. It will be war, you will bring it on, and you will destroy life as we know it. You will choose who dies, and who lives. You will…young goddess, be brave and be strong. Be smart, be quick, be on guard, be witted, be ever trusting of your enemies and never trusting the ones you can. Heed the warning my dear goddess…Heed the warning… _

I sat straight up, my hair sticking to my shoulders. Jake stirs next to me, I'm breathing hard. A war? A battle? What battle? Who were the two? What the hell was going on! I looked around the room, we had been placed in. It was a room in the glass house and looked out onto the bright blue ocean. I saw that the waves were starting to get furious, and something was provoking the water, if anything Percy and Pearl had gotten into one of their ever on going fights, Percy had no memory whatsoever, Pearl and Carlina were working every day to get it back. Choron, drove me to the point of insanity every day. He argued with me, about getting Carlina and Jason back. Reyna ever furious with Jason and Piper, tried to kill Piper at least twice a day, Piper herself was suicidal. I felt bad for the poor girl, all she wanted was Jason Grace, and that wasn't really working out for her.

I slid out of bed, Jake murmuring in his sleep. I changed into my Camp Half Blood T-shirt, annoyance bubbling in my blood. I noticed that my green glow that illuminated me was now going all the time. Something was up with my powers. I stepped out of house, and walked to arena it was empty. I heard shouts coming from the entrance of camp; Sira stood her violet eyes darting from person to person. The campers crowded around a girl, her black hair in a long black braid. She had a shimmering light much like my own, but hers had a silver tilt to it. She wore bluish camouflage pants and a green tank top a bow around her shoulder. A wolf strode next to her, several other girls with the same appearance came. I saw Jason talking to the black haired girl, I saw him run a hand through his blond hair.

I walked over to everyone else, and found Leo and Pearl standing side by side; he was looking at her like she was angel. I pushed through the crowd, and saw the girl closer, she was ever prettier. Her complexion was pale and her eyes were the color of a great blue flower. Her face was round, and her jawbone was tough and grinded. She closely, studied me. Then looked around,

"Where's Percy?" She asked, her eyes searching the crowd. Several people pushed him to her feet, she looked down. "Percy do you know who I am?" He shook his head, and she growled in anger, and then held up his chin in her hand. Looked him square in the eyes, "Any clue Seaweed Brain!" His eyes flashed, and then he looked at her with surprise.

"That name…you used to call me that. Thalia?" She nodded, in a sly type of matter. Her sleek hair glinted in the sunlight, I was impressed by the beautiful aura she was giving off. Annabeth's jaw dropped open, Pearl took her hand, and they smiled at each other. Percy had remembered Thalia, this was good. Carlina stood close to Nico, who had a smile on his face. Percy looked at me, and I saw that he saw me for the first time. Truly saw me, saw me as the girl he had once loved too. Thalia went to Phoenix and he looked at her with a tired face, she nodded. They walked off together, I watched after them. Grover and Annabeth ran after her, Jason stayed behind his eyes on Piper, who stared at her permanent annoyed stance.

I walked off towards the shore my heart pounding softly, and the air smelled of salt and fresh seawater. I sat down on the sandy beach; I heard footsteps follow behind me. I looked around and saw Percy had followed. He studied me for a short time before saying a small, "Hi." I looked back at him,

"Hey…"

"Penelope…I hate not remembering you. But looking at you, it makes my heart swell. I don't know why… Did you and I used to date? Were we having an affair…?" He asked, his face molding guiltily.

"No, we didn't have an affair… Although we almost did, but that was then this is now. Unless, you want to rip your girlfriend's heart out, I strongly suggest we not try that."

"I wasn't planning on it. But these feelings that I have for you, their in there, and I don't know how… I was just always wondered, what it was we did that made us love each other."

"Nothing, we fell in love at the wrong time. Just like I always do…" I say, dwelling on it makes it a tad bit harder then one would want, but it was great just listening to him talk.

"How?" I heard what he said, but the only thing that could escape my lips was,

"What?"

"How? How were we able to fall in love… How?"

"I don't know, it happened when you saved my life. I was drowning, and you saved me. Risked your own life for me…you breathed into my lung, you held me closely as I let go of life. You searched for me when I was lost. It was an endless cycle, that wouldn't stop. It will always be that way, I fear."

"Do you still love me…?" The question stopped me; it had taken me off guard. I thought about it, I had traveled across country for this kid, saved his ass more then a few times, gave him up for Annabeth, refused a kiss all for him. Did I love him?

"Yes…Yes I do…" Percy looked quite calm, not at all overwhelmed. I tried to ignore this. "Do you wish we could be together?" He asks, his green eyes blazing with question.

"No, I really don't. I love you Percy, but I have a boy who has given me his heart. I can't just give that away. I made a promise to you, Percy. A long time ago… I said that, you would never lose me and-"

"You would go to the ends of the Earth to find me… I remember it. It's like a tiny scrap of information in the back of my mind. I wanted to remember that, I knew someone was coming for me. I saw your face as the only memory I ever had, your face smiling. It was the only thing I had, I can't remember anything else then that. Until now." He gazed into my eyes; I saw light fade in them, hope die… My heart just got ripped out. I wouldn't be getting that back anytime soon.

"I love you Penelope Rondervin." He said, in a manner of matter of factly. That did it. A tear gently strode down my face, my life twisting and spinning. Everything that I had lived up to now had just been waiting for him to finally say that. He did and I didn't like it. It didn't sound right… I realized it had never sounded right, I had been right to leave him and Annabeth. Now I ended up breaking both, Percy and myself. Gods, I'm so gods damn stupid.

"I love you too, but Percy…Annabeth she's your girlfriend, you and her have been friends since you were both twelve. I'm not worth that much pain and sadness…"

"I know…it's like it's a bunch of emotions all strained on you. You can't fight them, because they'll just make it worse… But if you let them be, you feel happy. Because you're either with her, the one you've always loved. Or with her, the one who's showed you kindness from the beginning."

"You can't love me; it's too dangerous to your love life with Annabeth. You know you love her; you know you want her more then me. So just leave it that way. Please." I got up and walked to the edge of the ocean. I stuck my toe in and then watched the water come and then recede onto it. I couldn't imagine what Percy was going through right now. But I knew that if he just left me alone, maybe I could stop holding my breath. I looked back, he was gone…

I turned back towards the ocean the midmorning sun rising just above the sea line, the ocean looked blue, with streaks of golden in it. A few dolphins jumped out of the water. A water nymph leapt from her sea bed, I watched after her waiting for her to come back, but she didn't. I began to study the seashells that rested on the shoreline. The waves kept pulling them out with them. I grabbed a few and then let the water run over my hands. A shadow fell across me; I looked up and saw him. Oh gods, he's gonna be pissed. His sea green eyes were to my surprise twinkling with happiness. He smiled at me, and then offered a hand. His body was decked out in armor; it was silver, woven with seaweed. He had a sword pinned to his side. His tan skin looked just like Percy's. He didn't speak, but his eyes told me everything.

"Don't feel bad child, it isn't about what my son thinks. Although he may be lost, he's not going to give up on you. He's a son of Neptune. He won't ever give up. If you think he will, then my dear, your missing quite a lot about him."

"Neptune, I can't go around trying to tell him that I love him. It's too hard, you should know! You dated that Sally Jackson, secretly behind Zeus's back. Then you gave birth to another daughter! What the heck!"

"It's true I did, but I did it because the world needed Cartivalica back. She's the only one, who can bring peace to this forever going war, I'm afraid."

"Then why Percy? Why him? He could have never been born, he could have let the Titan War happen, and then you would be scrubbing floors at Kronos's palace!" I hissed.

"Percy is the child of the prophecy that was why he was born. It was the fate's deciding not my own." I looked at the god, he was staring back at me like he was Percy himself, pleading me to understand, but I couldn't. I was sick of everything that was going on, even me. I walked over to the edge of the beach, to the hill that led back to the open field. I glanced back at him, then swept my hair away from my face, and went on. I was annoyed, I was upset, I was confused, I was desperate, I was wondering, I was sad, I was in denial, I was in love with Percy Jackson, I was in love with Phoenix, I was crazy, I was frustrated, I was exhausted, I was flabbergasted, I was slowly depleting inside, and lastly I was waiting for something. My whole life had been waiting for that something, what ever it was.

Trapped in the camp of the Romans was one thing, but being trapped in the camp with the Romans who were always running stupid battle drills annoyed me. There were always these two counselors shouting on top of their lungs and a bunch of kids rolling around on the ground, I would have to run around them. Then the counselor would get really mad at me, I would snap a green monster at him, and he would kill it instantly but it shut him up about me. Now I crossed the field where the drills were usually held, and I looked around but there was no one. I glanced and saw that time had frozen, the grass was stuck in mid movement, and the counselors were frozen in walking positions. I turned back and glanced at Neptune, he stood there smiling a toothy grin. I gave a frustrated sigh and then walked back down to the beach.

"I'm sorry alright! Ok, I'm not the best god in the world! I can't read minds; I sure as hell can't touch people's hearts. I can't control the ocean, I can't tell a person's life story like some gods can just by looking at them! I'm not that kind of person. You know that already know that though, because you are Neptune, and you do know that."

"Penelope, don't judge yourself just because you are young. Wisdom does not always come with age; at times it comes with innocence." He gave me a smile, and then walked back into the ocean. I watched after him, he was one strange god… I smiled then looked back,

"GO, LET'S GO LADIES! COME ON! IN THE NAME OF NEPTUNE ARE YOU THAT SLOW!" I heard the screaming before I saw it, ug, dumb counselors. Then I slinked away from the chaos and plodded over to the mess hall. The hesiod cleaning after breakfast, their hard wings looking like steel in the morning sunlight. I tried to imagine myself with iron wings, but I think I would fall back down to the ground the moment I tried to fly with them. I watched campers go to and fro to their practices, trainings, classes, and battles. I longed to be a normal half blood that wasn't so damn powerful, that wasn't so gods damn important to the world. Then I saw something that caught my eye, Choron was talking to Jason. I snapped my fingers and turned into a chipmunk, I scattered over to where Jason and Choron were talking. I heard Jason snap nastily at Choron. Then I finally heard what they were talking about,

"You have to get rid of them Jason, it's only Carlina we want. The rest of them have to go. The only others I see importance in are the gods, they may be useful as time goes on." I inched closer,

"Choron! Their my friends, where were you when I was lost and confused, and didn't know who the hell I was! No where, you know what they did? They stood by my side, yeah I miss it here. But I'm tired of only the strongest win. Camp Half Blood doesn't go like that. It's all about how to make you better." Choron was fuming at Jason's words.

"You must learn that we can't live like that anymore, Jason. I tried that once when I was a child, I was the better of Chiron and me, but did I get the credit, no! I'm tired of niceness. I'm a Roman now, and you know who you are too. Either get rid of them, or kiss your pretty little girlfriend, Reyna good-bye. Or do I mean Piper?" He laughed cynically then stomped off; Jason stood watching after him coldly. His fist clenched, and then he took out his sword, and threw it into a tree. I stared after him,

"Don't you mess with a tree, boy!" I chirped, he spun around and looked at me. He crinkled his forehead and walked over to be, speculating. "What you never seen a talking chipmunk before! Well neither have I," I clapped my paws together and I grew into my human form again. Jason looked at me weirdly.

"Shut up, so what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I really like you guys. You're becoming really good friends of mine, and I don't know if I can give that up."

"Then you do what you have too, do you want to see Reyna or Piper die?"

"Reyna? Oh Choron won't kill Reyna. He won't kill her because it's the only way he can get through to me…" I stared at him; he wasn't serious…was he?


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Hey guys! Canada was fun! But it was really really cold, and I missed my computer**** I'm looking for an unusual boy names, help! Thanks! –F.H **

**Recap:** _"Shut up, so what are you going to do?" _

_ "I don't know, I really like you guys. You're becoming really good friends of mine, and I don't know if I can give that up." _

_ "Then you do what you have too, do you want to see Reyna or Piper die?" _

_ "Reyna? Oh Choron won't kill Reyna. He won't kill her because it's the only way he can get through to me…" I stared at him; he wasn't serious…was he? _

"_**Beauty is the eye of the beholder." -**__**Williams Melendez (Proverbs) **_

Jason gave me a look that looked almost sorrowful, and I was tempted to look away, but I didn't I held his gaze back. There was something in the gaze of Jason Grace that could memorize you, no matter who you were. I looked away; my intuition telling me now was not the best time to concentrate on pretty blue eyes.

"Penelope! Jason! Come here, hurry!" We looked over and saw Pearl screaming her head off, Carlina stood behind her. Long cuts traced down her body, she leaned against Pearl with great support, something had just happened… I was very afraid to find out. We ran to meet her at the top of the hill, and then held back a scream. A long bloody knife still dripping with blood, hung to Carlina's belt, she closed her eyes and shook her head. Pearl swept her up in her muscled arms, and took a stride toward Choron's domain. I grasped her shoulder,

"Are you crazy! You think he's going to let her off the hook with her judgment still in tact; he's been waiting for a moment like this. He raised Cartivalica in her first life, and now he's after her again. He's going to do anything to make her stay at Grey Stone. You can't take her to him!" I snapped.

"Take her to the water! Neptune can take her."

"Neptune… I see him… He's… Father-" Carlina's weak raspy voice stung the air, her powerful voice gone, and her golden streak in her eyes disappeared. "Carlina!" Pearl yelped, she held her close, bleeding a small blue liquid from her hand.

"Leave me… go. Choron is plotting… you're not safe. Go…go…" She coughed, Pearl wasn't about to give up that easily. She held her closely to her and took off towards the water. I ran after her, Jason looking concerned. I wondered, what had happened? Why was Carlina bleeding so horribly, why was her sword dripping the awful color blood red?

We reached the water's edge; Pearl threw Carlina into the ocean. Her impact creating a tidal wave, Pearl dove into the rocky ocean. I saw her grab the limp body of Carlina. She started to cry, her tears sinking onto her sister. Murk cleared away as each tear fell into the water. She let go of her and Carlina began to sink. She let out a wail and sat down on top of the surface of the water. I walked out to her, and wrapped my arm around Pearl.

"What happened?"

"They came… They attacked… The Romans came before we even knew what was happening. I don't know who's alive and who's dead. Carlina saved, all of us. She took one for the team… She's dead now…and it's my entire fault." We walked to the edge of the shoreline, ignoring the small tremors that were interrupting the sorrow. Pearl's eyes moved to the waves that were beginning to flow from the silent water. I looked to the whirling pool that was forming in the middle of ocean. My ears rang with anticipation, the waters began to flow. The sand actually started to move backwards in a fast pace. They swirled together, and what lifted out of the whirlpool was even greater then anything I had ever seen. A figure smothered in gold water began to rise. Then as the gold dripped away, the figure formed into a stunning girl. One person could have reformed like that. She snapped her fingers and the whirlpool lifted out of the water, and she raced to the shoreline. Jumping down from the massive force of nature.

"Nice to see you again." Her beautiful red lips pulled back into a dreamy smile. Her black hair was intertwined with gold, her body swaddled with a creamy white dress, silver hung as a belt wrapped around her hips.

"Carlina!" Pearl yelped and flung herself around her, they shared the touching moment only for a second, until Carlina's eyes snapped open.

"The Romans, their coming…" I heard the distant footfalls, the shouts of the counselors. Then the sound of a hundred swords being unsheathed, my heart started to pound in fear, panic rising in my chest. I closed my eyes and saw Percy and Annabeth along with Thalia, Nico and Nyx, Tyson crouched next to Percy. All gathered in the dense forest. But where was Phoenix? Leo and Piper ran through the field, and saw us at the shoreline,

"Jason!" Piper yelled, she flung herself at him. He stood only for a millisecond until he realized she was in love with him. He pulled her closer and wrapped her securely in his arms. Leo stood beside Pearl she grasped his hand; he just about fainted with happiness. The Romans were advancing their chariots were rocking across the field. We were brutally out numbered, I could hold them off and the demigods could escape. I wouldn't die, but I would remain in their grasp forever. I had to get them out of here…what to do…what to do… I gazed over at the forest, an idea came to mind. I sang a note, ringing throughout the whole camp. It was silent for a moment, and then four magnificent pegasi flew overhead. They came at my command then landed in perfect unison.

"Pearl, Carlina go get Percy, you can swim across the ocean, Bessie's waiting." Pearl's eyes lit up, and then Carlina ran beside her. "Piper, Jason go on one of the pegasi, get your butts over there, lovebirds we haven't got much time!" I snapped, Jason gripped Piper's hand and led her to the vibrant pink Pegasus. I waited till the other pegasi had flown to find the rest of the demigods. The hunters rode on the back of their wolves. They joined my side and pulled their arrows out, Thalia smiled at me. I saw mischievousness glinted in her rocky blue eyes. The Romans came marching across the meadow, their blades sharp and glittering in the sunlight. Reyna's iridescent eyes reflected battle and anger. Her fierce white-golden hair tied highly into a pony tail. Her armor was hardly covering her, but she held it with the pride of a true warrior. Dakota laughed at the constipated face Bobby was making. But Reyna shoved him in the guts. She led the half-bloods, Hazel rode on the back of a fully decked out horse in Roman armor, a gigantic red wolf painted across the horse's flanks.

They stopped at a sudden stop, and Reyna stepped forward. She pulled out a scroll and started to read,

"Romulus is said to be the greatest warrior, the greatest king, the father of us. We must declare war on the countries that have brought us improper peace and thwart our troops. We must defy who we are, the Romans. In the name of our parents, we must stand against the dangers of the outside world. The great teacher reigns with the knowledge of six-hundred men. We must show to him that we are capable of destroying the country of helpless. We are the Romans, we are strong, we are brave, and we are the proud." She pulled out a blade from her belt and struck her finger, a drop of blood flew from it. She wiped her name out in the blood. I heard a distinct laugh, and saw Leo was laughing his head off. My mouth dropped open, why were they still here? Percy stood next to Annabeth, his eyes determined, and brave. I loved that look…

I gave Leo a look of pure insanity,

"I'm sorry Reyna, but that…" He laughed hardly, "That sounds like that commercial for the marines, the few-the proud-the brave-the marines." He said with as much of a straight face as he could muster, in the announcer's stony voice. I smiled and turned back to Reyna, her eyes were on fire. Well not literally, but her gaze could make anyone fall to their knees in her mercy. It was deadly; she made Dakota jump right back in place of his line. Her scream that pierced the air made everyone bow to their knees. Her power and beauty seemed to be placed all in the song. "You dare defy the code of who we are! I will slaughter you in the Underworld, like Markus did in the Duty of Constus!" She yelled, the boys especially rose at her command. She was a lot more powerful then I expected, but her beauty shines in the light. Her sword raised she ran at Leo with such stealth and speed, he barely knew what was happening. I cried out at Leo, at last second he rolled out of the way. The dreamy look gone out of his eye, I quickly started to decipher the puzzle of how to fend off the Romans. There were too many of them, surely they had gold somewhere, they would kill me…

But then as the Reyna leaped for Percy, I blocked her back with a force of green light. Cool, I didn't know I could do that! She flew back with such force that her body slumped. A small trickle of blood trickled from her long blond hair. Dakota gasped gave me a dirty look and then ran to Reyna, Hazel's horse reared. As his hand lit a small handprint into the horse's armor. Percy gave me a grateful look, and then threw his sword straight at an oncoming chariot. I leaped up with my wings, golden rocks shot up at me from cannons. They wouldn't kill me, they couldn't they were rocks. I slammed down on the giant battlefield ground and Carlina noticed what I was trying to do, she quickly slammed her own body weight onto the grass, and it lifted up like one massive wave and threw off many of the Romans advancing.

The battle bore on; many of the Romans were still alive. We were still heavily outnumbered, even though many nymphs and fauns had joined the battle. We were attacking the second third of the demigods. I was growing tired, but I couldn't give up, the half-bloods needed my help, and I intended to give it to them. I quickly gave a small burst of Greek fire from my hand and it exploded sending five or six Romans to the edge of the forest. I quickly tried to give a revival to a fallen faun, but a golden sword flew right threw the air. It was Trio…how…only Chiron…Chiron! I turned and saw the Camp Half Blood campers running to us, led by the majestic Chiron. He turned and gave us a quick smile, his cousins also known as the Party Ponies, ran in all directions attacking demigods with spray guns full of coke with mentos. I laughed as a palomino sprayed a Roman demigod square in the face. The demigod coughed, then raised his sword in anger but realized his feet were stuck to the ground; the palomino gave a horsy laugh, and then trotted off to join his brothers.

Clarisse slunk behind a Mars demigod, and then conked her on the head with her sword. She snorted, "Weakling." Then giggled to herself and ran to join Chris, Lisa was fighting with her dent bronze sword, and doing a pretty good job of it too. I was amazed by the stamina of the half-bloods, all of them. I flew up into the air, wings grown. I examined the scene, one person was missing, and a silver arrow came flying my direction. I saw a Roman Apollo child held Thalia's bow, Thalia lay on the ground listless. I screamed out then flew down, socking the boy in the face, he collapsed. Then I picked up the girl and flew her to Chiron who shot an arrow straight at Choron, brotherly war… the best kind of war.

"Chiron!" I yelped, but then it was too late that second he looked away Choron got the upper hand then shot an arrow straight at Chiron's heart, I screamed and with one hand, shouted my cry that had building inside of me. Grover Underwood stopped slashing poorly with his bronze sword and whispered the word I had been waiting to hear, "Panic…" The arrow that had been flying at Chiron's heart stopped fell dead in its tracks. Choron yelled in frustration, Chiron gave a kind smile.

"Arrow brother?" He offered him an arrow, Choron cantered straight at him, but Chiron slipped out of the way. "Kandy Davis, 1783 remember that Choron, I still hold grudges at times." Chiron then swept me up and Thalia, he brought me to a small informatory, Will was running quickly around the beds of injured demigods. Nyx lay on one; her beautiful dark eyes had light depleting out of them. Will hurried over to her, his brown hair swept quickly around his head. He was stressed already, dark circles surrounded his eyes. Will caught my eyes, but did not smile, we shared a solemn nod. I gave Nyx a little bit of my life energy; it helped a bit, just enough for Will to apply sleeping powder to her. Nico ran in, his hair crazily tussled around his head, but he quickly sank to the ground sobbing. Carlina ran in helping a small satyr, I smiled at her. She nodded at me, I got this one. Carlina ran out of the room, her sword raised as a demigod ran to slice Percy's head off. He ducked, and missed just by an inch.

I twisted to try to find Phoenix anywhere but he was no where to be seen, he wasn't in any of the beds. I saw the surprise Jordyn ran in her hair wild and crazed she was followed by the god that I least expected to see at this time. Jupiter the King of Gods, he wore his total armor look. His face firm and his eyes angered and then he looked straight at me.

"What are you doing here! You are supposed to be up in Olympus, not here with demigods." He snapped, his eyes seizing my own with his powerful gaze.

"Helping Jupiter, you should know these are my best friends. I'm not going to abandon them with, them." I pointed to the gory battle scene. I looked away, as a tree was burned to the ground.

"Why do you help them? They mean nothing to you, they are not your children, they have no meaning to the world, they provide you with nothing, what do they do that you alone can not do as a god?"

"Wow, you truly have not experienced what a mortal has to deal with. A friend isn't something you can just abandon; you must be that big of an idiot to not know who they are." I gestured to the demigods that lay writhing in pain on the makeshift cots. "You may be the king of the gods, Jupiter but you have no idea what they do for you. You are not their king till you show them that you would do the same for them." I walked away, for these words; they were the wisest I'd ever said…

I ran out of the informatory, a Roman demigod lay weeping on the ground her brother lay in her lap his stomach was oozing out blood. Her tears parted the grime on his cheeks. He smiled up at her weakly; I swallowed a lump in my throat. I ran to the child and picked her up I heard her sobs grow louder as I ran away from her dead brother, a small voice stopped me.

"Pen!" I turned and saw Percy running at me Annabeth at his heels, then subsequently, my brother Jake. I held the crying girl in my arms, trying to calm her but she wouldn't settle. Percy grabbed my hand then Annabeth's, then flipped us into a ditch as a sword came flying through the air he twisted to the side. The sword flew into the dirt cleaning the blood that had been splattered onto it. He looked at us, Jake looked at the small girl with curiosity, he touched her and the girl fell asleep a dreamy happy look on her face. I looked at him with question,

"I learned it from um… Dad…" He trailed off and flinched, he looked like I was going to hurt him. I smiled sweetly at him, and then kissed his messy, untidy dark hair.

"I'm not mad at you Jake, just proud." He looked at me with happiness then hugged me suddenly. I wrapped my arms around his body, and then grabbed his hands, acknowledged Annabeth and Percy. Giving them a small determined smile then ran with Jake. But then I saw something catch me off guard in the informatory. A daughter of Neptune and Poseidon, in the arms of the Son of Pluto… At first I was disgusted with the first cousin relationship, but the idea sank in. Phoenix and I were very closely related, but then I saw the compassion in Carlina's eyes, Nico's eyes morose and dripping with tears. Nyx lay on the cot, the last of her life slipping away… I ran to girl's side, hoping it wouldn't be too late…


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N:Ok so obviously this chapter upset you guys so I refined it, so please don't leave it. I got a ton of stuff planned, it doesn't have any more M rated things in it so give this chapter another shot…please! Thanks-F.H**

I clutched Nyx's hand; she looked at me her eyes slowly closing. "I'm not worth it…stop go fight…"

"Nyx your damn wrong to think you're not worth it, Nico needs you. I need you as a friend, stay with me, Nyx! Nyx! Someone help me, Will! Get over here!" I was feeding all the life energy I had into her growing limp body. I struggled and then dug deep into my body giving everything I had. She struggled to stay with me, but her heart was losing its beat. Her breathing was shallow and her wound in her stomach was bleeding like a river. Her pale skin wasn't even pale, it was past pale it was white. Her red lips that were usually so full were thin and had lost color, I wasn't going to give up on her yet. Jordyn had lived me, she would too. Jordyn ran to my side she handed me a bottle, I looked at her tiredly. She spoke cautiously,

"My goddess, Carlina brought it to me… She said you needed it, I must go now, Father calls." She rushed out of the small tent, Carlina didn't she say she could form any substance with water in it. I flipped open the cap and then told Nyx to open her mouth she did as she was told. She swallowed weakly, and then her tired eyes that had lost their devilish glint fluttered close and I let out a sob. I had killed her, I sat down next to Nico and he looked at me with sorrowful eyes. Carlina had disappeared,

"You did the best you could, and it's not that bad actually we just met… But that's two sisters I've lost. I don't know what I did to deserve this, I tried talking to Malone, the goddess of Ghosts… but it didn't work… She- she….she said Bianca wasn't mine to take, her time had come and there was nothing I could do about it. So that's my life… a whirl of sisters that died, I'm a bad brother… she took her life for me. She…she was so brave, every minute till the end. You know I found her running the streets of New York City, on her own? I couldn't believe my eyes when I see this skinny scrawny girl climbing this skyscraper, it was a shocking sight." He smiled a sad smile of remembrance, "She had everything I could ever ask for in a sister, brains, loves-action, always up for an adventure, she could even tame Cereus, which was impressive. I loved her; she was so much like Bianca, at the same time. The resemblance was so close it scared me. I realized I loved her as a sister the same time I realized that she was the only thing I ever wanted in my life. Companionship, she gave that to me the second I asked her. She's my only family I had, but now she's gone too."

"Nico…look" His downcast eyes shifted upward and moved to the beautiful girl that we had both seen at her highest point in life, come to. Her dark hair crazed and her pale skin shimmered in the soft light of the sun, Nico rushed to her side and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him, and then I smiled in delight. I walked out to the darkening sky, the campers had dispersed some campers lay motionless. I sobbed at the lifeless faces. The little girl I had left in the care of Jake was no where in sight; I came to the sight of a fallen friend. My face broke and numbness broke throughout me, for the bloody sight that was there in front of me was one of the most difficult things I had to deal with…

Tiny little Lisa sword still in hand had a smile cut right through her throat. I fell to the ground my sobs heard through the empty meadow, I couldn't see through the blur of my tears. I lifted up her limp body; her cut had dried blood all over it and the blood of the one who had held her last. Clarisse had held her already in the same position I had, she had already let out her cry over her. Because her tears were all over the child's lifeless body, my tears dissolved into the damp dewy Earth. A small fire was lit in the woods; I heard crying from all directions of the camp. A scream so high-pitched was let loose and I felt my heart pound, the battle was still going on. It had moved to the woods… I set Lisa down onto the dirt and grew a flower with the simple flick of my hand. A small golden flower, the flower was called a Delphinium, it meant boldness I twisted it with her bloody sword then set the sword over the child's heart. She looked so peaceful, I got up and felt a soft hand on my shoulder the person I least expected to see there stood there.

_He _stood there, his arms scratched with long sword marks. But his muscles were flexed as he placed a hand on me. His shoulders tense, but his eyes showed nothing but anger and rage. I was lost in them, unable to unleash myself from them. Our feelings were in sync like the perfect heartbeat. I wanted to throw myself to him, run my hands over his chest and face, but I didn't. His shirt sleeve was pulled to the side with a tear, and his strong abdomen showed perfect crossed lines of a beautiful body. The Greeks worshipped a beautiful body like a god. But it wasn't his beautiful body that I was in love with, it was just who he was… I wrapped my arms around his neck. I knees weak under my strain and exhaustion, but all I knew that he was here with me. We locked our lips together like a perfect key and hole. He swept me up and held me close to him, I blocked out the sadness and the difficult measures I had faced, and everything was gone. It was just him… and me. No one else existed in our perfect world. I released his lips and he held me against his chest. His forehead against mine, "I love you." I looked into his eyes, and pulled away but he gripped my hand.

"I can't stay with you Phoenix I'm sorry… We can't…I still..." He looked at me, all the anger in his eyes had been replaced with sadness and regret.

"I see…" He walked away sword still in hand I watched after him, wishing I could bring him back to me. Deep down inside I truly wished I wasn't perfect, that Percy or Phoenix hadn't both fallen in love with me, because the more they showed me they did the more in love I fell for them. I knew I was losing my godly personality to a stupid boy urge. But it wasn't stupid to me…I had to figure out who I was, I didn't know half the time, at points I was powerful Penelope, other times I was love sick Penelope, but last but not least I was just a girl named Penelope who had no voice. I was just old Penelope Rondervin, the normal A student, the freak, the nerd, the weird idiot, the amazing friend, the human…

I stumbled around giant rain drops descended from the sky and thunder flashed through the angry sky. I fell over a log or maybe it wasn't a log maybe it was a stump, but I turned and saw a body of a boy, his pretty green eyes stared blankly at the sky for a second I felt that it was Percy, I didn't like the way they stared blankly at the agitated sky, not at all. But it was a Roman demigod. My hands shook, I hated this death, I hated this death…. Tears stung my tired eyes.

"Penelope?" I twisted and saw Jake staring at me. His eyes were a feeble caution. "Why are you crying? What…what is that smell?"

"What smell Jake?" I trembled. "It's reeking, it's like a smell of sadness, and…"

"It's death, Jake… its death." I held him in my arms and we watched in dismay as the thunder erupted from the downcast sky.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Hey guys thanks so much for not ditching my story after that scary chapter. I found a name in my studies, so you will be introduced to a new character today. So I'm going to join in this contest that my friend, Thunder48 is doing. I urge you to go to her book it's under my favorite stories, and compete in her contest. She's looking for entries so far she's only got two, me and some other random kid. So go ahead and compete, it's the least I could do for her. Thanks****-F.H **

I listened to a bullet crackle over the field. I turned and saw Reyna; she wasn't at all like she had looked like yesterday evening. She was scarred and burned, but her beauty still shined through the grey morning. She saw me, and then hissed. Then pounced, I unleashed a vine and it swapped around her ankle. She looked up at me her eyes glassy with tears. I wasn't going to kill her; I just wanted to talk to her.

"What's your problem? Listen chick, you gotta get a hold of your emotions. If I went rampaging around screaming insults, and having tantrums, you know the world wouldn't be a very nice place." She switched out a golden sword.

"You think you're the only one with power? I'll show you power." She unleashed her grip on me, and her scream echoed through the empty camp. I cried out as the shock of a pulse on my heart was blinding me, I screamed in her pain. A light blinding my eyes, "Heart Medicine, hurts doesn't it? Since Venus could control the heart's emotions, she could also burn it to pieces. See ya, goddess." She pulled out a golden arrow, and just as she was about to shoot. A rumbling was clicking on the ground; she turned and saw what was coming. A fast speeding chariot, two people in it. She growled, "You're not going anywhere!" She stabbed a golden arrow into my shirt sleeve, and then flew a match down and the meadow began to burn. But they weren't just plain flames; they were sparkled with a deadly gold. I felt my arm begin to touch the painful flames. I didn't scream, I let the burning continue to grow. I didn't cry, I felt the flames lick my face. I didn't fear, I just let it happen.

"Get your ass off the ground!" I felt myself be lifted, and then thrown into a chariot. I looked and saw a girl and a boy. Standing in the chariot, the girl long red hair was braided into a tight neat braid. But the boy rocked the picture of a white, Lil'Wayne. His perfect golden dreads were flipping through the flaming battle field. Then Reyna's scream, I felt my heart pound. But my mouth wasn't working, I got out,

"Iirends!" The girl turned around and I saw her long red hair wasn't the only pretty thing about her, but her nose was a little crooked; her top lip was a little disfigured. A long scar ran down her face. But she was very pretty. Her eyes were a burning red almost like Hestia's. But she couldn't have been Hestia's kid…could she?

"We can't take your friends, we'll save them later. You need to be out of harms way, my goddess." I ignored her comment, and saw we were riding away from the meadow and towards the docks.

"No! No! My friends…My little brother! No…" I flung my vine out into the open meadow hoping to connect with anyone, someone!

"My goddess," The red head crooned, "Don't worry, they'll be ok. You have a very valuable gift that must be protected. We were sent by our lady…To guide you, you are important to the whole world. You must not be lost." We jumped off the dock and the pegasi thundered up into the air, their wings flapping over the blue ocean of the Pacific. I felt my stomach knot, I hated flying in chariots. I grew my wings and flew along next to it, I felt more reassured. As I gazed over the ocean I studied the two, they were totally different in appearance but they seemed to have that same, not wanted look about them. The boy was what Pearl would say, "hot", long gangly muscled arms, tan, his legs the same way. But his face caught me off guard, his face had the same structure of Athena's, but more fierce. Like he could kill if he wanted to, we flew over the ocean for a good time. I finally got the nerve to ask,

"Where are we going?" The red head, smiled then pointed down to a small island. It had come out of no where. "You couldn't see it because of the mist, it is called H.A.A. It is the protected fort for those who have the forbidden mothers. No one knows of it, but you and the other virgin goddesses." I coughed under my breath, _was_. The chariot glided across a golden reef then landed on a small dock. Two boys waved happily and took the pegasi's halters, and unhooked their harnesses from the chariot ropes. I watched after the boys as they laughed and talked. The red head and the boy got down; they walked down the dock and to a small camp. It was very small, three cabins were set up. The first made of a rosy red wood, and a small chimney rose from it, smoke coming out of it. The second looked like a planetarium, it had a giant telescope bulging from the roof, and many globed windows popped out, and a faint glow came from it. Silvery almost. The third cabin was made almost like a library, but it was cobblestoned and looked very pricy.

The two led me to a small cottage where children darted in and out, but when you walked in, a wide reception area greeted you, the walls were jammed packed with files. They reached endlessly into the air; the red head led me to a woman sitting behind a wooden desk, she had blond hair much like Artemis's, she had a silvery glow around her. Like Artemis, her eyes even a pretty silver. She looked up and smiled at me, and gave a small head bow. "I'm Leah, Daughter of Artemis." She gave a small smile, and then turned to red head. She gave a small gesture to her; red head nodded, and then led me out of the reception area. She led me to a small room over looking the island; in the distance I saw a town. "Have you guys formed a city? Just because your mothers are afraid of telling, that they have children."

"Yup, it's who we are."

"What's your name? Who's your mom?"

"My name is Ignia, my mother well…" She snapped her fingers and the small cozy fireplace exploded into flame. She waved her hand and a small light flickered around the room, making it seem homier. I looked at her…

"Your mom, is she Hestia?" She smiled, and then nodded.

"You can live here for a time being, we'll go back and get your friends when the battle clears. But for the time being my goddess, you could fix up the garden in the camp, or the flowers around the shrines. They need a little cheering up. Also the satyrs will be glad to see you; they have long awaited your arrival." I nodded, and then looked down at my ratty T-Shirt, "You got a new one?" She smiled kindly and grabbed a blouse from a drawer, "My goddess, you seem so disoriented, are you ok?" I shook my head,

"I appreciate you saving me, don't get me wrong… But my friends are back there…my little brothers back there, you chose the wrong goddess to take, I'm afraid." I gave her a little warning, but she just smiled sadly, but then a question came to my mind, "Ignia who was that boy that was with you when you came and saved me?"

"That would be Arion, he is the Son of Athena. But he does not speak, for his sword movements tell his whole story. They are pained and graceful, but very accurate, he is a killer inside, but he hides from his mother. He hides from the world; he chooses to be secretive and singular. Very individual, you must realize, many girls fall for him, but he is a very dangerous you mustn't do the same."

"What makes you think I would?" I asked my mind becoming angry at her words,

"You hide the spirit of love inside of you, it falls for the ones you cannot have. But the one who wants you most, the spirit does not want. Do not think we are peaceful, because we are not. We are just as bloody as the other demigods. Keep in mind my goddess; you hold the last blood of Pan within you."

"But how can he be a Son of Athena, and he lives here? There is a cabin for Minerva and Athena at both Camp Half Blood, and Camp Grey Stone." She looked uneasy at first, then explained,

"Arion was not birthed like normal Athena children; he wasn't born by thought, but by the womb. He was born like a normal child, he is ashamed of his mother, and he thinks he is a mistake. He was so close to being normal, and go with the other Athena children, but he can't he isn't birthed like them."

She left without another word, my mouth frozen, she was reading my mind…She must have been a fortune teller; she must have been a mind reader. What was she? I looked out onto the grassy plains where the small island held a secret. A wide beach on the other side of the dark forest, no one was on it besides Arion. From the high tower I seemed to be in, even though it was a cottage on the outside, I could see him. His golden dreads were noticeable from fifty miles away. He was very mysterious, but I couldn't help but feel a deeper vibe come from him. I walked out of the room and past Leah. She smiled at me, I guessed Leah ran the camp, kept files, and taught the half-bloods how to fight. I ran out the doors and to the forest, I poked through it until I found the beach. The sand was a pure white and a reef was nestled in water. Arion was delicately and elegantly fighting, but he had a deadly twist. He taunted, he threw, he sprang, and he danced. He didn't notice me, but his skill was being the daunting.

The one no one knew how to control; the one no one knew how to harness. His body moved with such grace and agility, he had a whole lot of something in him. But I couldn't place my finger on it, but I was attracted to him. I came out of the brush; he saw me and stopped dead. His sword slid back into his belt, he gave a small bow. But I shook my head; I pulled out my own sword, his eyes met with my own. He understood. He pulled out his sword again and then circled in a predator move. I moved in his circle and then, went at him, he was fast and ducked, but my senses were just as quick as his. I pivoted and jumped at him, he parried. But I faked out his next move, I delicately spun and went for his hip, but he spun around and blocked. Sand dusted up and stung our eyes, but we kept fighting. The waves hit our feet, cooling us to the core. For the water was an icy chill. I leaped back and breathed heavily, he did the same. But then I reversed and went for his back, but he was just like me. Never off guard. He twisted around and spun his sword right near my neck. I ducked and rolled. I danced around him; he became extremely annoyed I could see it in his eyes.

He went for me, but my foot tripped his foot he fell to the ground. I held the sword up to his neck, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed. I held the sword then laughed, easier then I thought. He smiled, the last thought I had in my mind was…Oh shit. He pulled my sword and flipped me down onto the sand, but he didn't know how quick a goddess could be. I went for his leg with my vine; he jumped and ran at me with speed. I leaped away. This fight was one of the hardest I've ever fought. So I thought of the move Carlina had taught me, I dropped my sword and held out my hand. He moved towards it, and then he shook his head. He wasn't stupid. Then pushed my hand away, but then as it touched mine, something happened, force against force. An electric shock, shot through me. I clamped down on my hand. "Ow!" He looked at me contritely. I stared at him,

"Arion, are you a son of Zeus?" He looked at me, his eyes moving cautiously up and down me. Then he gave a small shake of his head. His grey eyes showing no truth but no lie. He was an enigma, "Why are you silent?" He shrugged his shoulders, and then I stopped him. "Why do you not use your voice? You have anger behind your eyes, and venom is on the tip of your tongue, use it…" He looked away, then grabbed my arm and pointed to the ocean. But I saw what he meant far away was a distant land. "Well if the world saw you, they wouldn't be ashamed. If the half-bloods saw you, they wouldn't treat you any different then, your friends here do." He laughed, and then rolled his eyes. I liked how his laugh made my heart flutter, "What? You have friends here right?" He shook his head, no. "Why? Ignia likes you, just fine." He nodded; a look came into his eyes. "You like her, don't you?" He nodded, "Then speak to her, Arion. She likes you… She worries for you." He shook his head, and then looked down. "Why do you think that…Unless she sworn herself to virginity forever… Is that what she did?" He nodded, "Well it's not too late for you, you know? Just speak, bigly. Be outspoken for the ones who don't want to understand you. Live your life, it's nothing to lose. Your young, Arion, I'm young. You have to trust the fact that if you speak to the world, if anything, people will be jealous that you have the fortitude to speak above others. To speak for your mother." He growled, and then flung me to ground, planting an arm protectively around my waist. I hadn't felt it since…well…a long time.

He growled once more and this time golden spears flew out of the forest, he moved quickly, swinging me up into his arms and then dodging them. He ran to the camp and flung me inside the reception area. What worried me next was, who threw those golden arrows, some one knew I was here. I walked out and saw Leah was talking on the phone; she nodded, and then put down the receiver. She wrote a note down on a sticky note. I looked at her my eyes widening.

"What the hell! You stand there, while their out there fighting!" Leah looked at me, and then shook her head.

"Dear, its nothing, its death threats from the other gods. They found out the island, and wondered why we have you."

"They don't think…"

"I'm afraid so…But if you'll excuse me." She walked out of the office. I didn't want the other gods to kill Arion or Ignia or any of the other forbidden demigods for that matter. They were innocent just like the rest of the demigods were… Who could have possibly seen me…?


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Hey guys its Felicity, I wrote a new story, it's called: **_**Stupid Sisters, Prophecies, and First Borns. **_**It's under my stories, it's only got one review, come on guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, so forgive me. Stupid school drama, homework, and lots of exams! So anyway, I'm thinking of writing a chapter in Pearl's point of view, if you like the idea submit it in a review! I really want to know, thanks****-F.H **

"Arion!" I screamed, I saw Zeus's army marching onto the small camp grounds. Among them was Markus and Nevleon, Nevleon leading them towards the camp. I ran to him, "Nevleon, don't please! Their children just like the kids at Camp Half Blood, don't hurt them…please." His jaw hardened and he looked at me, anger in his eyes, his teeth gritted.

"He killed my wife, he almost slain my children. I cannot forgive for that; now get out of my way goddess." I held up my hand and a shield enclosed the demigods.

"I'm a god, Nevleon, you don't want to make a enemy of me. I had respect for you, I thought of you as a good friend, a person I can rely on." He looked at me, his eyes making a smirking look become in them.

"You can't control me, unless it is under Zeus's command. And I'm not under his command, only to destroy this place and take you back to Olympus. It is where you belong, so just keep out of my way."

"Ohh, ha, I don't think understand…Nevleon…" I smiled and then looked up at the sky, for a second there was silence. Then I threw back my arms with force, and the second I did as if on cue, Zeus echoed my anger onto me. His lightening snapped onto my back. It burned, I wouldn't lie. I held onto the shield, it meant life of death for the half-bloods. But I ignored him. I threw up a ball of green fire into the sky. I saw him suck it up, and a thunderous yell came from the sky, some normal people would mistake it for thunder, but I knew it was him. Nevleon yelled with rage, "You hurt my god!" He ran at me, I dodged easily my heart pulsing. As I saw my good friend, Nevleon fall to the ground, I had lost all respect for him. For he chose Zeus over me.

I ran into the army and saw Ignia twisting around and slicing at Markus's head. But he dodged, I screamed, "Markus, Ignia stop!" They turned their heads, but Markus was skilled, he tripped her to the ground and swung his sword to her neck. She whispered into the air, and her body disappeared, but in her place was a small fire gently burning. Markus looked at me; his soft blue eyes darted toward me. I nodded in understanding, she was the daughter of Hestia.

"Eir' important are't ey'?" **(A/N: He's Greek speaks horrible English-you know Markus, is Greek, anyway he said, Their important aren't they?)** He asked, I nodded, and he struck his hand out and gave me a simple nod. He slid his sword into his sheath. Then came up next to me, he walked into the battling field and to Nevleon. He said something to the man I had once known, Nevleon cried out at him. Then pulled his sword on him, I looked away. I couldn't see what happened next, but I couldn't let him fall to the ground. I jumped in front of Markus and pushed him out of the way. Then I let Nevleon's bronze sword slit through my gut, I ignored the painful tingling, and helped Markus to the ground. "You are not the man, I knew. I saved your daughter, Markus is like your own child, did you not tell me that, when we fenced together?" Nevleon's guilty face, showed no mercy of letting on.

"Markus, is a good boy, but he abuses his job… Serving the Lord of our Life."

"Who is that? Zeus, the one who is making you kill innocent demigods, what did they ever do? It isn't their fault of whom they are, it's their mother's for not even thinking of what might happen if they brought a child into the world. They never thought that H.A.A would have to be made. They never thought, that there would be a war between two idiot camps, they never thought their mothers would turn away from them in shame, they never thought they would have to hide their faces from the world because people thought they were fragments of creation. They never thought they would protect a stupid goddess… Give them what they want, and that's peace. Just leave them be, don't tell the world of them, Nevleon. They are just as good as you or me. They are loyal, they are honest, and they are demigods. The greatest people on Earth… Leave them be…please." Nevleon glanced from me to Markus. Then took a horn from his neck, a cow horn to be exact, and blew. The soldiers stopped fighting and looked to him, I was dumbstruck…was he really abusing his Lord's orders?

"We leave. Come." The soldiers looked at each other, questionable looks on their faces. They followed Nevleon and started off for the docks where a small yacht was waiting. I looked after Nevleon, and saw him gesture to Markus. "Stay with her, she will protect you from Zeus," Then he turned to me, "Watch after Jordyn will you?" I nodded, and smiled sadly,

"I will." He stood their and then whistled, the small girl with long gangly legs ran out of a ship deck. He called to her, and then he came over to me.

"You are a great ruler to your people…You will do great things." I looked at him, and then tears flooded into my eyes. I threw myself at him, and hugged him tightly. I held Trio to him, he nodded, "Keep it; you will need it, where you are going." Jordyn ran to my side, and kissed her father's cheek, when he asked her to. Then he whispered in her ear, she nodded. Then he lifted her up and held her tightly to his chest. I looked away; it was so damn touching…

"I… I think I better go, little girl." Nevleon said his voice gentle. But it cracked as he turned away. Then he went to the boat, Jordyn looked after him, then ran to me. She hugged me, I smiled sadly at her. Arion looked at me with admiration; some of the other demigods did too. He stuck his blade into the soil; I noticed it was splattered with blood. I saw Markus raise Jordyn on his tall shoulders; she waved to Nevleon as he shipped off. He smiled and looked away as the tears in his eyes swelled. She giggled as Markus swung her around.

I turned and ran to find Ignia, she rested on a pull. Her breathing was deep; I saw a tiny trickle of blood leaking from her wrist. Her eyes came in and out of focus. They seemed crazed and insane, for a minute she was her old self. I realized it was Nevleon's hit, it was his gift to identify the main point in death in a person's body, Ignia's was the main vein leading to her heart. I grabbed her, Arion ran to me, his eyes widened and anger burned in his intelligent gleaming eyes. He took his sword and clutched it tightly, "Arion I can heal her it's simple." I took my hand and wiped over her pale skin, and her vein healed instantly. My green power ran through my veins making me glow green. I rolled my eyes, once again I hated it. Ignia's eyes rolled into focus she looked at Arion. His eyes on her face, she smiled kindly. Then she hugged him, he clutched her tightly. Holding her close to him, reminded me of a scene from so long ago it seemed, where I loved a boy…

He swooped her up into his arms, she laughed in delight. His golden dreads surrounded her face as he leaned into kiss her. I turned away and found Markus and Jordyn skipping stones, a water nymph sang a lullaby to her tiny little boy resting in her arms. It was so cute, and for a second…just a second I longed to be a mother. I longed to have that maternal feeling. But it disappeared as the baby cried out to the sky, I covered my eyes. For angry little waves in the rock pools exploded.

Jordyn laughed as Markus showed her how to fling the stone over the calm water. It skipped lazily over the water, and then plopped into the clear ocean water. I wondered where we are, we had to be far away from San Francisco because the air was warm, and up in San Francisco the summer was ending and the chill was starting to settle in as fall moved in. I was worried that my own judgment was starting to freeze as well. The wind was affecting my aim, and my powers. Instead of my powerful leafy green vines that usually came out of my hand, withered dried ones squirted out. I hadn't learned how exactly the on switch worked, but I was a goddess, I mean it had to come to me some time.

"Markus!" Jordyn screamed, "You punch like this!" Jordyn curled her small fist into a ball and then powerfully hit Markus on the arm. He acted like he had been hurt, and fell to the ground. Screaming with fake pain. "Oh come on you big baby!" Jordyn snickered, Markus rolled up from the damp sand then looked at me. I saw how blue his eyes were, I had to look away. _He _had those same eyes too. Markus was surprisingly young for his looks; he looked like he was in his late twenties when he was only nineteen. His brown hair was laced with grey. He gave a small honest wave, I smiled back. I turned and walked off to the edge of the shore, but then I was burdened by the water. For it lapped calmly at my toes, making me think of Percy. I got up and wandered, maybe I could actually do what Ignia asked for once. I walked to the shrines of the goddesses. Athena's was ignited with a cold blue crystal, while Artemis's was built out of stars; a beautiful statue was built in the middle. But that was made out of moon dust. Hestia's had a soft warmly feel about the rosy wood that surrounded it. But Ignia had been right about the flowers, their poor shape and form was sourly proportioned. I laid a hand on the soft moonlit petals, Calypso's Moon. It perked up immediately, I then touched the Earth and a dense feeling of light flooded through me.

The flowers rose themselves from the Earth, and I admired the beautiful flowers of Artemis the most, for they were made of stars and sliver dust. Athena's were black roses, dotted with red and a soft crystal glow was about them. The flower of Hestia was gorgeous and by the favorite of the camp, they were a certain spectrum I had never seen before. Their soft vibrant glowing red surrounded the petals, but a flaming core and stem rose up the middle. I went to the edge of the forest to find the satyrs, and found three of them. I helped them with the woodwork of their homes in the small but dense forest.

"My lady, you shine the color of the great god Faunus, why do you shine like his own blood?"

"Because I am the seed of it, I was birthed from his very being receiving the power of him. His whole being, so you see I am the god of Faunus."

"Oh my goddess, I am sorry. I am not worthy of your presence!" He bowed at my feet, I rolled my eyes. I still was not used to that, actually I absolutely hated it.

"You don't have to bow to me, I'm not that important." The satyr's eyes widened, he ignored my statement and kissed my feet. I kicked him off gently, "Please stop, I don't like it when you worship me. I'm not meant for that…I'm sorry." He nodded, but sadly, like he had lost his purpose in life. I took his arm and hugged him, "Thank you though, I feel better now." He smiled excitedly at me; I laughed and gave him a gentle push in the direction of the deeper part of the forest.

Once I had greeted the satyrs I made my way off to the beach, I found that many of the demigods were lying around the empty field. Ignia was with her friends and a tall muscled kid; he had that Athena aura around him. He had an arm around her; I felt my heart burn for Arion. I found Arion angrily stabbing wood with his sword.

"Arion, I'm sorry about Ignia." He looked at me, and cleared his throat.

"I spoke to her…" His voice was raspy like he hadn't spoken his whole life, which he hadn't probably. My eyes widened,

"You spoke to her?" He nodded,

"Then she wept, when I mentioned I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. She cried out that she couldn't give me what I wanted…her. For that stupid kid, Jarg, I call him brother, but he is no brother to me. He acts as if I am a piece of garbage. Like it was my own fault I am his brother, I am in his presence." He finished with a cough, I took him hand.

"Don't let him get the better of you, Arion. You speak the good will of many. I even had the own experience with my own friend, Percy Jackson." He turned to me,

"This boy you speak of, he has no memory…does he not?"

"It's iffy, but for the most part yes."

"Does he know why?"

"No were not really sure…I mean Jason, my other friend and Percy are supposed to battle this Typhian, a monster rising from Gaia's wrath, and they are supposed to team up and do it. But obviously there has been a set back…But anyway do you want to hear the story or not?"

"Sure." He coughed out, I started at the very beginning when I first saw Percy in Chiron's office, to the last time I saw him back from the ditch. He never interrupted but just politely listened, sometimes I would stop because I would get to a part where my voice cracked. But I finally finished about fifteen minutes later, hmm who knew a whole year and a half of my life could go by in a fifteen minutes? When I was finished he calmly took me under his arm, and then looked me in the eyes. "Why do you cry over these boys? They do not matter, their only one of the many that will want you… You are a beautiful goddess, so many will fall for you. You will fall for them, do not. You are so pure in spirit you do not feel shame of who you are; you do not feel guilt for your power. Don't ever fall for them of those who are not pure in spirit. For like it says in the Catholic Bible, 'those who are pure in spirit, for theirs is the Kingdom of Heaven.'"

"Arion it's not that simple-"

"But it is, it is not as hard as you think, I have had many girls ask me for their hand to dances and outings, but I deny because there is only one I want…" I thought about what he said, we sat on the beach, not as friends…but as something more then that...a mutual partnership.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Hey guys, just a tiny little author's note. There is no Faye in Greek Mythology, but I just made up the tale, have fun with it****-F.H **

"_Do something worth remembering._"-Elvis Presley

I awoke with a burning sensation in my arm; I looked and saw the words that had been engraved in my arm were burning into it. I howled in pain, and then turned and saw the cracks of light were surfacing from the darkened sky. I got up and shook my head and stood by the window, my expression slipped into one of brooding. I had been at this camp for a month and the only thing I had learned was that I was lost and yearning for my friend's warmth and prosperity. I looked to see Arion once more practicing his sword movements on the beach, often I would join him, but today I didn't want to. Ignia sat with a circle of friends around a tree working with their books open and papers strapped down by rocks. I knew the two were in love but Ignia couldn't love Arion, for she was in love with Jarg.

But in the mean time I had been longing for a good salad, I went to go look for one. I stumbled around till I found the kitchen of the Sanctuary, as the demigods called it, and found some lettuce. I knew where fresh berries grew, so I decided to go ahead and look for them. Maybe I'd get lucky and find some dandelion leaves along the way. As I headed out of the Sanctuary, Leah stopped me. Her face was lined with worry, she held out the phone to me. I grasped it and echoed into the receiver,

"Hello?"

"Oh my goodness, Penelope sweetums are you alright!" I heard my mother's voice answer over the receiver, I smiled.

"Yes _Mum, _I'm quite fine. But listen talking to you isn't really a smart idea, I need to hang up." I heard her sigh and then I could actually picture the sadness that lined her face,

"It's over, Penelope. Greeks never can win against the Romans; you have to get back to them, or else…"

"What! Mom, I can't believe that… It's…it's…it can't be. Chiron's quick witted he'll get them out of it. I know him. And they got the best fighters."

"Better then Reyna?" I looked aghast,

"How do you know Reyna?"

"Her mother and I aren't always on good terms." Then a light bulb clicked in on my head, and that's why I'm so dumbstruck over Phoenix and Percy. I rolled my eyes and scowled into the phone, _thanks mom. _"But dear that has nothing to do with you," _Oh sure, no it has absolutely everything to do with me. _"But of course she might be a little vengeful towards you," _Oh really? She might tear my heart out of my chest, like ten million times! _"It is Venus, after all." _You don't say… _

"Well Mom, I have to hang up I can't hear you. Sorry, no, I really have to go! Ok, Loveyoubye!" Running the last three words together, then giving it back to Leah she smiled I turned and walked out the door. I walked to a spot overlooking Lover's Point, as the half-bloods called it. It was like a scene right out of a movie, where all the teenagers drove their crappy cars up above a beautiful cliff point, and made out with their girlfriends. I smirked at the thought, and then got down on all fours and picked a few strawberries that were growing up the cliff face. I picked them and then walked through the dense forest and found the clearing where the only female satyr I knew rested. She was actually quite pretty, long curly blond hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Everlent, do you have any raspberries?" She whipped back her hair and then her glimmering eyes shifted to a pair of admirers, even demigods could be seen looking at her. She shooed them away and then shook her head,

"No my goddess, I'm very sorry. Perhaps I could give you this instead." She held out a small but beautiful flower, it shimmered around a chain and I smiled at her fondly,

"Thank you, I'll take it for sure." I took the flower from her and placed it with my other numerous chains. I walked to the edge of the forest spotting some dandelions growing in clumps around the Sanctuary's drive. I pulled them out quickly and walked into the kitchen, washing my findings, thoroughly, then cutting and, finally dumping them into the large bowl. I grabbed it off the counter then walked to the edge of the property and to the pegasi stables. They were very large and beautiful, but so different then any I had ever seen. I finished my salad and then walked through the long brick tunnels of the stables. I reached the one where my favorite Pegasus rested.

"Lux, come here sweetling." The large beautiful Pegasus rose and walked to me. His coat was a beautiful golden palomino color, and his eyes showed the color of an understanding mischievous brown, and the light in them showed perception. His ears flickered quickly to a note that had been released from a near by girl. She whistled while she worked the shimmering glow around her showed she was a daughter of Artemis. I patted Lux's shimmering coat and then opened the iron gate, he stepped through, his muzzle bent down and nuzzled my cheek. I laughed as his large cheek brushed against my face, I climbed on his back and with a joyful jump he lunged into the air and soared through the open roof left for the pegasi to soar through. Even though I could fly, it was still fun to fly through the air upon a flying horse. As I soared through the clouds my hair whipped back behind me, and I laughed with a magical feel, I felt exuberant. I felt like I was god, for once I did. I reached an astonishing sight when I reached a tip of land; Florida glimmered in the beating sunlight. I was somewhere near Florida then, or was I? The land was aimless and untamed, I felt like I was in the middle of nowhere, Lux reared into the air. I held onto his neck, "What's wrong boy?"

A small golden ball of light opened to me, as a figure appeared out of it. I saw from the tall figure it was Hermes, he smiled kindly at me and waved.

"Penelope got a message for you." _Yes dear we've been looking forward to seeing you! It's been such a long time. _Martha whispered from Hermes's staff. I smiled and reached my hand out for the golden letter he gave to me, within it was a letter. In the writing of a small scrawl of a child, but the golden lettering was of one I knew of.

_**Dear Penelope,**_

_**Please forgive me for interrupting your duties with my sister's and cousin's children. But if you could be very kind and not tell Zeus of what you know, I convinced him Nevleon had failed, so he was killed… Strictly speaking it is not our fault that our children came, we wanted to be loved just like you do, my dear. Please to do not breathe of this to Zeus, he'll kill us. I beg of you, we are at your mercy.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Hestia**_

I looked at the writing with disgust. I threw down the letter to the Earth, but realized I shouldn't have made that move. I sent Lux down in a spiral dive, as we reached the fluttering letter I grabbed it up and stuffed it into my short's pocket. As I reached the rocky Earth I felt a trembling and realized I stood upon a thunderous volcano. I looked out into the distance the line of islands below me. I must have landed on Hawaii. I kicked off into the air once more and arose and flew over the vast ocean. I reached the site before I knew of what I was doing. The sky seemed to have touched the ground with a bloody red. I traced my steps to bodies of demigods. Masses of murders surrounded me. Lux reared with freight, his golden body seemed to be the only source of light to the blackened camp.

"Penelope…is…is it really you?" I heard a raspy voice croak, I leapt from Lux and jumped to the dirty ground, my feet giving on a deafening crunch. I turned and saw Annabeth sprawled upon the ground, she tried to get herself up, but she couldn't she was weak. I helped her up, and hugged her.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, she coughed and shook her head. Dry tears coming out of her dull grey eyes,

"Their gone, I haven't seen any of them… They could be dead for all I know." Dread and fear combined in the pit of my stomach. Dead… Any of them could be dead… The Romans had unlimited gold… _ He _could be dead too… I whistled and Lux came, I pulled out the parchment of paper and wrote in my scribbled writing to Ignia, to take care of Annabeth. I gently set her down on Lux, she gripped my hand and for a fleeting second I saw her smile at me sadly. "Thank you… We need you… More then ever."

"That's why I came; Lux will take you to safety. Ignia will take care of you, I have unfinished business to do. I'll make sure Percy is brought back to you, I promise. Even if it is the last thing I do." She wiped away a tear and then waved to me as Lux leapt into the air. I turned and walked over the red stained meadow. The sky seemed to be dyed to the color of blood, from the blood of my fellow heros.

I walked through the silent camp, and found Leo and Piper. Piper was unconscious but breathing, Leo not in the best state of mind. But he realized who I was, "Penelope!" He croaked, I picked them both up with my arms, and carried on till I found Chiron and all my doubts were relived. Chiron bustled about the makeshift informatory. He looked at me greatly,

"Penelope, my dear!" He hugged me then saw Leo and Piper. He helped Leo over to a table and scooped Piper up, and laid her down on a bed, He nodded to me, as I gestured for the door. He smiled and waved, then turned back to his patients and Will. I looked back at one more time and grew my wings and shot into the sky, I overlooked the camp but spotted nothing from above. I flew down and found Pearl was safe and sound with Tyson and Carlina. Tyson ran at me and hugged me tightly; I felt the breath in my lungs get knocked out of me. Pearl piled on too and Carlina did not hug, but looked mystified at the thought of me dead.

"Penelope? Why were you gone?" Pearl asked quietly, her eyes sorrowful and her silvery legs that looked scabbed and cut glimmered in the bloody sun. I shook my head, my voice was gone it seemed. Carlina's eyes glimmered with sidelined tears, her face scarred and burnt. Her bravery and dignity gone it seemed, I looked at her with concern.

"I saw war…" She whispered, "With innocent children…" Her voice was gravely and ancient. I felt my heart throb for her, but if I hadn't been through so much I would have hugged her right there.

"Let's go…" I trailed off; I led the way through the quiet empty battle field. I found him… I breathed in relief. He sat there his back arched to me, but he looked like he was sleeping. Dirt covered his face, and his face had one long scar that ran through his eye. But I saw he was healing already. For he lay in water, a creek nourishing him, his breathing was deep and slow. Pearl screamed and tears filled her eyes, Percy leapt to his feet. But then saw it was only Pearl, she ran to him and threw her arms around him. Crying heavily, "I thought you were dead… Don't you ever scare me like that again, Percy Jackson."

He hugged her back, and then Tyson let out a cry. Percy looked up at him his crooked smile glowing with happiness. He turned to Carlina and gave her a terse nod. She gravely nodded back; I sensed something had happened to her innocence. Her fun loving personality was shown through her eyes but they were dotted with sadness and sorrow. Her face portrayed a woebegone characteristic. Percy turned to me; nothing could have made my heart leap with happiness the way his smile shined through me. I didn't know what happened; I was in his arms the next thing I knew. We hugged each other tightly; everything was with us that minute. It was the only thing that kept us together, that moment was like something you could never forget. My arms wrapped tightly around him, my fear of letting go of him kept me from releasing. He smiled at me, I smiled back we stepped back realizing there was one thing keeping us away from doing the one thing we both wanted to do.

Tyson eagerly helped Percy to his feet and they followed after me. I wasn't sure who was still missing I counted off my fingers. Jason, Rodney, Grover, Thalia, Jake, Markus, Jordyn, and Phoenix… I didn't have to search long for long to find Rodney and Grover. When they saw me they smiled and ran, Percy high fived Grover, and Rodney leaned up and kissed my cheek. "Thanks for saying hi, Miss. Big Shot." I kissed him back, and then laughed.

"Sure thing." When as we were heading into the forest a golden sword was thrown through the air. We looked up; a silhouette of a boy came into from the now darkening sky. His eyes tired and lit by one thing, rage. As he walked, the sky seemed to darken with anger. He saw me and his furiousness seemed to empty. His blue eyes flashed dangerously, Pearl looked at him with concern.

"Jason what happened?" He shook his head roughly, pulled his sword from the dirt, in which he had pierced it in. His movements were angered and hotly tempered. I reached out for his arm, but pulled back with an instant shock. He turned to me, and nodded slightly. Then I heard the running of feet, he nodded toward the dark forest. There stood the tower where I had first seen Grey Stone. It was lit up in the thunderous night air, a figure stood on the balcony glaring down or looking at us… Either way it made me paranoid.

"Their watching still, it's far from being over." He said gruffly, then we followed him across the hill and over to the beach. Fires were lit numerous demigods were Romans, some were Greek. I didn't see the faces that well in the weak flickering fire light. He sat down next to a boy, who I realized suddenly was Jake.

"Jake!" I screamed, all of them "SHHHHHH"ed me. He looked up and smiled bravely, the little girl that I had left with him was nestled down in a blanket. "What's her name?" I asked him,

"She won't answer, I've tried breaking into her heart, but she won't let me. She's got it guarded, she's like locked in a trance. I tried to ask her, her brother's name but she refused to tell me. But I'm probably the only person she's nice to; she's very sour to everyone else. She looks around seven don't you think, right around Jordyn's age." I nodded, and then sat down next to her.

"Hi, I'm Penelope." The little girl gave me a tiny dirty stare, and then looked into the flames. "Listen I know your hurting really badly, it hurts to lose somebody? Doesn't it? You don't have to talk to me, but I'll figure out who you are. You can't fool a god, only Jupiter." She giggled softly at this, but then bit her lip and looked at me. A soft word broke from her lips,

"Faye." Her blue eyes glimmered in the firelight. Then it all made sense, Apollo had once told me up in Olympus. Faye was a water nymph he had met, falling deeply in love with her he did everything he could to make her happy. Apollo often did extravagant things for the women he fell in love with. So Faye gave birth to a son, Exborus. Then Exborus raised his own godly family, and soon enough he met a dark nymph, the follower of Kronos. Faye was born; this must have been the child then. She wasn't really a half-blood but close enough, she fit the terms. As I looked at Faye, the fact that Markus, Jordyn, Thalia, and Phoenix were all still out there, and for the first time in a long time I felt scared. I wanted to be back up with the gods, but I wasn't like them, I wasn't like them at all. __


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Ok so, this is my last chapter in my book, and the series. So I hope you guys had enjoyed it, Penelope gives her thanks for reading about her. She's going to miss you guys**

I woke early the next morning, the sky was misty and fog covered the ground. I took off, Markus and Jordyn still on my mind, I couldn't worry about _Him _right now, it was a lost hope right now. Thalia I had hope in, she could take care of herself, but it was my duty to find her for Jason. She could be anywhere though… Which in any case was still bad, I ran through the darkened forest, Markus slept by a fire that was dimming. Jordyn under his arm, her thumb in her mouth, I aroused them quickly. They followed me, I was about to take a step forward, when a wavering image opened and I saw Percy sitting in front of it with the rest of the gang, he stood up and Thalia was sitting next to Jason. Her arm around him, he laughed at a joke she made. He made for me to see her,

"We knew you were looking for her, so we thought to Iris message you, instead of well…trying to find you." I nodded, and then a thought entered my head as I began thinking rapidly.

"Nico and Nyx!" I said, my mind going into overload. Percy nodded,

"They went back to New York, figured they needed help back there." Relief over took my body and I exhaled and nodded. He smiled gently, and then the image wavered then evaporated. I quickly fled through the underbrush my heart beating quickly, so that meant that Phoenix was the only one out there. I turned to Markus and Jordyn. Markus's dark blue eyes held purple circles under his eyes, I caressed his cheek. Then kissed it, to show my thanks. He nodded, and then gave me a hug. "Thank you… I owe you one." He smiled sadly and nodded, but then he picked up Jordyn in one swift movement.

"Go back to camp; I have to find him myself." This was the one thing I had to do for myself. He nodded, and shot back towards the direction of the beach. As I walked through the forest, my heart raced and I felt that everything I had been through was going to come to me. My reminiscence was turning onto me, becoming the only thing I was aware of, I felt myself let go and my feet were moving without my own doing.

I dropped off in a clearing; my breathing was hard and labored. I breathed in and out…in and out…in and out…but then something hit me on the back of the head. I screamed out in pain, and fell to the ground my back hurting badly. I looked to see Reyna standing over me; a golden sword perched tightly in her hand, her eyes crazed. Her hair scattered around her shoulders, she laughed highly. "I've waited for this moment for a very long time. You took everything from me…my boyfriend, my home, my god-father, my pride, and my friends! You think you're so great just because you're a god, well you'll have the same fate as Faunus, I will tell your story… "Yes she was a great person; she just didn't know her limits." Just think of me, me a demigod bringing down a powerful goddess to her knees in my mercy. You know, I wish I could savor this moment forever, but no ones here to protect you now. Say good-bye to the world, you will never see it again." I looked her straight in the eyes, I would never surrender, even at death…I never would. It meant for me to give up my life, and I would never do that. Here I was, the great Penelope Rondervin, a goddess, a friend, a love, a human, a demigod, a sister, and a million other people, brought down to the hands of her mercy.

She looked taken back by my reaction, but her sword went for my stomach, but just as it was about to cut through my flesh. A golden ball of light pushed me with lightening speed and her sword without realizing it slid into the flesh of another person. I looked and saw who it was, my heart gripped me with panic, fear, desperation, anger, and then sadness. "NO!" My hands shook as I touched him, he smiled at me, but I looked away, I turned to Reyna my mind going crazy, I held back a sob and then ran at her. "YOU!" I ran at her my hands went to my sword, as I pulled it at her, I looked Reyna into the eyes. "I can't kill you…" I growled, my anger boiling inside of me, I hated her beyond imagine and I couldn't kill her! I wanted so badly to destroy the perfect face, to slice her open. But I couldn't… I wasn't like that. But then as my anger grew the ground started to shake, my scream that I let out echoed across the camp. I cried out to the trees, to the flowers, to anything my mind could touch. I made contact and a whole army at my whim came and arose, my old tree warriors which I had created once before, rose and went after her. The flowers dancing into beautiful assassins, taking after her, she screamed as the beauty of destruction I had unleashed went after her. I turned to the bloody boy, I had so loved.

Tears filled my eyes as he smiled so weakly at me. I pulled the sword out of him, and he cried. I tried to heal him, but it was no use…I couldn't save him. He looked at me, his own eyes watering. "I don't have much time left, but there is something you should know…" He gasped out, "My father came to see me one night…and he told…me that I would know the girl I wanted in the world…was the one…I would give my life for. I told him, I would never give my life for anyone…but I realized…you truly are the only and best…thing that's ever happened to me… I want you…I want… I want you to know that I love you more then anything." He said his breath shallow now and his eyes fluttering. I placed his head on my lap and cradled his head in my arms. He smiled at me,

"If I could take back, that day…that day…that day on the boat where I broke up with you… I would…because Penelope…you were the only thing…the only thing…the only thing that kept me going for six-hundred-eighteen years. Knowing…someday…ssssomeday I would…would…find you… Thank you, I love you, Penelope…" He trailed off his eyes turning to me. I let out a sob, my heart beating in fear.

"Phoenix…don't leave me…I love you too much! Don't leave me! Phoenix! Phoenix!" I cried, his eyes were still on me when he died in my arms. I cried, as a black open hole was forming in my chest, I felt that I could breathe. I coughed, and clutched him, till the sky darkened and lightened again. I sobbed, as I let my tears crawl onto his lifeless body. My anger was no longer present… No feeling in the world was…for the only thing I was aware of was that, Phoenix was gone, and the last time he kissed me, I had pushed him away. I had let him go… Now my world had turned grey and bitter. Nothing but an overturned upside down place, that was wrecked remains of a great goddess, who had once stood proud in life. She now stood in the remains of a broken body of a boy she had loved.

"Penelope! My dear God, Penelope!" I turned and saw Jason, looking at me. I was barely aware of him approaching me. Then as he tried to take Phoenix's body away, I cried out,

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" I held him closer to me, my tears coming afresh and streaming down my face. He coaxed me into letting go, he then took me gently into his arms and helped me up, I didn't know where I was, but I knew I was in a dark place. Something had happened to me. I wasn't a person anymore, I was dead. My spirit was dead, I was dead inside, my heart was dead, and the bodies around me were all dead. I felt myself being cradled, then kissed and hugged. But none of it mattered, I didn't mind if I was hungry or tired…all that mattered was that Phoenix's death was my fault. Because I was only starting to realize it could have been avoided… If it weren't for my stupid self pride and dignity, I would have fought Reyna, I could have killed her. But I had let my guard down to quickly and knew she had wanted it…

I woke up in a bed, not knowing where I was. I walked out and saw myself back at Camp Half Blood. I stood on the balcony of the Big House. The strawberry fields stretched as far as I could see, for a minute I felt as I had just woken from a horrible dream, I was still a demigod. No goddess, but I looked on my arm and the words Phoenix had translated, which felt like forever go were engraved still in my arm. I walked down the stairs, as I entered the open archery field; demigods eyed me with simple interest. As I looked around I saw shouts of happiness echo from all directions, but I couldn't hear it. For my ears heard nothing but the sound of a solitary silence. I found a flash of red hair and Ignia, stood before me she was speaking to me. Words floated into my mind like, 'we were let into this camp, Arion and I are together.' I nodded as she shared her empathy with me about Phoenix. She left, no one wanted to talk to me… No one wanted to talk to a broken dead spirit. I had no one, no one left in the world. My brother, Jake ran to me. He hugged me, and I hugged him back. I cried into his shirt, and he listened to my sobbing, never leaving. When I was done, he said Zeus had wanted me back at Olympus. I left him there, and wandered off into the clearing in the woods where Sky had first met me.

I lay down and listened to the empty wood, where the birds sang sounds of happiness. My head rested on the soft feathery grass, I looked into the burning sun, and my eyes had blue lights, from the sun, which danced across them. I blinked and the blue shadows disappeared, my ears picked up a sound of soft clicking hooves. I turned and saw Chiron. He stood there and watched me. He smiled gently, but sadness leaked in his eyes. "You grieve over the loss of a love, do you not?" I nodded, he trotted next to me and his horse legs bent to lay. He looked a little awkward sitting that way and he snapped his fingers and his magical wheelchair appeared. He settled himself in, and then turned to me. "You know…I once loved a girl too. Would you like to hear the story?"

"Chiron, I don't want to hear a story where it shows how much you understand, how close you are to me… I just…" My throat became very tight, "I just can't help but, wonder why…" I swallowed, "Why he did that… He said he loved me, but I… Tell me the story…" I whispered. Chiron patted the small of my back, and then he started off,

"When I was young, a young girl…lets call her Melody, quite the conceited type, but she changed and I fell in love with her. She made me do crazy things, I forgot who I had to be…and I felt that I could just be myself with her. Everything about her, I loved. She made me laugh, make me smile when I was sad, and best of all had a soft spot for horses." He smiled at the memory, "But you know, she had something I wanted… Something that I couldn't have, mobility about the world, she said she had to leave since her feelings for another man were fierce. I swore to her, that if she ever came back I would never love her again, but she came back and I loved her. But one night, in the midst of our meadow where we usually would lay, she heard a noise. As an arrow flew toward my heart, she leapt in front of me, and took it for herself. My anger towards this person was inflamed with the burning ambition to kill them, but I resisted it. For as I knew this person had killed the girl I loved, something else burned inside me. The love I felt for Melody, she wouldn't have wanted me to kill them. As you knew Phoenix, loved you very much and you question why had you not killed Reyna? Well you felt the love of him inside of you; you knew though that you couldn't kill her… But don't let an old man tell you the things you want to hear, it "sucks", as you kids say. I know, but Penelope… Never in my five hundred years of doing this, have I ever seen someone as strong as you. Not just a demigod strong, but a mentality strong. The way, you sing and show your expression, the strength in everything you do… Is something that Zeus has given you because, that is who you are. No one can take that away from you, you understand me?" I smiled through my thick happy tears, and nodded. He hugged me gently, and then took me by the shoulders. "You're beautiful in your own way; don't think that since Phoenix is gone, you'll never feel love again. Because for awhile it will seem that way, but the world will keep moving, and so will you. You are a great goddess, Penelope; you would have made your father proud. But like I say to the demigods, when you find something whole and good, grasp it, grasp it like there is no tomorrow. Because that will carry with you the rest of your life, and that's exactly what you did.

You're really hurting right now, but it will end. Time doesn't heal the heart, but it will make it a bit better. Phoenix wanted you to live, did he not?" I nodded,

"He gave his life to me…" I choked out,

"Then that is what you will do, tomorrow I want you out of this camp, sulking. I want you back up to Olympus, I want you to rule alongside with your mother, and I want you to make the world something that we have never seen before. Something that humans, will know that a force of nature so great is amongst them, you make the whole world know, that Penelope Rondervin is an amazing goddess. You make them never forget who they are, or who you are. I want you to remember something when you leave though, it is not the people we meet who make us important, but more likely the impact we leave… Do you understand me?" I nodded once more, this time my head held a little higher, and my eyes not so teary eyed. The whole in my chest not so big, the sun a little brighter, "You think you can do that for me? Because the second I met you, I knew you were special. I knew you weren't some oddball, but you were one of the demigods I wanted to see grow. You grew into something from a stunning bud, into this courageous, beautiful, smart, bright, young flower." He smiled at me, his brown eyes twinkling.

"Chiron… I-I want to say thank you… For everything… For coming to my rescue back at Camp Grey Stone, for letting me grow into a goddess, without your help I never could have done it." He smiled,

"It's my job." I smiled, and together we went back to camp. I met up with Percy and Annabeth, we spent the whole afternoon together. Percy reminiscing on things he remembered, Annabeth all the while crooning excitedly as he remembered past adventures, and tests he took. Even Nancy Bobofeit, a girl from Yhatzee Academy. As the sky grew dark, I joined the half-bloods around the camp fire and sang songs. Ignoring the feeling that was silently going away in my chest, the feeling of being locked in the horrible cage of grey and grief.

As I headed into the temple where I had first found out my prophecy, and life, in which Rodney and Juniper had shown me. I found myself laughing; I wasn't at all who they thought I would be. One thought though was in my mind from the book, _she will one day bring happiness and prosperity to the world._ I had done that…check.

I awoke the next morning to a brief start, Rodney shaking me. The end of summer was drawing near, I got up, changed, and headed to the dinning pavilion, I ate quickly and then walked out with Percy and Annabeth, Pearl lagging behind but caught up. Carlina soon found our group and so did Nico and Nyx, I was surrounded by all my friends. Hugging everyone last one of them, as I rounded my last hug to Percy. He and I laughed, for we both had tears in our eyes.

"This isn't good-bye, it's just for now…" I whispered, my voice quavering. He smiled sadly, and nodded. "I know…" He whispered back. I waved one last time to them, as they went back to their cabins to pack. Jason waved to me; he was the one who found me in my devastated state. But now, I had grown. I turned back and went to the top of the hill, as I looked down I thought of how much my life had changed in one year. I can still remember the feeling of fear that had gripped me when I fought the Karpa. But now, I had conquered that, in fact I had killed a goddess, TWO actually. I had made the best friends; I had found who I was. I remember back a year ago when I had first entered my junior year that the one thing I wanted to find out was, who was I? And I had… I looked to the sky, a quake of thunder erupted and rain down poured.

"I know…I know… I'm coming." I looked back down at Camp Half Blood. It had been my home for a brief while, but while I had been here on this Earth, it had made me into something finer then the gods themselves. It had made me…me. I turned and closed my eyes, I pictured Athena's olive tree and I landed in Zeus's throne room. My mother came to me crying, she hugged me and I noticed, Jake was here too, I saw Apollo in the corner he smiled at me sadly. But as we gazed at each other I caught a glimpse of a boy I had loved, but then it was gone. For a fact, my life on Earth as a human had ended. My life as a god just started… Wherever life may take you, whatever it may take away from you, whatever you may gain, you will grow and you learn. Life goes on, new roads open and you will take chances, break your heart. But in the end, you'll have known that, because you did in fact, do something the gods have never done… Lived. 

_**The End **_


End file.
